


Wanted

by Clownprincesssofcrime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 142,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownprincesssofcrime/pseuds/Clownprincesssofcrime
Summary: John Winchester comes to six month baby girl rescue from Azazel, who John thinks is any normal child but actually is half demon and half angel. Follow the life of Mikayla Winchester as she discovers who she is and has a love triangle between a trench coat angel and the devil himself.





	1. The Beginning...

“All right, I'm leaving. Watch over Sammy, Dean.” John orders as he gets ready to leave the motel room.

“I know. Like always.”

“All right, I'll be back Sunday. Behave yourself now.” 

John walks out of the motel room, leaving Dean to take care of a two year old Sam. John finds another lead on the yellow eyed demon. When he makes it to the house that’s a distance away from the town, he sits in the impala gathering his shotgun and other supplies. He gets out of the car and walks over to the front door. He picks the lock and strolls in the house quietly. He scopes the place out seeing not much furniture in the place like they just moved in and looks at two pictures of the mother and baby. He notices there was no father in any of the pictures which makes him think she was a single mother in this case. Suddenly, John hears screaming and he darts up the stairs. He rushes into the bedroom seeing the flames has begun. He’s too late.

The mother is already up on the ceiling, burning. He looks up seeing something black spread across the ceiling and black feathers on the floor. The yellow eye demon isn't there but there’s two demons there for the baby which John confused about. Never in this case is there ever other demons in the room. He quickly fights off the two demons that soon just leave. He looks at her crib to see the name 'Mikayla' is spelled out in small block letters on the part of the crib above her head. 

“Okay, Mikayla. Let's get you out of here.” He picks her up and runs out of the room and out of the house before the upstairs explodes with fire.

He calmly puts the baby in Sam's car seat that he has in the back seat. He gets in the car and speeds out of the scene. He makes a quick run to grocery store to get some supplies. He puts the baby in the shopping cart where the child is suppose to sit in but he lays her down and makes sure she is comfortable. He wraps the blanket around her and around her head so the surface was softer. John adjusts her a little and that's when he finally gets a good look at the baby. She has golden honey tone to her, eyes similar to Deans and dark brown hair. She is definitely a mixed baby. It’s the middle of night and John is getting weird looks on why a man would be in the store with a six month old baby at 2 in the morning. 

He picks up diapers, bottles, formula, some baby food, and anything else a baby needs. When she starts to get fussy, he lifts her out of the cart and carries her making his way to the register. The woman ringing him up smiles at the baby and waves, surprisingly Mikayla gives her a small wave back. John chuckles at this as he looks down at her. 

“Oh, she is just adorable,” the older woman beams. John smiles at Mikayla as she happily sucks on her pacifier as she plays with John's necklace. “I’m surprised she's up this late.” The cashier says. “She was sleeping in the car until we got here. We're on a small trip.” He half lies. The lady bags everything for John and he makes his way back to the Impala and puts Mikayla in the seat before unloading everything then drives to Bobby's house. John grabs the bags and gets Mikayla out of the car and knocks on the door with his foot since his hands are full.

He waits a minute for him to answer the door. Bobby looks through the peephole, seeing John and what looks like a baby. Bobby blinks a couple times to see if he was imagining things. 

“Bobby, open up!” John yells. Bobby opens the door to see he really wasn't seeing things. “Finally!” John says walking past Bobby and into the kitchen to put the bags down. 

“Who's the kid?” Bobby ask. 

“This is Mikayla.” Mikayla gives Bobby a small wave if you could call it that before her eyes starts closing as she gets sleepy.

“Well, where'd she come from?”

“I had a hit on the yellow eyed demon and I was too late to save the mother. But the weird thing is the yellow eyed demon wasn't there. Well at least not when I got upstairs. There were other demons there to take the baby.”

“Why would they want the baby? They've never taken the baby before.” Bobby says confused.

“I'm just as confused as you are. So I brought her here to keep the little rugrat safe.” 

“You're gonna leave her with me?” Bobby raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah? Bobby you'll be fine. She's well behaved. All you gotta do is four things. Feed her, bathe her, change her, and entertain her a little. Not hard.”

“Easy for you to say. You have two boys already.”

“Oh, she can't be any different.” He says smiling down at her.

“She sure has a grip on you.” Bobby says noticing the baby was clutching onto John's jacket.

“She's been like that since I got her. She wouldn't let me really put her down. She just wants to stay in my arms. She was scared, Bobby.” Bobby smiles when Mikayla yawns and messily rubs her eyes. “Rugrat's tired. Looks like she needs some sleep.” 

“Do me a favor will ya? Put some formula in the bottle, heat it up. Run some hot water over the bottle. Make sure it's warm. Dab some on your hand to check while I get her settled upstairs.” Bobby nods taking the stuff out the of bag and gets the milk ready. When Bobby makes his way upstairs and into the guest bedroom, he hands the bottle to John. Bobby goes into his bedroom to grab a book and was gonna head downstairs but stops at the guest bedroom door when he hears John singing: 

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better.  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better”

Bobby recognizes the Beatles song immediately. He also remembers John telling him that Mary would sing it for the boys to put them to sleep. Bobby smiles at the sight of John smiling and feeding Mikayla peacefully. He hasn't seen him smile like that in a long time. Bobby waits for John downstairs and read the book. When John comes downstairs with the baby monitor he quickly installed, he hands it to Bobby and joins him at the table. Bobby hands him a beer.

“So, now what would a couple of demons want with a baby?” Bobby questions.The next day, John goes back to Bobby's to check up on him and the baby. What he doesn't expect is to see the man's entire food supply on the floor around Mikayla's newly bought high chair and no sight of Bobby.

“Oh, Bobby.” John mutters but he can’t help but smile at the sight of the little girl happily eating Cheerios. Mikayla looks up at John and gives him a little baby smile as she messily shoves another cheerio into her baby food stained mouth.

“What has he done to you, huh, Mikayla?” John puts his bag down on a chair near the door and walks up to Mikayla just as Bobby walks around the corner holding a few wet hand towels.

“All right, you little rugrat—” Bobby stops mid-sentence when he looks up and sees John staring at him with an amused smile.

“I see you got the hang of this.”

“Oh, yeah. 100 percent.” John lifts his eyebrows. “She would not eat anything I'd give her.”

“I see that.” John motions to the mess up floor.

“That food you bought is apparently crap. She prefers this. She don't even got much teeth. Why would she want that? I had to soften it a little with some water but she seems to love it.” 

“Well, at least you got her eating. How was the first night?”

“Hell. She wouldn't sleep, she kept crying, I tried giving her milk but then I tried rocking her to sleep and she threw up all over my shoulder.” John chuckles.

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way. It'll get easier. She'll grow up and stop puking all over you.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say. Mary did all the feeding.” John gives him a melancholy smile and looks away. “Sorry, John, I didn't mean to—”

“No, she did, didn't she?” John looks at Mikayla as she eats her cheerios and plays with one with her other hand. Eventually, her gracefulness ends when she throws one straight at John's face. John laughs when Mikayla shrieks out her own laugh. Bobby can’t help but join in too.

“So, now that I'm here, are you missing anything for Mikayla?”

“Uh, food maybe. No, definitely food. Cheerios. Get every box if you have to. I uh, picked up a car seat and a highchair.”

“You bought them?”

“No, I found them on the side of the road when we went on a walk. It was a bit of a hassle bringing it back but they're pretty nice for a second hand.” Bobby points over to the car seat that was near the door. It was more of a car seat for kids who are maybe 3 years old and able to sit up properly and starting to use the regular seat belt.

“How about we switch car seats? Sammy's older than her. His would be better for her.” John looks back at Mikayla who was starting to doze off with a cheerio hanging on her lip.

“That's perfect.” Bobby looks at John and see how entranced he is with Mikayla.

“You want to put her to bed for her nap? I'm not doing that again.” John laughs but agrees. He walks the few feet over to Mikayla and gently picks her up. Mikayla's face scrunches up and she whines as she brings her little fists over her eyes and rubs them.

“Time for your nap, princess.” It's been a while since Bobby's seen John being so gentle and sweet. Most of the time when Bobby sees him, it's to talk about a hunt. But seeing him with Mikayla was like seeing him with Sam when he was still a baby.

“I'll leave you to clean this up.” John smirks at him before leaving to go to Mikayla's room. When he walks in he sees another hand towel on the floor near her bed. That must've been the spot she threw up on that Bobby didn't bother cleaning up completely.

“Oh, Uncle Bobby's such a great host. Are you asleep on me?” John speaks as if she could understand him. John lifts his shoulder a little bit and see Mikayla's closed eyes and hears her soft breathing. She was out. John puts a hand on her head and holds it as he lowers her down into her makeshift crib of blankets, comforters and many pillows. He puts a blanket over her and rubs a hand down the side of her face, essentially moving her hair away. He smiles before getting up and walking out of the room. He doesn't know when he would see her next time but he promises himself he'd try to make it soon. 

 

[2 months later]

It was a regular day at Bobby's house. He was napping on the couch while Mikayla naps in her room. The baby monitor is on his chest and his hat was more over his eyes than his head. If Mikayla were to cry, he most likely would hear it. And he did. Bobby wakes to something, he wasn't exactly sure what it was yet. He was still out of it. 

He scrambles to sit up and pushes his hat back on when it almost falls off. He looks around the room as if he would find the culprit but instead he hears Mikayla shout.

“Bibi!” That's her way of saying his name. Close enough. By now, Bobby managed to get her a proper crib. It was a hand me down and he found it surprisingly at a thrift shop but it works just fine.

“I'm comin', Mikayla.” He grunts as he stands up and puts the monitor down on the couch. He goes up the stairs and opens the door to her room. He stretches his limbs a little on the way and, without really paying attention, leans over to grab Mikayla, except she wasn't there. Bobby's eyes widen as he looks around the room.

“Mikayla?” He calls out. She couldn't have possibly gotten out of the crib. Even with her standing up against the railing she was barely tall enough for her head to reach over the railing and at 8 months old, she could barely walk. She could stand up but then she’ll fall back down. How the hell did she manage to escape?

“Mikayla?!” He yells out this time. He’s still disoriented and alarmed as he thinks maybe he put her in his room but she wasn't there either.

“Mikayla!” Bobby stops walking and just listens. He hears the little girl's voice so he walks back to Mikayla's room but she still wasn't there. He stops moving again and definitely hears her this time when she yells out: “Bibi!”

“What in the—” Bobby races down the stairs and rounds the corner to see Mikayla on the couch holding the monitor.

“Bibi!” She grins at him with her only 5 teeth and holds up the monitor. Bobby was still so very confuse. This 8 months old, barely stable on her feet baby somehow manages to get out of her crib, walk to the door, open the door, close it, go down the stairs, and on top of the couch all before Bobby could see her. It was impossible. He would've seen her. He saw her through the monitor before he went upstairs. It's like she...teleported. No. She couldn't have. Could she?

“Mikayla, how'd you get here?” Bobby walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. Of course she didn't respond. She just says his name again and rubs her hands over his beard.

He definitely has to call John.


	2. The Winchesters

When Bobby calls John about the situation with Mikayla John informs Bobby he’ll be there once he finishes the hunt he was working on at the moment. Two days past and Mikayla hasn’t been disappearing on Bobby until the day John was coming to visit again. Bobby is frustrated running around the house looking for Mikayla. “Bibi!” He hears her shout from upstairs.   
“Thats Uncle Bibi to you, you little rugrat!” He yells to her as he darts upstairs and there’s a knock on the door. Bobby groans in frustration that he’s frantically looking for Mikayla as John keeps pounding at the door. Bobby gives up for the moment and goes back downstairs to open the door for John who’s holding a three year old Sam in his arms and seven year old Dean by his side. “Damn Bobby what the hell you doing all sweaty?” John ask as he and the boys step in the house.“She’s driving me crazy John! She keeps disappearing on me, she has me runnin' around the damn place like it’s some type of game of hers. Mocking me and laughing.” 

“Well that’s a good thing ain’t it, she got ya working a sweat, getting fit, kids will do the to ya.” John chuckles.

“She’s only eight months!”

“Speaking of Mikayla where is she it’s been awhile.” John ask curiously since she isn’t in Bobby’s arms.“I don't know.” 

“What do you mean you don't know?”“I was currently looking for her till you showed up.”

“Well she’s only eight months she couldn't have gotten far.” John says putting Sammy down. John and Bobby walk in the living room seeing all the three kids there.

“Who’s the kid?” Dean ask pointing to the baby. John walks up to Mikayla who’s standing up against the couch and picks her up with a smile on his face something Dean doesn't really see often anymore.“This is baby Mikayla.” He brings her closer to him as she gets a hold of his face smiling and giggling when John bounces her around. “I haven't seen you in two months you’re so big now princess.” He grins. 

“Who is she?” Dean ask.

“Uh- this is Uncle Bobby’s niece so you can say she’s your cousin.” John replies to Dean who shrugs his shoulders thinking of the first thing that popped into his head. He puts Mikayla down next to Sammy and they give each other a blank look. “Keep an eye on the babies Dean.” John says as walking over to Bobby who’s sitting at the table drinking a beer. “Okay so explain all this to me about whats been going on here.” 

“The other day when I was taking a nap, I heard her from the baby monitor. I looked at the screen and see that she was clearly up calling for me. When I got upstairs she wasn't the crib and I heard her again and she was at that couch just like she was a few minutes ago when you got down here.” 

“She didn't climb out?”“I don't see how it’s impossible, she's not walking just yet and the door was closed. I would've seen her coming down the stairs.”

“So she's teleporting in the house? That’s something alright.”

“What could she be? What do we know that teleports?” John ask.“Demons.” Bobby answers but he isn’t really sure.“No, demons teleport from hell and back.”

“You don't think she teleports to hell do you?” Bobby questions with a worried look.“Nah I don't think she has the ability do that.”“Speaking of Mikayla the documents came in the mail today.” Bobby says getting up strolling to to his desk and going back to John. “John Winchester you are now the legal guardian Mikayla Morgan.” He says handing them to John. John looks over the paper work as Bobby looks into the living at Sam and Mikayla. Mikayla is currently getting a hold of Sam’s shoulder for support who was sitting on the floor. She’s lifting herself up to stand. 

“Pst!” Bobby signals John. John puts the papers down looking behind him to Mikayla who looks like she is about to take her first step. “Come on you can do it.” Bobby cheers her on. When she’s fully up she ends up pushing Sam out the way making him fall back. John chuckles at this and gets off the chair and kneels down facing Mikayla arms stretched out towards her. “Come on princess you got this.” He encourages. She starts walking slow wobbling to John. “Well I be damned her first steps.” Bobby says in disbelief as he stands up behind John watching. Mikayla falls after three steps, about to cry. “Hey hey hey there’s no crying come on try again.” John says stern but not enough to scare her. John wasn't one for baby talk. Surprisingly Mikayla leans forward and picks herself up stands up and wobbles a bit and walks slowly to John out stretched arms. “There you go!” He smiles and picks her and throws her a few times making her go into a fit of giggles. 

“Now walk to uncle Bobby.” John places the baby in position as she wobbles in his hands and she begins her first steps towards she falls forward in his arms giggling. Mikayla walks back and forth to John and Bobby and eventually back to Sam who was on the floor staring at the tv like Dean who was laying the couch with his arms behind his head. 

“How bout I take Mikayla for a bit give you a break huh.”

“You sure? You already have to take care of your boys?”

“Nah I'll be fine trust me she won't be any trouble with me.”

“Well alright, let me give you some money I set aside for her for supplies.”

“Sure thing Bobby.” Bobby goes upstairs to his room getting the spare cash he set aside. When he gets downstairs John is carrying Mikayla and Sammy in his arms bending forward pretending he's about to drop them making them laugh. “Don't make her puke please.” Bobby begs. 

After another hour John gets Mikayla's car seat set up in the impala. Dean sits in the middle of the babies not happy. “Why can't I sit in the front dad?” He whines.

“Cause your too small not quite quiet yet bud, plus you gotta keep an eye on those two.”

Thirty minutes later John looks to the back and smiles seeing all the kids passed out, Dean holding Mikayla’s small hand. John stops at a diner that is close to the motel for dinner. He carries Mikayla as Sam and Dean trail beside him. Dean and Sam sit across John and the baby. Mikayla holds her own bottle drinking milk while the boys eat.

“So how long is she gonna be with us?” Dean ask.

“Not long just giving Uncle Bobby a break.”

When they get to the motel Sammy shares a bed with Dean well John has the other bed with the baby. John piles up the pillows on the bed so Mikayla can't roll off. John lays on his stomach while rubbing circles on the babies tummy calming her, putting her to sleep easily. Around 3 am the baby becomes fussy, John wakes up to a slap in face from Mikayla. He opens his eye quickly seeing her hovering over his head. “Whatcha doing up this early? You hungry?” He chuckles. 

He sits up and she reaches up to him. He picks her up going to the little kitchen and warming up her leftover milk from dinner. John holds her as she happily holds her own bottle drinking. “Gosh your chugging it down like whiskey.” He chuckles. He paces around the room with only the moonlight shinning through the thin curtains. When she finishes John puts the bottle down and holds her for a little bit more. Her small baby fist rubs her eyes lazily as she yawns and places her hands on Johns face and just stares at him her eyes heavy wanting to close.“Dada” she whispers sleepily. John is taken back from the name, she must have picked it up from Sam. “Yeah princess, dada’s got you” he whispers back giving her a kiss on the head and begins to cradle her till she falls asleep. He sits back on the bed sitting against the headboard still holding Mikayla. She shifts so she’s comfortable in Johns arms sleeping happily with her pacifier. ____________________________

Two Weeks Later….

Bobby is resting on the couch catching some z’s when there’s a sudden knock on the door. He sits up quickly, gun in hand and sighs realizing it was just the door. He mumbles to himself about not getting a break as he stumbles to the door. He swings open the door seeing John, Mikayla and Sam.  
“Gosh Bobby took you long enough. What were ya doin sleeping?”

“What? No.” He lies as he lets them, Sam running to the tv.

“Thought you would've brought her back weeks ago. Where’s Dean?” He adds.

“Dropped him off at this camp figured he could use something normal, some fun. So I had these kiddos myself for two weeks.”

“Bibi!” Mikayla reaches out to Bobby who happily takes her from John. “Dada” she says pointing to John. Bobby raises an eyebrow at John.“When she start calling you dada?” 

“Uh two weeks ago I think she picked it up from Sammy, but its true actually I am her dad now.”

“What? What did you do?” Bobby ask. John sighs sitting down on the chair in the kitchen settling his elbow on his knees. “She’s grown on me. Mary and I always wanted a daughter. Shoot we thought Sam was gonna be a Samantha.” He chuckles. “So I pulled some strings and got the documents and court order pushed up two days ago. So you’re now looking at Mikayla Morgan Winchester.”

“So you adopted the rugrat. John are you sure about this? Having three kids with you is not a smart idea.”

“I know, that’s why she's gonna stay with you. Have a normal life. She something that we don't know yet and there are demons after her and I don't want her knowing any of this, don't want her involved. In any of it.”

“Do the boys know?”

“No, I think its better they don't for her sake.” Bobby nods in agreement looking at the baby. She grabs his hat and places it on her head backwards giggling. This makes them laugh.

“So Mikayla Winchester what are we gonna do about you?”


	3. First Day Of School

Mikayla is dressed in a plaid skirt, white collared shirt, white socks that reaches above her ankles, and black shoes. Bobby walks up to her and gives her her blue backpack and her ACDC lunch box. That's right. It was Mikayla's first day of school. She’s 4 years old now and enrolled in the nearest public school Bobby found in the area.

“Thanks, Bibi.” She says as she put on the straps.

“Okay, are you ready for your first day, rugrat?”

“No.” She pouts slightly.

“Why not? You were excited when you went to sleep last night.”

“Yeah, but...” she sighs dramatically. “I don't know how to write my name.” She looks up at him with big doe eyes.

“Kayla, you're going to kindergarten. I promise you, most of those kids don't know how to either. You can spell it, can't ya?” Mikayla nods slowly.

“Spell it out for me as we walk to the car, come on. M,” he begins, opening and closing the door behind them and walk towards his car.

“I, K, A, Y, L, A.” Mikayla finishes.

“There we go! You'll do fine, rugrat. By the end of the year, you'll be spelling your name in every piece of paper.” Mikayla doesn't respond, but Bobby sees that she was trying not to smile as she gets in the car and is strapped into the car seat. It only takes Bobby 5 minutes to get to the school. Bobby parks in the parking lot. There’s a loop that has teachers that would take the child to class for you but he wanted to drop Mikayla off for her first day.

“Okay, Room 6, let's find Room 6. Do you know where that is?” Bobby ask her, though he didn't really expect a response as he walks down the hallway.

“Nope. Bibi, I want to go home.” Mikayla says as she looks at all of the crying kids that were overly attached to their parents..

“Right here, Mrs. Green, Room 6. Let's go in.” Bobby opens the door to let Mikayla walk in first.

“I don't want to be here. I want to go home.” She furrows her eyebrows as she looks at Bobby.

“Mikayla, it's your first day. How do you know you won't like it if you don't go in?”

“They're crying.” She points at the children gripping their parents and screaming for them to not leave them there.

“They're just going to miss their parents.”

“Well, I'm gonna miss you.” She pouts but Bobby can tell she wasn't going to cry. She’s a tough one. Bobby kneels down to get to her level.

“Mikayla, it's only a few hours. You're going to have so much fun. You're going to play with some toys, go to the playground, make some friends. You might even paint something.”

“I can do that at home.” She scolds giving him that angry face he thinks is cute, but doesn't acknowledge it.

“Sweetheart, I'm sorry but you're going to have to go to Kindergarten so you can learn things, okay? You'll learn how to spell your name, how to write, and everything I can't teach you myself, okay?”

“I still want to go home.” Mikayla pouts and turns around walking away from Bobby only to return.

“Please?” She hits him with the doe eyes again.

“Nope, sorry.” She gives him the angry look again and walks away again. She sits on a random seat, with her back to him. Bobby sighs and stands up straight. He waits a while before concluding that she wasn't going to turn around so he walks away and gets back in his car.

Bobby spends the entire morning running errands. When he finally comes back home it was nearly 11 AM. Bobby gets out of the truck and walks up to the door. When he opens it, he immediately hears the tv was on. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion before silently taking the shotgun beside the door and walks closer to the living room. He takes a few seconds to prepare himself for the worst before jumping out and aiming the gun. He immediately puts the gun away when he sees that is Mikayla. Sitting on the couch eating with string cheese hanging off her mouth as she watches the three stooges. 

“Mikayla?!”

“I said I wanted to go home, Bibi.” She says with furrowed eyebrows. She looks angry for some reason. Bobby sighs and sits the gun against the wall and walks further into the room.

“Mikayla, you can't go around teleporting in front of people.”

“No one saw me.”

“It doesn't matter. Your teacher must be going crazy thinking you've been kidnapped.” Bobby goes on but Mikayla doesn't respond. He realizes she’s upset over something she isn't telling him about.

“What happened, Mikayla? Talk to me.” Bobby sits down in front of her and the couch. Mikayla looks at him and looks down at her hands.

“No one wanted to play with me. Everyone has friends except me.”

“Now, I'm sure that's not true. Did you talk to anyone?” Mikayla shakes her head.

“Then how about this? You ask them next time if you can join them and play with them. If they say no, then ask someone else. You can make friends. I know you can. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you? You're funny, you're cool. Aren't you?” Bobby tickles her tummy which brings out a giggle from her before she nods.

“That's right. Now, let's get you back to school before your teacher freaks out.” Bobby stands up and was already trying to think of an excuse as to how he got her out of there without her seeing him.

“I can do it myself.” Mikayla says. Bobby looks at her.

“You can't just teleport there, sweetheart. Those people, they won't understand and it'll scare them.”

“Then I'll teleport into the bathroom. No one will see me.”

“Okay. Be careful, Mikayla. I'll be there to pick you up in just a few hours.” Mikayla stretches her arms out for a hug and Bobby leans down and hugs her.

Right before his eyes, he sees her disappear. He would never get used to that.

Back at the school, the teacher has looked everywhere for Mikayla. The kids were sitting in their seats eating their lunch but she couldn't find Mikayla. Right when she was about to call the office, the door leading to the bathroom inside the classroom opens and Mikayla walks out. Mikayla walks to her cubby and takes out her lunchbox and goes to walk to her seat when Mrs. Green walks up to her.

“Mikayla, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you?”

“I was in the bathroom. Was I supposed to ask you to go?” Mrs. Green is now confused. She just checked the bathroom.

“Mikayla, I just checked the bathroom.”

“I..walked out but then I had to do number 2 so I went back in.” Mikayla was proud for coming up with that on the spot. Mrs. Green seemed to believe because she just shakes her head and lets her continue going to her seat.

 

Mikayla doesn't think it was that much of big deal that she teleported during school. No one saw her, no one suspected anything. But apparently Bobby betrayed her by telling her father about the little incident.

When Mikayla and Bobby get home, John is there waiting for them. John is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed as he reads a lure book. He shifts his eyesight to Mikayla and motions for her to sit down next to him. When she does, John puts the book down and uncrosses his legs so he could lean his elbows on his knees.

“Bobby told me what you did at school today.”

“I painted a fishy?” Mikayla holds up her very distorted painting of a blue fish with thick foam stars glued randomly around the white page. John sighs as he glances at the painting then back at Mikayla.

“You know that's not what I'm talking about, Mikayla.” Mikayla puts the painting down along with her head.

“Mikayla, you have to understand you can't be doing these kind of things in public. Not everyone will understand, it will freak people out, and it's not safe for you or for me and Bobby. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Mikayla whines slightly getting upset over being reprimanded by both Bobby and now John for the same thing.

“Mikayla,” John says in a stern voice.

“I get it, okay, Daddy?!” She shrieks, sliding herself down from the couch. “I promise I won't do it anymore. Now go away!” John is taken aback as Mikayla stomps out of the room.

“Now, young lady!,” Bobby speaks after her but she just continues going up the stairs as fast as her little legs can take her. John is still a little too shocked to go after her or say anything. It’s silent for a few seconds before Bobby speaks.

“Don't worry, John. You know how kids throw tantrums.” He tries to soothe him.

“Yeah, but she's never acted like that before.” John stands up and looks around the room as if trying to decide what he was going to do.”

“Anyway, I just wanted to stop by, you know, see her after her first day of school. There's a job just outside of town, I should get there by tonight. Call me if anything happens.” John pats Bobby's arm once as he walks past him.

“Wait, wait. What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, you know. Just look after, take care of yourselves, all of that. Just keep doin' what you're doin'.” John tries to be discreet before he walks out of the door and into the impala and drives away. Bobby just shakes it off, thinking that John was probably not over how Mikayla yelled at him. She always showed the deepest love for John and for her to suddenly show a bit of hate it hurt him.

 

Just two nights later, Bobby goes on a quick food run at night while Mikayla sleeps. He always did this or else he'd have to take Mikayla with him and Mikayla wanted EVERYTHING. He couldn't afford everything. Bobby is already on the 5th aisle in the store when he gets a call from his cellphone. Very few people have his number and almost nobody would call him at this time at night unless it was some kind of emergency so Bobby quickly answers it.

“Hello?”

“Bobby! Where are you? I called the house so many times.” It was John on the other end of the line sounding like he was in hysterics.

“I'm grocery shoppin'. What's going on?” Bobby is already walking towards the exit, leaving his half full cart in the middle of the 5th aisle.

“Dammit, Bobby! It's a shtriga. It went after Sam and I think it's going after Mikayla next. Tell me you're nearby.” John says.

“Shit, John. I went to the cheapests store I know. It's 20 minutes from the house.”

“Why the hell would you leave her in the middle of the night and go that far?!” John yells into the phone. “I'm 5 minutes out, you better punch it, Singer.” John hangs up and presses on the accelerator. Sam and Dean are in the backseat, clinging onto their seat belts. No way in hell was John going to leave either of them behind after all of that.

He manages to shave off 2 minutes and was running up the porch steps after telling his kids to stay in the car. John kicks down the door and runs up the steps. He stops outside of Mikayla's room and loads his gun. He quickly opens the door to find the shtriga beginning to suck the life out of his baby girl.

“Hey, you ugly bastard,” he catches its attention and shoots it several times in its chest. The shtriga screeches but goes out through the window. Once he’s sure that it wasn't going to come back, he runs up to Mikayla who is staring at him with wide teary eyes.

“Daddy,” she begins crying as she holds up her arms for him to hold her when he nears her bed.

“It's all right, sweetheart. Daddy's here. You're all right.” John cradles her head and kisses her forehead as she cries into his chest. 

John brings the boys inside and they wait only around 10 minutes before Bobby comes bolting into the house with a shotgun. When he spots them, he sighs and puts it down against the wall.

“She all right?”

“Yeah, she's just a little shaken up. I'm going to track this thing down, and I'm going to kill it for trying to take my kids from me.” John almost growled as he stood up with Mikayla still in his arms.

“John, you can't go after this. You have your boys to care for.” Bobby didn't say 'and Mikayla' in front of Sam and Dean but John knows that she's included.

“I know. That's why I'm bringing you boys to Pastor Jim's for a while.” John says turning around to speak to Sam and Dean who nod in understanding then John turns back to Bobby. “Can I trust you won't leave her alone this time?”

“Come on, John. I've done this before. Nothing like this has ever happened.”

“Well, for future reference, don't.” John walks closer to Bobby.

“All right, Mikayla. Uncle Bobby's going to take good care of you, okay? He'll protect you and won't leave you alone again.” Bobby doesn't hide rolling his eyes at that. John leans forward to transfer Mikayla from John's arms to Bobby's. Mikayla goes willingly but she grips the collar of John's leather jacket.

Daddy, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I love you ” She says softly and leans in brings him closer at the same time so she could kiss his cheek.

It’s okay princess I love you, too.” He smiles at her. She smiles slightly back before turning to hug Bobby.

“Take care, Bobby.”

“You, too, John.” Bobby says with a serious face. John nods and motions for Sam and Dean to follow him out the door. With one look back at them, John closes the door and follows the boys this time to the Impala.

After dropping off the boys at Pastor Jim's, John spends days trying to track down the shtriga, but couldn't. Seeing his kids nearly die at the hands of one still haunts him every time he closes his eyes to rest. But he won't give up.


	4. First Hunt

Year 2002

John and a fifteen year old Mikayla sit in a small diner in Dunsmuir California eating breakfast drinking coffee. The waitress comes around refilling Johns mug.  
“I’ve never seen a teenage girl drink coffee and read the newspaper with her old man.”

“Oh he's not that old.” Mikayla teases getting a chuckle outta John. They sit there eating silently looking at the newspaper. “Found something.” Mikayla says sitting up tossing the paper to her dad. “Three people went missing in a week. All the victims are female and all seem to be a member of the local church possible case we should check it out.” He reads the news article as Mikayla finishes eating her pancakes doing research on her laptop. The waitress comes back getting the empty plates. “Can I get you folks anything else?”

“How bout a slice of that apple pie.” Mikayla smiles and John looks her with furrowed brows.“What?”

“Ain’t it a bit early for pie?” 

“It’s never early for pie dad.” She smirks when the plate of pie is placed in front of her. She takes a bite and sits back happily chewing on the crumble pie. After a moment John chuckles to himself. “What’s so funny?” She ask. “Oh nothing, just you remind me of someone who also loves pie as much.” Mikayla shrugs her shoulders at this continues eating the slice. On their way to the motel they stop seeing a bunch of cop cars outside the church. “Stay in the truck.” John orders pointing a warning finger at her. She raises her hands in defense shrugging her shoulders. Once he steps out the truck she slouches down in the seat putting her boots on the dashboard flicking the rubber band on her wrist something she does when she’s impatient. She sighs blowing her hair out her face looking lazily to her left and spots a strange man standing on the outside of the church on the far side away from the cops. Mikayla squints seeing he has blood on him. She quickly grabs the keys, locking the truck doors getting out. She ducks avoiding being seen by her father. Once he steps in the church Mikayla darts out from the bush she’s hiding behind and makes her way to the side of the church. She takes the knife she keeps in her left boot and grips it tight to her side.

She looks around the corner seeing the man enter the back of the church. “I don't think that’s a good idea dude.” She murmurs to herself. She runs to the doors and stops not seeing him in the hallway. She opens the door on the side of the hallway to find it empty. She continues her search through the other doors. As she enters the second to last room and finds the dead victim from the crime scene. She steps over the police tape line and walks over the body. Not wanting to touch the body she she moves the girls head with the tip of her boot. “Just what I thought, vamp.” She says examining her neck. As she’s about the leave the room she hears the sound of boots coming from the hallway. She hides behind the open door and waits for the person coming closer. When she sees the figures shadow she jumps out ready to slice and dice but they grab her wrist fast stopping her. She looks up to see it was her dad. “Didn't I tell you to stay in the truck!” He scolds. “Yyyesss, but I saw a vamp walk in here so I took the chance in investigating.”

“How you know it was a vamp?”

“Cause there was blood all over him. He was standing on the other side of the church out of sight. The guy seemed scared I'm guessing he's the one that killed the girl.”“Alright well lets get outta here, you are staying out of this you’re not a hunter.” He grabs the collar of her jacket dragging her out the church. “I do all the research and stuff for you and uncle Bobby so close enough. I just don't hunt cause you both won’t let me me.”

“Maybe because we don't want you dead.”

“Dad I can protect myself, I almost had you back there.”

“Yeah, almost.” He says starting the truck up. Mikayla sighs leaning back on the seat with arms crossed leaning her head on the window. The rest of the day they go around asking questions about the church and victims. Later on at night John is in restaurant picking up food inside since it was pouring out and just wanted to bring the food back to the motel. Mikayla is playing the air drums rocking out to the music in truck. She finishes her drum solo opening her eyes seeing a black figure in the distance from the restaurant. She leans over and turns the windshield wipers on and squinted seeing the same man from the church earlier. She gasp thinking about going after him but she decides not to piss her dad off again so she leans over and flashes the head lights in the restaurant. It takes a moment for John to notice and he quickly gives the cashier the money grabbing the food running back to the truck.

“What is it?” 

“Its the vamp I saw him over there he disappeared in the woods and it looked like he was in a hurry!” She rambles. John reverses outta the restaurant and in the direction Mikayla gives him. They drive with the headlights off to be unseen. After a few minutes they spot a barn in the distance. 

“Alright stay here I'm going in.”

“Are you crazy there can be a whole nest in there!”

“Mikayla I’ve got this.”

“Dad I can help.”

“No, you can’t. Your staying in truck and I mean it Mikayla.”

“Bu-“No buts! Now don't argue with me.” He raises he voice.

“Now pass me my knife in the glove compartment.” He asks. She gets it out and hands it to him and he suddenly handcuffs her to the steering wheel.“Dad what the hell!”  
“You’re not going anywhere. Stay in the truck! Now if I'm not back in ten you know what to do.”

“Go straight to Bobby's.”

“Atta girl.” He nods closing the door. She sits there leaning against the bench seat of the truck and grunts out loud leaning her head on the steering wheel. She sits for ten minutes getting anxious he wasn't back yet. “Come on dad where are you?” She whispers checking the time on her watch. She scratches her head stoping when she realizes she’s wearing a Bobby pin. She takes it out and after a minute she’s free. She quietly gets out the truck going to the back opening the case with his weapons grabbing a machete. She grips it tight holding it eye level walking to the side of the barn. It was quiet too quiet. She’s suddenly grabbed from behind across the chest the person covering her mouth to block screaming. Mikayla braces herself and flips the guy forward over her knocking him down. She maybe small 5’4, but she was strong. John and Bobby had her take self defense classes and other material arts classes to be prepared for anything. He goes to get up but once he’s on his knees Mikayla swings the machete at his head slicing it off. 

She continues her search about to turn a corner when she hears footsteps coming closer she stiffens immediately ducking behind one of the wheel barrels of hay. The footsteps get quiet and stop. She stands up which is a bad idea because she’s suddenly punched in the face by the man she saw a the church. She stumbles back and he charges at her tackling her down. He is way bigger then her so she gets the wind knocked out her when he takes her down. He inches his face close to her his fangs out ready to bite. “I'm so hungry.” He growls. Mikayla gets him off guard when she punches him in the nose hard with her knuckles. He growls picking her head up and slamming it down hard. Her vision becomes blurry for moment. Her legs were somewhat free as he hovers over her. She raises her knee high hitting him in the sweet spot. 

She chuckles at this flipping over to her stomach to grab the machete. Right when she did he gets ahold of her ankle dragging her to him she flips herself quickly but he knocks the knife out her hand and grabs it himself. Mikayla gets up quickly, he swings the knife side to side at her as she backs up. The last one he gets her good on her right bicep. She gasp immediately grabbing it. She takes her hand away seeing the blood. The man stands there staring at her in hunger. He charges at her again this time Mikayla manages to slip by him and he trips falling on the knife stabbing himself. Mikayla runs to him quickly flipping him over taking it out his stomach and chops his head fast, it hit the wall and bounces off her. She streaks a little throwing it off. She gets up and sighs wiping the sweat and blood off her forehead. “Sorry tubby I'm not your dinner tonight.” She takes of her plaid shirt tying it around her bicep for pressure to stop the bleeding leaving her wearing her bloody white tank top. She suddenly hears laughter and snaps her head up seeing it was coming from the second floor from inside the barn. She steps quietly in hiding behind the stacks of hay. 

She looks around seeing dead vamps on floor through out the first floor of the barn. She hears her dads voice coming from upstairs this time. Mikayla steps over the dead bodies and heads to to the ladder. She puts the machete on the loop of her jeans and climbs up slowly trying not to make noise. When she reaches the top she spots her dad tied against one of the post. In front of him was a blonde women in a leather jacket and black jeans. Mikayla figures she was the packs leader. “John Winchester, you think you can just get away with just trolling in here without a plan and just take down my pack by yourself. Don't think so.” Mikayla walks closely behind her holding the machete up. John sees Mikayla, you can he was clearly pissed but still glad to see her.

“You’re not going anyway Winchester!” She spats at him. John just smiles at the vamp.

“What makes you think I won’t get outta here.” He says to her.

“Cause you were stupid enough to come to the nest alone.”

“Think again blood sucking bitch!” Mikayla says as the blonde turns around and gasp as Mikayla swings slicing her head off swiftly. Her body falls to the floor as her head rolls off to the first floor. John looks at Mikayla’s appearance looking like a true hunter with blood all over her holding the machete up high and a face with so much confidence. John knows she was natural. “I told you to stay in the truck.” He scolds at her. So much for a happy father daughter moment. She cuts the ropes from behind the post setting her dad free. “Your welcome.” She scolds back walking away leaving John there. 

“Hey don't you walk away from me young lady!” He yells. Mikayla ignores him jumping down to the first floor of the barn going back to the truck. The ride to the motel is quiet. When they make it there she just grabs the food and goes in the room and they eat quietly to themselves. John doesn't say anything he knows giving Mikayla space was the way to let her calm down. She’s stubborn just like him. She stands by the mirror looking herself, blood all over her clothes and face. “Come here let me see your arm.” John says as he sits on the bed with the first aid kit. She doesn't say thing she just plops down next to him. He unites her shirt from her arm and frowns at her wound. “How it happen?” 

“Vamp came at me with the machete when he knocked it out my hands.” 

“Pretty deep definitely gonna leave a scar.” He passes her a clean wash cloth to bite down on.

“This ain’t gon’ feel good.” He says holding the bottle of whiskey and her arm ready to pour. She places the cloth in her mouth and braces herself. John pours it on her arm as Mikayla curses are muffled. She exhales and spit the towel out as he was done. “Now you know how I feel when you patch me up.” She stays quiet as he stitches her up only noise she’ll make was a hiss from the needle going in sensitive areas. “You know I'm proud of you today.” He says suddenly as he was finishing. Mikayla looks at him with a raised eyebrow not sure if those words really just came out his mouth. “You are?”

“Of course I am you were a true hunter today. You didn't show fear once full confidence. You took out two vamps and their pack leader without breaking a nail.” “Well I kinda did.” She chuckles lifting her hand up. “Alright go wash up careful with the stitches.”

______________________

The next morning after leaving the motel Mikayla goes back to sleep in the truck with one of Johns jackets over her face blocking the early morning sun. When she wakes up she stretches hitting her knuckle on the window. “Ouch!” John chuckles shaking his head. “How long I been out?”

“Four hours.”

“FOUR HOURS!”

“Didn’t get much sleep I presume.”

“Nope too much adrenaline from last night.” She smiles and looks around and is immediately confused seeing they were at a school. More like a college.

“Why are at… Stanford University?” 

“Just wanted to check something out.” Mikayla looks around trying to think on what he wanted to check out. “Why don't you go get us some coffee and stuff.” He says handing her some cash.“Yes sir.” She salutes and hops out the truck and makes her way across the street to one of the school cafés. She stands in line waiting humming to herself patiently. When she gets her order she struggles to balance both coffee cups and the bag of donuts. Not paying attention to where she was going she trips bumping into someone and dropping the donut bag but someone catches it just in time before it can hit the floor. “Got it” she hears. She looks up to see a very tall boy definitely over 6 foot with a brown bowl cut that curves out the ends. A real cute smile and hazel eyes. 

“Sorry I'm such a klutz I should've been paying attention.” 

“Its no problem, names Sam.” He introduces handing her the bag. 

“Mikayla.” Sam looks at her with confusion.

“Have we met before?”

“Uh I- I don think so I don't even go to school here.” 

“Oh okay sorry you just.. you seem familiar like I know you from somewhere.” He confesses.“No problem. My dad and I are just passing through town.”

“Thats a pretty gash you got there.” He says pointing to her arm. 

“Oh yeah I got that uh from tripping and the wood fence got me good.” She nervously laughs.John on the other hand was looking right out window watching his two kids talk to each other after many years. Brother and sister can’t even recognize each other. He smiles at this and was glad he came down to check up on Sam. Sam introduces Mikayla to Jessica his girlfriend and says their goodbyes. Mikayla climbs into the truck sees her dad grinning to himself. “What?” She ask her mouth full with the donut. “Nothing.”


	5. Taken

After a couple of months and a lot of convincing Mikayla is able to hunt on her days off of school. She’s a senior in an all girls high school. Which is perfect for John and Bobby because they didn't want any drama and it was a high rated school. Mikayla is currently in Lincoln with another hunter Caleb checking some stuff with the yellow eyed demon. Caleb is currently on the phone with John updating him on what was going on. Mikayla is sitting in Caleb’s truck eating her burger stopping when a notification on her phone pops saying that it was low battery. She reaches behind her to the backseat digging in one the duffle bags she grabbed from her dads truck. She touches something leather and pulls it out. It was a journal. She gets her charger plugging it in and opens the leather journal recognizing her dads handwriting. It was more like a diary then anything. Her eyes scan the words as she reads the first entry.

May 13, 1986

Had another hit with yellow eyed demon. I was too late to save the mother and kill the demon, but I did save the most beautiful baby girl I’ve ever seen. Her name is Mikayla. Something was off about this case. There were two demons to get her and I wasn’t gonna let that happen so I took her to Bobby’s. I sang ‘Hey Jude’ to put her to sleep like Mary always did. Bobby and I are trying to figure out what demons would want with 6 month baby.

July 21, 1986

Stop by to see Mikayla again because Bobby calmed she was teleporting. Teleporting weird I know? After two months she’s gotten so big the last time I seen her. Dean asked me who she was and I just told them she was Bobby’s niece and their cousin. Her and Sammy got along right away. She took her first steps as well. Funny she used Sam for support and knocked him down. She walked towards me and then Bobby and to Dean. I decided to take her along with the boys and I to give Bobby a break she seemed to stress him a bit. She woke up in the middle of the night and I fed her. Felt good to do something normal again. She called me ‘dada’ and I was surprised, but it felt good. That moment I felt like a real father again.

August 1, 1986

I adopted Mikayla today. This baby girl has grown on me. Mary you would love her. She’s a smart one. She’s a beautiful princess and I just wanna spoil her like we did to the boys when they were her age. I gave her something that was taken away from her. A family. I decided to keep the adoption a secret from the boys for Mikayla’s protection. She's something special and I don't want her to get involved the hunter’s life. 

August 26, 1989

Today was Mikayla’s first day of school. I wasn't there to drop her off but Bobby was there for her. Bobby told me she skipped school for a little bit. He found the little rugrat sitting on the couch. Told me she was upset cause she didn't have anyone to play with. Those are the type of problems I wish I could deal with when it came to the boys. I saw her when she came home she tried to avoid the trouble and upset that bobby told me what happened. She told me to go away once I told her not to do it again. She acted out of place which wasn't like her at all. I expect it from the boys maybe, but not Mikayla since we were always close even though I'm not around much for her. I gotta say it did hurt my feelings a bit. Mary if only you were here. I tell Mikayla stories about you all the time and she adores you. This girl needs a mother in her life.

Mikayla reads a couple more pages skipping to last entry when he talks about her bumping into Sam at Stanford. She sits there in shock for what she was reading. She knows her story about her and her mother and the adoption but what she didn't know was that her father kept the secret that she was Sam and Deans adopted sister. A tear drops on the page of the journal she wipes her face not realizing she was crying. She met one her brothers and didn't even know it. As she lifts the journal, a photo falls out. She looks the back of the photo caption. ‘The Winchesters’ it read.   
She flips it over to see it was a picture of the four of them together on Bobby's couch. Mikayla and Sam on Johns lap who look like they were in the middle of laughing along with John while Dean was behind John above his head making a funny face pulling his ears out. She smiles at the photo putting it in her back pocket putting the journal away. Later on when her and Caleb are walking back to get some supplies when suddenly their snatched from behind. Mikayla turns to see a girl with short blonde hair smiling at her and is punched in the face her knocking her out.____________________

John, Sam and Dean are in their motel room discussing the topic of Sam’s visions. “All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?” John ask upset he wasn't filled in with this news.

“We didn't know what it meant.” Dean answers.

“Something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me.”

“Call you? Are you kidding me.” Dean replies putting the coffee mug down turning around to John. “Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. Getting you on the phone I got a better chance of winning the lottery.” Sam looks away not wanting any eye contact with his dad.

“Your right.” John agrees. They talk about the vision a few after till Sam’s phone rings.

“Hello?” He answers

“Sam.” He hears a female voice speak.“Who is this?” He ask.“Think real hard. It’ll come to you.” Sam raises his head realizing the voice now.“Meg.”

“Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window.”

“Oh yeah, thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings, by the way.”

“Just your feelings? That was a 7-story drop.”

“Let me speak to your dad.” She demands. Sam looks at John as he walks closer to him.

“My dad. I don't know where my dad is.” He lies.

“It’s time for the grown-ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him now.” Sam looks up at his dad before passing him the phone.

“This is John.”

“Howdy John. Im meg, Im a friend of your boys.” She trails on about paster Jim.“Today I’m in Lincoln visiting another old friend of yours.” John freezes hoping she wasn't about to say what he thought. “She wants to say hi.” Meg rips the rag from Mikayla’s mouth.

“Dad don’t-." She begins.

“Mikayla?” He questions. He calls out to her again but Meg holds a finger up to her to not speak. Mikayla’s tied to a chair not able to move. “Listen to me. She has nothing to do with anything. You let her go.” He orders. 

“We know you have the colt, John.” She places the rag back in her mouth

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Oh, okay. So listen to this.” Meg walks slide the knife across Mikayla’s lower abdomen really fast causing her to muffle a scream in agony. “Mikayla?” He calls out to her twice but only hears muffling and heavy breathing.

“Can you hear that? Thats the sound of your daughter bleeding out. Now lets try this again. We know you have the gun John word travels fast. So, far as we’re concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties.”

“Im gonna kill you. You know that?” Meg goes on and on with the threats to killing everyone he's knows and loves and John is getting more irritated by the second.

“I said okay, I’ll bring you the colt.” Dean and Sam look at their dad like he's out of his mind. Once he gets off the phone he turns away from the boys and rubs his hands on his face. 

“Who’s Mikayla?” Sam ask.“Don’t we have a cousin named Mikayla she’s Bobby’s niece right?” Dean chimes in. John sighs and turns around thinking he might as well spit the truth now.

“She’s not your cousin s-sh-she’s your sister.’’

“Wh- come again?” Dean says confused not sure he heard him right. “We have a sister?” Sam ask.“I adopted her two months after I found her. Listen boys I don't have time to explain all this now we have a situation.”

“What do we do?” Dean ask.“Im going to Lincoln.” John answers.“What?” Dean says stepping closer standing besides Sam.“I don't have a choice this is your sister we’re talking about. If I don't go your sister and a lot of people die.”

“Dad the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got. You can’t just hand it over.?” Sam speaks.“Who said anything about hanging it over?” They discuss the problem about the colt more after.“You want us to stay here and kill this demon by ourselves.”

“No Sam, I want to stop losing people we love. I want you go to school. I want Dean to have a home. I want Mary alive, I want Mikayla to have a family.” He sobs. The boys stand there seeing their dad break down. After an hour they stand in front of each other ready to depart from one another. “We’ll see you soon, Dad.” Sam says

“And bring back our sister.” Dean adds.

“I’ll see you boys later.”  
_________________

The boys sit in the car in front of Monica’s house.“I can’t believe we have a sister.” Sam says in disbelief. “Last time we saw Mikayla we were probably like 7 or 3.”

“But why’d he keep it a secret?”

“I don't know maybe he was trying to protect her from all this.” He says gesturing his finger in a circle. They sit there in the car waiting for the battle to go down.

_______________________

Mikayla sits drenched in her own sweat wanting to pass out from the lost of blood. Her eyes widen when she sees her dad walking in the warehouse, meg sees her face and turns around.

“John, you made it. To bad really I was hoping to kill more of your family.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” He says eyeing Mikayla from behind Meg.“I can see where your boys get their good looks. Though I must admit, I thought you’d be taller.” Mikayla rolls her eyes at this. “Well, aren't you the chatty one?” She jokes when John doesn't say a word.“Why don't you hand over the gun?”

“If I give you the gun, how do we get outta here?”

“Well if you’re as good as they you are then I'm sure you’ll figure something out.” After this Mikayla begins to black out waking up a few times losing her sense of vision and hearing only a few sentences.“Your dead John. Your boys and your little princess over here too.” She says kicking Mikayla’s foot. Next thing Mikayla knew she was being dragged out the chair by someone. She opens her eyes seeing something blurry. “Dad?” She calls out. “I got you sweetheart.” He holds her tight as they run pass all the pipes. When they get to his truck they notice his tires are popped. “Damnit.” John sees Mikayla struggling to keep pressure on her wounds. He helps her take off her jacket wrapping it around her abdomen. “Can you teleport to Bobby’s?” He ask. But she just shakes her head. “It's too far I've never teleported that far before I don't have a lot of energy as of now but I can try.”

“Okay get out of here and once your out of side on the road try, I’ll see you soon.” He hands her a spare phone from the truck and a knife and pushes her to go as he runs of. When she makes it to the road she tires her best to focus on the buttons of the phone and dial bobby’s number. “John?” He answers.

“Bobby it’s me kayla I-I ne- need your help.”

“Mikayla where are you?” He could hear her heavy breathing on the phone and knows something was wrong.“Lincoln. Need your tow truck.”

“Where in Lincoln?” Mikayla turns in 360 which was a bad because she gets dizzy fast. 

“Uh sweet wa-water. And corn fe-.” 

Not able to finish her sentence she drops to the floor blacking out.

“Mikayla?!” Bobby calls out.

__________________

Meanwhile the boys were at the motel finishing a heated argument. “He should have called by now. Try him again” Sam says calming down sniffing. Dean stays against the wall calling again. It rings three times before someone answers. “You boys really screwed up this time.”

“Where are they?”

“Your sister, I don't know probably dead by now, but you’re not gonna see your father again.”


	6. Taken Part 2

The next morning Mikayla wakes up back in her room again. Confused she sits up rubbing her eyes keeping them closed for a moment remembering the event from last night but not remembering how she got back home. Suddenly she feels the bed dip and a slimy wetness hits her cheek. She opens her eyes to see her favorite Rottweiler. “Hey Rumsfeld.” She smiles petting his head flapping his ears.She gets up and changes into her usual denim shorts with a tank and an un button plaid shirt, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She notices the patch on the lower right side of her stomach. ‘Must of been from Bobby’ she thought. She makes her way downstairs to be shocked to see Bobby making breakfast. “You're cooking? I usually do the cooking?” Mikayla teases. Bobby turns around plating the scramble eggs and bacon on the plate passing it to her.

“Well you were beaten up pretty bad last night and know you’re in the need of some protein when you wake up. But the way hows the gash?”

“Pretty good thanks. Uh h-how did I get back home?”

“You don't remember?” She shakes her head as she takes a bite of her eggs.

“You called me once you were in clear and then I found you passed out next to a corn field. You lost a quiet amount of blood so you gotta take it easy.”

“What about my dads truck?” She sneaks a piece of bacon under the table down to Rumsfeld.

“It's in the back brought more tires I was gonna get to that once I got you fed.  
  
“I'll do it.”

“No, you need rest.”

“It's okay I want to.”

“No rest.”

“Oh come on please Bibi.” She begs using his old nickname for him pouting.

“Fine-

“Yes!”

“But if you start to feel like crap I want you to stop alright, and let me handle to the rest.”

“Deal.”

“Good.” He says going to walk out the kitchen.  
  
“Oh and by the way your brothers are coming over.” He adds. She shallows her food not finishing chewing almost choking at the mention of her brothers.

“And stop feeding Rumsfeld bacon.” He says once he left. She freezes as she holds the bacon piece she was about to give him. He looks at her with those brown puppy dog eyes with his head to the side.

“I can't say no to you.” She shrieks happily. Once she’s done eating she chugs down her glass of orange juice and goes outside to start fixing her dads trucks. “Come on Rumsfeld.” She shouts as he climbs up on the truck and she chains him to the tree. “I know, I don't like it as much as you do.” She says to him giving him a kiss on the head when he gets settled lying down on the hood of the truck in front of Bobby's house. She walks further into the junk yard to the garage and puts some music on as she gets started on the truck tires. When the boys arrive at Bobby’s they discuss the elephant in the room. “By the way your sisters out back fixing your daddy’s truck.” He chuckles a moment before he speaks again. “Feels weird saying that out loud now.” 

“How is she?” Sam questions.

“If I'm being honest she’s good but too good.”

“What do you mean?” Dean ask.“When she escaped the demons she called me, and I when I found her she was passed out cold by a corn field she lost a lot of blood I don't even know how that girl is alive right now.” They shrug at the thought not knowing themselves.“So dad never got to explain the story about Mikayla and she's been with you since day one so what’s her story?” Dean ask. Bobby stands there explaining the whole thing about their sister filling them in. They sit in shock once he was done.“So she can teleport?” Dean questions again. “She can do it from a couple miles thats about it. As far as we know she's something we don't know yet.”  
  
“Is that the only thing she can do?” Sam questions.“As of now yeah thats all we've discovered.”

____________  
  
As Mikayla finishes her last tire she hears Rumsfeld barking out of control and hears him growling along with the titter tatter of his nails coming in the garage. “Hey boy how'd you get out the chains?” She frowns looking at the broken chain he tows behind him and knows something is wrong. She throws the rag she has on her shoulder on the table and walks back to the house seeing the impala, her brothers are here, but something is off. Rumsfeld doesn't bark when guest come over. She walks over seeing the door is kicked in. “I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?” Mikayla hears Meg as she walks in seeing who she assumes is Dean, she smirks noticing she stepped right into the trap. “Actually, we were counting on it.” Mikayla speaks out coming around the corner to see Sam protecting Bobby behind him. Meg turns around to see Mikayla and follows her gaze as she looks up the devils trap above her on the ceiling.

“Gotcha.” She says giving her a cocky grin. Dean and Sam tie Meg to a chair. Once done the three of them stand against the wall awkwardly not saying anything to each other. “I salted all the door and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain’t getting in.” The three of them give each other a reassuring look. Dean was about to get up but Mikayla beats him to it. 

“Where’s our father Meg?” She ask arms crossed.“You didn't ask very nice.”

“Where’s our father bitch?” She adds the insult and Meg gasps.“Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don’t.” Mikayla goes to hit her by Dean stops her.“You think this a freaking game?!” Dean yells now getting into it. Mikayla decides to step back going back to Sam’s side and let the boys handle the rest. After the exorcism is over Bobby walks the three of them by the door. “Your coming with us right?” Dean ask her. “Of course she is.” Bobby answers for her. She smiles at him giving him a side hug. “ I can go with some time without seeing this girls face, she can annoy you boys now.” He tease and she gasps. The boys just shake their head seeing the relationship they have. “You kids better get outta here before the paramedics get here.” He informs them.

“What are you gonna tell them?” Dean ask.“You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I’ll figure something out.”He hands Sam one of the lore books. “Here take this. You might need it.”

“Thanks.”

“Thanks for everything.” Dean adds.

“You kids just go find your dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I wouldn’t even try to shoot him this time.” They leave the house in the Impala. Mikayla sits in the backseat to herself minding her own until Sam turns around. “I can’t believe we saw each other at Stanford?”  
  
“I know pretty crazy.”

“Wait you guys met not knowing each other?” Dean questions. “Yeah, she was coming out one of the cafe’s and she almost dropped her food till I caught it. I told her she looked familiar and if we ever met.”

“Dad and I just finished a vamp hunt and he said he stopped at the school to check some things out in the library but now I know it was just to check up on you.”

“Wait? Dad let you hunt, you must have been like what, fifteen?” 

“No, he nor Bobby let me, but that night I saved dads ass that’s how I got this beauty.” She lifts up shows the scar on her arm. “Some fence huh?” Sam chuckles remembering her excuse. 

“Vamp sliced me with a machete.” She smiles. They continue their talk until they stop on the side to prepare themselves. Sam reads the lore book as Dean is prepping his weapons. Mikayla just sits quietly in the backseat slouch back reading more of John’s journal. She also sits there listening to them two fight. She can’t help but have a small grin on her face hearing her two brothers bicker for the first time. She knows one day she’ll get so over their bickering. “Dean, you know how piss dad would be if we used all the bullets?”  


“Very.” Mikayla answers quietly to herself. After their argument it gets silent and she hears the trunk close. “Come on Mikayla.” Dean says to her as he's ready to lock up the car. She walks behind them as the two brothers stay quiet. When they get to the building that Meg mentioned they stop to come up with a plan.“Alright, so how the hell are we gonna get in?” Sam ask.“Pull the fire alarm get out all the civilians.” Mikayla suggests.“Okay, but then the city responds in seven minutes.”  
  
“Seven minutes exactly.” Dean says. They go their separate ways. Dean goes to the left as Mikayla goes to the right and Sam goes straight in the building. Once the fire department arrives it’s Mikayla’s job to distract the firefighter. “Hey, what’s happening is it fire?” She ask. “We’re figuring that out right now, Ma’am. Just stay back.”

“I have a yorkie upstairs and he pees when he’s nervous.” She babbles as he pushes her back. “Ma’am, you have to stay back.” He pushes her along to the crowd of people waiting outside. She stays there for a moment as he turns around she makes her way to the fire escapes on the side of the building. She begins searching the windows till she gets a text from Sam on what floor it was. When she finds the window Sam and Dean are just coming in the room. Sam opens the window for her so she can climb in. Dean hovers over John who looks unconscious.  
“He’s still breathing.” He insures them. “Dad. Dad wake up.” Dean gets a hold of his jacket and starts shaking them. After moments of trying he takes out his knife to cut him lose from the bed.“Wait, wait.” Sam stops him.“What?”

“He could be possessed for all we know.”  
  
“What? Are you nuts?”

“Dean we got to be sure.” Mikayla says making him stop again. She takes a flask out her jacket pocket and sprinkles holy water on their dad. When he starts waking up she stops. 

“Mikayla?” He calls out as he lifts his head up.“Why you splashing water on me?” This makes her and Sam chuckle. Sam and Dean help their dad up as Mikayla holds onto the duffle bag. A possessed firefighter and random man come into the apartment building marching towards them.

“Go back,back,back.” They shut the door to the bedroom. Mikayla rushes pouring salt in front of the door and on the window seal as they climb down the fire escape. When they make it down Malia walks in front when she’s suddenly tackled. Her head smacks on the ground hard. The man immediately uses her as a punching bag. “Mikayla!” Dean shouts leaving their dad’s side and he kicks the man in the face. It doesn't seem to phase him as he flings Dean to a parked car making him smash into the windshield. Sam leaves John getting in the mix. As Mikayla is about to black out a gun shot rings through her ears. She looks up to see Dean used the colt. Dean helps Sam up and they both help Mikayla get up. “Lets get outta here.” They drive to an abandon cabin to take cover. “How is he?” Sam ask Mikayla when she comes out one of the rooms.“He just needs a little rest, thats’s all.” She joins Dean leaning against the table.

“Hey Sam.”

“Yeah?”“Remember that guy I shot there was a person in there.”

“You didn't have choice Dean.”

“I know. That’s not what bothers me.”

“Then what does?” Mikayla butts in.

“Killing that guy. Killing Meg. I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you guys or Dad, the things I’m willing to do or kill is just—”  
  
He pauses for a moment trying to find the words. Mikayla wraps her left arm around his right for comfort as she lays her head on his shoulder.“It scares me sometimes.” Mikayla looks at her eldest brother put his head down like he was ashamed of what he did. “It shouldn’t. You did good.” Their dad says coming out the room. Dean raises his head and Mikayla can see Dean is confused.

“You’re not mad?”

“For what?”

“Using the bullet.” Dean states the obvious.“Mad? I’m proud of you.” Dean seems taken back by his words and so does Mikayla. It wasn't something John really says ever. “You know, Sam and I, even your sister at times, we can get pretty obsessed. But you—you watch out for this family. You always have. Dean looks down at Mikayla who looks at him with furrowed brows as if she was unsure of something too. “Thanks.” The lights begin to flicker and hear rumbling outside from the weather change. Mikayla’s grip on Deans arm gets a bit tighter.  
  
“It found us. It’s here.”

“The demon?” Sam questions. Dean gives Mikayla’s hand a squeeze before parting. “Sam, line of salt in front of every window, ever door.” John orders. “Already did it.”  
  
“Check it, okay?”

“Dean, you got the gun?”

“Yeah.”

“Give it to me.”

“Sam tried to shoot the demon it vanished.”  
  
“This is me. I wont miss. Now, the gun. Hurry.” Mikayla feels something was wrong and she could see it on her brothers face. She stands straight from the table and stands behind Dean.

“Son, please.” Dean wraps a protective arm around Mikayla from behind him as he backs both of them back. “Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?”

“You’d be furious.”

“What?”

“That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He’d tear me a new one.” Dean gives Mikayla a look before cocking the gun pointing it at John.“You’re not our dad.”  
  
“Dean it’s me.”

“I know my dad better than anyone, and you ain’t him.”  
  
“What the hell gotten into you?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”  
  
“Dean? What the hell is going on?” Sam ask barging in the room again.  
  
“Your brothers lost his mind.” John tells him.  
  
“He’s not dad.” Mikayla tells him.“What?”

“I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him.”

“Don’t listen to her Sammy.”  
  
“Dean, how do you know?”

“He’s different.”  
  
“We don't have time for this. Sam if you want to kill this demon then you’ve got to trust me.Sam looks between his siblings and father.

“Sam?”

“No. No.” He slowly makes his way to Mikayla’s side. John looks at them in disbelief.  
  
“Fine. You kids so sure. Go ahead. Kill me.” He gets quiet as he puts his head down. The three of them freeze not knowing what to do at the moment. “I thought so.” He suddenly says as he raises his head. Mikayla eyes widen and Sam gasp as they see the yellow eyes. The three of them are flung onto separate walls. John picks up the gun from the floor. “What a pain in the ass this thing’s been.” He goes on teasing Sam about his psychic ability that Mikayla was surprise to hear about. 

“I’ve could've killed you a hundred times today, but this— this was worth the wait.” He trails on then trials to Mikayla. “Good to see ya again Mikayla. You’ve grown up so much.” Mikayla doesn't say anything just glares. “I can sense all that power in you just waiting to come out. Oh the plans that are ahead for you.” He leans in closer to her ear so only she can hear.  
  
“Regina in reprobi.” (Queen of the fallen) He whispers in latin.  
  
Mikayla looks at him confused and he chuckles. “You don't even know what you are. Your birthdays coming up right? You’ll find out soon.” He backs off and walks back over by Dean over by the window. “Your dad—he’s in here with me, trapped inside he's own meat suit.” He goes on with the torment.

“I bet you’re real proud of your kids, too huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted ‘em.” Dean gives him a smile. Suddenly they hears what seemed like a demonic whispering sound come from John and Dean begins to bleed down his chest.  
  
“AAHHH!”

“DEAN!” Sam and Mikayla scream.“Dad, dad don't you let it kill me!” The noise continues as he bleeds more.“Dean!” Sam shouts again. Mikayla tears seeing Dean in pain as blood was now spilling from his mouth. “Dad, please.” Dean whispers and begs. The demonic whispering slows down and Dean looks like he was about to black out as his head drops. John seems to get into control for a moment when he speaks again.“No stop. Stop it.” Sam is able to get loose from the hold and he quickly grabs the colt.“Kill me, you kill your daddy.” He teases.“I know.” Sam says and shoots him in the leg making him fall and Mikayla and Dean are free from his hold. Dean automatically dropping to the floor. Mikayla and Sam run to Dean. Mikayla pulls Dean into her laying him down on her. “Oh, god, you lost a lot of blood.” Sam says crouching down to him.“Where’s Dad?” He ask.

“He right here. He’s right here Dean.”

“Go check on him.”

“Dean?”

“It’s alright I got him.” Mikayla ensures Sam. He gets up and goes back to their dad. “Dad? Dad?”

“SAMMY!” John suddenly comes to it.“It’s still alive. It’s inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it, now!”  
  
“Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it.” Dean tells him. As they go back forth of their dad begging and Dean telling Sam not to do it Mikayla sits there frozen not knowing what to do as she holds onto Dean. The demon suddenly leaves their dad, they all stay still in their place taking in everything that just happened. They all go back to the impala. Mikayla sits in the back with Dean as Sam drives and their dad in the passenger seat. After while of the car ride Dean voluntary lays down resting his head on Mikayla’s lap. Mikayla runs her fingers through his hair to sooth him as they make their way to the hospital. Sam looks back at his siblings from the rear view mirror. Mikayla gives him a nod indicating that Dean was doing alright. Sam and John talk out what happened back there and the rest of the ride to the hospital is quiet.


	7. Graduation and Camping Gone Wrong

Mikayla wrangles her fingers together as she stands in a line in a backroom of the building, she’s about to graduate high school in. She isn't really nervous about getting up there to receive her diploma in front of other people. She was just anxious to take her damn heels off. The Winchester boys and Bobby take the piss out of it and, while Mikayla was showering, took every single bit of clothing she had and left only a dress, some underwear, and those damned heels for her to wear. She had no choice but to put it on. She gently rolls her eyes at the memory of it.

Finally, after spending literal hours standing in that backroom, it was time to walk out into the actual building. Her line is one of the last lines to actually leave the room but once she finally sits down, she doesn't care much. It takes maybe another hour for her to be called up to get her diploma and walk back down stairs to be stopped again to take another picture that she doesn't want.

But when her name is called, she wants to leave the building out of pure embarrassment when she hears a bazooka air horn being blown as well as 4 distinct voices screaming in excitement for her saying:

“HELL YEAH!”  
“YOU GET THAT DIPLOMA, GIRL!”  
“I AM HER FATHER!”  
“DON’T TRIP!”

She already knew who said what. When she finally gets out of there, she gives back her gown and to keeps the cap. As she half walks, half stumbles towards where she sees Sam sticking out in the crowd, she holds her diploma in an envelope. As she gets closer to the boys, she sees Dean pulling at his blue tie, Sam trying to slap his hand away from it as he keeps trying to fix it, and John and Bobby looking through the pictures and videos they most likely took.

“I want out of this monkey suit!” She hears Dean grumble.  
“We all do. Just leave it alone a little longer.” Sam tries convincing him. They both avert their attention to Mikayla as she gets closer.

“There she is!” John grins and meets Mikayla halfway giving her a hug hard enough to crack her back.

“Ugh, thanks, Dad, but can we please hurry this up. My feet will never let me walk the same ever again.”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic and come here.” Bobby says, holding his arms out for a hug. Mikayla can’t help but smile and accept his hug. When they pull away, Mikayla just waits for the tackle her brothers were sure to give her. Sure enough, just a few seconds later, they tackle her to the ground with a hug.  
“Oh shit!” Sam and Dean laugh. “We didn’t mean to knock you down.” Sam says as he tries to help her up.  
“Of course you didn’t. Can we get this over with? I’m starving.” Mikayla starts walking towards the car. “Wait, one more picture. Boys, stand next to her.” Mikayla rolls her eyes as Sam and Dean squish her between them. Both of them have an arm around her and have huge grins on their face which only make Mikayla want to grin as well as she pose for the picture.

“All right, now let’s get our grub on!” Dean says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “Do me a favor and never say that again.” Mikayla says as they start walking towards the car. “What? Grub? You don’t want to get your grub on?”

“Dean,” she sighs and puts a hand on her forehead.

“Sammy, you wanna get your grub on?” Sam chuckles and nods.  
“Why, yes, Dean. My grub is currently off.”

“See, Sammy’s ready to get his grub on. How ‘bout you, Dad?”

“For sure, Dean.”

“Bobby?”

“Shut it, boy.” Mikayla laughs and high fives Bobby who gives her a wink before they get in the car. “The disrespect.” After having lunch with all of them, Sam and Dean want to have a moment with Mikayla. After she changes into more comfortable clothes and converse, she follows the boys for a walk through the junk yard. They climb and jump off of cars as if they are hiking on a mountain and are climbing rocks.

“So, how does it feel to be one of the few Winchesters to have a proper education?” Dean ask.

“Didn’t Dad graduate?”

“Eh, he doesn’t count.”

“What about me?” Sam looks offended.

“You ditched us for college. You don’t count right now.” Sam still looks bummed.

“It feels like I’m not stupid. Graduating high school is easy shit. All you have to do is listen and not fail.” Mikayla jumps off the hood of a car she was standing on.

“Listen, it may seem easy but you have to understand. But for people like us, the ones who fight real life monsters and have to try not to die from doing so, graduating high school is a big thing. You did that. Don’t try to lower yourself because it should be an easy thing for everyone. Hell, you did it and you live this life. I didn’t. That’s one point for you and zilch for me.” Mikayla looks at her brother who tries to casually get by with being emotional for a moment. He starts looking at the junk cars as if nothing happened which just makes Mikayla smile.

“Listen, it may seem easy for you to just disregard your emotions. But for people like us, the ones who fight real life monsters and have to try not to die from doing so, being vulnerable for 2 seconds is a big thing.”

“Get out of my face, Kayla.” Dean scoffs when he realizes Mikayla is mocking him. Her and Sam laugh. “But seriously, Dean. I know it’s not your style to be sentimental but I appreciate you trying. It means a lot.” Dean nods and that was that.  
____________________

Now that Mikayla is done with school, she's happy that she can focus on hunting. The five of them are currently in a diner eating breakfast. 

“So what now, Graduate?” Dean, who was sitting across from her, ask. 

“Uh, I don't know really. I guess try to figure out what I am.” She answers.

“Well, it's your birthday in two days. What do you wanna do?” Their dad, who's sitting on her right side with an arm around her shoulder, ask. 

“The big 2-0,” Bobby smiles from across John. 

“So, what do you wanna do?” Sam ask.

“I don't know. Just go on with the day and spend some time with my family.”

“Oh, come on! You only turn 20 once. It ain’t gon’ last forever. There's gotta be something you wanna do?" Dean says. Mikayla sits there and shrugs. 

“Do you know how to shoot a gun?” 

“She's a natural.” John answers for her. 

“So, what have you not done?” Sam chuckles.

“Never been camping.” She shrugs.

“Camping really?” Dean says, not too excited.

“Hey, if your sister wants to go camping, we can go camping.” John says in her defense.

“Really?” She beams.

“We're going camping boys!” John says with a smack of the table. They finish eating breakfast and head out to the store to get some supplies. When their on the road, Mikayla and Dean are in the back seat of the impala while Sam sits in the passenger seat and John drives. 

“Mikayla, move your bag. You're taking up all the space.” Dean complains.

“No, my bag's fine. Your legs are taking up the space.”

“Would you two stop acting like damn children?!” John intervenes. They’ve all been together for at least a month and they’ve already had sibling fights like they’ve know each other for years. Sam looks back and smirks at the fact they got yelled at. Mikayla is sitting behind Sam and smacks him on the back of the head. He turns around holding his head.

“Ouch, what was that for?” Dean looks to his right at Mikayla. 

“You always gotta start something.”

“No I don't .” She argues, hitting him on his side.

“Yes, you do.” He says, hitting her back.

“You both are ridiculous, always starting something.” Sam says, turning around again to face them.

“SHUT UP, SAM!” They simultaneously yell at him. 

“Don’t tell me to shut up!”

“All right, enough.” John says but the three of them continue to argue and yell all at once.

“Don’t make me turn this car around!” John raises his voice but that doesn't phase them as they mock each other. 

“I SAID ENOUGH!” John screams. He suddenly spins the car around and pulls over on the side of the road and turns in his seat to points at them.

“I SAID: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. YOU'RE ACTING LIKE DAMN CHILDREN. STOP ARGUING! MIKAYLA STOP HITTING YOUR BROTHERS AND YOU GUYS DON’T HIT HER. IF I HEAR ANY OF YOU SAY A WORD BEFORE WE GET INTO TOWN, YOU’RE NOT GOING CAMPING AND YOU'RE STAYING IN A MOTEL. AGREED?!”

They all stay quiet and either put their head down or look away from their dad and each other. 

“I SAID: AGREED?!” 

“YES, SIR!” John turns around and pulls into the road again. The three of them give each other angry glances then all look away from each other and keep to themselves. 

 

30 minutes later…

The song ‘Highway to Hell' begins to play throughout the car. 

“Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too.”

Mikayla and Dean slowly begin to sway their head to the music and mumble the words as they tap their fingers on their knee. They slowly look at each other and smile and shout the chorus together out loud. 

“I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell!”

John and Sam shake their heads and join in. Within seconds, the four of them are shouting and singing the lyrics while playing the air guitar until they make it into the next town to get gas. They all lean on the hood of the Impala and eat snacks while gas is getting pumped. A sheriff pulls up ahead of them, clearly seeing they aren't from around town. He stands in front of them and eye them up and down. 

“Hello, Sheriff.” John greets and his kids just nod a hello. 

“Pretty thick country up there. You make a couple mistakes up there, you gone.” He informs them. 

“Oh, we’ll be fine. I'm a solider and I was a boy scout. Mikayla, you were a girl scout, weren't you?” He ask and looking down to his left at her. 

“No, but I ate a brownie once.” This causes Sam and Dean to snicker. Once they are done, they drive for another fifteen minutes until they park. They meet up with the guy that provides them with a canoe. 

“Jesus, Dean. You sure you brought enough beer?” Mikayla shakes her head in disbelief when he drops a big box of beer in the boat. Once they are settled, they’re on the river. John sits in the front followed by Mikayla, Dean, and Sam. They enjoy the view and the water until Dean starts slapping the air. 

“Damn bugs.” She hears him mumble. She turns around to look at Dean but then sees Sam with a finger to his lips to be quiet about it as he get a straw of grass and tickles the back of Dean's ears making him slap himself. Mikayla turns around and giggles to herself as she paddles. 

Once they make it to their destination, they pull the boat up and set it down. It takes over an hour to set up the tent. Once they're done, it's already getting dark and Sam is trying to make a fire. 

“You know, this would go a lot faster if you used something called matches.” Dean says, shaking the matches in Sam's face. He slaps it out of his hands and says he wanted to do it the old fashion way. Mikayla takes the bottle of whiskey from Dean's hand. John is about to protest but stops himself. He's confused as to what Mikayla was going to do. She pours some in her mouth and bends down and spits the alcohol towards the wood, it goes up in flames making Sam throw himself back. The three of them start laughing as Sam yells to stop, drop, and roll.

He sits up and glares at her. 

“You could've burned my face off!” He yells. 

“Nice fire, Sammy.” She ignores her brothers outburst. He looks down at the fire and feels proud of himself. They all talk around the fire and tell stories as they eat their snacks for dinner. 

“Remember that time when your principal thought you had a nose bleeds?” John chuckles to Mikayla. 

“Wait what?” Sam laughs. 

“Uh, dad was rushing me to school one morning after coming back from a hunt and I accidentally took the wrong bag that had dad’s gun and stuff in it and I got called into the principal's office and dad got called and my principal noticed blood on my collared shirt and dad made an excuse: saying that I had horrible nose bleeds when in reality it was a werewolves blood.” She laughs as she finishes the story.

“I'm honestly surprised they didn't expel you from school.” Her dad says, taking a sip from his beer.

“What does that mean?” Sam ask.

“Well, first the bag of weapons and then she got into a fight at school. They don't tolerate that at an all girls' school.”

“Oh, a fight? Did you win?” Dean leans forward for the answer.

“She did, broke the other girls nose. Parents didn't press any charges.” 

“Awesome!”

“So, what happened?” Sam ask.

“Well..”

(Flashback)

Mikayla was flipping her pencil between her fingers waiting for 2:30 to hit for school to be out. Once the bell rings, she hurries to her locker getting her things. She wants to get out fast so she could continue on with her research for a hunt since she has the whole week of spring break to be hunting with her dad. 

“Mikayla!” She turns around seeing her best friend Alex. 

“Hey, Alex” She greets as she closes her locker. 

“Ashely’s having a party tonight. You coming?”

“Oh, no I can’t. My dads picking me up.”

“I thought you were leaving tomorrow.”

“Oh, I was but he called me when I had a free period to tell me that he was done with his work early so he should be here.”

“What does your dad do again?”

“Uh, he's a salesman.” She lies. When they make it outside, John is already parked and leaning against his truck. 

“Ugh, your dad’s so hot.” 

“Ew, Alex!” 

“What? It’s true. You have a hot dad.” She says as she gives him a small wave.

“Just stop talking.”

“Yeah, freak, stop talking.” They hear and turn around to see Aubrey and her little clique. 

“What do want, Aubrey?” Mikayla snarls.

“Just seeing if you and your little friend are going to the prom that I’m sure you don't have dates for.”

“Don’t push it, Aubrey!”

“Or what? You're gonna cry to your mommy. Oh, wait. You don't have one.” She pokes Mikayla’s shoulder pushing it back and laughs along with her friends. Mikayla’s heart races and she punches Aubrey right in the nose. She stumbles back before falling to the ground. Aubrey moves her hand from her nose to see it bleeding. 

“OW, YOU PSYCHO!” She screams. Mikayla steps over her and crouches down. 

“You may know my name but you don't know my story.” Mikayla stands up seeing the other students with wide eyes. She smirks at first but turns around to see her dad. 

“What the hell, Mikayla?”  
The principal comes running down the stairs. Thirty minutes later Mikayla is sitting down in the hallway, flipping her pocket knife between her fingers. When she hears the doorknob creak, she slips the knife in her sock. The principal signals her to come in the office. When she walks in, Aubrey is sitting in the chair holding a napkin to her face with her parents behind her. She glares at Mikayla. Mikayla joins her fathers side in the office. 

“Mikayla, your father explained the story about your mother. I apologize for Aubrey's behavior.” Aubrey's father speaks. Mikayla just stands there, staring at her. 

“We are not going to press charges.” He adds. They all leave the school and Mikayla sits in the truck with her arms crossed and stays silent until they get back to Bobby’s. 

She goes in the house and immediately goes straight to the kitchen. She grabs a drink and takes the donut out of Bobby’s hands. 

“Hello to you, too, missy!” John sighs and goes to the kitchen, giving Bobby the look. The look telling him something went down. “Oh boy what happened?” 

“Got into a fight in school.” John says.

“Did you win?” Bobby questions quickly, making Mikayla almost choke on her donut. 

“She sure did broke the rich girl's nose.” John smiles. 

“You’re not mad?” She questions.

“'Course not. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. Yes, you could've solved it differently. Kayla, you really need to manage your anger differently.” 

“I take my anger out on hunting, Dad.”

“That is true, she does.” Bobby agrees. They talk before Mikayla packs her bag for the week and leaves with John. When she gets back to school nobody messes with Mikayla or Alex and she has more respect.

(End of Flashback)

“Damn.” Dean sighs, taking a swig of beer. They all eat s’mores before going to bed.  
It was about 4 am when Mikayla wakes up hearing muffled voices. She lifts her head and squints her tired eyes frowning. Her father next to her, snoring lightly as she gets up trying not to wake him up. She gets out of the tent to go pee somewhere. She puts her boots on and grabs her backpack and buckles the straps across her chest and turns on her flashlight. She makes her way to the river and finds a place to pee. When she’s done, she picks up her flashlight and stops when she hears a noise. She stays quiet and turns 180 with her flashlight to try to figure out where the noise came from. She then sees a figure move over by the trees and she begins to panic. 

“Very funny, Dean. Now quit it.” She says trying to sound tough. Dean has scared her many times in the middle of the night before. 

“Mikayla.” She hears a male voice call out but she couldn't identify who it was. 

“Hello?” She calls out. “Mikayla, sweetie.” She hears from behind her. She turns around to see a creature that she clearly knows wasn't human nor animal. 

“AAAAAHHH!” John and the boys wake up from the bloodcurdling scream. John gets out of the tent to see his sons are alert too. 

“MIKAYLA?!” John screams. They don't hear a response until they hear another scream. They run towards the direction of the scream and find Mikayla’s flashlight on the floor but she is nowhere to be seen. 

“Mikayla!” They all shout her name after not hearing anything anymore. “Son of a bitch!” John yells as he marches back to the campsite. They don't bother packing the tent and other things. They just grab their weapons and flashlights and head towards the direction of the river again. As they stand there looking out with only the moon and flashlights giving them some help, Sam spots something. 

“Look over there. It's Mikayla’s boot.” He points the flashlight to the other side of the small narrow river where her boot lays on the dirt. They rush over to the other side of the river, stepping on the rocks trying not to slip. After a few moments of walking, Dean stops. 

“Wait, look!” He flashes the light on the colorful candy that’s on the floor. 

“Are those… M&M’s?” Sam questions.

“Son of a bitch…she left a trail.” John says impressed as he points the flashlight ahead, seeing the trial of candy.

“She lied. There was more.” Dean mumbles. Sam and John shoot him a glare.

“Just shut up and follow the trial.” After a couple of more minutes of walking, John stops after he hears something. 

“Dad?!” They all suddenly stop in their tracks.

“Sam, Dean?” They hear. They run ahead to the noise and stop again. They hear Mikayla’s voice call out but it seemed to echo in the woods around them.

“That’s not Mikayla we’re hearing. I'm 100% positive it's a wendigo.” Sam says. 

“Sounds about right to me.” John agrees.

“Ugh, not again.” Dean whines remembering the last encounter with a wendigo. 

“This is the reason I didn't want to go camping.” He grumbles as they continue to follow the trial.

_______________________

Mikayla wakes up, unaware that she even blacked out. She doesn't know how long she's been out of it but her hands are tied above her head. She looks around the dark tunnel that she figures was for mining. The moonlight wasn't giving much of a view to help her see. She shifts her wrist as her feet hang, not able to reach the ground. She looks to her left to see another person hanging like her but she could already see the that he was long dead. She hears growling nosies as whatever creature is coming back. It’s long and really skinny. It comes towards her and she finally gets a look at its hideous face and teeth. She shuts her eyes as it inches towards her face and sniffs her. 

She cringes and holds her breath. It suddenly disappears when there’s a sudden gun shot from outside. She opens her eyes again and wiggles her left boot that she still had on. She feels the knife in her sock. She begins to swing herself as she tries to lift her legs above her head. After a couple of tries she’s able to lift her legs up so she can hang upside like a bat struggling to get the knife from sock. When she gets it, she let her legs swing down and she cuts herself free. 

Once she falls to the ground she scurries to find her backpack finding it in the corner. She carefully makes her way through the tunnels, trying to find an exit when she hears commotion going on. As she inches closer to the corner of one of the tunnels, she hears voices. It’s her father and brothers. She hurries towards them but leaps back when she sees the wendigo's shadow coming closer. She cocks the gun she placed in the back of her shorts. When it comes around the corner, she shoots it and takes off. She knows it wouldn't kill it but it was enough to slow it down for her to get a head start. She runs away to another tunnel, stopping once she loses track of it. She opens her backpack and takes out her folded bow, a flare and duct tape. She duct tapes the flare stick to the arrow. 

The boys were just entering the mine tunnel when they hear a gun shot go off. 

“Mikayla!” John shouts out. They hold their guns up with their flashlights. They hear the footsteps and growling of the wendigo coming closer to them so they split up. After a few minutes they find themselves together again in a dead end. The wendigo stands in front of them as John stands in front of his boys but they keep their guns pointed. It roars, ready to attack.

“Hey, fugly!” Mikayla shouts. The wendigo turns around seeing Mikayla with the bow up and lit up flare, and shoots it right at its chest and it goes up in flames screaming as it does so. The boys stand there in shock, not saying anything as they stare at Mikayla as the wendigo isburning on the floor.

“Not bad huh?” She smiles proudly. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!” She shouts with her arms in the air still holding the bow. They all laugh and rush to her in a group hug. 

“Happy birthday, princess.” Her dad embraces her and places a kiss on her head. Sam picks her up and spins her in circles, causing her to go into a fit of giggles. He puts her down and Dean places an arm around her shoulder. “That was totally green arrow badass.” Dean laughs as they begin to walk out seeing the sun raising. 

“Oh, that reminds me.” Mikayla says reaching for the pocket of her backpack. She hands the giant bag of peanut M&M's to Dean whose face lights up when he sees them. 

“Uh, uh. No candy in the morning.” John says, snatching the bag from them. 

“Daaad!” They whine. Sam just looks back at them and laughs, seeing their pouts. When they make it back to Bobby’s, they were glad be back home.

“What in the world happened you idjits?” Seeing them all dirty and not happy except Mikayla who was beaming.

“We had a run in with a Wendigo.” Dean grunts as he slouches on the couch. 

“I saved their asses!” Mikayla beams before heading upstairs. After they all shower and change into clean clothes, they go out for breakfast and sit down in the booth. 

“What now?” 

“Well, camping was kind of a bust. What do wanna do? It's your day, Kayla.” Her Dad ask, looking across at her. She sits there thinking until an idea pops into her head. 

“Bibi, do you still have those paintball guns?”

“Think so. Why?” 

“Paintball war!” Dean shouts. Mikayla nods and laughs in agreement. They make it back to Bobby’s and get out of the impala. 

“The guns should be in the back.” He tells her.

“I’ll help her find them.” Sam says. 

“Wait, no. Just wait.” Bobby says, stopping Sam in his track.

“Wait for what?” The boys look at him, confused and stand there in silence.

“AAAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD.” They hear their sister scream in excitement. They walk into the garage, seeing her standing and admiring an all black cruiser Yamaha motorcycle with a red bow on it. 

 

“You got me the bike!” She says running into Bobby’s arms.

“Bobby, we talked about this. How did you even get it?” John ask sternly. 

“Mikayla helped the owner of the shop with a little ghost problem and he knew her birthday was coming up and that she'd been drooling over the damn thing every time we go in the shop so he only had me pay a few fees and I got it right when you guys left.”

“I don't know bout this.” John replies shaking his head.

“Please, daddy, please!” Mikayla runs up to John, hugging him tight and looking up at him. Sam and Dean feel a little ting of jealousy seeing the relationship they have. It was by all means very different from what they have. 

“Fine, I’ll consider it as a gift for saving our asses today.” She jumps up and down in excitement.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She grabs her dad and Bobby and gives them both kisses on the cheek. 

“All right, what about this game?” Dean ask. Mikayla gives her Dad, Dean, and Sam a paint ball gun. Bobby decides he was too old for this and watches from above from one of stacks of crushed cars. They walk to the front where the junk yard begins and Mikayla begins to explain the game. Once they have their fun, they all gather around in Bobby’s living room, playing whatever board games Mikayla has to pass time. 

“Okay, you suck at being the banker.” Sam snaps at Dean.

“What? I gave you your $150 dollars!” He snaps back.

“You were supposed to give me $180.” This was when they are playing monopoly. 

 

(Thirty minutes later..)

Dean gets up kicking his chair back frustratingly when he loses. 

“Sorry my ass!” He yells, knocking the board game 'Sorry' off the table. Sam, John, and Mikayla sit there laughing. 

(Another thirty mins..)

“Move, Gigantor! You're taking up all the space!” Mikayla hisses trying to reach for the blue spot on the mat as Sam huge body hovers over her.

“Left hand on yellow.” John says in amusement as he and Bobby watch the kids play twister. Dean grunts as he tries to reach back. 

“Ow, that’s my face.” Mikayla yells as she gets smacked with his hand. 

“Well, if you weren't in the way, I wouldn't have hit you.” He shifts and makes Mikayla slip causing Sam to fall on top of her. 

“Look what you did.” Sam growls. 

“Ow, get off me you big baby. I can’t breath.” Mikayla yells at Sam. Dean stands there, proud that he won the game. 

“Not fair. You cheated.” Sam hisses at Dean. Dean smacks him on the side. 

 

“Hey, don't hit him.” Mikayla defends, smacking him. He smacks her and Sam smacks him. Next thing they know, the three of them are standing there bent over just wrestling each other in a ball. 

“Hey, guys, stop it!” Bobby yells but they keep going. 

“Boys, don't wind your sister up.” John warns. 

“Should we stop them?” Bobby ask.

“Nah, just let them get their asses kicked by their sister.” He chuckles. 

“You sure?” Bobby ask looking at the three of them.

“Yeah, look. They're bonding like real siblings.” Next thing they know Mikayla grabs Sam and Dean and flips them both to the floor. They lay on their back and grunt in pain. 

“Told you not to wind up your sister.” John reminds them before sipping his beer. She holds a hand out for Dean. He has a grumpy look on his face but he accepts it. 

“Son of a bitch.” He groans as he joins John on the couch before putting his hands of his knees and tries catching his breath. Sam is still on the floor, holding his back. 

“Might have thrown you guys too hard.” She chuckles. She goes to the fridge to get more drinks. She looks over to the couch to see her brothers and father staring at the movie that was playing on tv. She squeezes in between Sam and John with the box of pizza and flips it open. They all grab a slice and chow it down. 

When the end credits are rolling, Bobby turns from his chair to see all the Winchesters sleeping. From left to right it was John laying his head on top of Mikayla’s head as hers lays on his shoulder. She has her left hand in Sammy’s hair as he lays his head on her lap and then Dean laid on some of Sam and Mikayla. Bobby stands up to get his camera and snaps a picture. 

“Happy Birthday, Kayla.” He says as he labels the picture and turns the light off looking at the sleeping Winchesters one more time before he goes upstairs. 

“Idjits.”


	8. The Mark

Mikayla and Dean simultaneously lean up from the couch with their nosies in the air, eyes still closed. “Bacon.” They say together and smile opening their eyes chuckling. Mikayla pats Sam’s cheek waking him up. He groans getting his head off her lap stretching his long arms. Mikayla gets off the couch yawning, walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth. It was kinda warm in the house so she takes her paid shirt off tying it around her waist. She follows her sock feet back to the living room bending down to the tv turning on some morning cartoons. 

“Young lady when did you get a tattoo.” She hears her father's raised his voice. 

“What?” She questions not looking back too busy looking at bugs bunny on tv.

“Dad what are you talking about she’s been with us the whole time, haven't laid eyes off her.” Sam informs him. John points to her back. They all get up from the couch towards her. John lifts the back of her tank top so they can get a better look. She feels a grip on the back of her bra left up. “Dad!” She squeals. They all stand there in shock looking at her back. “That wasn't there yesterday.” Dean chimes in breaking the silence.

“What? What is it?” She ask beginning to worry. When they don't answer she steps into the bathroom taking her tank and bra off grabbing another mirror to see her back fully. She stares at her light caramel back of what looks like angels wings that go from her shoulders all the way down her lower back. In the middle between the wings of were symbols that also go down to her lower back. It was obviously a language she's never seen before. She admires it for a few moments before going back to the boys. “Come here.” Bobby gestures for her to come forward to him. He turns her around looking at the mark. He touches the upper middle of her back making her flinch away. “Sorry it kind of burns.” She frowns.

“What the hell is it?” Dean ask. 

“I don't know but it has to deal with whatever the hell I am.” She says putting her tank down. They all sit down at breakfast discussing a possible hunt that was a town over. Mikayla changes into a crop top so she her shirt wasn't rubbing on her back. In the car John notices her shifting in the back seat looking uncomfortable. “You okay kiddo?” He questions looking at her from the rearview mirror. “Yeah I'm fine just my backs a bit sensitive and itchy is all.” She leans forward in her seat groaning laying her head on back of Sam’s seat. He reaches behind him ruffing her hair chuckling. After a day of investing they easily find the nest of vampires. As they all are about to leave they car Mikayla stays in her seat groaning from the itchiness on her back. 

John turns seeing Mikayla is clearly irritated. “Kayla honey, why don't you stay here the boys and I will handle this.” He says looking her as she rubs her back on the seat. “Fine, but holler if you need me.” She sits there grunting scratching her back against the leather seats. After ten minutes of this she stops mid scratch when she sees someone walk in the warehouse. She gets out the impala slipping her gun in the back of her pants and holds her knife to her side. She walks in not seeing her brothers or father. As she creeps in closer she suddenly feels a presence behind her. She quickly turns around and is pinned to the wall. When she looks up she’s surprised to see a demon and not a vamp.

“Been looking for you for a long time.” He growls. 

“Oh yeah who's looking for me, Azazel?” She questions.

“No, worst the big boss.” He grins.

“Regina in reprobi” He whispers in her ear. Hearing those Latin words again bring bad memories back.

Mikayla keeps eye contact slowly reaching in the back of jeans getting the gun. She shoots him through the stomach knowing it wasn't kill him but just make him stumble back. As he marches towards her to swing at her she snaps her fingers to teleport away but he suddenly explodes. She stands there in shock as she grabs hold her hand to her chest. The boys come running around the corner seeing her standing there with wide eyes, mouth agape with her white crop top, black jeans and white converse covered in blood and guts. “Mikayla what the hell happened?” John says coming towards her. “Mikayla?” He says snapping his fingers in front her face when she doesn't respond. She looks from the blood and guts that is splattered everywhere to her dad. 

“I-I- I ma—.” She mumbles not able to get words out.

“Mikayla spit out it.” John orders.

“I made him exploded.” She blurts out. They look around the corner she was in. “How?” Dean ask.

“I don’t know the demon—”

“Wait? There was demon here?” John cuts her off.

“He said he's been looking for me to give me to his boss, but not Azazel, someone else he didn't say who. I shot him to get some clearance and he was about to hit me and I snap my fingers to teleport away and he exploded.” She says in disbelief.

“Alright come on, we'll deal with this back at Bobby's.” 

John says grabbing her wrist taking her away, Dean and Sam following. Before they get in the car Sam gives his sister he's plaid shirt to change into discarding her bloody crop top whipping her jeans and shoes off. She sits in the back with Dean. Sam drives this time as this dad relaxes in the passenger seat. Dean flicks Sam's ear playfully causing Sam to flinch forward. Mikayla sits there looking out the window repeating the phase over and over in her head. 

Regina in reprobi  
Regina in reprobi  
Regina in reprobi

“You okay?” She hears Deans voice. She looks to her left seeing a worried look on his face. “Yeah I'm fine.” She lies. He gives her a small smile putting his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. “Ah don't worry everything's gon—”

Suddenly a semi truck smashes the impala on its right sending the car off the road into a field. An older man comes out the semi truck stocking towards the car. He opens the door, Sam the only one conscious holds the colt to the demon possessed elder man. “Get back or I'll kill you. I swear to god.”

“You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else.”

“You wanna bet?” Sam says cocking the gun. The elderly man smiles and the demon leaves, black smoke in the air. Mikayla's eyes flutter open slowly by sound of Sam's voice. “Dad?” He calls out. “Dad?” He cranks his neck as much as he can to see to see if he can look at his siblings. 

“Dean?” 

“Dean!” He finally yells.

“Sammy!” She croaks finally able to speak. He looks back at his sister was still leaning into Dean. Both covered in blood. “Sammy it hurts” she cries. “It's gonna be okay.” He tells her. He notices her struggle to keep her eyes open. “Mikayla stay with me!” He yells. She mumbles something he can’t understand. She stays awake until it was daylight and are rescued.

_______________________

When Mikayla wakes up by the sudden sound lighting she gasp sitting up. She looks around seeing she was in like a castle corridor but there was a red haze above. She gets up slowly walking out to the hallway seeing no one. She hugs herself her hands holding her elbows as she keeps walking looking up at the constant lighting bumping into someone falling back. “What in the bloody hell?” She hears and looks up from the floor to see a man in a all black suit. “Well hello beautiful.” He says now hearing his Scottish accent. He holds a hand to her helping her up. “Where the hell am I?” She questions. “Well darling you just answered your question.” 

“I'm in hell!” She says in disbelief. “Oh my god did I die?” She yells. “No.” He simply answers. She sighs in relief. The man looks at her up and down at her. “Have we've met before?” He ask. She shakes her head slowly squinting in question. “Don't think so?” 

“What's your name?” 

“Mikayla.”

“Winchester?” 

“How'd you know?” She tilts her head. 

“Names Crowley, we've meet before when you were four. Came trolling around here just like you are now.” 

“I was in hell...when I was four.”

“Yeah, that's till your father found you.” 

“John?” She says feeling weird not saying dad.

“No, your real father, Shawn. Do you really not remember?” He says now tilting his head at her.

“Shawn.” She repeats to herself. “Follow me darling.” She follows him the room he had came out of. He motions for her to sit in one of the seats from a very long table. She sits down as he places a bowl at the head of the table and walks to a shelve placing some ingredients in the bowl mixing them up and slides the bowl to her. Mikayla eyes the liquid then him. “You want to remember don't you.” He ask and she simply nods. He places a book in front of her. “All you gotta do is place you hands on the bowl and say the spell and drink.” She looks at the spell then to Crowley. “Why are helping me?” She glances at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’ll remember, now drink.” She says the spell and raises the bowl cringing at the taste. Suddenly she feels her head spin. She places her elbows on the table and holds her head in hands closing her eyes. She eventually gets dizzy and lays her head on the table.   
____________________

Bobby is sound asleep in his bed after a long night of research on a case. He suddenly feels a finger poke him on his cheek hard twice. Then the small finger moves his nose side to side. The small hand grabs his cheek pulling it up and down. “Mikayla..let go of my face please.” He keeps his eyes closed not wanting fully wake up. “What are you doing in here?”

“I had a bad dream.” 

“Im sorry you had a bad dream.” He says sitting up in the bed. 

“Thats easy to do here…you—.” He stops mid sentence when he takes in her appearance. She was wearing her wolf onesie with the pointy ears sticking up holding her favorite teddy bear. He gets ups and starts heading to the door. “Come on lets walk back to your room.”

“Can I sleep here. Just for tonight.”

“No, thats not a good idea.” He says getting a hold of the door, but turns around hearing her whimper. “You don't wanna stay here I snore. I’m quite gassy.”

“But I'm scared.” Bobby sighs knowing she's been on the edge lately since the Shtriga came after her. “Alright fine hop in.” She climbs on the bed and he scoots so she can be on his right side. He gets comfortable closing his eyes.

“Bibi?” 

“Yes Kayla.”

“Am I different.”

“Yeah. But in a good way.”

“But I feel too different.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do cause you're wearing a wolf outfit, but you gotta go to sleep Mikayla.” 

“Is that why daddy rescued me from the monster when I was baby.” She questions. Bobby turns to her seeing she was just staring at him waiting for the answer. “Yes, because you're special nobody in world can do things like you.” She nods knowing she probably should let him sleep. After thirty minutes she’s still up not able to sleep from Bobby’s snoring and gas. She wiggles out the bed going out he's room and into her room. She twists the door nob into the bathroom expect she wasn't in the room anymore. She was in a dark hallway. “Its hot.” She pouts taking her hoodie off letting her high pigtails free. Her patted feet walk seeing what she assumes is a jail. One of the prisoners pop up from one of the cells scaring her and she takes off running bumping into someone falling on her butt. She looks up seeing a man in a all black suit. “Well hello little one, what are you doing here?” He bends down to her level seeing a little girl in grey onesie and she gets herself up. “I was going to the potty at home when I ended up here and a scary man scared me back there.” She points down the hallway.

“Ah I see.”

“Where is here anyway?” She looks up at him. “Well, you're in hell.” She gasp and leans in and whispers. “You mean like where devil is?” She says in shock. The man chuckles at this. 

“What’s your name?”

“My daddy told me not to talk to strangers.”

“Well my name is Crowley. See now we’re not strangers. You know my name.”

“Mikayla Morgan Winchester.” She holds out her tiny hand to shake. He smiles shaking it. “Well Mikayla, lets get you outta here.”

“Wait!” 

“What?”

“I really have to potty!” She whimpers crossing her legs bouncing a little on her feet.

“Right.” He says taking her down the hallway.

“Are you a demon?”

“King of the crossroads.”

“Awesome you're king. Do you have like your own castle?” She beams.

“No.”

“Why not? Every king should have a castle.”

“You're right I should have one.” They go down the dark corridor going into a room. Crowley didn't know why there was a bathroom in hell but he leads her in. She closes the door behind her and does her business. She stands in front of the stink pouting when she can’t reach. She opens the door seeing Crowley waiting leaning in the table. “King Crowley.” She mumbles. He smiles at the name going to her. “Everything alright darling?” He ask. “I can't reach the sink to wash my hands.” She pouts. He walks in setting her on his knee as she washes her hands.

When they step out the room a man with a black leather jackets and boots walks up to Crowley not acknowledging Mikayla discussing something. She hides behind the table as she looks at the stranger. She knows it's rude to interrupt grown ups when they talk so she just walks around the big room. They two men are disrupted when they hear Mikayla gasp. “Oh a puppy.” She beams looking a hellhound as it stalls closely to her. The men look at each other in confusion on how the child can see a hellhound. “Mikayla sweetheart come here.” Crowley says. The hellhound suddenly launches forward and knocks her down. But instead of attacking, it licks her face causing her into a fit of giggles. “Did you say Mikayla?” The man ask.

“Yeah, why?” He questions his face.

“Winchester?” He ask. Mikayla comes running up hearing her name. 

“Mikayla Morgan Winchester at your service.” She laughs saluting, looking at the men.

“Shawn do you know this child?” Crowley ask his good friend.

“She’s my daughter.” He smiles at her. Mikayla tilts her head confused.

“John Winchester is my daddy.” She states.“Let me tell you a story.” He picks her up holding her on his hip as they walk through the hallway. “You both sure do look alike.” Crowley says. 

“I think she looks more like Talia.”

“My mommies name was Talia.” She says pulling out a locket from her onesie that John recently given her for her 4th birthday. The day he adopted Mikayla he went back to the house finding nothing much left but he did find the locket. Saving it to give it to her. He told her that bad people were after her mom and rescued Mikayla to keep her safe. Shawn grabs the necklace and smiles. “I gave this to your mom. There’s a picture in it.” 

“Wait, there is?” She gasp. He opens it for her seeing a picture of Shawn and Talia together. 

“That’s me and your mommy he points out. She stares at the picture of them. “So is John not my daddy?” She questions with a frown. “No he is, he's the one that's raising you. It's too risky for me too take care of you, thats why I left you and mommy alone.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm different. People don't want me and your mom together.”

“Like romeo and Juliet?” She smiles.

“Yes.” He gives her a small smile.

“When you say different do you mean like you're a demon like Crowley?”

“Yes.”

“But I thought only bad people go to hell?” Crowley and Shawn look at each other not knowing what to say. 

“Am I a demon?” She questions suddenly. “Half.” Crowley answers and causing Shawn to glare at him.“What other explanation is there, she was able to see my hellhound.”

“Growley!” She beams.

“Growley?” Crowley questions.“That’s what I named it since he growls a lot and it rhymes with your name. She giggles. They stop for a moment as she looks up at the sky. 

“What’s that?” She questions pointing at the object in the air far up. “That is Lucifer's cage.” 

“We should get you back home.” Shawn says looking back at her. By the snap of Crowley’s fingers they're back in her bedroom. Shawn walks over to the bed tucking her in giving her a kiss goodnight. She waves at Crowley and he gives her one back. “What was mommy like?” She ask before he was gonna get up. “She had dark brown hair like you, you have her nose and my eyes. She was an Angel.” Mikayla smiles at this and then frowns as he gets up and walks over the Crowley. “Will I ever see you again.” She ask. He turns around seeing her sitting up now. He walks over sitting by her feet. “I’ll try. And if I don't you'll always have me right here.” He puts a finger on her heart and gets up. They wave one last time before disappearing again.   
________________________

Mikayla shoots up from the table with a gasp. Crowley is sitting on the chair at the head of the table with his feet up drinking his whiskey. “Well that was dramatic.” He speaks. She gets up silently pushing in the chair. He gets up as well standing in front of her and he wipes her tears that she doesn't notice. “Your father was a great friend if mine and I promised to look after you if anything was to happen.”

“Was?” She looks meeting his green eyes.

“He was killed two days later after he saw you.” She stands there not knowing what to say.

“Im sure you want to get back to that hospital now.” He breaks the silence.

“How do I do that?”

“Just wake up.” 

“What?”

“Wake up. Wake up.” He repeats. 

Suddenly in a flash she was wakes up in the hospital shooting up in the bed scaring Sam who's standing next to her. 

“Im so glad your awake.” He lungs to her giving her a hug.


	9. Then There Was Three

Mikayla sits up from the bed holding onto Sam. “Im so glad you’re awake.” She looks at him confused. “What happened?” She ask. Sam is taken back by the sudden question. “We were in a car accident, you don't remember?” She shakes her head slowly. “What do you last remember?” She looks down at their joined hands. “Uh I remember being at Bobby’s for breakfast and the mark on my back.” He nods taking it in. “Wait, what about dad and Dean?” 

“Uh dad is up and alright, but Dean he uh, he’s not looking so good. But he's holding on he's actually hunting a reaper.” He updates her on everything that’s going on. “Im gonna go tell the doctor you’re awake and go get you some coffee and pudding.” He gives her a small smile before walking out the room. She sits on the bed as little flash memories of the accident starts to come back to her. She lifts her head seeing her dad leaning on the door frame. “Glad you’re finally awake, I was worried.” He walks in and stands next to her left side where Sam just was. She sees that he has a sling on his left arm and few scratches on his face. “How you feelin?” He ask moving some hair behind her ear. “A little better, but my sides killing me and my heads pounding, ears are ringing a bit.” 

“Yeah that’s what happens when you get a concussion, and for your side thats from broken ribs.” Mikayla wants to bring up the whole demon summoning thing Sam mentioned but decides not to get into an argument, it wasn't the right place and time for one. “You know when you were little you always tried to be tough and not cry whenever you got hurt.” He chuckles. “Anytime you got hurt and I would clean whether it was a a cut on your shin or knee or elbow you wouldn't cry. Every since you were four and knew what I did you always told me hunters don't cry, that they deal with it and kill those sons of bitches.” He chuckles.

“It was also your first time cussing.” This has them both laughing. “I’m so happy that I decided to keep you. You and your brothers get along like you've known each other for years.” She smiles up at him pulling him in for a hug and she groans. “I’ll go see if the doctor can do anything bout that pain and your head.” He bends down grabbing her face. “I love you so much, and I will find out what you are, no matter what I'm always here with you.” He says poking her heart. He walks out leaving her alone again. She sits there a minute thinking of her fathers speech, concerned.

She gets up going to the bathroom. She lifts up her shirt and pulls down the pajama like pants seeing the bruises going down on her right side. When she comes out Sam walks in with two pudding cups and her coffee. “Deans awake.” He beams. She sets her coffee down bringing the pudding cups with her to Deans room.  
______________________

(Night before)

“I will give you the colt and the bullet, but you gotta help dean, you got to bring him back.” John says to Azazel.

“Why, John, you’re a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them.”

“It’s a good trade. You care a hell lot more about this gun then you do Dean.”

“Don’t be so sure. He killed some people very special to me.” John gives him a small smirk.“But, still, you’re right. He isn't much of a threat, and neither is your other son of course. You know the truth, right. About Sammy and the other children?”

“Yeah. I’ve known for a while.”

“Your daughter on the hand, she’s the real threat, she doesn't even know what she is yet.” John gives him a look furrowing his eyebrows. Azazel looks at him and chuckles. “You don't know either do you. I know she got her mark. Mikayla is very special and very rare one of two.” 

“What is she?” John ask. 

“You may have heard of Nephilims which are the offsprings of an Angel and human. Your daughter on the other hand is much more powerful. She’s a Nephalem. The child of a demon and angel.” Johns eyes widen a bit. “This is only the beginning for her, she’s only gonna get stronger and more powerful. 

“Why’d you go after her mother?” 

“Because she tried to have me killed.” 

“And her father?” 

“Killed him after I found out he gave Mikayla a little visit when she was four. See her parents loved each other but when Talia got pregnant she tried to hide it. News spread of this child that was gonna be born and there was orders to contain her, plus she’s a very important vessel.” John stands there taking it all in but has to focus on his main problem.

“Can you bring Dean back. Yes or No?”

“No. But I know someone who can…”

_______________________

Sam and Mikayla stand by Deans bedside as the doctor explain that everything was oddly perfectly good with Dean saying an angel must be looking over him. “So you said a reaper was after me?” Dean ask once the doctor left. 

“Dean, you really don't remember anything?” Sammy ask and he shakes his head. 

“No, expect this pit in my stomach. Guys, somethings wrong.” He replies. Mikayla sits down on the left side of the bed next to Dean and is about to ask what till there’s knock. They look to see it was their dad.

“How you feeling dude?” 

“Fine, I guess. I’m alive.”

“That’s what matters.”

Where were you last night?” 

“I had some things to take care of.” He answers.

“Well, thats specific.” Sam throws back.

“Com’on sam.” Mikayla warns.

“Did you go after the demon?” He ask. 

“No.”

“You know, why don't I believe you right now?” Dean and Mikayla give each other a look and sigh. John steps into the room coming closer staying on the right side of the bed. “Can we not fight.” He pauses looking at Dean and Mikayla. “You know, half the time we’re fighting, I don't even know what were fighting about. We’re just butting heads.” Sam’s face softens a bit hearing this. “Look Sammy..I’ve made some mistakes, but I’ve always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?”

“Dad, are you all right?” Sam ask concerned and John just smiles. 

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired.” Sammy nods understanding.

“Hey, son, would you mind, uh— would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” 

“I’ll go with you, see if they have a slice of pie for Dean.” Mikayla says patting his knee before getting up. Dean gives her a small smile before she leaves the room following Sam. “Hey I'm gonna go see if the doctor left those pills, I’ll meet you there.” 

Mikayla informs Sam.“Okay.” He says continuing to walk down the hall. As she speaks to the doctor about her conditions and the medication she hears a scream. “Sammy?” She drops the pills running out the room. She sees the spilled coffee on the floor and runs into the room seeing Sam hovering over their dad. “What happened?” She is in full panic mood kneeling down on his other side.

“I-I-I do- don’t know I saw him already on the floor.” 

Mikayla gets a hold of her dad’s collar gripping them tight. “Da-dad, dad, daddy.” She cries. Doctors come rushing in. “DADDY!” She screams sobbing not wanting let go. She feels someone grab her from behind puling her from the floor. She looks back seeing Dean. Sam must of grabbed him from his room. She turns around clinging on to him burying her head in chest. His chin rests on the top of her head as the three watch. “Okay. Lets try again. An amp of atropine.” The doctor orders. “Come on dad.” Dean chimes. Mikayla feels Deans heart pounding fast. “Okay stop compression.” The doctor orders. “Come on come on.” Dean whispers.

“Still no pulse.”

“Okay. That’s it everybody. I’ll call it. Time of death 10:41 A.M.”

“No.” Mikayla croaks looking away burying her head again. Dean holds her tight as she breaks down.

Later that night the three stand watching their fathers body burn. The three of them stand in silence not speaking a word. Tears run down their face constantly as they keep to themselves till Sam speaks up after about fifteen minutes of them not saying anything. “Before he..before he.. did he say anything to you…about anything?” He ask Dean. Dean just stares forward as the fire reflects dancing in his eyes before he answers. 

“No..nothing.”  
___________________

A week has gone by and the boys stay at Bobby’s. Mikayla stays in bed not wanting to come out the room. She stays to herself not talking to anyone. Bobby or Sam would come in the room to try to get her to eat, talk or go outside or even downstairs but she stays quiet and to herself. Bobby and Sam are in the kitchen having small talk. “Here why don't you try again.” Bobby hands Sam a plate with a sandwich on it. “I’m really worried about her Bobby.” He says as they now stand by the stairs.

“I’ve never even seen her like this. I mean even when your dad and her had heated arguments she was never this bad. She's depressed.” Bobby says looking up at the stairs. Sam goes up walking to his sister room knocking on the door even though he knows she won’t answer he just does it as a warning. He peeks his head in first then walks completely in. He sees the other plate of food from yesterday untouched. 

He sets the plate down and looks at her. Mikayla lays in bed her back facing Sam. The blinds and curtains are closed but the room had an orange glow from the sun. Sam sits down on the bed crossed legged looking down to her. “Sis you really gotta eat something. It’s not good, you’re in this room day and night. You need some sun.” When she doesn't answer he leans down resting his chin on her shoulder and says softly “come on, we can go for a run, have that race you've been talking about for weeks now…We can play a one on one paint ball game or you can teach me how to ride the motorcycle…I can show you some more skills for hunting.”

“Just go away Sammy.” She whispers. “Please leave me alone.” She adds. 

“Alright fine.” He kisses her temple getting off the bed grabbing the old plate of food walking out the door. He walks outside going to check up on Dean who like Mikayla keeps to himself and just works on Baby.

“How’s the car coming along?”

“Slow.”

“Yeah? You need any help?”

“What— you under a hood? I’ll pass.” Dean slides from under the hood going to the table of tools.

“Need anything else then?”

“Stop it Sam.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop asking me I need anything. Stop asking if I'm okay. I’m okay.” When Sam doesn't respond he turns to look at him. “Really I promise.” They stand there arguing a bit. 

“What do you want me to say?” Dean says firing back.“Say something, all right?! Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit here all day buried underneath this damn car.” Sam snaps back.

“Revenge, huh? Sounds good.”

“Yeah.”

“Got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of dad’s research? Cause I sure ain’t. When we do finally find it— oh, no, wait, like you said the colt’s gone. But I’m sure you figured out another way to kill it. We’ve got nothing, Sam—nothin, okay? So the only thing I can do is I can work on the car.”

“Well, we got something, all right?” Sam explains the the voicemail to Dean from a woman named Ellen. They decide to check it out but Dean wants to clean up first. As he was coming out the bathroom he notices only Sam and Bobby. “She still hasn't come out yet?” He ask and shake their heads no. Dean sighs and skips up the stairs. He gives a warning knock before walking in. She’s in the same position as she was before. This was the first time Dean’s seen her since the funeral. He now witnesses what Sam was telling him about her condition. “Kayla..” Dean calls to her as he walks to the bed seeing the untouched sandwich. He gets in the same position as Sam kneeling down on her. Mikayla herself is surprised that Dean came up to see her but her face doesn't show it. Dean just looks at her blank face. He looks at what use to be her tan skin was now pale from no sun and eating. 

“Come on kiddo you gotta eat something…Sammy and I are gonna check something out do you wanna tag along?” He whispers moving her hair out her face. “You know dad wouldn't want you like this. He would want you out there kicking ass, not here sulking in your room depressed.” She finally turns around on her back to look at Dean. This was the first time the two of them were alone together. He sees her tear stained face and her bloodshot eyes. He grabs her arms pulling her up to his chest and she starts sobbing. “I know.. I know.” He whispers tearing up himself. He wipes them quick holding onto Mikala tight rocking her sider to side humming a song telling her to calm down as her breathing becomes uneven.

After fifteen minutes has passed Bobby and Sam are shocked to see Dean return downstairs holding Mikayla’s hand. Sam gets up quickly going to embrace her, she buries her head in his chest. When they break apart she goes straight to Bobby. “I’m so sorry.” She sobs. “Kayla sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry about.” He whispers in her hair. The boys leave Mikayla with Bobby and she returns to her room to eat her sandwich. She takes her medication she has from the hospital and decides to take a bath. Dean calls in to check in and she's glad she didn't tag along dealing with a killer clown. She hated clowns and learned Sammy wasn't to fond of them either.

___________________

Days later when the boys come back. They find a frustrated Bobby.

“What happened?” Dean asking dropping his duffle bag on the floor. 

“Your sister’s gone.” He sighs.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Sam ask.

“I came back from doing some errands and found this note. She packed some of her things and took her bike.” He hands the letter to Dean and Sam hovers over his shoulder so he can read it too.

Dear Bobby, Sam and Dean  
By the time you’re reading this I’ll be well gone. Dean you’er right, dad wouldn't want me miserable locked in my room all day. So.. I decided to not sulk and leave. This isn't a goodbye, it’s a see you later. I’m gonna take a break on the whole hunting life. I don't know where I’m going yet, but it’ s gonna be somewhere I can clear my mind and take everything in. You boys have my number. Please don't call me unless its a emergency… I just need some time on my own. Bobby, I know I must’ve given you a heart attack seeing I was gone. Thank you for everything. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. And Sam, give Dean a break. He may be stubborn but we got our own way in dealing with things. I know the three of us just got reunited a little over two months ago but this is something I gotta deal with. Decide on what I want and explore some more. Don't worry I’ll check in and update you when the times right. I love you guys. Please don't worry about me…too much.

P.S before I left I did some shopping so check the fridge. I’ll see you boys soon. 

Love the younger rugrat winchester.

Dean goes to the fridge opening it up to see it packed with food. But what stuck out the most of the pack of Bobby’s favorite beer, a whole pie for Dean and Sammy’s salad just the way he likes it.

______________  
(Three hours before)

Once Mikayla stocks the fridge for the boys she walks back to her room looking at her packed back then she walks to the map on the back of her door. She stands there thinking on where to go. After a few minutes she sighs in frustration. “Ugh come on think, give me sign!” She throws her hands up in frustration and jolts up hearing a thud on the door. She opens her eyes seeing her pocket knife that was laying on her desk was now stuck on the door. She walks slowly to the map seeing it was on a location. She takes the knife off and down at her hands. She looks at the hole it made seeing the place. “Pike Creek, Delaware is it then.” She gets her bag walking out the house to her bike, places her helmet on takes off down the road.


	10. The New Girl and O'l Saint Nick

Mikayla has been in Pike Creek for one month. She's been staying at a shitty motel but it has everything she needs until she could find her own place. She got a job at a local Sandwich shop called ‘Super Subs’ within the first few days. It pays well enough and her coworkers aren't complete assholes. They actually are really nice and tight nit. She thought she wouldn’t be able to befriend them since they already had a friendship established but they welcomed her into their group which she was really grateful.

The shop itself was quite small. Only people who live around the area know about the shop but they come in regularly. Mikayla’s job was to assemble the subs and wrap them up along with one other girl, there was one guy who cooks the meats and cuts them up as well as heat up the soups and puts together the salads, then there was the manager who hangs out and sometimes helps out with the grill, and then the cashier.

She quickly gets the hang of making the subs and people were patient when she took a little long to make her first few ones but now she considers herself a pro. She has only been working there for a little over a month when someone she’s never seen before comes in. Apparently everyone else has seen him a few times. The cashier, Miranda, upon seeing him, excuses herself and walks to the back. Mason, the grill guy turns his back and puts more meat on the grill to busy himself, and Andrea, the other sub maker says she has to use the bathroom and walks away.

The man has a beard growing, his eyes looked tired, and his hair was long and unruly. He looks like he was homeless but he had what looks like a janitor one piece.  
“Italian Meat Lovers, please.” He says in a low, croaky voice as if he hadn’t spoken in days.

“Sure, what kind of a cheese?” Mikayla ask him. He obviously intimidated a lot of people but for her, having seen several real life monsters, he doesn't scare her one bit. The man is obviously a little surprised at how she doesn't seem intimidated by him and looks up at her. He stares at her for a few moments before softly saying ‘swiss’. Mikayla nods and starts assembling the sub.

“Do you want it toasted?” She looks at him in the eye. He was still staring at her. He just nods and Mikayla tries not to let it annoy her that he wouldn’t stop staring at her. When the sub is finished toasting, she brings it up to the condiments part.

“What would you like on your sandwich?” The man moves over to stand in front of the condiments.“Tomatoes, lettuce, and mayo.” Mikayla finishes the sandwich and wraps it up. She looks back to see Miranda in the backroom looking over at her with wide eyes. Mikayla lifts the wrap sandwich and waves it as if saying ‘it’s ready to be rung up’ but Miranda shakes her head and disappears further into the back room. 

Mikayla sighs and walks up to the cash register and rings him up. She knows how to do it, but it wasn’t her job and Miranda was just being rude.

“Will that be all?” She ask him. He was still looking at her as if she was the weirdest thing in the world.

“Uh, a bottle of Sprite, please.” Mikayla turns around and opens the fridge filled with drinks and takes out the Sprite.  
“  
Okay, that’ll be…,” she presses the right buttons on the register, “$5.65.” The man takes a while to start counting up his money before giving her the exact change.

“Thank you. Come again.” She says before handing him his food in a bag. The man just takes the bag and leaves but not before looking back at her and giving her a small smile. When the man finally leaves, that’s when Miranda and Andrea come back out.

“What the hell was that, guys?” Mikayla ask them.

“He’s scary.”

“He’s intimidating.” They both say at the same time.

“He is a man in a janitor’s outfit.” Mikayla says confused.

“He’s not a janitor.” Andrea corrects her.

“He’s a maintenance guy for some sleazy motel and some other places.” Miranda continues.

“Word is, he killed a woman when she called for maintenance. Police couldn’t find enough evidence on him so he got away with it.” Mason leans into the conversation since they were all huddle behind him.

“You guys are ridiculous. The man just wanted a stupid sandwich.”

“That man is dangerous. Don’t let him fool you.”

“Whatever.” Mikayla scoffs and rolls her eyes before going back to her station and letting Miranda take a seat back onto her stool. That man is harmless compared to what she’s use to.

The man comes around more often than normal according to everyone else. Supposedly, he would only come around maybe once a month. The longest he hasn’t come in was four months and that was when he allegedly killed a woman. Mikayla knows that the story is a bunch of bull.

But every time he’d come in, Miranda and Andrea would let Mikayla do everything. Sometimes, Oli, the manager, would ring him up for her but the man never leaves without giving her a smile. She was starting to enjoy having him come by. Each time he comes, he gets nicer and more open with her. He was just a man misunderstood.

One night after a long day, Mikayla gets to her motel. She reckons in just a little over a month she will be able to afford her one little apartment which she was really looking for. The tv doesn't really work, the sheets always look dirty even though she knows they’re being changed while she’s out, she wears shoes in the shower because the tub looks absolutely disgusting, and she refuses to wash her teeth with the water from the sink. She always brought a water bottle with her.

When she had gotten to the room, only a week later, one of the 2 lightbulbs in the bathroom burnt out. And now, the other one burnt out. The lights overall in the room were already dim to begin with. She can barely see in front of her sometimes at night. The bathroom doesn't have any windows. She has no choice but to call for maintenance to come and fix it.

Mikayla sighs and falls back onto her bed. The maintenance guy is taking forever. She has called half an hour ago and just wants to shower and sleep.

After 45 minutes, there’s a knock on her door before someone says ‘maintenance’.

“Finally.” She says softly to herself. She walks over to the door and opens it, not expected who it was on the other side. It was the sandwich man. He, too, looks surprised at the sight of her.

“You, uh, called for maintenance?” He ask. This time, both of them aren't able to take their eyes off of each other.

“Yeah, almost an hour ago.”

“Sorry. Sometimes they’re a little slow at telling me things.”

“I see.”

“I’m Nick.” He almost immediately says, holding a hand out to shake. Mikayla looks at it before smiling and accepting his hand.

“Mikayla.”

“Mikayla. Nice to officially meet you.”

“Likewise.” They just stare at each other again before Mikayla snaps out of it.

“Uh, come in.” She moves out of the way so Nick can come in. He has a duffle bag and a tool box with him.

“So, the bathroom,” she begins. “A week after I got here, a lightbulb went out but I didn’t really care except now the other one burnt out.”

“Okay. I can fix that easily.” Nick nods, still not taking his eyes off her.

“Thanks, Nick.” He nods and smiles at her.

“No problem.” Mikayla kind of awkwardly walks around him and walks towards the bed so she could sit down. Nick really only takes less than 5 minutes replacing the lightbulbs. These bulbs were brighter than they were before.

“If you want, I can replace those, too. They’re pretty dim.” Nick points to the 2 lamps in the room.

“Please.” Mikayla nods and Nick replaces them. Now she can actually see around the room at night.

“Thank you so much. These are a lot better.” She stands there not know what else to do. Should she tip him? She’s saving money. She doesn't really want to give any of it away. They were kind of acquaintances. Should she hug him? She didn’t know.

“If you need anything else, I think it’s better if you call me directly. I’ll more than likely get here quicker.” He tears a piece of paper and writes his number on it.

“Oh, okay. Thanks. Will do.” Then they spend the next few seconds staring at each other again.

“Great. Um, well good night, then.”

“Yeah, you too. Good…night.” Mikayla bites the instead of her lip to stop from smiling too big as Nick doesn't hold back on his smile for her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says before leaving. Yes, he will.

Mikayla wakes up early the next morning to go on a run. She decides to follow Sam's routine in going on a morning runs and so far she was enjoying it. She'd go around the whole town to come back around and take a shower before work. She wears a nice white floral dress that had blue and purple flowers on it. She makes sure her hair was extra nice and even curls it. She wears her heeled black boots because they went with everything. She knows Nick is gonna be stopping by the shop and wants to look nice. Something about him makes her feel different something she’s never felt before. She's never had boyfriend before, no crushes really. Sure she's had celebrity crushes but not a crush on a guy before. She was so busy hunting and attending an all girl school didn't really help. She places her helmet on carefully trying to not ruin her newly done hair. When she arrives at the shop they all look at her with a weird face. “What?” She ask innocently looking at all of them.

“Someone went all out today.” Miranda smiles. 

“What a girl can't dress nice for once.” Mikayla ask shrugging.

“Yeah but you've been dressing in plaid shirts and your leather jacket.” Mason joins in.

“Well it's time for change.” She answers. Andrea suddenly gasp grabbing Mikayla's arm.

“Have you've met someone?” She beams.

“What?– no I haven't.”

“Mhm, yeah okay, sure.” Oli says passing by. 

“If I did I would've told you guys.” She says as she starting to prep some stuff. Every time the door opens her eyes dart to it waiting for Nick to come through that door. After a few hours of waiting she eventually gives up taking her break going to the back to work on her bike that was starting to give her problems. She walks holding her phone, looking through her contacts. She hasn't contacted her brothers or Bobby once, since she left. She feels bad and wants to update them but she knows them, and they'll just come to get her and she just wasn't ready for that. Sam did call once giving her an update over voicemail. He said he knows she needs space but knows she'd probably wanna hear something and to tell her that they weren't upset with her decision. She was crouched down messing with a screw on her bike when Miranda comes busting through the back door. 

“Uh there's a costumer up front.” She blurts out. Mikayla doesn't bother to look up from what she was doing as she answers.

“Okay can't Andrea or you handle it.”

“No, it's that creepy guy.” Mikayla snaps her head up trying to hold in her smile. She stands up walking back inside washing her hands and going to the front. Nick stands there waiting patiently looking up at the menu. He eventually looks down at her with a surprised looked.

“Whoa.”

“What? I don't have oil smudged on my face do I?” She ask worried checking her hands and arms picking up a spatula looking at her reflection. Nick chuckles shaking his head. “No I mean whoa to your look. It's not your usual get up. It's different.. I like it. You look pretty.” He complements her. “Oh thank you.” She gives him a nervous laugh blushing bringing her head down to the food. “You’re welcome.”

“So uh your usual Italian meat lovers with tomatoes, lettuce and mayo?” She ask. Nick smiles back at the fact she knows his order.

“Actually how about you surprise me with something” he suggests. 

“Yeah sure.” She starts making his sub and she can see through her eyelashes that he watches her every move. When she’s done she wraps it up ringing him up. 

“Slow day huh?” He ask gesturing his finger around. She turns not seeing any of her co workers in sight.

“Uh sorta yeah.” She laughs and hands him his bag. “Thank you Mikayla.” He smiles stepping back to the door not breaking eye contact.

“You’re welcome Nick.” She gives him a little wave as he looks back once more to her. Once he’s out of sight everyone comes back out. 

“Oh my god you have a thing for the creepy maintenance guy.” Miranda gasp coming behind Mason. 

“What? No I don't. And his name is Nick.”

“You even know his name—wait how do you even know his name?” Andrea ask.

“Well the motel I'm kinda staying at, he does maintenance for and he came by when I needed the lights fix. Honestly guys he's a really nice guy.” Mikayla explains. “That's what he wants you to think so next time you have a problem he's gonna kill you.” Miranda says dramatically but she’s completely serious. “Guys I think you’re overreacting.”

“Just watch your back.” Oli warns.

“I always do.” They get back to work and soon her shift is over. Mikayla parks her bike back at the motel and walks to the auto shop that was a few minutes away. She walks in finding trying to find the piece she needs. As she’s reading the box to the part she feels a presence beside her. “Mikayla?” She turns her head to the right to see Nick. “Oh, hey Nick.” She greets shyly. “What are you shopping for?” He ask looking at the box in hand. “Oh uh something for my motorcycle.” She says shaking the box. “Motorcycle, nice.” He smiles. Mikayla stands there not knowing what to say suddenly getting really shy. “Can I ask you a question?” He suddenly asks her putting his hands in his jean pockets. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Why aren't you freaked out by me, like the others are, I know you heard the stories by now?” 

“You mean the one that you supposedly killed a girl in at the motel?” He nods his head looking down. “Because I think that's bullshit.” He snaps his head up looking at her surprise with an eyebrow raised. “Really?” 

“Yeah, you don't seem like a murder type, trust me I've seen worst.” He walks with her to the register. Once they’re out he looks around for the bike. “Didn't bring your bike?”

“Uh no wanted to walk it's not that far.”

“Mind if I walk you back to the motel. Tell you the real story.” 

“Sure that'd be great.” Turns out she was right. He honestly wasn't someone who would murder someone. Nick was actually a sweet guy. The girl from the story was killed by a jealous ex boyfriend. When he finishes the story they just have small talk making each other laugh every now and then. When they reach her door she sighs taking out her key she looks back to him seeing he has one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing the back of his neck. He’s nervous. 

“Hey uh— would you possibly I don't know… wanna hang out some time maybe coffee or something?”

She blushes looking down playing with the keys. “Are you asking me on a date?” She smiles teasingly. He chuckles and nods. “Yeah, I guess I am.” She stares up to his icy blue eyes. ‘Gosh they are gorgeous.’ She thought. 

“I'd love too.” He beams surprised. 

“Alright I guess I'll text you the info.” 

“Okay no problem—oh and uh thanks for walking me back.”

“It's not problem. Goodnight Mikayla.”

“Goodnight Nick.” She opens the door giving him a small wave before closing the door. She looks through the peep hole to see him still standing there smiling to himself. Mikayla is honestly excited. She watches as he disappears out of sight. She takes a shower and goes to bed going on her laptop looking for some apartments. She marks down the first three she likes and calls it a night. 

The next three days she goes apartment hunting and finally finds a place. Miranda and Andrea help her move from the shitty motel to a nice apartment. Even though it wasn't much they wanted to check the place out and help her decorate. After a few days she’s already has a tv and most kitchen supplies and a bed and dining table and couch. She walks in one day after buying more stuff to decorate feeling the warmth of the apartment. “Great” She huffs. She walks downstairs to the front desk to ask about maintenance. She gets more frustrated finding out that he isn’t available in the next two days. She sighs in frustration going back upstairs slugging on the couch. She sits there for a moment before popping up remembering Nick. He can fix this for sure she thought. She gets her phone from the coffee table dialing his number waiting as it rings. 

“Hello?” He answers.

“Uh hey Nick it’s Mikayla.” She smiles nervously.

“Oh hi Mikayla, how are you?”

“Im good um I was wondering if you can do me a favor?”

“Sure..What is it?”

“Uh my air conditioning is not working in my apartment and the maintenance guy is not available until Thursday so I was wondering if you can come check it out for me?”

“Uh yeah I get off in about fifteen so I can head over there afterwards.”

“Thank you so much.”

“No problem, I’ll see you soon.” He smiles over the phone and hangs up. After Nick hangs up, she texts him the address and gets up going to change into a tank top and shorts and plugs in a fan. She sits on her balcony debating wether or not to call Bobby. With her savings she was able to get the new apple iPhone, the new phone everyones been going crazy about. She places her phone in her back pocket to continue to place her pictures around the house. She holds a frame that has her and her brothers and the two fathers in her life. *knock knock*. She jumps startled and fiddles with the picture frame almost dropping it. She places it down checking herself in the mirror before opening the door. Nick stands there leaning against the door frame in jeans and his blue dress shirt for work. 

“Someone called for maintenance?” He jokes giving her a cheeky smile.

“Why, yes I did.” She laughs stepping aside for him to come in. He takes off his shoes without her even saying anything like a gentleman and looks around. “Nice place, good to see you not at that motel.”

“Thanks. Oh the AC unit is this way.” She guides him to the hallway opening the closet. He stands and has a moment to himself checking it out. “Looks like your filter is frozen, ill go get a light from my truck to help melt that.” He walks out the apartment and she goes back to the balcony. She flips through her contacts seeing Ellen’s name. When Sam called Mikayla that one time he mentioned that they met Ellen and Jo. “Fuck it.” She sighs and clicks in her name dialing her number.

“Hello?” Ellen answers.

“Hey Ellen it’s me Mikayla.” 

"Oh hey baby girl haven't heard from you in forever.”

“I know, I was calling cause Sam called me a couple weeks ago updating me and mentioned he and Dean met up with you guys at the roadhouse.” 

“Yeah they told me what happened to your daddy and you leaving.” Mikayla pauses not knowing what to say. “Honey let me tell you, those boys don't shut up about you.” She chuckles. “Really?”

“Once I mentioned that we know you here at the roadhouse they asked a bunch of questions and wanted to hear some stories.” Mikayla smiles to herself hearing this. “Now honey, I'm not saying you were wrong or right for leaving, but your brothers need you more then ever now, especially Dean. You should see the way he talks about his little sister. He always talks about what you would do if you were here with them. Sweetie they just got you, and you all just lost your daddy last thing you three should be doing is separating.”

“I know Ellen and I feel horrible about it I do I just—.” She tries to find the words but can’t.

“Need some time.” Ellen cuts her off. “Yeah, you can say that.” 

“Then why'd you call sweetie?” She ask. As Mikayla is about to answer Nick walks back in giving her a small smile seeing she was on the phone and goes to the AC unit to work leaving her be. 

“I just want to check on how their doing. I know I told them not to check up on me but and I need time but I just want to know how their doing. To see if their not strangling each others necks by now.” Mikayla chuckles.

“Well they—.” Suddenly she stops speaking by the sound of the door opening. Mikayla listens carefully as she hears her bother voices in the background. “Boys had a rough one?” Ellen questions Sam and Dean seeing their tired faces. “You can say that yeah.” Mikayla holds her phone phone tight to her ear listening as her brothers tell the story of the hunt they came back from. Ellen doesn't hang up the phone knowing Mikayla is listening on the other side. She’s about to turn to Nick but stops mid way when she hears Dean. “Have you've heard from Mikayla yet?” He ask her taking a sip of beer. “Uh—no sorry boys.” Mikayla hears a sigh and the thud of the glass hitting the bar. “Dude, don't worry I’m sure Kayla’s fine. If anything happens she knows to call. She just needs some space is all.” Sam says. 

Mikayla is now sitting on her couch clutching her phone to her ear. Nick sees her reactions to whatever she was hearing and wants to ask her if she was okay but he decides not to interrupt. “I mean she just came into our lives and she leaves. We’re family why'd she have to leave. Family suppose to stick together.” She listens confused listening to her older brothers voice. He sounds upset, annoyed and vulnerable all at the same time. “I want her home just as much as you do.” Sam says patting Deans shoulder. Mikayla hangs up the phone hanging her head on her hands. She sits up remembering Nick is here and doesn't want to cry in front of him. She gets off the couch seeing Nick is about done with the set up. 

“You alright?” He ask steeping closer. He wipes a tear from her cheek that she doesn't even notice she has. “Yeah sorta kinda, I uh— it was just good to hear my brothers voices after a while not seeing them.” Nick has his hands in his pockets now and looks back to the closet and to her. “How bout I cheer you up and go on that date we talked about. There’s a bar not far from here we can go there as this stuff melts?” She smiles up at him and nods. “I’d love that let me just grab a jacket. She walks into her closet seeing one of Dean’s green button up shirts and throws that on over her white tank up rolling up the sleeves to her elbows. Nick and Mikayla are soon sitting at the bar drinking beers.

“Who’s are these?” Nick asks picking up the dogs chains that lay on her chest. She looks down and gives them a weak smile. “They were my dads.” She says softly trying not to break. “Were?” He questions. She nods slowly. “My dad died a couple months back.” Nick face softens kinda of regretting asking. “Im so sorry for your lost.” 

“Thank you.” She says chugging the rest of beer down. “So what brought you here?” He ask as she fiddles with her glass. “I just needed an escape I guess, I don't know really.” She says but she really does know. “Tell me your story if you don't mind.” He moves her hair behind her ear as they sit facing each other. Her thighs between his open legs on the bar stool. She tells her story, of course leaving out the monsters and her abilities part. After being at the bar for hours just talking to one another tellings stories and eventually playing some pool darts and pool.  
Mikayla gazes into his loving ice blue eyes as they stand at her apartment door after he packed his stuff up. 

“Thank you for tonight I had a lot fun, and I hadn't have fun or laughed that hard in a long time.”

“You’re welcome, anytime” He whispers. “Well I should get some sleep it’s pretty late.” 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” They stand there and next thing she knows they both are inching forward. Mikayla gets on her toes as their lips meet. She feels he's arms around her back pulling her in close as she wraps her arms around his neck. His soft lips on hers makes Mikayla melt in his muscled arms. She lets a soft moan slip out as Nick deepens the kiss. Nick grabs the doorknob, turning it as they go back inside. He lifts her up like a feather wrapping her legs around his waist and stumbles in the dark as they make it to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed with his arms beside her head not breaking the kiss. She rakes her fingers through his shaggy blond hair. Once things get heated they soon find themselves bare, skin to skin. 

“Nick…wait.” She stops him as he’s kissing her neck. “What’s wrong, should I stop?” She’s nervous to say it, but really more embarrassed. “What is it? Whats wrong?” He ask with concern. “Just that this—would be my—first time.” She says looking down away from his face.

“Mikayla look at me.” She obeys never denying to look at his eyes. “We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do.”

“But I want this.” She blurts. “Then I’ll take care of you.” He whispers leaning down to kiss her head. And he does.


	11. Love and sickness

Early morning rise comes and Mikayla wakes up but keeps her eyes close smiling feeling the warmth of another body behind her. Her smiles widens as she feels Nicks steady breathing behind her, his nose buried in her hair. She carefully turns around his left arm still draped over her. She faces him her head now on his chest. Mikayla lifts up the covers seeing them fully naked. She smirks and just watches Nick sleep peacefully. After running into Nick every other day either it was him stopping by the shop or seeing him at the motel or somewhere else in town and from last night Mikayla is starting to fall for him. Nick is over a foot taller then her, his legs we're at the end of bed but not past it as they are tangled with hers. 

She begins giving him kisses on his chest but he doesn't budge. She lifts her herself up so she’s face to face and begins to rake her fingers through his hair and gives him pecks on his jaw giggling getting tickled by his beard. A low moan escapes from Nicks throat as she continues with her fingers in his hair and moves the kisses to his lips. She then feels him kiss back feeling him smile in the kiss. He flutters his eyes halfway pulling her close so their noses touch.

“Morning.” He greets in a low raspy voice. Mikayla just melts right then and there hearing this. “Morning handsome.” She gives him another peck. He suddenly rolls them over so he was on top his arms on the side of her head and begins to kiss her neck. “Nick, no, I gotta get ready for work soon.” 

“Exactly soon, not now.” She can’t help but beam at the situation she was in. “Thank you for last night.” She whispers after he breaks a kiss and lays down laying his head on her crook of her neck. “Anytime. Im here if you need to talk.” She feels his weight getting a bit heavier on her knowing he’s falling back to sleep. 

“I gotta shower get up.” She chuckles shaking him a bit keeping her fingers buried in his hair. “If you get up you can join me.” He shoots up his head giving her a peck getting off the bed and they shower and get dressed. They leave her apartment and go down to the local coffee shop and get some breakfast. They sit down in the corner booth talking casually. Fifteen minutes before work Nick is parked on the side building. He has his arm laying over her shoulder, Mikayla laying her hand on his chest as they have their own little make out session. “Okay I have go now.” She says breaking apart. “I’ll stop by later for lunch.” He says giving her one last kiss before she hops out his big red ram truck. 

She walks in the shop happy as ever putting bag down in the back. “Someones happy today.” Oli says seeing her. “What, I can’t be happy?” Mikayla says walking back to the counter.“Oh my gosh you got laid!” She hears Mason say. “What—no.” She snaps back. He gives her the look that reads he's not stupid. “The way you’re walking says it all.” She looks back to him and sees them all smirking. “Someones sore.” Andrea laughs. “So who was it?” Miranda ask.

“Guys don't be so noisy, leave her be.” Oli tells them. 

“Thank you Oli.” Mikayla smiles. The place was pretty slow till lunch time comes around. Once it slows down she decides to go on her break. She stands there making a sandwich for herself when she hears someone clear their throat. She looks up meeting those icey blues. She beams at him. “What I can I get you sir?” She giggles. He leans over the counter whispering so only she can hear. “Well I would like the girl over this counter but I’ll stick with the meatball melt instead.” She laughs hitting him playfully. He walks back going to seat down in one of the booths. She finishes making their sandwiches, joining him at the booth sitting across from him. They talk, eat and laugh for thirty minutes. Her co workers look at her like she was crazy. Nick simply ignores the looks and focuses on Mikayla. “So I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date tonight?” He ask. “Ooo two dates in a row, of course, I’d love too.” Once they’re done eating it was time for Nick to get back to work. They say their goodbyes and she goes back to work helping the next costumer that comes in. As she’s making the sandwich her co workers keep staring at her. When the customer leaves she spins around to face them. “Okay what is you guys problem?” 

“You and the creepy guy.” Miranda explains. Mikayla rolls her eyes. “Guys, Nick is not creepy he's a really sweet guy. Trust me he and I talked a couple times and we hung out last night and we talked for hours and we… we kinda…slept together.” She slows down her words at the end.

“YOU WHAT!?” They all yell causing one of the costumers sitting in on the booths to jump. She decides to tell them everything even though it wasn't much going on. She was sick and tired of hearing the lies and stupid stories about Nick. When she’s done they seem to have some understanding. “I’m going on another date tonight so can you girls help me shop for a nice dress.” Andrea squeals in excitement. “Oh my gosh yes I've been dying to go shopping with you girls for a while now.”

“Great it’s settled after closing we go shopping, I’ll tell Nick that he doesn't have to pick me up.” After another hour they close shop and go to the mall. Mikayla is currently standing outside the dressing room twirling around in a white sundress that reaches above her knees. “Oh my gosh I think that’s the one!” Miranda says coming out the dressing room she was just in. “Really?” Mikayla questions. “For sure.” Andrea says coming around the corner. “It’s not too plain?” She ask looking back to the mirror at the lace dress. “No, the lace is perfect you said Nicks a simple guy. Where are guys going again?” 

“To that the new cowboy saloon across town.” 

“We have to get you boots!” Andrea shouts from inside her dressing room in excitement. Mikayla gets the dress and they go shopping for boots. By 6:30 they’re done and go back to her apartment and get ready. They curl her hair and do her makeup. Once 7:30 comes around they hear her door bell ring. Miranda and Andrea squeal loudly and Mikayla covers her ears. They open the door as Mikayla checks herself in the mirror one last time. She steps into the living room seeing Nick standing there in a black dress shirt and jeans with roses in his hands. The butterflies fill her stomach blushing as she approaches him. “You look beautiful.” He compliments.

“I can say the say the same for you handsome.” 

The girls squeal from behind Nick. Mikayla looks at them from behind Nick’s shoulder. “Okay you two have fun!” They shout in excitement closing the door leaving. “I’m sorry about them.” She says making him chuckle. “Thank you for the flowers.” She grabs them putting them in a vase one of the girls brought when they went shopping for things to decorate the place with. Once she puts them in and walks back over she closes her apartment door and they head to his truck. He opens the door for her like a gentlemen and he climbs in the other side. The ride to the saloon was only a 30 minute drive. Nick lets her out the truck grabbing her hand taking her inside. The place has dim lighting with booming music and people on the dance floor line dancing. The host sits them down in corner booth. 

They looks over the menu before their waitress comes over. “Hi my names Amanda I’ll be your waitress for tonight what can I get the happy couple. How bout I order your drinks first.” Mikayla orders a tea forgetting her fake ID since she was only 20. Nick orders himself a beer. “Come sit next to me.” Nick says gesturing waving his hand towards him. She gets off her side of booth going to his. He places and arm around her giving her a quick peck. “Did you here her call us a couple?” Mikayla asks. “ I did and it made me realize I never made things official yet.” Mikayla smiles at this getting that butterfly feeling. 

“Well to be honest I’ve never really had a boyfriend before.” He gives her a face like he doesn't believe her but then washes it off. “Well Mikayla, will you do me the honors by accepting me to be your first boyfriend.” He smirks. “Of course, yes.” She giggles. They sit their talking a bit till their food comes. She stays on his side of the booth as they eat. One point when she looks over at Nick and starts laughing. “What?” He questions chuckling confused. “You have barbecue sauce in your beard.” She laughs more grabbing his napkin from his lap and wiping his mouth. “Thank you love.” He says kissing her cheek. When she finishes she excuses herself to the bathroom to freshen up again. Once she gets out she stands by the dance floor leaning against on of the wooden post. A few minutes goes by when she feels arms wrap around her. “Wanna dace?” Nick whispers in her ear. She turns her head to look at him smiling dragging him to the dance floor. 

They learn the first dance and were enjoying themselves. Mikayla laughs when Nick stumbles on some of the steps but he gets the hang of it. Mikayla is a fast learner and quick on her feet. “You two look like you’re having fun.” A random guy comes up to them placing cowboy hats on both of them. Nick twirls her around making her laugh and they continue to dance. After a while they play a slow song. Nick pulls Mikayla in closer giving her a kiss before she lays her head on his chest. They sway together as the flow of music goes by. When the date is over they are pretty tired and go back to her place. Nick stays the night and they fall asleep fast. Well after they fooled around a bit.   
____________________

Mikayla and the boys sit in a diner after a hunt. John looks across from him watching Mikayla and Dean. He watches them carefully as they mimic their movements without even noticing. They both into their food. “You know if I didn't know better I’d say you two are twins.” He suddenly says. They stop mid chew and look at each other slowly with raised eyebrows. “What?” They question. “Dad’s right.” Sam chimes in. “How?” They question together again making John smirk. “I mean ya’ll both have the same color eyes expect kayla’s changes sometimes. You’re both stubborn, impatient and can be smartasses. You like the same food and share your love for mechanics and cars. Hell ya’ll even dress alike.You’re the male and female version of each other.” Sam explains. 

Dean and Mikayla look at each other again and laugh with their most full of food. “Nah.” They say. Bobby, Sam and John shake their head in disbelief that the two don't see it. “K’s just like Sammy too with his compassion and being a bookworm and all and don't forget about liking rabbit food just as much.” Dean says with his mouth full. 

“Chew your food boy.” Bobby says in disgust. “She’s like both of you, its amazing honestly you've guys been apart but you three are so alike.” Bobby adds.

“But definitely more like Dean.” Sam chimes. The waiter comes by asking if they want dessert. “Apple pie.” Once again they answer in unison. “I’m sorry we’re out of the apple pie.” The waiter apologizes. “Son of bitch.” They simultaneously mumble with their heads down but shoot them back up. “Pecan?” They question. “I’ll bring two slices.” He smiles walking away. “Definitely twins.” Sam chuckles. They shrug their shoulders and beam when their pie comes to the table. They grab their forks taking a bite leaning their head back moaning happily. “Twins for sure.” Bobby mumbles. Every since then they always referred Dean and Mikayla as twins when they are together. Even their dad picks up on it. They were all at bobby’s once chilling in the living room. “Where the twins at?” John ask not seeing Dean nor Mikayla in sight as he comes back from a supply run. “Their out back fixing up the impala.” Sam chuckles at the new nickname for them.

_______________________

The next morning Mikayla wakes up sitting up smiling at the memory and to the smell of breakfast. She gets out bed and freshens up brushing her teeth. She slips on Nicks dress shirt he had on the night before walking out to the kitchen seeing Nick just in his white boxers making pancakes. She walks over to him hugging him from behind. She feels him chuckle as she buries her head in his back. He places the pancakes on the plate along with the bacon finishing up. When he turns around he chuckles at her messy sex hair. He moves her messy hair out the way grabbing her face bending down for a kiss. They sit down across the table eating breakfast to themselves. Mikayla sits there feeling really happy about how things are going.

[ Six Months later ]

Mikayla runs limping like her life depends on it through the hallways of a random house. She’s in the middle of a hunt. She runs in a random bedroom locking herself in whatever was chasing her. It bangs on the door viciously as she scoots back on the floor holding closed with her feet. She suddenly hears a distanced scream come from Dean and the banging stops. She gets up slowly opening the door not seeing anything in the hallway and descends down the stairs slowly. “Dean?” She whispers. She walks over to the living room seeing the most horrifying thing. Sam and Dean bodies covered in their own blood, bodies ripped and scratched. “No no no no.” She drops to her knees sobbing. “Sam?” She shakes his body but he doesn't respond. “Sammy!” She looks to her right to see Dean with his eyes slightly open. “Kayla?” He whispers. “I’m here, I’m here Dean stay with me.”

She sits on her calves sitting between her brothers. “Why'd did you leave? We needed you.” He chokes out. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you and Sam, I don’t know what I was thinking.” She sobs. Dean coughs, more blood coming out. “No, Dean stay with me.” He closes his eyes and that was it. Mikayla sits there with her two dead brothers on her side. “NO!” She screams. She scoots them closer and she sits there holding them both sobbing alone. “I'm sorry.” She whispers.

_________________

Mikayla wakes up with a gasp sitting up in bed. She puts her head down in her hands wiping her tears. “Babe?” She hears Nick whisper. She looks to her right to see him now sitting up with her. He pulls her close as she cries softly, soothing her, rubbing her back. “You've been having this same dream for months now I think it's time you call them.” He whispers near her ear. She stops crying and hears the sound of waves. Nick and Mikayla decided to take a vacation to Florida to coco beach. He passes her phone to her. She gets up walking to the balcony that they left open to hear the waves at night. She closes it so she wouldn't disturb Nick while he sleeps. She stands there hugging herself from the cool breeze her silk robe not doing much. She scrolls through her contacts finding Bobby’s name. He most likely would be sleeping so she decides to call Sam. 

She doesn't know what they we're doing at 3am or whatever time zone they were in, but knows Sam is usually up late. She clicks his name waiting. Her heart is racing fast and not knowing why she’s nervous, it was just her brothers. It rings once and he answers right away. 

“Mikayla?”   
“Sam.” She suddenly breaks down crying hearing her brothers voice.

“Mikayla whats wrong? Are you okay. Where are you?” He rambles worried almost panicking then she hears shuffling. “Mikayla where you, you okay?” It was now Dean on the phone.   
“Guys I'm fine relax. I’m not in trouble.” She smiles sadly. They put the phone on speaker so they can both hear her. “Did I wake you guys up?” 

“Well I was up, Dean woke up when he heard me say your name.” It gets quite for a moment. “I miss you guys.” She sniffs. “Are you okay?” Dean ask concerned as him and Sam hover over the phone on Sam’s bed in the motel. “Yeah ,guys I'm fine, better then ever actually. Im happy.” She adds wiping her tears. The boys smile at this.

“I met someone. His name is Nick, and I haven't told him yet but I love him. We plan on moving in together and we're on a little vacation now in florida. I called because I’ve been having the same nightmare over and over again of losing you both and being hurt that I left when we all needed each other then. And I feel guilty every time I wake up from it. I’m really sorry.” She cries. 

“Kayla, hey listen.” Sam speaks. “We understand where you came from. You needed an escape. We’re just glad to hear from you and that you’re happy and found someone. Yes, we were hurt you left cause we just reunited then, but we got over it and just wanted to know your safe. Thanks for calling.” He finishes. 

“Can you just please tell us where you are?” Dean begs. 

“Pike Creek, Delaware.” 

“Okay good, we promise we’re not gonna drag you back, unless you wants us too.” Sam tries to make light of the conversation. 

“Does he take care of you?” Dean ask. Mikayla chuckles at this looking back at Nick who was laying down again. “Yes, he does.” She laughs. “How’s Bobby?” She ask. “Bobby’s good, same o’l Bobby.” She stays on the phone with them for another twenty minutes as they update her on hunts and life. 

“Alright just please call whenever please.” Dean says. “I will, I miss my twin.” She chuckles. She hears them both chuckle at that. “Okay I’ll talk to you boys another time. Please get some sleep Sammy and Dean eat a salad once in a while and for the both of you don't do anything stupid till I see you two dorks again.” They say goodnight to each other and hang up. She stays out there for a while looking at the moons reflection on the water. She doesn't hear the sliding door open but she feels a warm body behind her as Nick wraps his arms over her shoulders resting his chin on her head. “Feel better?” He ask. “Feel like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders.” She turns around and he lowers his arms to her face giving her a soft kiss. “I love you too.” He whispers. Her eyes widen in surprise. “You heard me didn't you.” She smiles. 

“Didn’t wanna go back to sleep till you were okay.” 

“Well I’m okay now. Correction I'm more then okay. I’m with you and you make me the happiest I’ve ever been.” He smiles giving her another kiss. “Let me show you how happy, and how much I love you.” He slips his hands from her waist it to her thighs inside the robe lifting her up effortlessly. She digs her fingers in her his hair not breaking the kiss as they slip back in the room. They slam on the bed not breaking apart as they make love in the night.   
_______________________

[ Three weeks Later.. ]

It’s a friday night and Nick is working late with his new construction job. Mikayla sits down in the living room packing some stuff. She stops when she finds a CD she made for her final project in school. It was to make a video on what was important to you. And of course Mikayla’s choice was family. She made a bunch of clips together with her the boys. She pops the CD in the dvd player and sits down in front of the tv on the floor. 

It starts off with Mikayla holding the camera at bobby’s house giving her introduction. “This is my Uncle Bobby.” She holds the camera so her and Bobby are in frame. “Howdy.” He greets taking a sip of beer. “This is my brother Sam.” She introduces walking over to him by the desk behind his shoulder. “He’s two years older.” 

“Hey!” He smiles at camera. “Sam and I are the bookworms of the family.” She comments. “Hey?” She hears Bobby say in defense. “My uncle Bobby too. He’s the one that actually got me into reading.” 

“Idjit.” He mumbles leaving the room. Mikayla walks over the kitchen table to Dean. And this is Dean my oldest brother. “Kayla I'm eating.” He says annoyed as he has a mouth full of pie. “Dean and I maybe years apart but we’re considered the twins of the family. “The resemblance is uncanny.” He jokes winking at the camera. “I’m back.” They hear. “And last but not least is my dad.” She puts them both in frame. He stares at the camera confused. “Whats this for?” 

“School remember? She laughs. “Mhm.” He mumbles and just walks away. 

Mikayla watches the rest of the video of the boys in the impala singing. Dean and her working on the impala and grilling. Sam and her reading for research on hunts but lies saying it was for Sam’s college paper. And last John and Mikayla sitting on the tailgate of his truck with his arm around her shoulder having a moment.

“Ever since I rescued you as a baby and took care of you for those first two weeks I knew you were something special and had to turn you into a Winchester. You grew up into an amazing women but you’ll alway be my little girl, my princess.” He kisses her head and wipes her tear. “Dad you’re not helping if you make her cry.” Sam says as him and Dean hop in the back of the truck behind them so they were all in frame. “Okay that’s what a typical week is like for us Winchesters. I could look back at this tape and see all the memories and craziness of us, but hey this is my family and this is what is important to me.” 

“Awe.” Sam says he grabbing them all in a group hug

“Dude, no chick flick moments.” Dean whines trying to break lose. They laugh and the clip ends as it freezes with them in a laughing state.

Mikayla sits there with her hand on the screen tears pouring down her face as she remembers her happy moments. The noise of the clock startles her as it strikes midnight. She gets up going into the kitchen to grab a beer and stops when she sees the calendar. It’s her dad’s birthday today. She sighs going back to the tv seeing the paused picture of them laughing looking at the camera. Mikayla takes a picture of it from her phone setting it as her lock screen wallpaper. She turns off the tv and heads to the bedroom deciding to take a long shower. She plays music and just stands in the shower listening to it. She doesn't know how long she was standing there when she feels Nick come up being her kissing the back of her head. 

The song Dead in the water by Ellie Goulding plays in the background as Nick turns her around and just holds her because he knows that what see needs. She soon stops crying and they stand listening to music lathering soap and rinse when the water gets cold. She doesn't really wanna talk much, Nick just leaves her be as they get to bed. He holds her tight and she falls asleep soon after that. 

The next morning Mikayla wakes up quickly seeing the time wondering why her alarm didn't go off. She was late to work, two hours later to be exact. She stumbles outta bed going to the closet throwing on a tank top and jeans. She brushes her hair, and doesn't bother to put on makeup. She runs to the kitchen to see Nick and stops. “Babe, why didn’t you wake me up for work?” He turns around from what he was doing on the counter and her mouth drops. Nick no longer has his beard and has a new hair cut. His hair was a little shorter kinda spikey. “You got a hair cut and shaved.” She smiles going to touch his face. “Thought it was time for change. Do you like it?” He ask. “Are you kidding I love it, but I’ll miss my lumber jack.” She giggles. 

“Oh and to answer your question I didn't wake you because I called into work and thought you needed some time to rest up since you kept waking up and you know cause what today is.” He says referring to her dad’s birthday. 

“Thank you but, I think work would keep my mind off things right now.” 

“Oli said you can take the day off or you can go in whenever you want.” 

“Think works better, it’ll keep my mind occupied. Have fun packing on your day off.” She tip toes giving him a kiss and goes to walk out. “Uh aren't you gonna have breakfast.” He says stopping her. She looks down at the plate suddenly having no appetite. “Uh no not really hungry.” He walks her out and she takes her bike to work. Once there she greets everyone but they are quiet. “Guys I'm fine.” She assures them. An hour in her shift Mikayla starts to get nausea. She breathes deeply trying to take it away. “You okay?” Mason ask as he puts more meat on the grill. The scent fills the air and she runs straight to the bathroom to throw up. Miranda comes in holding her hair back. “It’s okay let it all out.” She rubs circles around her back and hands her paper towel once she’s done. Mikayla gets up to wash her face. 

“Gosh you don't look good, did you eat something bad?” She questions. 

“No I haven't eaten anything today, I mean Nick cooked breakfast but seeing it made me sick.” 

“Gosh it’s like you’re pregnant or something.” She jokes laughing but Mikayla doesn't laugh. She stares at Miranda with wide eyes through the mirror. When Miranda sees she isn't laughing she stops. “Oh my gosh are you pregnant?” She gasp. “I don't know?” She answers freaking out. “Come on let’s go to the store!” She grabs her hand leaving the bathroom telling Oli they’ll be across the street. They rush over to the pharmacy. Miranda grabs three pregnancy test and they rush back to the shop. After ten minutes the girls are in the bathroom. “Gosh I can’t look!” Mikayla panics.   
“Whatever the results are I'm sure you and Nick would be fine. And if you are pregnant then you guys will make great parents.” Andrea who joins them says trying her hardest to comfort her. “You’ll be one hot mom.” Miranda comments.

“You guys look I can’t.” Mikayla says covering her eyes with her hands. Miranda holds up the the test for her and Andrea to see. Mikayla hears nothing but a gasp. She opens her eyes seeing the girls with big smiles on their faces. She grabs the stick from her hand and stares at it. Clear as day their were two blue lines. Positive. She grabs the other two and they were all positive. “You’re gonna have a little Nick or Mikayla running around. Mikayla turns around going straight outta the bathroom and to the front door “Everything okay?” Oli ask. “Look like you seen a ghost.” Mason adds.

Mikayla starts her bike and speeds back home. She’s freaking out and doesn't know what to do or how to tell Nick. When she gets home and opens the door she sees Nick in the living room taking apart the coffee table. “Hey you’re home early. What happened?” 

“Uh I wasn't feeling good think I’m gonna lay down.” She rambles. Nick frowns confused but he shrugs it off. She slams herself on the bed face down on her pillow and muffles a scream. She ends up falling asleep after thirty minutes. She wakes up to Nick shaking her on her back. She sits up seeing he has a tray of soup for her. She inhales and shakes her head. “Take it away.” She swats with her hand. He places the tray on the dresser and sits in front of her. “Mikayla what’s going. I called the shop and Oli says you walked out panicking and I asked Miranda what happened but she told me to ask you. So what is it?” 

He’s concerned and she’s scared. He places his hand under chin so she can look at him. “Come on you know you can tell me anything.” She sighs nodding and picks up her bag taking out the test. Nick eyes her as she pulls the three sticks out handing it to him. He accepts them and stares down at them. He sits there with a blank look on his face. What feels like minutes Mikayla sits waiting in silence. “Say something please, because I'm freaking out.” She commands. 

Nick slowly looks up to her and smiles something she wasn't expecting. “I’m gonna be a dad?” He sniffs. She’s shocked to see he was crying. “You—you’re not mad?” She ask in shock and confused. “What? Of course not. There’s no one I would want to be the mother of my children but you.” She smiles and sighs in relief. “We’re gonna be parents.” She whispers in disbelief and Nick just laughs at her face. “I wonder when?” He ask tilting his head. “I think the night we were in florida.” He gasp nodding his head. “Well we can set up an appointment if you want.” 

“That’ll be good.”  



	12. Departing, Angels? and What is and What Should Never Be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one... I ended up combining two chapters together.

[Five months later..]

“Dean I’m telling you I think we should leave her outta this.” Sam says as their parked a distance away from the auto shop Mikayla was now working at as a mechanic. “We need her Sam, were gonna need all the help we can get.” Dean protests. “Yeah, but I still don't think we should bring her into this.” Dean turns to Sam in annoyance. “This Demon killed her mother too, and most likely dad, wouldn't you think she’d want to be part of this. Sam we’re so close to killing the son of bitch.” Sam can’t help but agree but he still feels like Mikayla should stay away from it. “You ready?” Dean ask and Sam just shrugs. They pull in closer and get out the car. They approach the man at the counter who’s working on the computer.

“How may I help you gentlemen?” He ask.

“Yeah, I got a 1967 Chevy Impala that needs a oil change maybe tire rotation.” Dean insists.

“Oh and I would like someone who knows what their doing lik—like her.” Dean points behind the man to Mikayla who’s currently under a car, blasting music through her ear buds. “Ah Mikayla she's a great choice very passionate about cars. Don’t see that a lot in women.” The boys nod giving him a small smile. He walks them through the back into the garage. “Mikayla?” He calls to her but she’s to into her music and working. “Mikayla!” He calls again but still no response. He huffs going to her grabbing her ankles wheeling her out from under. 

“Mikayla!”

“What? What?” She ask annoyed.“You’ve been requested.” He says helping her up. He moves aside her eyes went wide seeing her brothers. “Hey.” She gets up. “Hi.” They greet her. Dean opens his arms ready for embrace with a smile but frowns when Mikayla doesn't seem excited to see them. 

“Thanks Jerry I got this.” She assures her boss. He walks away going back to the front. The boys get a good look at their sister. She has more muscle on her arms, they could tell her hair was way longer as it was in a messy top bun with a few strands falling down on the side of her face. Black grease spread out through out her arms and some on her face most likely from her gloves. She wears her navy blue jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around her waist leaving her in her dirty grey tank top. “What are you guys doing here?” She questions blankly with a straight line on her face.

“No hello. No how are my brothers I haven't seen in like a little over a year.” Dean says a bit of hurt in his voice. 

“Uh sorry.” She walks to them embracing them both. Sam pulls her back knowing something is wrong. “Hey everything okay?” He ask noticing she’s a bit off. “Uh yeah, I just haven't been feeling good lately.” She half lies. “Baby sister sick.” Dean says worried putting his big brother walls up pulling her close placing his hand on her forehead. She couldn't help but chuckle missing this. “Dean I'm fine. But seriously why are guys here?” 

“Well here’s not a really good place to talk about it.” Sam says. “Alright, uh let me talk to Jerry about letting me get off early, you guys hungry?” 

“Starving.” Dean says holding his stomach. She shakes her head as walks towards the office. The boys wait in impala and soon Mikayla changes and cleans up and comes back going in the back seat. “Alright were gonna go to my other job to get you boys fed.” When they arrive at the shop everyone is happy to see Mikayla. “Hey Mikayla!”Andrea greets. Mikayla hops on the counter swinging her legs on the other side and drops down. She hugs her laughing. She greets everyone since its been a week since she worked at the shop. “Whoa who are those two cuties you came in with?” She whispers. “Those are my brothers.” Mikayla answers.

Miranda gasp coming closer. “You never told us you had brothers.”

“Yeah now that I think of it, we don't much about you. Is your name really Mikayla?” Mason jokes. She hits him playfully rolling her eyes. She makes Sam a salad and Dean a sandwich. She joins her brothers in the booth giving them their food. “Oh thanks Kayla.” Sam thanks her looking at his salad. Dean bites in the sandwich letting out a moan. “This is one of the best sandwiches I’ve ever had.” He says mouth full. “Chew your food dude.” She says. “You’re not gonna get anything?” Sam ask. “Uh no I ate already a little bit before you guys dropped by.” She lies. 

Sam isn’t fully convinced and starts to worry that she’s falling back to her old ways after their dad died. When they’re done eating they take a walk going to a park by the lake. Mikayla sits in the middle of them as they all sit on the picnic table top with their feet on the bench. “So I know we promised you we wouldn't come and drag you back home but, were getting close to the demon and we need your help.” Sam speaks first. 

“We’re gonna need all the help we can get and we figured you might want to be part of it when it all goes down.” Dean says next. Mikayla sits there holding her hands together to her face not responding. “See Dean I knew this was a bad idea coming to her.” Sam says getting up turning his back to them facing the lake. 

“I’ll go.” She suddenly answers after a few moments of silence. Dean whips his head to her fast as Sam turns to look at her. “Wait really? Just like that, you’ll go?” Dean questions confused. She gets up stretching and faces them both. “Past couple weeks haven't been easy on me so I think doing this will help ease my mind off it, plus I want this son of bitch dead as much as you guys do.” She sighs. Still confused Sam shakes his head. “Wait you’re just gonna leave just like that, what about the guy you were with?” 

“I’ll tell Nick I have a family emergency, which isn't a lie.” She shrugs. “But when this is over I’m coming back here. No more hunting.” 

They nod in agreement and take off to the job site Nick is working at it. He’s doing some construction inside a store. She enters, looking around for Nick. She spots him in the corner and walks towards him passing the other workers. “Nick.” She calls to him. He stops drilling looking up to her. “Hey baby, what are you doing here?” She grabs his hand taking him to the side. He can tell by the look on her face she’s nervous about something. “What’s wrong.” He ask. “Uh um my brothers came into town, I have a family emergency to tend too.”

“You’re gonna go out of town?”

“Yes. But remember when I told you there was some stuff I couldn't talk to about, it has to do with that. I’m sorry I can’t tell you now, but if I come back I promise I’ll explain everything to you.” 

“Wait, wait what do you mean if you come back.”

“Nick, I can’t explain it to you right now you’ll think I'm crazy.”

“No Mikayla, tell me. You’ve been really distant since we lost—.” He pauses not wanting not wanting to bring up the subject. “You haven't been eating or sleeping much, you've been getting sick and I'm worried about you.” 

“Nick I’m sorry I really am but when I get back I promise I’ll tell you everything but I have to go with my brothers.” Nick looks behind her to the impala across the street but couldn't really see their faces. She tiptoes giving him a long kiss. The first kiss in a couple days. “I love you.” She whispers. He kisses her again once more before she pulls back leaving. She gets back into the the impala, her brothers looking back to her. “Okay we're good.” She assures them. They drive back to her house, they wait in the car as she packs a quick bag and leaves a note for nick telling him it wasn't a goodbye but a see you later. Mikayla lays down in the back taking a nap. She wakes up overhearing her brothers conversation.

“I’m telling you Dean somethings off with her, I think she might be falling back to her own tracks like when dad died.” Sam says. “Sam, I'm sure she's fine, I mean she didn't want us come dragging her back.”

“Yeah, but she said herself she’s been through something for past weeks but she won’t tell us and she was quick to come along.” 

“I’m sure it’s just problems with her relationship.”

“No I don't think so I think it’s something more.” Sam protest.

“Well when this crap is over then we’ll all sit down and talk about it.” After a few minutes of silence she falls back asleep for another thirty minutes. When she wakes up again she sits up seeing they were at a small diner stop. “Hey sleepy head.” Dean turns to her ruffling her hair. “What time is it?” She groans. Sam lifts his wrist to see. “Uh past 10:30.” Dean reaches into his pocket handing Sam cash. “Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time,huh?” Sam snatches the twenty outta his hand.

“Dude, we’re gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions.” He complains.

“Hey, see if they got any pie.” Mikayla says as Sam’s getting out. He bends down giving her a face closing the door. “Bring us pie!” She shouts. Dean turns up the music as they wait. Mikayla leans froward her chest on the front seat. 

“I’ve got to keep on chasing a dream,  
I’ve got to be on my way,  
wish—’’ 

There’s a sudden static on the radio. Dean frowns tapping the glass of the radio and looks back around. “Dean.” Mikayla pats his chest to get his attention he looks where she’s staring at. The little diner is empty no one in sight. “Stay in the car.” He demands. He gets out, gun in hand and runs in. Mikayla watches her brother go in stop, looking around. He walks around seeing the dead costumers and workers, blood everywhere. She watches him disappear then soon comes out the front door. “Sam!” He calls out. “Sammy!” “Sam, Sammy!” She watches as Dean passes the car still looking around. “SAM!” He turns around going back to the car. “Son of bitch took him.” He snarls coming back in. “What!?” She gasp climbing over the seat to sit in the front. “There was sulfur on the back door.” 

“We gotta get to Bobby.” She tells him. They end up meeting bobby hours later. They’re currently hunched over Baby looking at a map. “This is it—all the demonic signs and omens over the past month.” Bobby shows them. “Are you joking there’s nothing here.” Dean says.“Exactly.” Bobby shrugs. “Come on, there’s got to be something. What about the normal low level stuff— you know, exorcisms, that kind of thing?”

“That’s what I’m telling ya. There’s nothing, it’s completely quiet.”

“How are we suppose to look for Sam, close our eyes and point?” He snaps. Dean phones starts ringing he grumbles digging in his pocket. “Ash, what do you got?” Bobby and Mikayla stand there as the wind and rain picks up listening to Dean side of the conversation. Hours later after figuring out where Sam is Dean pulls over when they hit a dead end. “Well it looks like the rest of the way’s on foot.” Bobby says. They get out going to the trunk grabbing flashlights and shotguns. After a few minutes walking they come into view with the old town. “Sam!” Mikayla shouts follows by Dean. They walk around the corner, Sam coming in site. 

“Sam.”

“Dean.”

“Sam, look out!” Dean shouts as they see someone come behind him stabbing him in the back. 

“NNNNOOO!” They shout darting to him. The other guy takes off and Bobby goes after him. Dean and Mikayla crouch down to Sam, Dean gets a hold onto him as he goes limp. “Whoa, Sam. Sam. Sam, Hey. Hey me look at you.” Dean places his hand on his back seeing blood. “Dean.” Mikayla cries. “Hey, look. Look at me. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right?”

“Sammy?”

“Sam.” Mikayla sobs seeing Sam’s eyes getting heavier. “SAM!” Mikayla flinches when Dean screams. “Hey, listen to me. We’re gonna patch you up,okay? You’ll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. That’s my job right? Watch out for my pain in ass little brother. Sam? Sam.”

“Sam!” Mikayla shakes him a bit his eyes close. Dean gets a hold of his face and shakes him shouting. “Sammy!” When he doesn't respond Mikayla cries even harder looking at Dean. 

“No. No,No,No. Oh god.” They cling onto Sam lifeless body. Dean finally letting his emotions free. Three of them crouched on the floor. “Sam!” 

It’s been hours since Sam’s death and Mikayla and Dean aren't taking it at all. They haven't spoken a word to each other. Dean currently leaning against the wall frame as Mikayla is on the floor to his left back against the wall with her knees to her chest as she just stares with a blank face at Sam laying on the mattress. “Dean? Mikayla?” Bobby calls out as he comes in the abandon place they were still at. “Brought this back for you guys.” He says as he holds up a bucket of chicken. “No, thanks. Im fine.” They answer. They look over at each other hearing each other’s voice after being quiet for so long. “You kids should eat something.”

“We said we’re fine!” They defend each other. Bobby looks between them turning around to the table mumbling to himself about even in their worse of times they still have the same twin aspect. He turns to face Dean who's currently pouring down whiskey. “Dean.. I hate to bring this up. I really do. But don't you think maybe it’s time…we bury Sam?”

“No.”

“We could..maybe..”

“What—torch his corpse? Not yet.”

“I want you to come with me.” Bobby insists. 

“I'm not going anywhere.” 

“Mikayla?” Bobby calls to her. 

“If Deans not going neither am I.” She answers kinda coldly not looking away from Sam.

“Guys please.”

“Won’t you cut us some slack?”

“I just don't think you kids should be alone, thats all. I gotta to admit— I could use you guys help.” Dean just scuffs. “Something big is going down— end-of-the-world big.”

“WELL, THEN LET IT END! Dean screams making his sister jump from his sudden out burst.

“You don't mean that.” Dean kicks his chair back getting in close to Bobby’s face. Her brothers outburst catches her attention and looks behind her to the commotion. 

“You don't think so. Huh? You don't think I’ve given enough? You don't think I’ve paid enough? I’m done with it. All of it. And if you know what’s good for you, turn around and get the hell out of here.” Bobby looks across to Mikayla with a look as if he was waiting for her to help, but she does the complete opposite. She just stares at Dean. “GO!!” He pushes Bobby back. Bobby face washes in surprise. Dean realizes what he did, apologizing right away. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please just go.” Mikayla sees the hurt in Bobby’s face but he doesn't react to it. “You know where I’ll be.” He says before leaving. After a few moments Dean walks over to his sister joining her on the floor resting his head against hers. 

He starts to talk to Sammy and Mikayla just sits there and listens, chuckling softly whenever Dean says something funny. Once Dean starts to get serious about his one job to protect him and blowing it she couldn't help but silently cry again. After blaming himself shouting what he was suppose to do he abruptly gets up from her side. “Stay here.” He rushes grabbing his jacket leaving slamming the door. She puts her head down on her knees her hair falling on the sides not being able to look at Sam anymore. About thirty minutes later as Mikayla is sitting there starring at the wall fiddling with her thumbs mumbling song lyrics Sam suddenly gasp waking up sitting up. “AAAAHHHH!!” Mikayla screams as he scares the daylights outta her and faints. “Mikayla?” Sam calls out to her confused. He gets up looking at his back really confused. 

Dean walks in a second later. “Sammy. Thank god.”

“Hey.” Dean steps over embracing in a tight hug. “Ow dean.”

“Im sorry. I’m sorry man. I’m just happy to see you up and running, that’s all.” 

“Okay.”

“Come on, sit down.” He says grabbing the chair but now noticing their unconscious sister.

“What happened to her?” He ask stalking towards her bending down.

“I think I scared her when I suddenly woke up and she fainted.” Sam chuckles softly. Dean checks her pulse and places his hand under nose. “She’s breathing she’ll be fine. She needs the sleep anyways.” He says getting back up sighing. Mikayla wakes up to Sam shaking her on the leg. “Hey Kayla were at Bobby’s.” She groans sitting up from the seat confused. “What the hell happen?” She says looking around. “You fainted.” He chuckles. Mikayla looks at him and frowns in confusion. 

“What?” 

“You-.” She begins to say something but pauses seeing Dean looking straight at her from the rear view mirror and shuts up. She has no idea but the look on his face just tells her to just shut up. She gets out the impala stumbling from the bright light not fulling adjusting. Sam laughs grabbing a hold of her swinging his arm around her shoulder. “Don’t worry you’ll be in your bed soon.” He laughs. She groans covering her eyes. They stand there knocking on the door waiting for Bobby who answers right away. “Hey Bobby.” Dean greets looking guilty trying to avoid eye contact looking down. Bobby eyes went wide a little wide seeing Sam. He looks from Dean to Mikayla to Sam trying to figure out how this is happening. “Hey Bobby.” Sam greets next. 

“Sam. It’s good to..see you up and around.” 

“Yeah well.. thanks for patching me up.”

“Don’t mention it.” He says as Sam passes him going inside. Bobby looks between Dean and Mikayla, and by her still confused face Bobby figures she’d has nothing to do with Sam suddenly being alive again, but Dean does. “Well Sam’s better. And we’re back in it now, so…what do you know?” Dean says. Mikayla and Sam are clueless looking between the two of them just feeling the tension. They completely ignore it. Mikayla goes upstairs to change and lay down in bed for a few minutes dozing off. She was soon wakes up by Ellen who she happily greets now knowing she wasn't dead. The three climb in the impala while Ellen joins Bobby in his truck heading towards Wyoming. Nightfall comes as they arrive at the cemetery. They all hide behind the taller head stones gun in hand ready. When Jake comes into view approaching the gate Sam steps out. “Howdy Jake.” The rest follow Sam’s move. 

“You were dead. I killed you.” 

“Yeah? Well, next time, finish the job.”

“I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord,man.” Sam slowly looks at Dean but Dean just gives him a blank look. 

“You can’t be alive. You can’t be.” 

“Okay, just take it real east there, son.” Bobby speaks. “And if I don’t?"

“Wait and see.” Sam throws at him. “What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do—kill me?”

“It’s a thought.”

“You had your chance. You couldn't.”

“I won’t make that mistake twice.” Jake starts laughing causing Dean to frown. “What are you smiling at, you little bitch?” He insults. Jake turns his attention to Ellen. “Hey lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head.” Ellen struggles but has her own gun to her head in seconds. He forces the rest to put their guns down. He walks away putting the colt in lock. Bobby and Dean rush to Ellen taking the gun away from her head as it fires. More gunshots are heard as Sam shoots Jake multiple times.

The lock starts turning making the star and begins to open up. “Oh no.” Bobby says. “What is it.”

“It’s hell.” The door rattles about to open. “Take cover now!” Bobby shouts. They scatter away from the door ducking behind the tombstones as the gates of hell burst open, the air fills with black smoke and hissing nosies and lighting. “Come on we gotta shut that gate!” Ellen shouts over. 

“If the demon gave this gun to jake…then maybe.” Dean begins looking at Mikayla then turning around sensing something. Dean lifts the gun to Azael but it flies out Deans hands to his. “A boy shouldn't play with daddy’s guns.” He mocks sending Dean flying, his head smacking into on of the tombstones. “Dean!” Mikayla shouts running to him but just before she bends down to help him Azael slams her back against a tombstone also hitting her head. Sam notices running over leaving Bobby and Ellen to close the door themselves. Azael slams Sam against a tree. “I’ll get to you in a minute, champ. I’m proud of you—knew you had it in you.”

He stalks over to Dean bending down to talk to him. Whatever it was he was Mikayla can tell it just pissing Dean off more. Azael gets back up standing holding the colt to Dean. “No!” Mikayla shouts. And right as she shouts a shadow appears and it was John. Their dad. He grabs Azael causing his vessel to drop and their dad wrestles with the black smokey shadow. He’s able to push John down and soon he returns to his vessel getting up. What he doesn't expect was be face by Dean with the colt ready and aimed.

His body shakes and cackles then drops dead. Mikayla and Sam are released and Bobby and Ellen get the door closed. Dean gets up helping Mikayla turning to face their dad in pure disbelief and shock. “Dad.” Mikayla cries as he walks closer grabbing onto her and Deans shoulders. John lets a tear out, proud of his boy. Mikayla can see Deans bottom lip quiver about to break. John and Sam share a silent moment with tears and smile. John got a look at his kids again before stepping back. His figure lights up and flicks then he's gone. The siblings look at each other seeing each other crying. Tears down their faces. 

A few moments later they find themselves standing over Azael vessel the bullet still smoking out his chest. “Well, check that off the to-do list.” Dean jokes. “You did it.” Sam says with a smile.

“I didn't do it alone.” Sam looks over where their dad last stood. “Do you think dad really…do you think he really climbed out of hell?” He ask. “The door was open.” Mikayla says. 

“If anyone’s stubborn enough to do it…it would be him.” Sam smiles nodding in agreement. 

“Where do you think he is now?” He ask. “I don't know.” Dean answers.

“I kind of can’t believe it, Dean. I mean..our whole lives, everything..has been preparing for this and now.. I kind of don’t know what to say.”

“I do.” Dean says bending down. 

“That was for our moms… you son of bitch.” He stands up smiling at his sister. The three walk back to the impala. “You know when Jake saw me it was like he saw a ghost.” Sam starts. Dean scoffs closing the door to the impala. “I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me.”

“Glad he was wrong.” Dean says.

“I don't think he was Dean.” Mikayla looks between her brothers as she sits on the door her bottom half already in the car. She knows Dean had done something just looking at the guilty look on Deans face. “What happened..after I was stabbed?”

“I already told.”

“Not everything.”

“Sam we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?” Dean shrugs begging really not wanting to continue on the topic. “Did I die?” Sam ask. “Oh, come on.” Dean scoffs looking away. “Did you sell your soul for me, like dad did for you?” 

“Oh come on, no!” Sam looks back to Mikayla for an answer but he could see the look on her face that she has no clue. She was just as lost looking at Dean.

“How long do you get?”

“One year. I got one year.” Mikayla does a small gasp. She watches as her brothers have their moment. Bobby and Ellen come back soon after. “Well, yellow eye demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate.” 

“How many, you think?” Mikayla ask. “100, maybe 200. It’s an army. He’s unleashed an army.” Sam answers. 

“Hope you kids are ready. Cause the war has just begun.”

“Well then..” Dean smiles as Sam looks back at him. 

“We got work to do.”   
_______________________________

[ Months later…]

 

Its been four months that Deans been buried and in hell. Sam and Mikayla eventually went their separate ways hunting, calling for updates every other day till it stops. Mikayla is currently leaving a case finding nothing about Lilith. She’s speeding down the road on her way home. As she arrives back in the house she puts set of beer for Bobby in the fridge turning around seeing Dean standing in front her with a smirk on his face. Her eyes went wide as she steps back. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, its really me.”

“Dean!” She shouts smiling crashing herself into him sending them to the floor. Dean laughs at her sudden embrace, but stops when he notices she got quiet and has a death grip on him. He hears a sniff and he now realizes she’s crying. He gets them up and gives her a tight hug. “Hey I'm here now. Big brothers got ya. Got your twin back.” She chuckles in his chest. He grabs her face giving her a kiss on her head.

She goes upstairs changing clothes after a long weekend. “First time I’d seen her really smile in months.” Bobby says coming around the corner. Dean and Bobby discuss the topic of Sam. Mikayla goes off doing some errands for Bobby, while they go to look for Sam. They later go off to see an old friend to find out who raised Dean outta hell. After Mikayla gets home she decides to take a nap.  
_____________________  
(Flash back)  
Mikayla stirs in her sleep feeling sharp pain. She gets up to the bathroom with her arms out not bothering to turn on the lights. She stumbles into the bathroom, squinting as she turns on the lights. She rubs her eyes going to the toilet to pee, but something feels different. She wipes herself seeing blood and begins to panic. She gets up to look in the mirror seeing blood stained on her night gown. “Nick!” She screams. “Nick!” He comes running in the bathroom seeing Mikayla crouching down seeing the blood. “Nick what’s happening!” She sobs. “Come on let’s go to the hospital.” He helps her up taking her to his truck. At the hospital Nick waits outside the room Mikayla is in. The doctor comes out snapping Nick out of his blank trance. “How is she? Is the baby okay?” He asks standing up. “Mikayla’s fine, but as for child, I'm sorry to say she’s has a miscarriage.” Nick stands up rubbing his face beginning to breakdown. “No,no,no.” 

“You can go see her, she's waiting for you.” Nick cracks open the door seeing Mikayla laying down. “Hey babe?” She turns around sitting up. “Nick, what’s wrong with me?” She cries. 

“Honey, there’s nothing wrong with you.” He says as he sits down on the bed with her holding onto her.   
_______________________

Mikayla wakes up from the distant memory wiping her tears and sits up. Every since the devil’s gate opened releasing all those demons Mikayla never got a chance to go back to Nick. She gets up getting some food from the fridge and a beer. Her phone starts ringing from the living room, she hops on the couch seeing it was Bobby. “Hey Bobby?”

“Hey Kayla need a favor, we need you to buy as much spray paint as you can.”

“Spray paint? Did you find out who raised Dean?”

“Yeah we got an idea, I’ll text you the address to meet us at.” 

“Okie dokie.” She hangs up going to the hardware store in seconds. Lately Mikayla been embracing her abilities after so long of ignoring it. She teleports at the store automatically being spotted by a four year old who saw her appear. She laughs as the little boy looks at her wide eyed and she walks off getting what she needs and ends up getting their whole stock of black spray paint and pops to the address Bobby sent her. It was a fairly large barn. She begins painting as many of the symbols she knows and ones from books following her uncles instructions. After she paints what she can she teleports back home to change out of her stained clothes. When she’s done she gets a quick bite of Deans pie she brought for him and teleports back to the barn with it. 

“Holy shit!” Dean jumps back as she ends up right next to her brother on the wooden table.

“Sorry didn't mean to scare you.” She laughs. “You’re back to doing that now?” 

“Mhm. Oh I brought you something.” She reaches behind her holding up the pie and he gasp smiling. “You’re the best. I don't even need to tell you unlike Sam, you just do it.” He gives her a smooch on her cheek and joins her on the table. “Uh excuse me.” Bobby interjects. “Hmm?” They look up from the pie to Bobby.

“You idjits ain’t done here yet.” They look down at the pie, then to each other then back to Bobby. “Give us five.” Bobby rolls he eyes continuing to paint sigils on the barn walls. After twenty minutes they’re pretty much done. They sit there quietly as Dean whistles every once in a while.

“You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean ask kinda impatient from waiting. Bobby just gives him the look. “Sorry. touchy, touchy, huh?” Suddenly the wind starts howling and rumbling of the shackles shaking of barn start going crazy. Mikayla stands up, Dean pulls her behind him. “Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind.” She slaps Dean behind the head for saying something stupid. They flinch down when the light bulbs start busting sparks causing glass to flying everywhere. The barn doors slowly open as a man emerges in slowly. He has messy brown hair and trench coat. The guys start shooting but the man keeps walking not even flinching from a bullet. No harm done. He stops when he’s in front of Dean.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Dean launches forward with the demon killing knife but it doesn't phase the other guy. He looks down at it and gives Dean at slight smirk. Mikayla just stands beside her brother wide eyed, but there’s something about this guy that made her feel oddly… safe for some reason. Bobby takes this chance to get a swing in but the man is quick stopping Bobby placing two fingers on his forehead falling to the floor. He turns back to the other two looking at Dean. “We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” 

“No, whatever you say to me you can say it in front of her.” The man walks over to the table skimming through laid out books. Dean crouches down to Bobby to check on him. “Your friends alive.” 

“Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

“Yeah, figured that much. I mean what are you.?” Castiel looks up from the book to Dean. 

“I’m an angel of the lord.”

“Get the hell out of here. There’s no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.” Suddenly the rumbling of thunder roars and the shadow of Castiel's wings are shown. Mikayla stands there in shock still wide eyed. He’s an angel no wondering she was getting the feeling when he entered. “Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman’s eyes.”

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice…but you already knew that.” 

“You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?” He nods. “Buddy, next time lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people— special people—. He pauses looking at Mikayla, almost if he’s referring to her. “Can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.” Mikayla now stands aside Dean just staring at Castiel as the two talk. Every once in a while he would glance at her making her dart her eyes somewhere else. 

Later that night when she’s too afraid to go to sleep not wanting any memories or nightmares so she stays in kitchen watching over her brothers sleeping. She sits at the table hugging her knees against the table as she twirls her knife with her middle finger without touching it. She's been practicing more and more with her telekinesis. As she was lays her chin on her knees she hears what she thinks are wings. “Hello Mikayla.” She hears and jumps up her knife flying in her hand. “Castiel.” She says with her hand over her heart. “I'm sorry didn't mean to startle you in your….knife… spinning.”

“Do your brothers know of your abilities, and what you are?” 

“Wait? You know what I am?”

“Are you implying you don’t.” 

“No.” She says stepping closer to Castiel who steps back from her. Hurt she drops her gaze. “I can see your true face.” She looks up at him in question with a tilt head confused. He steps closer to her only a few inches placing two fingers on her forehead. “Do you know the story of your parents?” She shakes her head. “You’re a Nephalem.” She recoils back confused. “A what?” 

“You’re the child of a demon and angel.”

“Holy shit!” She hears Deans voice from behind her. “I can feel some of your grace.” Castiel speaks after her silence. “Your father Shawn was a demon and mother Talia was an angel. I knew your mother she was a great warrior.” 

“That explains how I’m able to teleport, and making that demon explode.” Dean stands there still not saying anything. “I think I need to let this all sink in.” She says before putting on her boots grabbing Sam’s jacket walking out the house. 

______________________

Mikayla shoots up waking up with a gasp. She rubs her eyes sleepy opening them to adjust seeing she isn't in her room. She’s in a larger room that looks like it belongs in a castle with black brick stone walls. She looks around from her round bed that was way bigger then a California king with red silk sheets. She swings her legs over getting up from the bed walking into what is the closet. Dark red, black dresses and a selves with over fifty pair of heels. “Whoa need me a closet like this back home.”

“Very funny my queen.” She whips around seeing a man standing in the enter way of the closet. 

“Uh who are you?” She ask confused looking at somewhat a version of man that could be Bruce wayne’s Alfred. “Charles? Your majesty are you alright?” He ask letting his his British accent free. “You must have had a hard time last night traveling and when hitting your head.” Mikayla raises an eyebrow confused. “My queen do you remember anything from last night?” 

“Queen?”

“Yes, do you need a little bio reminder.” 

“Uh yes that’d be helpful.’’

“Your name is Mikayla Morgan, you’re 22 years old, the vessel of Lilith and the Queen of hell or demons which ever you prefer.” 

“Just Morgan? Not a Winchester.” She mumbles to herself. 

“You should get dressed you have meeting in thirty.” She turns around looking at the dresses. She spends about ten minutes to get ready deciding on a plain but very classy black dress that has a gold snake that runs on the open back of the dress. She walks out the room into the corridor of hell. “What the hell is going on? Where’s Sam and Dean?” She mumbles trying not to trip. She keeps walking passing some demons who stare like they’re scared. “Mikayla darling.” She turns hearing her name. “Meetings this way.” The man informs her. “Right, the meeting.” She nods going in the room. There’s was a big throne in the middle which she walks to happily taking her place. 

The man that brought her in the room stands near by one of the pillars. She stays seated just nodding her head as the demons go over some diagrams and chats about the rate of souls. She sits there bored out of her mind and just wants to find her brothers. After thirty minutes she can’t stand it anymore. “Are you alright my queen?” One of the demons ask. “Uh I'm really hot, anybody else really hot?” They look her confused. “Well..you are in hell.” The man says.“Do you need a fan?” Another demon offers. She nods sitting there with her legs crossed for another half hour until it’s too much. “I can't take this anymore.” She groans.

“But my queen—

“I said enough.” She raises her voice and hand to stop him from talking but she accidentally makes him fly across the room slamming him against the stoned wall. She gets up opening the doors with one swoosh of her hand. Before she storms out she turns around to face them. “You.” She points to the man that was by her side. “Crowley.” He corrects her. “Come with me.” She demands. He doesn't say anything but just winks at the others and follows her out. “What the hell was that back there?” He questions after they’re out in the hall.

“You really must have taken a beaten from those winchesters last night haven't you?” 

“What happened last night?” 

“You don't remember?”

“I wouldn't be asking if I did.”   
They make it back to her bedroom and she sits on the bed holding her face. “You brought Dean Winchester soul last night. You had a hell of a fight last night when they tried to kill you.” She looks up to him wide eyes standing up again. “Dean Winchester's soul is here?” 

“Yes thanks to you? Are you alright? Need me to make it better.” He says stepping really close to her grabbing her arm gently. “What are you doing?” She leans back away slipping from his grip. 

“Darling you really shouldn't have gotten out of bed?” 

“Ar-are we together?” She blurts out. 

“No. I wouldn't do that to your father. I promised to take care of you not sleep with you.”

“Take me to Dean Winchester now.”

“Now why in bloody hell would I do that?”

“Because I'm—

“Mikayla sweetheart your royalty means nothing me.”

“Fine, I'll find him myself.” She gets up leaving the room. She walks the hallways for about an hour and stops. She’s in the middle of the hallway with other tortured souls. “Okay Kayla just think, concentrate. Just think about Dean and the answer will come to you.” She stands there with her eyes closed thinking. She hears a swoosh and opens her eyes. There stands Dean in front of her behind a lock cell looking horrible in shreds from the hellhounds. “Dean!” She swings open the door and with the snap of her fingers he’s put together again. “Get the hell away from me.” He steps back.

“Dean it’s me Mikayla. Your sister.” 

He scoffs shaking his head. “You think you can just play this off taking some innocent girl Lilith?” 

“What no? What are you talking about, come on I'm trying to get us outta here.” She grabs his arm but before he can pull away they’re out of hell and back at Bobby’s. Sam and Bobby shoot up from the couch guns raised. “Dean? What the hells going on?” Sam questions. Dean steps away from her going to his brother side. “I'm not gonna hurt anyone.” She tries to explain lifting her hands up in defense.

“What do you want?” Bobby ask. “I just wanna come home. I don't want to rule hell. I don't belong there.” 

“After you had me killed you bring me back saying you want to be home, you’re not Lilith who are you?” Dean ask.

“I’m Mikayla, your sister.” 

“We don't have a sister.”

“Yes, you do, I’m your sister. Bobby is my uncle I stayed with him because dad was trying to protect me from the hunting life but that failed.” Castiel comes around the corner joining them. “Castiel please tell them that I'm their sister. He doesn't respond he just comes up to her touching her head with two fingers and she’s put to sleep. When she wakes up she’s in Bobby’s homemade panic room chained to a chair. She pops her head up looking around. “Wait, what are you doing?” She ask as Dean stands in front of her with Ruby’s knife. He suddenly stabs her in the leg but she doesn't flinch. “What the hell?” They all were confused. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” She ask in disbelief. “We know you’re lying.” Sam says.

“No I'm not. You have to believe me. My names Mikayla Morgan Winchester, John rescued me when I was six months old. My mother Talia was killed by the yellow eyed demon Azazel just like yours. Dad gave Dean baby for his 18th birthday. Sam you love your salads with no tomatoes and lots of vinegar and you hate it when Dean blast his music too loud in the impala especially when you trying to sleep. Dean you love your bacon cheeseburgers and pie and never go to sleep without your gun under your pillow. Bobby you love your coffee black and eggs over easy with aside of bacon and love your whiskey doesn't matter what time of day it is. Bobby you lost you wife from her being possessed. Our last moment with Dad was at the hospital after the car accident.” She cries.

“Anyone can tell you that stuff.” Dean says as they go to step out the panic room. 

“No, you can’t leave here please remember. I’m Mikayla. I’m your little sister, I taunt you and I tease I make your life miserable but you love me anyway.” She sobs and pleads. They all stand there in a quiet huddle Dean turns around with the colt in his hands raising it up. “What are you doing?” She questions.

“Taking you back to hell where you belong.” He says and shoots her.  
_______________________

She wakes up with a gasp sitting up in bed once again. “Honey you okay?” She hears a familiar voice beside her. She looks to her left following the voice. “Nick?” He’s casually sitting up in bed reading a book. “Mikayla.” He mocks. She sits there looking around. They’re in the house they brought when they were together. She grips him tight in a hug. “Are you okay?” He ask. He rubs her back as she’s half on him. He hears her sniff and he lifts her head up to see a tear go down. “Hey, why are you crying?” He pulls her in his lap moving her hair out the way. 

He showers her face with kisses making her laugh. She stops laughing when there’s a sudden cry. “What was that?” Mikayla stiffens. Nick chuckles picking up the baby monitor on his bedside. “I’ll go get her, how bout you wake up the boys so we can make breakfast.” He says putting Mikayla to the side. “Sam and Dean?” She ask standing up going around to his side. He turns around cocking his head once he puts on his shirt. 

“Nnooo, Johnny and Robert.” He walks up to her embracing her, resting his chin on her head. “I didn't know you drinking that much wine on our anniversary would make you like this?” He laughs. “Right.” She just nods heading to the bathroom. She walks in seeing herself. She looks the same but a little more mature looking, her hair is up to her shoulders not down her back anymore. She holds onto the sink staring at herself. “What the hell is happening to me?”

She freshens up going out the room and downstairs into the dinning room. She picks up a card opening it recognizing Sam’s hand writing. “Happy 4th wedding anniversary.” She stands there admiring the flowers and pops one of the chocolates from the box. She walks over to the living room seeing photos of Nick, her and their kids. “We got married and had kids.” She scoffs in disbelief shaking her head in amazement looking around. 

She smiles down at the frame looking at her sons, both a mini version of Nick. “Mommy.” She hears a tiny voice behind her. She turns around seeing the youngest Robert walking to her slowly rubbing his eyes holding a teddy bear. “Morning pumpkin.” She greets picking him up. He couldn't be no more then 3 years old. “Mommy were you crying?” He asks whipping her tear stained face. “No mommies just tired that’s all.” She lies and admires the boy in her arms. He has Nicks dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She hears more pitter patter of feet on the wood floor. Johnny comes running down the hallway straight to her legs. “Morning mom.” He shouts. She picks up her other son and carrying them both on her hips. Nick comes around the corner with their baby girl. “Hey the whole families up.” He comes up putting them in a group hug making them giggle. Mikayla puts the boys down as they run to the couch turning on the tv.

“Here hold Octavia.” He passes her the baby as he walks to the kitchen. She holds her baby girl admiring all her features. “Mommy did Octavia look like you as a baby?” Robert ask as he sits by her side at the table. “Yeah think so bud.” She laughs. Once Nick’s done with breakfast they all go to the store. She sits Octavia down in the shopping cart with Robert inside the basket playing on her phone playing games as Nick and Johnny walk along her side. They walk around getting snacks and things for the house. When her phone starts ringing Robert gasp and holds it up for her. “Mommy, Uncle Sam’s calling.”

“Hey Sam!”

“Hey Kayla, just calling to let you know that Dean and I will make it to Johnny’s baseball game today.” 

“Great, I’ll see you two dorks later!” She says rolling with it. Once they’re done they all pack up the kids ready for Johnny’s baseball game. They gather in the mini van and meet Sam and Dean there. “Uncle Sam! Uncle Dean!” Johnny and Robert shout running to them. “Hey guys!” They pick them tickling them. This picture just makes Mikayla melt. She turns around trying not to get to emotional as she gets the packed food. “Just some weird dream.” She reminds herself. 

“Ready to kick some ass buddy.”

“Dean!” Mikayla glares at him. “Oops sorry.” 

They all find their seats on the bleaches and watch the game get organized. Sam sits with Octavia on his lap and Dean has Robert on his. Nick sits on her left side concentrating on the game. “So how’s the hunting been?” She asks Sam quietly who’s on her right. “Been pretty good nothing to extreme yet.” She smiles seeing Octavia play with Sam’s hair. “How you've been doing?” He ask. “Honestly I feel like I’m dreaming like none of this is real.” Sam frowns turning to her. “Why you say that?” She sighs looking at her surroundings. “Because this how things would've been if I never left or at least gone back to Nick.” She whispers. “What? What are you talking about?” He ask.

“Nothing, forget I said anything I’m just tired.” She lies. Sam wants to keep talking but gets distracted when Johnny goes to bat. “Come on John boy you got this!” Dean and Nick start yelling.

They enjoy the little league game, Johnny’s team winning. They all celebrate going out to pizza hut. They enjoy their time till Mikayla starts to feel woozy. “You okay sis?” Dean noticing her change of expression. “Uh think I had too much pizza I need some fresh air.” She gets up from the booth walking outside leaning against the impala. She suddenly gets these flashes of visions of a warehouse or factory. “This isn't real.” She shakes her head. “What’s not real?” Sam asks from beside her. “K, what were you talking about earlier.” 

She shakes her head beginning to cry. “This!” She yells throwing her arms up in the air gesturing everything. “This life, this perfect apple pie life, is not real. I left Nick to go kill Azazel with you and Dean.” Sam stands there confused. “No, you didn’t.” He deny’s. “Yes, I did. I left and I never got a chance to come back to him. I left because I thought that it would get my mind off the fact that I just lost our baby. We didn't even get to find out if it was a boy or girl!” She sobs. Sam embraces his sister as he rests his chin on her head. “Why couldn't you just be happy in this world?” He says. She steps back looking up at him. “What are you talking about?” 

“You can stay here in this world.” Dean says coming into view with everyone else. “You can stay here with us.” Robert says reaching a hand out. “No,no, this isn’t real.” She says stepping back. “You can stay here with me, forget the guilt that you left me behind.” Nick joins in. She backs up opening the door to the impala driving off. “Mikayla.” She hears in a distance. She recognizes the voice. “Mikayla.” She hears again. She pulls over getting out the car. “Castiel?” She calls out.

___________________________________

Mikayla eyes open slowly to see Castiel untying her hands from above her head. “Oh my god you’re okay!” Sam says embracing her weak body. She looks around seeing other bodies hanging like her. “What happened?” She ask weakly. “After you left Bobby’s you went missing. You were taken by a Djinn. It took us two days to find you with the help of Castiel.” Dean explains. She looks at Castiel grabbing his shoulder. “Thank you.” He just gives her a small nod. Sam carries her to the impala and Dean speeds back to Bobby’s. “Jesus Kayla you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Bobby squeezes her as they make it inside. “Holy hell you look horrible.” He says holding onto her face. “You’re no longer tan anymore, all pale must of lost a lot of blood, you need some food in you.” 

“Geesh Bobby thanks.” Sam helps Mikayla up the stairs so she can shower and change. Once she’s done she calls Sam to help her down the stairs. He chuckles as he throws her over his shoulder and to the table to be greeted by a salad. She frowns looking down at it. “You need your vegetables and fruit for energy.” Sam laughs at her reaction. “Burgers are protein.” She protests. “Damn right it is.” She hears Dean turning around seeing him with a burger. “No fair.” She grumbles. 

Later that night Mikayla finds herself watching over her brothers sleep again. She doesn't sleep often anymore due to horrible nightmares and memories. She sits at the desk this time reading about Djinns. “What did you see there?” She jumps startled by Deans voice. He's sitting up from the couch. “Uh what my life would've been like if I didn't leave with you and Sam.” She says not wanting to bring up the other one. “It was perfect wasn't it?” She nods. He gets up whipping her tears and giving her a hug. “I didn't want to leave it either.” 

“It was everything I wanted.”


	13. Risen

It’s a crisp Wednesday night after a case is solved. The siblings are on the road are currently stopped at gas station. “Go get some grub will ya.” Dean turns around giving her some cash.

“Okie dokie.” She crawls out the car closing the door.

“And don't forget-

“The pie, I know Dee.”

Dean leans against the car pumping gas chatting with Sam. After ten minutes of the boys sitting in the car Mikayla hasn't returned. “What’s taking Kayla so long.” Dean grunts. “I’ll go check.” Sam gets outs walking inside stopping immediately. “Dean!” He yells. Dean goes rushing out the car to check what is up. When he walks in, there's nothing but dead bodies on the floor.

“Mikayla!” Dean yells out followed by Sam.

“Kayla you here?!” They walk around the place not seeing her and going outside. “Mikayla!” They shout. 

“You see her?” 

“No, but I did find this, her necklace.” Sam says holding up the gold locket.

“Damnit Mikayla where are you?” Dean growls. They get in the car speeding down the road to the next town when Sam’s phone starts ringing seeing it’s Chuck.

“Hey Chuck.”

“It’s Mikayla I had a vision.”

“Yeah, she’s gone do you know what happened?” 

“It was Lilith.” 

“What?!”

“This was never written, I just seen it.” 

“Any idea where she is?”

“No, as of now.”  
___________________

Mikayla is awaken by a sudden bang. Her head flies up seeing she was in an sleazy motel room tied to a chair with chains making damn sure she doesn't cut loose. A blond girl with what looks like decaying skin on her face walks up to her grabbing a fist full of Mikayla’s hair making her look up at her. “Good to see ya again darling.” 

“Lilith.” Mikayla hisses knowing who it automatically is.

“How’s my pretty little meat suit doing.” She ask.

“Well, I'm a bit chained up right now so it could be better.”

“Oh come on let’s just get this done and over with.” Mikayla turns her head to the familiar voice. 

“Ruby?”

“Hey.”

“You fucking bitch, I knew you were trouble from the beginning, especially going behind Dean and I’s back with Sam. Just wait till I get outta here I will kill you both.”

“Oh sweetie you’ll most likely be too dead when this is all over.”

“What’s the big master plan this time?” Mikayla ask. The blond looks at Ruby silently questioning whether or not they should tell her.

“I mean might as well she’ll be too dead to stop anything.” Ruby answers. Lilith smiles back at Mikayla and suddenly the black smoke fills the room as Lilith leaves the blond right into Mikayla, Mikayla then blacks out.  
_____________________

“Red Motel?” Dean questions looking at chuck.

“You sure that’s where you saw our sister.” Sam ask next.

“Yeah, that’s what I saw.”

“So what are we waiting for let's go.” Dean urges.

“Wait!” Chuck yells stopping them before they run out the door.

“What?” They ask.

“There's something off. When I saw her, something felt different.”

“Well we’ll see when we get there.”

“Remember it’s the corner room.” Chuck shouts reminding them. Dean drops Sam off in the room telling him to keep himself busy no research and to watch porn and tv instead. Dean leaves to go park baby somewhere. Sam sits in the room really bored just waiting for anything to happen. After arguing with Dean for removing the hex bags and leaving he finally leaves, leaving Sam waiting again. As sam waits on the bed there’s a sudden knock on the door. He gets up quick swinging it open not seeing anything, he closes the door turning around coming face to face with his sister.

“Oh thank god.” He brings her in tight hug. It isn’t until she laughs is when he pulls away and realizing it’s not his sister.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Lilith, what the hell have you've done to my sister?”

“Your sister is a great fit, very flexible and small.”

“Leave her alone! Get the hell out of her!”

“Oh you’re a little too late on that. I mean she’s not dead…yet. I can feel her trying to crawl out.” Sam stands there watching as she paces around. “Your sister has so much power she doesn't even know it. I can feel it just boiling out just waning to be released already.” With that Sam watches in horror watching his owns sister eyes go from the hazel green to a blank white. “Where’s the knife Sam?”

“On the night stand.” She turns around stopping when her feet are about to step on the rug. She bends down lifting the rug up seeing the devils trap. Just by a simple touch it’s broken. “You’re gonna have to try a lot harder then that Sam.”

“How bout this?” He lifts his hand up to get through her but it doesn't do anything but blow her hair back. “You’re strong but, not that strong Sammy. Not yet.”

“Then why don't you just throw me around.”

“Because you know I can’t.”

“Why are you here?”

“To talk.”

“Not interested, I came to get my sister back.”

“Even if I offer a stand down. To the seals. The apocalypse, all of it.”

“You expect me the believe that?”

“Honestly? No. You’re the smart one. But it’s the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I’ll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. And you have to do is agree to my terms.”

“What about my sister? Why would you back down? Why now?”Lilith goes on with the terms she wants. __________________

Days later Dean stands with Cas while being stuck in the room no way out. “It has said that the first demon to have been created breaks the last seal freeing Lucifer. If your brother kills Lilith, Lucifer is set free.” Cas explains.

“But what about Mikayla she’ll be okay right? I mean once Lilith is gone she'll just pop right outta her right? She'll be back to normal right?” 

“I’m afraid that if Sam does kill Lilith, your sister will be gone too.”

“No,no, no that can’t happen. We have to stop Sam.” Dean yells.

___________________

Mikayla finds herself in a room in some random vacant house. She gets up from the floor looking out just to see a wooden area, demons surrounding it. She walks to the mirror seeing she’s in a white dress. She looks around for her original clothes but the room is empty. She walks to the door finding it locked. Right when she tries to teleport out of there, it doesn't work. She looks up at the ceiling to see a big devils traps on it. 

“How the hell is that working for me?” She growls stomping her foot. The same blond girl from before walks in the room burning the trap coming further in with Ruby.

“It’s time.” Before Mikayla can protest Lilith is already out to possess her. Inside Mikayla screams and shouts to get out. She's traps in her mind and it’s freaking her out. She prays to Castiel but nothing seems to work. She watches the horrible things Lilith is doing. She needs a way to warn Sam and Dean but there really is no way. She tries pushing through Lilith but she isn't as powerful with her in control. 

There is somethings Mikayla is able to watch and other things she couldn’t. Lilith makes her watch what see wants her to see. She stands in the St. Mary’s church when she gets this erie feeling. She turns around seeing Sam. Lilith shuts the doors, but as Sam gets closer he forces them open sending Lilith flying back and forcing her back as well her arms up by her head.

Mikayla’s able to hear Sam’s heartbeat just pounding. She knows that he consumed so much demon blood he isn't even himself. 

“I’ve been waiting for this. For a very long time.”

“Then give me your best shot.”

“SAM NO!” Mikayla screams from the inside. Sam raises his hand and she can feel the pain spreading through her. She groans in pain fighting to get in control. Sam's heart beat quickens almost not hearing anything. Mikayla feels herself getting weaker and she knows it’s gonna be over for her soon until she hears Deans shouts. 

“Sam! Sam! Sammy!” Sam stops and looking back at the door.

“Dean?” As loud as his heart is racing Sam hears very little. Ruby is shouting at Sam distracting him from Dean. “What are you waiting for?!” He hears the laughing behind him coming from Lilith. She mocks him and he continues. When Lilith is weak enough Mikayla is able to push through.

“Sammy!” Mikayla shouts. His eyes turn black and hers widen. “Sammy! Please!” She gasp as his fist closes more. She was just gasping and wheezing for air. Mikayla feels things starting to fade away. With one last shot from Sam that was it. Lilith is gone, Mikayla is gone. Her body drops and heartbeat stops while Sam’s slows. Her blood begins trickling down and Sam stares in confusion. “Mikayla?” He calls out. He watches as her blood starts going in what seems to be a circle.

 

“What the hell?”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Ruby, what’s going on? I thought you said Mikayla was gonna wake up afterwards.”

“You did it.”

“What?” Wha—what did I do?”

“You opened the door. And he’s free at last.”

“No, he— Lilith— I stopped her. I killed her. You said Mikayla was going be fine!”

“And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open along with your sister.” Ruby smiles.

“Oh my god.” Sam sighs.

“You made me kill my sister. You knew she was gonna die!” He screams at her. Dean was trying his hardest to break through the door. When he finally does it’s obviously too late for anything. He marches to Ruby as Sam holds her stabbing her killing her. Dean looks up to his little brother. Sam can tell Dean’s clearly hurt and pissed. “I’m sorry.” He voice breaks. Dean looks over seeing their sisters lifeless body on the floor. When he goes to walk over to her a bright beam shoots from the ground.

“Sammy lets go.” Sam doesn't budge he just stands there.

“He’s coming.”

The following hours later after the boys had ended up on the plane they make their way back to St. Mary’s for Mikayla’s body. After they make their way back to Bobby having a hunters funeral for her. Bobby has nothing to say to Sam. Dean only speaks to him when it’s needed. Sam feels horrible, being the cause of his own sisters death. A few days later they sit and wait for any sign of Lucifer. So far there’s nothing but some weather changes. 

Over in Pike Creek Delaware in the backyard in one of the many suburban homes a hand makes it out of the ground. It digs through the dirt and grass till a full arm and then half a body. They climb out digging with their hands coming out the ground gasping for air. It’s Mikayla. When she’s finally out she looks up seeing her old house that she owned with Nick. There’s a sudden bright light coming from inside. 

“What the hell is going on?” She whispers. She runs her hands through her hand and stops noticing it was very quick. She grabs her hair realizing that it’s short. Like her collar bone short. “Okay I know my hair was longer than this.”

She can’t tell if it’s late at night or early morning. She feels a cool breeze and braces herself looking down seeing she’s completely naked. She stumbles to the back door finding it locked. She runs failing to cover herself to the front door knocking and ringing the door bell. After a while of silence she goes to the side punching the window with her bare fist smashing it open. 

She climbs in the house happy the curtains are closed so no one on the outside can see in. She turns the lights on looking around. The place is bit different, some little things has changed. “Nick!” She calls out walking around. She stops when she notices a baby rocker. She walks slowly to a box with some baby stuff in it. She also takes notices a bunch of beer bottles and whisky on the counter. He’s been drinking. A lot. “Nick, are you home?!” She yells out. She makes her way up the stairs going to the master bedroom. She walks in finding it was freezing in there. She walks to the closet seeing two sets of clothes. Nicks clothes and another women clothes. Mikayla puts it all together that Nick moved on and had a child but yet there was no site of any of them. 

She looks through the women's clothes not liking any of it. She puts on her favorite red and black plaid shirt Nick always wore and just wears it as a dress. She looks around trying to see if Nick kept anything of hers. She eventually stumbles in the basement finding a box with some of her things. She finds her heeled boots and some of her clothes. She puts on a pair of clean underwear that was brand new and takes the box upstairs. She checks the fridge not seeing any food just beer. She opens one chugging it down finishing with a big burp and makes her way to the garage. “Oh baby your still here!” She gasps running to her motorcycle.

She checks everything out and it was ready to go out and running. She ties the box to the bike and takes off in the search for food. She takes one of Nicks watches checking it was just past twelve. She parks in the main part of town trying to find some place to eat. As she's walking she notices she's getting closer to the sandwich shop she used to work at. When she reaches it she stands there staring seeing the changes inside. It had a beautiful moral painted in the inside and booths were different. “Mikayla?” She hears. She wipes her head seeing an old friend. 

“Mason.”

“Jesus Mikayla you look like you climbed out of a horror movie. And what happened to your hand?” She looks down to see her blood stained hand from pinching the window and to her reflection seeing her hair all over the place with dirt and grass. Her face is covered in dirt and she smells like death honestly. She never took a shower back Nicks place, she didn't even think about it, she just needs some answers. “Where the hell did you go all these years?” 

“I need your phone.” She ignores his question.

“Sure, but let’s get you cleaned up first, okay.” He suggests as she follows him to his apartment. Once they get there she goes to the bathroom to pee. She takes her shirt off to clean her armpits but notices something is off. She turns around seeing her mark with the wings and symbols on her back is no longer on her back, but her eyes did trail down to her lower back side to see a red hand print like the one Dean has. She puts the shirt back on then goes out to see all her ex co- workers staring at her. “Oh my god Mikayla you’re back!” Miranda yells embracing her and then lets go. “Oh my god you need a shower.” She says pinching her nose.

“What happened to you? Mikayla you look like you came out the ground like some kinda of zombie.” Oli says.

“Are you alone? Where are your brothers.” Andrea ask. 

“Brothers?” Mikayla repeats. “Sam and Dean!” She gasp. “Castiel!”

“Does Nick know your back?” Miranda ask.

“No, but what happened to Nick, he’s not home is he like on vacation or something?”

“You don't know, right. Well Nick got married and had a baby but—

“But what?”

“Well a month ago there was a robber that came in the house and killed Nicks wife and their baby.” She explains. 

“Oh Nick.” Mikayla sighs but gasps again.

“I’m sorry but I need to go. I need to get back to my brothers.” She heads towards the door but Mason stops her. “No, you should stay for the night, it’s late you can leave in the morning.”

“No, I can’t sorry. I need to go now it was nice seeing you all again.” She leaves going to her bike driving out of town. When she stops for gas she decides it was time to pray to Castiel when she has enough driving. 

“Castiel if you can hear me. I wanna go home.” Her voice broke. “I don't know what happened to me somethings different, please I need your help Cas.” She waits when she suddenly hears the flutter of wings behind her. She whips around seeing the angel. 

“Cas!” She yells so happy to see him. She runs over hugging him almost taking him down.

“Mikayla, h—how are you alive?” He ask after he pulls away.

“I—I don’t— wait, you didn't bring me back?” He just shakes his head no.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“Uh I remember my brothers and I at a gas station.”

“You went missing at the gas station. Lilith took you.” He places his two fingers on her forehead then everything goes flowing back to her. Memories coming to her like a montage. She gasp stepping back. “Sam killed me?” Cas can see she’s hurt and in shock. “Your brother didn't know you would be harmed. He was betrayed, it wasn't his intention.”

“Can you take me to my brothers please?” He nods zapping her and her bike to a motel. She follows Cas to the room the boys are staying in but she stops in the hall. Cas knocks on the door and Sam is the one who answers. Mikayla stands by behind Cas like a scared child suddenly feeling nervous like it was first time she was meeting Sam and Dean again. She doesn't notice that she has a small grip on Cas's coat till he steps to the side. Sam eyes trails to Cas then to her, When he makes eye contact with her he looks like a kicked puppy.

“Mikayla?” He voice cracks. 

He goes to embrace her and not thinking she steps back. She sees the hurt look in his eyes, his own sister is scared of him. “Kayla I’m so sorry.” He's suddenly falls to his knees sobbing holding her tight. 

“Mikayla?” Dean is now at the door very confused. Mikayla grabs Sam’s face so he can look at her. His brown puppy eyes are red and puffy. “It’s okay Sammy.” She whispers giving his head a hug and wipes his tears. She lets him go and trails to a stunned Dean. 

“Hey big—He quickly pulls her in tight squeezing her. “Dean I can’t breathe.”

“Just shut up.” He growls loosing his grip but not letting ago. “Gosh I thought we lost you for good.” She nuzzles her head in his chest while his face is buried in her hair. “You smell really bad.” He adds. He pulls away holding onto her shoulders. “How are you here? We burned your body. How are you back? And why are so dirty and smelly? And why is your hair short?”

“I have no idea on how I’m back. I just woke up in the ground and I couldn't breath. I was in the background of my old house that Nick and I got years back. I don't know if it was my eyes adjusting or something but I saw this light from inside and I was naked and broke in the house and he wasn't home. I prayed to Cas to get me to come to you guys.”

“Why didn't you just teleport back?” Dean ask.

“I can’t, that’s the thing. Look.” She turns around lifting the shirt up revealing her bare back.

“Your mark, it’s gone.” Sam says. 

“Wait is—that—? Dean touches over the red hand print that was on the left side of her.

“An angel did this? Who?” Sam ask.

“It wasn't Cas and the only angel I can think of right now just got out of hell.”

“Wait you think Lucifer did this?” Dean ask her but she just shrugs turning to Cas.

“What does that mean?” She ask. The trench coat angel walks in front of her.

“I cant feel your grace so there’s one way that I can possible see?”

“And that is?” Dean asks.“I would need to touch your soul to check.”

“I’m sorry did you say her soul?” Dean ask and Cas looking quite annoyed with Deans questions. 

“Yes. Her soul, but I should warn you it can be quite unpleasant.” 

“I’m tough I can handle it. I mean I just came back from the dead.” Dean stays behind Mikayla holding her shoulders. Cas holds his hand out to the middle of her chest. His hand disappears in her chest and he was right it didn't feel great. He pulls back with the same blank face. 

“I don't understand how’s that possible.” He says. 

“Wha—what is it?”

“She’s human. Fully human.”

“What?!” The three of them gasp.

“You died. Meaning you no longer have the powers you possessed from your parents. Whoever brought you back only brought you back human.”

“Maybe the same person that put us on the plane brought her back too.” Dean says.

“But why did I end up at Nick’s house. Why not pop me up somewhere else that’s not underground where I can’t breath and with you guys.” She questions. They shrug their shoulders not knowing themselves. 

A sudden flash of a vision of a nightclub goes through Mikayla causing her to get dizzy.

“Wow you okay?” Sam ask grabbing her arm. “Uh yeah, I think Ima go take a shower, can you guys get me some food I'm starving?” 

“Sure thing.” Dean gives her that worried big brother look before she goes in the bathroom with a clean pair of clothes. Mikayla washes her hair with Sam's shampoo and makes sure all the dirt is washed off away. Once she’s squeaky clean she wraps her hair in the towel to get dress and gets ready to quickly blow dry her hair, but stops when she hears commotion on the other side of the door. 

“Do you really think Lucifer could've brought her back from the dead?” Sam ask Dean.

“I mean, I don't know, but if he did why would he?”

“I mean I don't know, probably as gift for letting him out the cage?” Mikayla steps s  
away from the door and continues on her hair. After ten minutes she’s done and going out the bathroom to be greeted with a bag of fast food. 

“Oh thank god.” She says searching through the bag stuffing her mouth with fries.

“Excuse me?” Dean says raising an eyebrow.

“Thanks D.” She corrects herself with a smile full of fries. She looks between the brothers who seem uneasy. 

“Guys if this is about me being back say what you want?” She blurts.

“It’s not that. There's something we need to tell you?” Dean says then eyes Sam as if telling him to say the rest.

“Okay what?”

“Bobby's in the hospital.”

“What!” Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

“Well you just showed up and we didn't wanna barge this on you right away, but he's okay we can go visit him.” She nods grabbing her burger so she can eat it in the car. The drive over there was quiet till Sam turns around facing Mikayla. “Do you remember anything, like if you went to heaven or not?” 

“Um not really, I just remember being at the gas station and then the church.” She she's softly looking away from Sam. 

“Kayla I'm so—

“It's alright Sam you don't need to apologize again.” She looks at Dean from the rear view mirror and can see he’s bothered by something but she doesn't act on it. When they arrive at the hospital they walk through the halls as another headache of a vision with the same nightclub comes about. She clutches her head stopping when they are walking. “Sis you okay?” Dean ask taking a hold of her shoulder. “Yeah I'm fine.” She lies looking between them. “Guys I'm fine just a headache.” 

She stands behind the boys as the reach Bobby's room. Dean is the first to enter. “Hey Bobby, we brought you something we think might cheer you up.”

“Is it whiskey?”

“No.” Mikayla laughs coming in after Sam. Bobby's eyes widen for a sec and tears begin to fall.

“Kayla?” She runs in his arms making her join in on the crying fest. “H-h-how are you here?” He stutters as he holds onto her head. “No idea, but I'm glad to see you again.” She cries squeezing him. 

“Ouch.”

“Sorry.” She apologizes letting go.

“It's okay.” They sit and talk a bit until the doctor comes in with the results on Bobby’s condition. “Unlikely to be able to walk again?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed, I’ll use my game leg and kick your friggin ass! Yeah,you better run!” Bobby yells at the doctor as Mikayla sits on the bed beside him patting his shoulder to calm him down.

“You believe that yahoo?”

“Screw him you'll be fine.” Dean chimes in. The siblings stay a little longer discussing their current situation. Mikayla goes to the bathroom throwing away Bobby’s pudding container and washing her face from exhaustion. When her hands trails down her face her eyes flash black like a demon. She gasp standing up straight from the sink. “You alright? Look like you saw a ghost?” Bobby ask.

“No, just my mind playing tricks on me?” She sorta lies. Dean and Sam just give each other a look. 

“Alright time we get outta here we’ll come back for ya Bobby.” Dean says heading to the door. “Actually, I think Ima spend the night here with Bobby.” Mikayla says sitting back on the couch. 

“That’s fine, I guess give us a call tomorrow morning check on things.”“Sure thing.” The boys leave the room and Mikayla and Bobby continue their conversation. 

“Dammint I left my phone in baby be right back.” Mikayla gets up taking off to the main entrance of the hospital stopping in her tracks when she hears her brothers bickering. She hides behind one of the columns in front of the entrance. She peeks over seeing them having a stare off. “Is there something you want to say to me?” Sam sighs. 

“I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can’t keep pretending that everything’s all right. Because it’s not, and it’s never going to be. You chose a demon over your own siblings, and look what happened. We’re lucky that we even got Mikayla back.

“I would give anything—anything to take it all back.”

“I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man…You were the one that I depended on the most. And Mikayla looks up to both of us. I mean we’re all she has and you lets us down. In ways that I can’t even… I’m just having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here.” 

“Dean… I know what you mean, and I know Mikayla feels the same way. I hurt her. I- I killed her. All she said to me was that its’s okay. And I know it’s not okay for her. I know by just the way she looks at me, she was scared when she first saw me.” Mikayla stands there still watching now getting teary eyed. It was true, she never said she forgave Sam. 

“Is there anything I can do?” He ask Dean.

“Honestly. No. I don't think that we can ever be what we were. I just don't think I can trust you.” Mikayla watches as Dean makes his way to the car as Sam just stands there because he knows Dean is right. When the car pulls up Mikayla walks out in front so Dean can stop by her. 

“Change of mind?” He ask trying to hide that he’s upset. 

“Uh no left my phone in the back.” She leans in grabbing her phone and waves the boys goodbye. She makes it back to the room seeing Bobby fast asleep. Mikayla steps back out the room going to the vending machines going back outside after she gets her snacks sitting on one of the benches looking up at the sky. 

“Cas, I really need to talk to you there's stuff happening and I don't know what's going on I’m at St. Martins hospital.” She sits there for about two minutes of silence till she hears the flutter of wings. She turns facing the trench coat angel. “I need your help.”


	14. Visions

Mikayla and Cas sit on the bench in front of hospital ready to talk. “I heard your prayer what is the problem, are you in trouble?” He ask. “No— it’s just..” She pauses thinking how to explain the visions. “What visions?” Cas says. 

“How’d you— oh right the mind reading thing.” 

“What are you seeng, in these visions?”

“I’ve just been seeing little glimpses of a night club and a man.”

“Did you start having these visions when you came back?” 

“Yeah, but I don't think there just visions I think there memories, expect I’ve only been to a nightclub once when I lived in Delaware with Ni—

Another vision comes through following with the pounding headache. 

“What do you see?” She hears Cas say.

“So tell me what are you in LA for?” The female bartender ask. “Adventure. Just got outta hell and I’m ready to party, no more going around hunting and staying in sleazy motels.” Mikayla says. She lifts up her glass of whiskey cheering with the pretty brunette bartender getting a look behind her to the mirror seeing her eyes flask black. 

When Mikayla opens her eyes again she’s leaning forward clutching onto Castiel. “Sorry.” She mumbles letting go. She sits there explaining everything she can remember. When she’s done she makes Cas promise not to tell her brothers, that it’s their secret. 

Three days later the siblings find themselves standing outside Bobby’s hospital room. “What’s in the envelope?” Sam ask Dean as he comes around the corner. “Went to radiology got some glamor shots. Let’s just say the doctors are baffled.” Dean says handing Sam the x-rays.

“Holy crap.”

“Yeah, well, Cas carved you one, too.”

“What about Kayla? Why doesn't she have it?” Sam ask.

“Oh I do. My mom actual craved the sigils on me when I was a baby, Cas told me.” They stay at the hospital for another hour until Bobby gets a call from Rufus that is urgent. “You guys go. Im sure you can handle it without me. Im gonna get Bobby home.” Mikayla tells her brothers.

They go their parted ways once they get Bobby discharged. When Bobby and Mikayla make it back home Bobby stays silent. Mikayla sets up anything he would need downstairs. “Anything you want me to get done Bobby?” He just stays quiet and shakes his head. Mikayla just pats his shoulder handing him a beer. “Im going to take a nap. If you need anything just holler.” 

He stares blankly at the tv not responding. She sighs and makes her way upstairs. She changes taking her jeans off throwing them over her shoulder falling face first on her bed. “Home sweet home away from that hard hospital couches.” Within the next five minutes she’s fast asleep.   
______________________

Mikayla tosses and turns hearing the sound of waves. Her eyes drifts open slowly as a pair of arms turn her over. “Babe it’s okay I’m here.” She looks to her left to identify the face the voice is coming from, but the morning light is so bright in the room from the blinds being open. She can smell the salty ocean from the hotel room. “Hey, look at me.” She looks again the face becoming clear. “Nick.” She smiles getting a half of his face. “Yeah it’s me.” 

They sit up on the bed and she looks around seeing they were in the hotel room in coco beach in florida again. Nick gets out the bed going to the balcony. Mikayla grabs Nicks shirt from the floor slipping it on going to him. She wraps her arms around him kissing his bare back. He turns them around so she’s leaning against the railing. “Gosh you have no idea how I miss you.” She sighs trying not to cry. “I know.” He whispers kissing her head. She looks back up at him and she hold his shoulders. For some reason he seems different in a way. She can’t help have this uneasy feeling. 

“What?” He ask.

“Nothing, you just seem different.”

“Cause I’m free.” 

“You’re dead?”

“Not dead, just free. Where are you?” He suddenly adds.

“What do you mean?” 

“Where are right now?” He repeats more serious this time.

“I’m at—why?” 

“So we can be together silly.” He smiles. Then there was a knock on the door.

“That must be breakfast.” He breaks from her going to the door grabbing the cart. He turns around with some fruit in his hands. Mikayla stands there closing her eyes not wanting this dream to be over. She jumps when she hears a crashing noise and yelling that sounds like Bobby. “Quick tell me where you are.” Nick says grabbing her ams, but it’s too late she’s waking up.   
_____________________________

Mikayla wakes up in a hurry jumping outta bed grabbing Bobby’s shotgun running down the stairs. “What’s going on?” She shouts swinging the gun side to side. “Ugh go put on some clothes.” She hears Dean voice. She lowers the shot gun looking down to see her buttoned shirt half button her bra sticking out and she had no pants on. “Relax Kayla I just knocked over the pack of beer when I hit the table.” Bobby explains. Embarrassed she puts the gun down running back upstairs to put on sweatpants. When she goes back downstairs Dean has finished cleaning the mess and was chilling next to Bobby watching a movie. 

“Where’s Sammy out on a supply run?” She ask as she joins Dean on the couch lifting his legs up so she can sit and laying them back on her lap. She looks between the two when no one answers. “He’s gone.” Dean says with no emotion taking a sip of his beer. “What do mean he's gone?” She ask. Dean explains the day to her and the talk with Sam. Dean can tell by the look on her face she’s worried. “Don’t worry about Sammy, he's a big boy and can handle himself, he’ll come back.” 

The three of them stay inside watching movies even order in having a day off. When it gets late Mikayla goes back upstairs to go to bed. The next morning Mikayla is the first one up. She tip toes past a sleeping Dean on the couch and tries her best to be quiet while making breakfast. Dean eventually wakes up from the smell of bacon. He gets off the couch stretching making what sounds like baby dinosaur nosies. He tip toes behind Mikayla who's singing along to her music quietly and plating the food.

He reaches out to her sides to grab her “AAAAHHHH.” He screams making her jump and scream back almost dropping the pan of eggs. “Ugh you asshole.” She yells but can’t help but smile. Dean’s on the floor crouching down laughing holding onto his stomach. “That’s not funny!” She tires to be serious but laughs.

“Oh my gosh I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. You should have seen your face.” He says still laughing that his eyes are watery. “I’m glad me being scared amuses you.” She says stepping over him placing the plates on the table. He gets up and serves the coffee, as bobby comes in a few seconds. “What the heck was that screaming?” He ask coming to the table. “I scared the shit outta Kayla it was hilarious.” 

“Balls, I missed it.”

“Hey!” Mikayla protests and they eat breakfast.

“I found a simple salt and burn case couple hours away wanna go?” Dean ask turning to his sister. “Sure why not, but on one condition.” 

“And that is?” 

“I get to drive Baby.”

“No, not happening.” He says getting up putting his plate in the sink. 

“What why not, Sam’s driven baby many of times it’s about time I get my turn and I’m a good driver.” He looks at her giving her an unsure look. 

“Pleeeaaaasssseeeee” She begs with her hands. 

“Fine bu—

“Yes!”

“Just. This. Once.” He warns. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. Keys” She beams holding out her hand. He rolls his eyes digging in his pocket and throws them to her. “Meet you at the car!” She shouts as she runs out the door. 

“You know she’s been waiting for years to drive that car?” Bobby says sipping his coffee. 

“Really?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“That girl loves that car ever since she was little girl she would sit in the drivers seat any chance she would get and pretend to drive it. I think she even has picture of herself in it when she was six or seven.” 

“What was her reaction when he didn't have it anymore?” 

“Oh she was pissed. Quite upset actually cause she wanted that car, she obviously didn't know your dad given it to you for your birthday he just told her some lie about some car accident.” 

“Wow didn't know she loves the car as much as me.”

“You both get if from your daddy.”

“I guess we do.”

“Alright, then get going your sisters waiting. Probably drooling over the damn thing as we speak.” He chuckles. Dean makes his way outside to the car and stands there for a moment looking at his sister admiring the car from the inside in the drivers seat. He looks at her as she beams in excitement bouncing in the seat. He chuckles shaking in his head joining her. 

“Alright ready?” He laughs going to pick a cassette. “Ah ah.” She slaps his hand making the tape drop back in the box. “What?” He ask. She picks up the AC/DC cassette putting it in. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” She says smiling at him putting on her sunglasses before taking off out the yard as Dean gawks at his sister finally realizing she just the female version of himself. He's never even said that line to her before.

When the hunts done they make a stop at a motel with their food. Mikayla sits at the table with her feet up dipping her fries in her frosty as she happens to look up she sees Castiel standing behind Dean as he washing his hands. She sits back smirking waiting for Dean to look up. This was pay back from early this morning. She doesn't bother to give a warning by saying hello first. When Dean finally looks up he jumps.

“God, don’t do that.” He warns Cas turning around to face him. “Hello, Dean.” 

“Cas, we talked about this, personally space.”

“My apologies.” He says turning around. “Hey Cas.” Mikayla greets.

“Hello, Mikayla.”

“How’d you find us, thought we flying below the angel radar.” 

“You are, Bobby told me where you were.” He says looking around the room. “Where’s Sam?” Dean goes on to explain about Sam. “So…did you find god yet? More importantly can I have my damn necklace back please?” Mikayla kicks the back of Dean’s boot for being rude and he just turns rolling his eyes at her. “No. I haven’t, that’s why I’m here. I need both of your help.”

“With what a god hunt? I’m not interested.”

“It’s not god. It’s someone else.”

“Who?”

“An archangel. The one who killed me.”

“Excuse me?”

“His name is Raphael.”

“You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?”

“I heard whispers that he’s walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity.”

“For what— revenge?”

“Information.”

“So, what— you think if you find this dude, he’s just gonna spill god’s address?”

“Yes. Because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him.”

“You’re serious about this?”

“Yes.”

“Give me one good reason why we should do this?”

“I need your help.. you’re the only ones that would help me. Please.”

“We’ll do it.” Mikayla answers for Dean who turns to her arms raised shaking his head. This time it’s her that rolls her eyes grabbing her brother by the shirt taking him to the corner of the room.

“Why are you agreeing to this?” He scolds.

“Because Cas has helped us many times. I mean he’s an Angel for crying out loud. He’s probably the only person that doesn't want us Winchesters dead for starting for the apocalypse we need to help him.” She whisper yells. Dean just stands there looking at his sister glare. 

“Alright, fine where is he?” Dean ask. 

“Maine, lets go.” He goes to raise his fingers to Dean’s head.

“Whoa, whoa.”

“What?”

“Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week.” Cas and Mikayla give Dean a look. “We’re driving.” He grunts and they grab their bags to leave. Mikayla hops in the drivers seat ready to go. Once Dean is comfortable enough with his sister’s driving he eventually trusts her to drive as he takes a nap with his sunglasses and jacket over his face. As Mikayla hums to herself she picks up her drink taking a sip. When she puts it down and looks back up to the road she suddenly sees Nick in the middle of the road. She's about to hit him but he disappears in blink of an eye. She gasp swerving the car to left a little which causes Dean to jolt awake throwing his jacket off. “What the hell was that?”

“Nothing..a uh squirrel just ran in front of the car.” She lies her heart racing. 

“I didn't see a squirrel?” Cas says confuse. Dean shrugs he's shoulders leaning back down in the seat. When they arrive and change clothes Mikayla spots Nick again. He’s across the street looking at her. Right as she’s about to step off the curb Dean pulls her back right when a car zooms by. “Jesus Mikayla watch where you’re going, you almost got slammed.”

“But—

“But what?” He ask. “Nothing.” She shakes her head looking across the street seeing nothing.” Cas stands there looking at her and knows there’s something off. When they walk in the police station introducing themselves to officer, before they walk in the office Mikayla gets a grab of Deans arm. “I’m going to step outside for some fresh air feeling kinda queasy from the car ride.” She says turning around quick walking away. 

Dean just frowns looking at Cas. As the two boys talk to the officer Mikayla leans against the wall holding a cup of water trying to not to shake as much and breathe. She begins to pace back and forth in front of the station. When she can’t take it anymore she marches across the street back to the impala. She takes her heels off along with her grey blazer throwing them in the car. She was starting to sweat in her white dress shirt. 

She’s has had this experience before once back after Dean had went to hell. Bobby had to call Sam to help calm her down. She was having a panic attack. She undoes the first two buttons of her shirt and lays her head and arms on the hood of the impala. Just then another flash goes through her head seeing the club seeing a name Lux. She gasp holding onto her head. When it’s over Cas is standing on the other side of the car. She jumps back almost falling back but Dean catches her. “Gosh Cas don't do that.” She warns.” She turns around to lean her back on the car again. She holds her face trying to catch her breath. 

"Hey, K, breath for me sweetheart.” Dean says getting a hold on his sister’s shoulders. “Look at me.” He orders. She looks up meeting her brothers candy apple eyes. “Breath slowly, in and out.” He demonstrates making her repeat it. “That’s it in and out.” He says slowly. Once her heart slows and she’s breathing was normally,she looks up to see Dean with both hands on his hips scolding at her. “What?” She ask.

“You wanna tell me what the hell is going on with you. Every since you got back you’ve been off having these headaches and saying you’re fine. Kayla I can see you’re clearly not fine. Plus don't think I didn't notice you and Cas having your random little meetings. So what’s going on between you two. Are you having visions?” 

She just nods her head and he throws his hands in the air. “Why the hell didn't you say anything. Something like that starts happening you need to tell me.”

“I only told Cas because I didn't want you and Sam to worry. Plus the two of you haven't been on good terms since the whole Lilith thing and I just wanted to deal with this on my own since we have a lot on our plate right now.”

“Sam and I are fine, just taking a break.”

 

“No, you’re not Dean, I heard the argument at the hospital you guys don't have each others trust.”

“And you do? You trust Sam? Because I sure as hell didn't hear you say that you forgive him for killing you.” She stands there trying to come up with the words to say.

“Sam didn't know what was gonna happen to me. I tried to warn him fighting through Lilith but I wasn't strong enough. I know Sam feels horrible about it, I heard him say it and I can see it in his face when he looks at me. No matter what happens between us, I would always trust both of my brothers. You guys, Bobby are all I got. Who else would I put my trust in. Besides you guys and Cas.” She adds giving Cas a smile. Dean stands there with his arms crossed across his chest. 

“Alright, so what are these visions?” They all went into the car driving to a house and she explains the visions to them. 

“So a nightclub called Lux. You believe you were there?” Cas ask from the backseat. “Yes, it’s in Los Angles.”

“So someone brought you back from the dead and you were a demon at this club. And then couple days later you wake up at your old place with Nick no where in sight and no memory of the days before. Your mark gone and now you have the one I have.” Dean explains. 

“Pretty much.”

“Okay. So after we find this ninja turtle angel we’ll go to LA.” Dean says. “You sure?”

“Well yeah, don't you wanna figure what the hell went on there.”

“Yeah but—

“But what, we’re going, done deal.”

“Alright.” They drive finding an abandon place settling in. Dean brings some beers putting the in a cooler. They just chill for a few hours waiting for Castiel to show up from wherever he disappeared to. When Cas finally does show he’s holding some old vase. He explains the use of the holy oil and the plan.

“So do we have any chance of surviving this?” Dean ask.

“You both do.” 

“So, odds are, you’re a dead man tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“O, well, last night on earth. What, uh…what are your plans?”

“I just thought I’d sit here quietly.”

“Really?” Mikayla ask as she and Dean look around the empty house.

“Dude. Come on. Anything? Hmm? Booze, women?” Cas looks away from Dean awkwardly looking at Mikayla and then down at his hands. “You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel, at least?” Mikayla watches Cas just rubs the back of neck clearly uncomfortable with this topic. Dean leans down to Cas. “You mean to tell me you’ve never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?”

“Look, I’ve never had an occasion, okay?” Mikayla sits there shock. She sits there getting a good look at Cas. He has a head full of hair and beautiful blue eyes and she admires the trench coat on him. He was tough and she likes that about him. She realizes she has a thing for the angel. She thought more about him till her brothers words snaps her out of it. 

“One, Bert and Ernie are are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let’s go. Kayla you know the rules.” He says turing to her. “Wait! Where you going?” 

“Where you think we’re going?” He says. She frowns realizing he’s taking Cas to a strip club. 

“What?” He ask seeing her expression. “Nothing.” She mumbles walking them to the door. Mikayla stays at house completely bored outta her mind for the next hour and a half. She sits on the stairs doing some research on the club when she gets the information she needs she scrolls through her contacts stoping at Sam’s number. She debates whether or not to call and check up on him. When she makes the decision to do so right as she’s gonna dial she hears what sounds like electricity crackling. She gets off the stairs quick when the lights of the house start exploding. She runs to the front door swinging it open to see Cas and Dean right on time to see Raphael has made it.

“Castiel.”

“Raphael.”

“Thought you were suppose to be impressive. All you do is black out the room?” Dean says being a smart-ass. “And the eastern seaboard.” Raphael adds. Thunder suddenly crashes making Mikayla flinch closer to Cas who without realizing it wraps an arm around her waist protectively. Dean goes on with his smart remarks as Raphael basically threatens him. The three of them watch slowly as Raphael steps in the holy oil circle. Mikayla holds onto the lighter waiting for the right moment.“Oh, yeah? Bet you didn't imagine one thing.” Dean continues. 

“What?” 

“We knew you were coming you stupid son of bitch.” She feels Cas squeeze her waist slightly as the signal and she lights the lighter dropping it to the floor. They watch the circle go up in flames surrounding the angel. Raphael immediately looks at Dean who then blames it on Cas. 

“Where is he?” 

“God? Didn't you hear? He’s dead Castiel.” Mikayla feels his grip on her waist tighten a bit from these words. Dean and Cas look over at each other not sure if that was true. Mikayla watches as Raphael gets a glimpse of Cas and Mikayla standing so close. “So, what—god dies and makes you the boss, and you think you can do whatever you want?” Dean yells over the thunder.

“Yes. And whatever we want, we get!” More thunder crashes and Castiel grabs Dean pulling him aside like Mikayla bending down as the windows bust the rain now coming in as they begin to get soaked. “If god is dead, why have I returned?” Castiel yells over the storm the wind really rough now. “Who brought me back?”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?”

“No.”

“Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up.”

“Lets go.” Cas says now pulling Mikayla away.

“Castiel, I’m warning you. Do not leave me here.” Cas looks to Mikayla who tugs on his suit jacket for them to leave. “I will find you.” Raphael warns again. 

“Maybe one day. But today, you’re my little bitch.” Cas turns to Mikayla grabbing her hand taking her to the door zapping them to the car. “What he said.” Dean says getting the last word in. Mikayla soon passes out in the back seat of the baby just from listening to the rain on the windows and the humming of the car. Dean and Castiel are quiet during the drive till the topic of family comes up. “It’s funny. You know, I’ve been so chained to my family. But now that it’s just Mikayla and I it’s seems simple. Like it was with just my dad and I. With Sam we’re always butting heads, but Mikayla and I don't because we’re so alike I guess. Hell, I’m happy.” When Dean looks to the passenger seat Cas is already gone. He looks back to his sister reaching back moving her hair out her face. She awakes opening her eyes sitting up. “Where’s Cas?” 

“He left.” 

“Oh.” She climbs over the seat to sit in the front laying her head on Deans shoulder. “Looks like it’s just you and me now.” He sighs. “At least we have Cas.” She murmurs before yawning patting Deans arm. “Twins facing the world now.” She falls asleep again till they arrive at a motel. Once they’re both fast asleep Dean’s phone starts ringing. The two wake up annoyed. “Damint Cas, I need to sleep.” Dean says. Mikayla goes to turn around to go back asleep till Deans sits up. “Sam?” 

“Everything okay?” She ask. He doesn't answer and looks up to her almost giving her a sorry look. “What? what is it?” She ask. Again he doesn't answer he just passes her the phone. She stands up to pace the room. 

“Hello? Sam, what’s wrong?” 

“Kayla there’s something you should know.” Sam says. 

“What is it?” She can hear he’s about to say something but he pauses and sighs. 

“Lucifer uh came in my dreams but—

“But what Sam tell me you’re scaring me.” She demands. 

“He’s using Nick as a vessel.” Mikayla freezes hearing this.

“What?” She whispers turning around to Dean. “He says it was what you wanted?” Sam says as if he wasn't sure. She stands there still frozen. “Mikayla?” Sam calls not sure if she was on the line or not. She simply passes the phone to Dean and grabs a jacket heading out the door. “I’ll see you soon Sammy.” Dean hangs up the phone looking out the window to see his sister sitting on trunk baby her chest to her knees crying. He stands there debating whether or not to go out there to comfort her or give her her space. He decides to got out anyways. She’s quick to embrace him stilling crying as he rubs circles on her back. “We’ll find a way.” He whispers.


	15. Meeting The Devil

After a long drive they finally make it to LA finding the club Lux where Mikayla supposedly was before. They walk in the club totally not wearing club material clothes but it didn't really matter cause it was only six in the afternoon. They walk in looking around the trendy place. “Mikayla?” They suddenly hear turning around. The bartender that she recognizes from the vision now stands across from her.   
  
“Hey uh —

“Kristie.”  
  
“Kristie right sorry.”

“How are you? I didn't think you were coming back to LA anytime soon. Who are these fellas?   
  
“Uh these are my older brothers Dean and Sam. Um how long ago was I here?” Kristie laughs shaking her head. 

“Must of had a hell of a night with Lucifer that night huh?”

“Lucifer?” Mikayla questions.

“Yeah I still don't get who would call their child Lucifer.”

“Hey Kristie you wouldn't happen to have surveillance footage of that night would you? Sam ask.

“Yeah we keep track of everything here, why?”

“There’s just something I need to check the night I was here, can we please see it?” 

“Oh I don’t know about that, my managers here and I can’t take anyone to the back.”

“Please Kristie this is important?” She stands there hesitating to give them an answer. Her manager calls her over and tells them to hold on. Mikayla turns to Dean and sighs. “What?” He ask. “I need you to go over there and work your charm on her.”  
  
“You want me to flirt with her?” 

“Yes, Dean and I’m not telling you to do rocket science all you gotta do is distract her.” He sighs standing there for second not answering. Impatient Mikayla gives Dean titty twister. “Ouch!” he grunts rubbing his nipple. “Go over there now!” She demands. Sam holds it in to not laugh. They watch as Dean makes his way to the bar waiting a little to sneak to the back. When Dean has her giggling they take that as their cue and rush to the back. They find the room and Sam does his nerdy tech work to find the footage, fast forwarding the footage.   
  
“There I am.” She points out.

“Whoa where are your clothes?” Sam scolds referring to the outfit she was wearing. From the video Mikayla was in all black wearing a bralett top,mini skirt, chocker and of course heels. They watch as Mikayla leans against the piano talking to some guy. When Sam’s slows the footage down they watch as the guys eyes flash red and hers black. “So I was a demon. And I thought you said Lucifer was using Nick as a vessel?” Mikayla ask Sam.  
  
“He is, I saw him myself.” Sharp pain shoots through Mikayla’s head as another vision comes through.   
_______________________  
“Mikayla sturts in the club putting sway in her hips as the song Valkyrie by Battle Tapes booms through the club. She walks to the bar to get a drink. The bartender beams seeing a girl at the bar. “Whatcha having?” She ask. “Surprise me.” Mikayla smirks. “Haven’t seen you around before you new?” 

“You can say that. New town, new life, new me.”

“Whatcha name?”   
  
“Mikayla.”  
  
“Kristie.”

“So why the new you and new life what’s different?”

“Well, I was just raised from the dead by the one and only Lucifer as a whole new person. I have a new start in life. No more monsters, no more hunting, and no more sleepy motels.” She says straight forward but Kristie thinks she’s just joking. “Think someone’s checking you out.” Kristie giggles as she gives her the drink she made. Mikayla spins the chair around seeing Lucifer who decided to choose a vessel who’s British and very handsome. “Lucifer.” Mikayla acknowledges. “Ah Mikayla darling.” He takes her hand giving it a kiss when his eyes flash red real quick. “So how are you enjoying yourself?” He ask. “You mean being a demon?” She says changing her hazel eyes to black.

“Yes, but why turn me into a demon? You hate demons?”

“I didn't.”

“You're telling me I turned into a demon on my own? How?”

“Your father how else?”

“But my father was a regular demon.” Lucifer takes a sip of his whiskey shaking his head.

“No, your father was a Knight of Hell so it’s in your blood.”   
  
“So I’m a Knight of Hell?”

“For now yes.” Mikayla turns around in her seat drinking the surprise Kristie has given her. She gives her a thumbs up when she tastes it. She sits there for a moment looking at her black eyes in the mirror behind the bar. “What’s wrong?” Lucifer ask. “I just didn't think my life would end up this way.” Lucifer stands in front of her now gazing in her eyes. “Tell me what is your deepest desire?” He ask. Mikayla feels something weird in her. “To live a long happy life and where my brothers don't have to worry about each other all time and move on.”

“There’s more you’re not telling me.” She sighs taking a sip of her drink. 

“To be with Nick again, I wish I never left with my brothers. Have a family with him. But that obviously can’t happen. I’m dead.”   
  
“What if I was to tell you there was a way you and Nick can be together again?”

“How?”

“I’ll show you. I can give you him, but let’s have some fun first, this just the beginning.” He takes her hand and suddenly they’re gone. 

___________________________  
Mikayla snaps outta it in tears looking around seeing she was in the same room with her brother. “It’s all my fault.” She croaks. “What’s your fault?”   
  
“That Lucifers is using Nick.”  
  
“No, it’s not because Nick would've had to say yes. Why would he say yes?”  
  
“I don’t know?” She shrugs.   
  
“Come on, let’s get outta here.” Sam says.   
_____________________________  
  
After a few crazy weeks Sam is back from him and Dean having a break. The three just came from a convention about their lives from the supernatural books by Chuck that Becky texted them saying it was an emergency. They're ready to leave after the convention that ended up as a another salt and burn hunt. Dean already trailed off to baby and Sam and Mikayla are saying their goodbyes to chuck and Becky who just had some dramatic breakup with Sam.   
“So chuck, look if you really want to publish more books, I guess that’s okay with us.” Sam says.  
  
“Wow, really.” Chuck ask surprise.

“No, not really. We have guns, and we’ll find you.”

“Okay, okay no more books.” Chuck says nodding his head. 

“See you around.” The two walk away but stop when Becky calls outs. “Sam wait! In chapter 33 of Supernatural: Time is on my side, there was that girl Bela. She was British and cat burglar.”  
  
“Yeah we know Beck.” Mikayla says gesturing her to get to the point. “Well she “said” she gave the colt to Lilith, remember?”

“Yeah?”  
  
“Well, you know she lied, right? She never really gave it to Lilith.”  
  
“Wait what?” The two say together. “Didn’t you read the book?” Becky ask in excitement. “There was this one scene where Bela gives the colt to a demon named Crowley, Lilith’s right hand man— I think her lover, too.”  
  
“Crowley? Didn't occur to you to tell us this before?” Sam scolds at Chuck. After Becky tells them everything and walk back to the car Sam notices the confusion on his sisters face.   
  
“What’s wrong?” He ask. “Nothing, it’s just I know that name from somewhere I just can’t remember.”  
  
“Crowley? Like you met him before?”   
  
“Yeah.” She nods. “Well, we’ll figure out later.”  
  
Hours later Castiel is able to find where Crowley was at. Apparently Cas isn't able to get through due to some warding. It's night time and the three Winchesters find themselves outside the Crowley’s mansion. “I don't like this idea.” Dean complains as his sister gets out baby wearing a tight black dress that ends mid thigh with some very long black heals. Mikayla makes her way to the gate of the house shivering from the chill acting like she was in the need for help. She clears her throat before pressing the call button. “Hello? My car broke down I-I need some help.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.” A voice answers and she waits checking her surroundings. She turns around to the sound of the creaking gate opening and two men in suits make their way down the drive way. “Evening pretty lady. Get yourself on in here.” He says pointing back to the house. “I just need to make a call.”

“You don't need to call anyone, baby. We’re the only help you’re ever gonna need” He flirts horribly back with a creepy smile on his face. “You know what—I think I should wait by my car.” She turns around and feels a hand on her shoulder. “We said—get your ass in here.” The man turns her around and she punches him the face. Sam comes stabbing the other one with the demon knife and takes off the second. Dean comes around the corner with the backpack carrying the supplies. She takes the wire cutters out the bag ready. “Okay shall we?”   
  
“Want my jacket?” Dean offers. She rolls her eyes walking away from him knowing he just wants his sister covered up. They make it to the fuse box opening it up. “Light.” She commands. The boys lift their flash lights up so Mikayla can see. She fumbles with the tangled wires to get to the right ones.  
  
“You sure you know—

“Hush Dean I know what I’m doing.” She says cutting the wire hearing the power go out. She turns around giving him a smirk. “Told ya. Now let’s go.” They make it inside the mansion with success and spray a devils trap on the rug outside the hall Crowley was in. After a couple of seconds he comes out the room. “It’s Crowley right?” Sam ask.  
  
“So..the hardy boys finally found me. Took you long enough. Good to see you too again Mikayla.” He adds. They boys look back her confuse, but she just shrugs her shoulders. They watch as he steps forward and stops. Mikayla realizes that he spots the rug that is lifted up a little from being moved. “Damnit.” She mumbles when he lifts the rug up. “Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?” They boys are suddenly grabbed but Mikayla isn't. She just stands there between the four men with no weapon besides the wire cutters that we're in the backpack she was wearing.“This is it right? This is what it’s all about.” Crowley says holding the colt up. Crowley raises the gun shooting the two demons. “We need to talk. Privately.” They follow him into an office “So Mikayla darling, how are you?” He ask turning around to her.

  
“Uh I’m o—  
  
“How do you know my sister?” Dean demands cutting her off.  
  
“Mikayla and I go way back. Met her when she was just four years old, her father was a great friend of mine best friend actually. Before her father died I made him a promise that I will make sure nothing bad would happen to her.”  
  
“Where were you when she died then.”  
  
“I had no control of stopping Lilith about that.”   
  
“So why don’t I re—.” She was cut off by the snap of his fingers making her remember everything about all their meetings. From meeting him when she went to hell at the age of four to seeing him again in hell after the car accident. “I erased those two memories for your sake, but now that we are both here in the flesh why not have it back.” She nods her head taking seat on the chair remembering everything he erased as they go on with the topic of the colt and killing Lucifer with it. “Growley.” She suddenly blurts out remembering. “Growley?” Sam ask.   
“Ah my hellhound.” Crowley confirms. “You have a hellhound named Growley?” Dean mocks.  
  
“I named it Growley when I was four, when I met Crowley in hell.” She explains. “Wait hold up you went to hell when you were four?” Dean ask. “It’s a long story I’ll tell you in the car.” She says pushing them out the door. “Looking pretty fine darling, love the dress.” Crowley compliments which Dean doesn't take lightly as he turns his head glaring at him.   
  
Back at Bobby’s Mikayla sits in her room with Jo as she tells the story on Nick.“That sucks, I’m so sorry to hear that.” Jo says trying to comfort. “Hopefully I can get through to Nick tomorrow.”   
  
“Come on let's forget about all this and have some fun. It might be our last night on earth and I really just wanna get drunk and not remember it.” Jo drags Mikayla downstairs seeing everyone in the living room. “Oh please I bet you’ll want to at least get some attention from Dean.” Mikayla smirks.“And I bet you’ll want some from a certain angel in a trench coat.” She throws back. Mikayla gasp smiling. “I regret telling you about that.”  
  
“Oh come on you like him, it's a crush.” She laughs.   
  
“Who’s gotta crush?” Dean ask coming out the bathroom. “No one.” They giggle going to the kitchen. Jo and Mikayla have a drinking contest with shots. Ellen and Castiel then went next as the girls watch. They sit back and watch as Cas jugs the whole line of shots with no problem. “I think I feel something.” He says making them chuckle shaking their head. “Wow Cas didn't know you can knock those all down, but then again your an angel.” Mikayla laughs. They sit there and talk for a bit till Bobby calls everyone to take a picture. “Come on Cas.” Mikayla grabs his hand getting him up taking him to the living room to stand between Cas and Sam. “Don't look so serious Cas, it's just a picture. Feeling bold she wraps her right around him and lays her left hand on his chest for the pose. The picture’s taken and they go their separate ways. Dean's in the kitchen with Jo looking awfully close. Sam, Ellen and Bobby are talking amongst themselves. Cas is standing by the window looking out. “Hey Cas can I talk to you outside?” Mikayla ask.

“Yes, of course.” Cas follows Mikayla outside by the impala. “What is you would like to talk about?” He asks. She stands there for a moment debating whether or not to do it. “Fuck it.” She murmurs. She grabs Cas by the collar of the trench coat and kisses him. She pulls back seeing Cas confused. “What was that for?”

“I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and my brothers and of course everyone else in this world. Might not survive this tomorrow and I just wanted you to know that. Even though my brothers don't say they appreciate everything you've done for us. Plus you never been with a woman or angel so I thought I should thank you with a kiss, I know this is probably the alcohol talking and I’m rambling but there's just something about you that makes me have feelings that I haven't had in a long time.”

“What kind of feelings.”

“Like feelings that make me shy, and nervous and safe when I'm around you. No focus at all. I miss that feeling.”

“So something like this?” He leans in wrapping his arms around her back pulling her close kissing her this time. She kisses back wrapping her arms around him inside his suit jacket. Cas gets the hang of the kissing and buries his hands in her hair. Mikayla's first to break to get some air. “That feeing?” Cas whispers as he lays his forehead on hers. “Yeah, it was perfect.” She answers breathless.

“Whoa, sorry to interrupt.” They hear and break apart fast seeing Ellen. “Just gonna tell you that uh— foods here.” She smiles. “Oh okay.” Mikayla clears her throat going to the door. “Don't worry your secrets safe with me.” She smirks. Cas follows inside and they all sit and eat, expect him of course he just sits and watch.   
  
The following day they make it to the town that seems abandoned where Lucifer supposedly is. They drive slowly looking around. Cas and Mikayla are sitting in the back as Jo and Ellen sit up front. “Place seem a little empty to you?” Ellen ask Dean as they pull up next to them. “We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see you find anybody.” Deans says and pulls away. They pull over getting out the car. Mikayla goes around seeing Cas still in the car. She knocks on the window getting his attention. “You know you can come out now?” She chuckles turning around suddenly bumping chest with Cas. “Whoa there.” She blushes as Cas is so close to her just inches apart. He looks away from her and around the town.

“What is it Cas?” Mikayla ask looking at his expression. “This towns not empty. Reapers.”

“Reapers?As in more than one?” Ellen ask.

“They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe—Chicago fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here.” Cas says and walks off. “I'm going with him.” Mikayla tells the girls. “You do that.” Jo says. Mikayla stops walking turning around seeing them smirking. She shakes her head and jogs to catch up with Cas. They walk for another minute. She walks behind Cas as he walks around the reapers she can’t see. He stops looking up at a window. “Is everything alright?” She ask. He doesn't respond he just grabs her hand and they’re suddenly in the building where he was looking up at. Mikayla pauses when she starts to fill this drawing feeling inside her.  
  
She doesn't know where it’s coming from, and Cas walks off and she follows him. It’s dark and she bumps into Cas’s back when he comes to a sudden stop. “Hello brother.” They hear and the room lights up and they’re both were in a circle of holy fire. “I know that voice.” Mikayla whispers and peeks over Cas’s shoulder to see Nick but only it isn't Nick. “Lucifer.” Mikayla can feel her heart start to race. Seeing Nick hurt really bad, she stands there trying to fight the tears that are threatening to fall down. “So I take it you’re here with the Winchesters?” Lucifer ask. “I came alone, well.. she followed.” As Lucifer walks further up he looks at her. “Mikayla, good to see you again.” He turns his attention to Cas again.

“Castiel, right?” Cas just nods slowly. “Castiel, I'm told you came here in an automobile.”

“Yes.” Cas and Mikayla give Lucifer a confused look at the random statement. “What was that like?”   
  
“Um slow, confining.”  
  
“What a peculiar thing you are.”   
  
“What’s wrong with your vessel?”

“Yes, um Nick is wearing a bit thin I’m afraid. He can’t contain me forever, so—  
  
“You—.” Can begins but stops forgetting about the fire. “You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won’t let you.” Mikayla still in shock stays quiet as Lucifer paces the room in Nick’s body talking to Cas trying to reason with him. She stays put keeps her head down trying to breathe, taking everything in. Her heart is racing, she keeps her eyes closes trying to stay calm and not have a panic attack. Lucifer seems to notice this soon after. He’s about to speak until Meg comes in.  
  
“I have the Winchesters pinned down—for now at least. What should I do with them?” Meg ask. Lucifer keeps his eyes on Mikayla as he answers. “Leave them alone.”

“I-I’m sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we—”

“Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason.”   
  
“Mikayla?” Lucifer calls to her. Mikayla feels the tears drop just hearing Nicks voice say her name again. “You’re awfully quiet.” He adds. The familiarly is killing her and she can’t take it anymore as her breathing becomes uneven. “Mikayla come here.” He continues, she starts to feel that drawing feeling again and is ready to step over the fire but Cas holds onto her. “It’s okay Cas.” She says in her mind knowing he can hear her. She steps over the fire quick to not get burned. Meg just stands there and watches as does Cas. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” Lucifer says with his arms out for her to reach. She chokes on a sob looking down once more. He instead walks up to her getting a hold of her face gasping feeling his cold hands. He calmly shushes her wrapping his arms around her just like Nick’s done a thousand times with his chin resting on her head.  
  
She begins to cry softly not being able to hold it in anymore. He lifts her head up but she keeps her eyes close. “Baby just breathe.” He whispers sounding so calm just like Nick. “Open your eyes for me.” He ask softly. She slowly opens her eyes meeting his blue orbs. “In and out, in and out.” He repeats letting her breathe. Meg and Cas stand there in shock watching. Cas starting to feel something of jealously looking away at their interaction. “Well Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind.” Lucifer says and disappears with Mikayla.  
  
Lucifer takes her to another room, a bedroom where they’re alone. “So how are you enjoying your time back on earth?” He ask. “Is Nick alive?” She ask ignoring his question. “Yes, he's holding on.”  
  
“Why did he say yes?” 

“Because he wanted revenge for his family. And I told him there was a chance to see you again so—he took it.” 

“Can I talk to him?”

“I don—.”  
  
“Please, you said he can see me, and it’s my fault he was even chosen for this. So please can I talk to him.” She begs. She watches as his eyes suddenly flash a bright blue and then back to normal. Nick looks around the room confused. “Nick?” 

“Mikayla?”

“Nick!” She cries crashing into his arms. “I’m so sorry.” She sobs. “I shouldn't have left you, I should've came back. This is all my fault.” 

“Shusshh it’s okay.” He pulls away but still has a hold of her. “Lucifer told me everything. About you being a hunter and why you left to kill the demon who killed your parents. I know everything and to be honest if you would've told me this before you were right I would've thought you were crazy. Hell I thought it was crazy when Lucifer came to me.”  
  
“Nick why would you say yes?”  
  
“I had nothing left. I honestly didn't want to be here anymore. He told me that I can get justice for my family and he said that I can see you again so I took it. Mikayla I— I never stopped loving you. You will always be my first love.” Hearing this makes Mikayla break and seeing him teary eyed makes it worse. “I love you, and I never will stop. I’m sorry this all went to hell literally.” She sniffs. “Gosh I wish I can take everything back. I shouldn't have just left like that after losing the baby. It was wrong and I should've came back and told you the truth at least instead of leaving you hanging the way I did.”   
  
“I was upset at first but deep down I knew that whatever it was, it was for a good reason.” He sniffs. “Well, we both have the closures we’ve been looking for I guess.” She says as they sit on the bed. “I didn't think I would ever see you again.” He whispers coming close. “Neither did I, the night I was brought back I ended back at the house but by the time I got inside, you or should I say Lucifer was gone already.” He doesn't say anything he just stares. “What?” She ask. “You look good with short hair, never thought you would ever cut?” He says combing his fingers through her hair. “Yeah apparently when I was a demon I got it cut when I was gonna start a new life. Lucifer had asked me what I desired and I said it was to be with you and he told me there was a way to see you but I didn't think it was gonna be this way. And now your body is being used as his meat suit that can’t hold him for long.”  


“At least I get to see you before my times up.”   
  
“No, don’t say that.” She shakes her head. “We both know that I’m not gonna last forever.” “It’s hard, him being in you I can’t stand it. It’s your body, your voice, your— touch, I fucking hate it.” She takes deep breath not wanting to cry anymore. “Im just happy to spend what could be my last moments with you.” He smiles. She leans into his hold on her cheek grabbing his hand. He leans in giving her a kiss. She kisses back leaning into his hold. They break apart and she can see how weak he was. “If all goes to hell, promise me you’ll move on.” He says. “I promise.”

After a moment she feels him go cold, she looks up to him and sees the change in his eyes, Lucifer’s back. “I can see you enjoyed your moment.” He says. “Yeah.” Lucifer stands up and she stays on the bed and he disappears. After a while of sitting down there’s sudden loud explosion scaring Mikayla. She looks out the window to see one of the shops has blown up. She spots Sam and Dean down below and hurry's downstairs.

She walks around following that drawing feeling not finding her brothers, but a bunch of the towns people instead staring at nothing but facing Lucifer as he’s digging. As she walks closer a rain drop falls going straight in her eye. “Son of bitch.” She whines holding her hands out to see it began to drizzle. She looks up to see she altered Lucifer who just goes back to digging. “Hey!” They hear turning around to see Sam as he cocks the shotgun. “You wanted to see me?!” He shouts grabbing Mikayla pulling her behind him. 

“Sam if he shoots him Nick dies.” She whisper cries to him. “I’m sorry Kayla we have no choice.” 

“Well, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you or your sister. After all you both helped me out. I mean that’s one of the reasons I brought your sister back cause she helped me. Mikayla here has been through enough I mean losing a child and then Nick. That’s rough.” Sam looks over to his sister frowning. “You were pregnant?” He ask now with concern. Dean who was standing a distance away eyes widen hearing this.

  
“Oh yes, there was so much planned for those two. They brought a house, she got pregnant, then sadly they lost the baby, and things started going down hill. Nick was planning on purposing too.” Mikayla lifts her head up hearing Lucifer say this, him seeing her reaction. “He was gonna purpose to you two nights after you left with your brothers. You’ve been through enough, I have no reason to ever hurt you. Not really.” 

“Yeah, well I’d hurt you.” Dean cocks the gun as Lucifer looks at gun pointed right at him. “So suck it.” Mikayla turns clutching onto Sam when Dean fires it right at his head. They stand there for second in shock not believing it. The boys stand there with an almost smile but it disappears when Mikayla cries out running to Nick’s body on the floor. They truly feel bad for killing Nick but they knew it was the only way. Lucifer suddenly gurgles awake groaning from Mikayla’s lap. The boys eyes widen in surprise it didn't work.   


“Oww!” He inhales sharply getting up off her groaning. “Where did you get?” He says holding his head, then hits Dean sending him flying to a tree. Lucifer looks back at Sam as the bullet wound vanishes from his forehead.

“Now, where were we? Don’t feel too bad Sam. There’s only five things in all creation that that gun can’t kill, and I happen to be one of them, but if you give me a minute, I’m almost done.” The two run over to Dean seeing if he was okay. Lucifer goes on telling him the comparison between the two. Mikayla is on her knees getting Dean to sit up against the tree. “Come on you son of a bitch wake up.” She slaps him and he awakes holding his cheek. They suddenly feel rumbling coming from the ground and all the demons fall to the floor as Lucifer continues his ritual. Sam grabs Dean so they can get outta there. Mikayla stands there for a moment seeing Death raise. Lucifer turns around giving her a wink. Cas tugs on her arm dragging her away. Back at Bobby’s they all surround the fireplace, Bobby holds the picture they taken the pervious night throwing it in the fire watching it burn slowly. Mikayla’s able to see how hard it is for Dean to lose Jo. He never told her his feelings for her and that crushes him but Mikayla is sure that Jo knew herself. Dean turns to Mikayla who has been quiet the whole ride back.

“Do you wanna ta—  
  
“No.” She cuts him off knowing what he’s gonna ask. Mikayla offers her bed to any of the boys that want it while the other takes the couch. She stays down stairs for part of the night taking in everything that happened. She eventually steps outside with some pie and whiskey to chill in Johns truck listening to some soft music crying. “Gosh I wish you were here.” She sniffs looking at a picture of her and John.  
  
“Cas, are you ears on? Can you come to me please?” She begs crying. She lifts her head off the steering wheel when she hears the flutter of wings. “What’s wrong?” He ask seeing her puffy red eyes. “I uh—jus need som company.” She says slurring her words. “You need rest, when was the last time you slept?” She shrugs her shoulders sniffing laying her head on his shoulder. Cas stays sitting there awkwardly not knowing what to say. “Can you tell me a story?” She ask softly. Castiel begins to tell a story about the creation of things and not even half way done he looks down to see Mikayla fast asleep on him. He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder touching her head so she can have a nice deep sleep.


	16. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!!!!

*Knock Knock Knock* Mikayla shoots up from laying down on the bench of the truck seeing Cas no longer there and Dean and Sam standing outside the passenger door of truck. She leans over opening the door for them and the two slide in. “You slept in here all night?” Dean questions. She leans against the driver door facing Dean who sits in the middle and Sam in the passenger side. They hand her a plate of breakfast and coffee. They sit there awkwardly and she knows what they’re waiting to hear. She inhales sharply ready once she was finishes her first bite.

“I made plans to come back here for a visit to surprise you both and Bobby about the pregnancy. I was so excited for the two of you to find out that you were gonna be uncles. That our family was gonna be expanded. Nick and I talked about marriage and he was gonna take our last name, I never knew he was planning on purposing that soon though. But a few months after I started showing I was planning the trip down here, but I had a miscarriage. We didn't even find out if it was a boy or a girl.” She sniffs taking a deep breath. Her brothers sit there soaking up everything she’s saying getting more heartbroken for her.  
  
“I became super depressed, and stopped eating a bit. And I know Sam noticed when you guys came to get me. I kinda over heard your conversation in the car before you were taken. You knew something was off.” She pauses taking a sip of the coffee. “One of the worst things is that the first person I wanted to tell was Dad.” She voices cracks. The brothers look to their sister with such sad eyes. “Dad was gonna be a grandpa.” Dean huffs in disbelief. Mikayla suddenly starts giggling. The boys look over at her from her sudden change of emotion. 

“Imagine his reaction.” She chuckles. “Dad would've flipped.” Sam smiles. “The day I found out I was pregnant I must of called one of dads old numbers about five times just to listen to his voice again leaving voicemails…I miss him.” She sighs. “We miss him too.” Dean says bringing her in closer. Sam joins in and they all sit there in truck having a moment of silence. “What do you think dad would do if he were here?” She ask. “I don't know? He always had something up his sleeve.” Sam answers. “Come on let's get back inside.” They all get out the truck going back inside the house. “Hey Sammy and I are taking a case to help Martin you know the ex hunter in a mental hospital you up for it?”  
  
“Uh you know I'm not feeling really feeling it, why don't you two go without me?”

“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah, I'm gonna chill back and spend some time with Bobby but tell Martin I said hi long time no see.”

“Alright well get some more sleep, you need it. Don't think Sam and I don't notice you being up all night watching over us, it's not your job to worry so much about us?”  
  
“I'm sorry? Have you've met me?”

  
“We'll see ya when we get back.” Dean chuckles they both kiss her on the head and are off. “Going to do some shopping need anything?” She ask Bobby as she strolls in the living room. “Uh no, not really. Did shopping yesterday.”  
  
“But you didn't get pie?”

“They were all out.” She stands there glaring at him for a moment then turns to grab the keys to the truck. “Liar.” She mumbles. “Heard that!” He shouts back. Mikayla grabs her duffle making her way outside getting in the truck but doesn't start it. She sighs leaning back on the seat. “Cas if you’re not busy can I ask you for a favor?” A few minutes go by and right as she’s about to start the truck Cas pops in next to her. “What’s this favor?”

“I was wondering if you can please pop me someplace. I know I shouldn't have you be my chauffeur, but I kinda don't wanna do a 20 hour drive right now.”

“Where is it you would like to go?” 

“Pike Creek, Delaware.”  
  
“Isn’t that the place I picked you up when you came back?”

“Yes.”  
  
“Okay.” He touches her head popping them to the town and to Nick’s house. He pops them inside and looks around. “Why did you want to come here?” He ask. “I use to live here with Nick, we brought this house together, I was a few months pregnant when we finally moved in, lost the baby, then my brothers came back so we can kill Azazel.  
  
“You were once with child?” He ask with the tilt of his head. “Yes, I made sure no one supernatural would know, I put so many spells on myself to make sure.” She answers putting her head down. He walks up to her getting a hold of her face. “Im sorry to hear.” He kisses her head and then disappears. She stands there looking around the house. She decides to pick up the mess Nick had left behind. When Mikayla is anxious she cleans. She ends up cleaning the whole house. She organized books, and the whole kitchen and living room. She eventually breaks down realizing she’ll never be in this house with Nick ever again. She goes upstairs to the master bedroom standing outside the door which she debated whether to go or not to go in as she passed it numerous of times as she’s cleaning. She turns the knob going in seeing it the same as she last left it when she came back from the dead. She walks in dropping her duffle bag on the floor. She trials her way to Nick’s closet grabbing a shirt. It’s now sunset and decides to take a shower. She stands under the rain shower reminiscing the feeling of Nick holding her from behind any time they were in there. When she's out she dries her hair that is a lot faster now that it’s short. 

She slips on the shirt to sleep in seeing the floor wet from the rain that just started. She closes the bedroom window and climbs in the bed. “Why do I feel like this is so wrong? Oh that's right cause it is. You're about to sleep in your ex boyfriends bed who moved on because it's entirely your fault and he got married and had a kid and they're all gone and you just thought it was okay to come here and pretend it's all okay when it's not.” She blurts grunting laying down. She’s surprised her brothers didn't call for an update but then remembers they'll be in a mental hospital. As she lays there, she starts thinking of the past events and Lucifer till she drifts to sleep. In the middle of the night a loud crack of thunder jolts and scares her awake, she sits up fast suddenly freezing cold looking at the clock on the night stand seeing it was only 3:15 am. She looks up as the white curtains start blowing up from the wind. She frowns remembering she closed the window. She gets up closing it with heavy sigh. She turns around with a jump from not only the loud crack of thunder and lighting but from the fact that Lucifer now stands at the foot of the bed. “Jesus christ Lucifer you scared that shit outta me!” She yells holding onto her chest. He just stands there giving her a smirk. “Whip that smirk off your face or I’ll do it for you.” She adds hugging and covering herself from the cold. Lucifer steps closer touching where his hand print left a mark when he raised her.  
  
“You feel it don't you?” He ask. “Feel what?”  
  
“The drawl we have for each other.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” She denies as he steps closer now hovering above her making her look up to him. “You’re lying, plus you couldn't stop thinking about me, I was able to hear you. Very loud by the way.” He whispers just inches apart from her. “I raised you from the dead giving you the gift of life again, I don't lie, I would never lie to you.” He’s now holding onto her face. “Your hands are freezing cold.” She whispers. “Would you like me to warm you up?” He seductively whispers as he hovers his lips over hers as she feels as rush of his grace through her. She doesn't respond she just closes her eyes from the feeling. She gasp as she’s suddenly on top of Lucifer from backing up to the bed without realization. She pauses as she holds herself up by his chest. “Why do I have this feeling you’re about to mess up my entire life?” She ask.  
  
“A little mess never hurt anybody.” He replies as he sits up so she’s straddling him. “You can't resist.” He whispers in her ear as she holds his biceps. He slips his hands to the hem of her shirt slipping it over her head. Lucifer trails his fingers down her spine giving her goosebumps. Mikayla wants all this stop, but something in her can’t, not because it’s Nick as a vessel but Lucifer himself. Just like he said, she’s drawn to him. “Together we can do great things.” He continues with the seductive whispers. Next thing she knows she’s sleeping with the fallen angel. Everything happened so fast, Mikayla wakes up the following morning to her phone ringing. She looks over to the night stand seeing it’s past eight.

“Hello?” She answers sitting up. “Where the hell are you? You said you were going shopping, your trucks still here?” Bobby yells.  
  
“I'm in Del—.” She stops talking when Lucifer suddenly strolls in the bedroom shirtless and in boxers like it’s nothing. He crawls on the bed getting close to her just inches apart. “What was that?” Bobby ask. “Nothing I decided to have some time off dealing with this whole stuff on Lucifer.” She looks up peaking through her lashes to him seeing him smirking at her. “Alright call if anything.”

“Sure think Bibi.” She hangs up and sighs throwing her head back. 

“Bibi?” Lucifer questions. “I didn't know how to pronounce Bobby when I was little.” Lucifer was leans in to kiss her but she gets off the bed going to the bathroom. She walks in and he follows her. She looks down seeing a familiar scratch on the wood cabinet below she caused the night the miscarriage happened. She had knocked down the toothbrush container down when pain shot through her. “Do you always think about it?” Lucifer ask snapping her out of her thoughts. “What?” She turns around as he steps closer pinning her to the counter. “The baby.” He answers reaching out touching her stomach. She looks down confused on what he’s doing. She looks up at him seeing him looking down at her stomach with a concentrated face. She sighs looking down at his hands as they glowed. “It was a boy.” He speaks after going silent. “What? Really?” She gasp thinking back with the djinn. “Johnny was going to be his name?” He continues. Mikayla stands there now holding onto her stomach smiling then snaps back to reality. “What the hell have I done?” She says turning around facing the mirror but looks at him. “Uh sleep with the devil.” He smirks. “No, no, no, my brothers are gonna kill me. I think I did the worst sin of all.”  
  
“Who cares what your brothers thinks.”

“I do. I care what they think!” She storms out the bathroom digging through her bag for clothes. “I don't understand what the big deal is, so we had sex, amazing sex that the storm got crazy.” He says as he sits on the bed watching her get dressed. “It is a huge deal. Not only did I have sex with the one angel people want dead, I slept with the angel that wants my brother as his vessel, who wants to may I add, destroy the world!” She yells. “My brothers and uncle will disown me.” She says softly. “And there’s something going that I can’t get rid off when you’re around.” She storms down the stairs going to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. “Where are you going?” She hears behind her as she leaves to the front door. “I need to.. kill something.” She replies. “Well that’s easy I can do that.” He smiles. “No Lucifer…not humans, something supernatural.” She says turning around seeing him dressed. He follows her out as she makes her way in the main part of town looking for a newspaper.

“So where we going?” She hears Lucifer behind her. She ignores him as she makes her way into a Starbucks. “So you’re just gonna give me the cold shoulder huh?” He says. “Hi, may I have grande chestnut praline latte please with a wheat spinach foldover and a chocolate chip cookie.” 

“Alright your totally is $9.53.” As she waits for the coffee, the barista hands her the food. After observing the food Lucifer makes his way to Mikayla.

“So wh—  
  
“Here have a cookie, shut up.” She cuts him off shoving the cookie in his mouth. The barista chuckles thinking they’re any other couple messing around. Mikayla gets her coffee making her way out the coffee shop and newspaper stand. “So that’s it you’re not gonna talk to me.” Lucifer says as he follows. She turns around ready to yell at him until someone shouts their names.  
  
“Mikayla! Nick!” Lucifer sees her eyes widen as she turns around seeing Oli. 

“Hey Oli, it’s great to see you.” She goes in for a hug, he gives her a big squeeze. “Nick man, it’s great to see you out and about.” Oli says. When Lucifer doesn't answer Mikayla nudges him on his side. “Oh yeah it’s good.” He says. “Why don't you two stop by the shop for some food? Sandwiches on me.” 

“Oh I don—

“We would love too.” Lucifer cuts her off looking down at her with a smile. “Come on!” Oli chimes as they follow him to the shop. “Oh my god Mikayla!” Miranda yells jumping over the counter to hug her. “Are you and Nick back together?” She whispers. Mikayla looks back at Lucifer who was standing there looking at the walls. “It’s complicated.” She answers. “Nick would you like your usual?” Mason asks. “Huh, uh yeah sure.” Lucifer replies. “You too Mikayla?” Mason ask next. “Yeah, thanks Mase.” Mikayla sits down on the booth leaning against the wall. “So this is where you and good o’l Nick met huh?” They both sit there in silence. Mikayla just watches her old co coworkers work and Lucifer sits there bored. “Come on Mikayla pay attention to me I’m bored.” Lucifer whines. Andrea brings their subs and leaves them be. Mikayla eats her sub and looks at the newspaper seeing a article about missing town folks.  
  
“Hey guys? What’s this about three people gone missing in town?” Mikayla ask. “They disappeared outta nowhere. Three nights in row they went missing. Mr. Parker from the hardware shop, Luke from the supermarket, and then Anna from the salon.” Miranda explains. 

“Has the police been on this?” 

“We had searches but so far no luck.” Lucifer looks over to Mikayla. “I’ll see you guys later. Thanks for sandwiches Oli.” They get up and Mikayla heads back to the house. “Looks like you have a case huh?” Lucifer says following her like a lost puppy. They make it back to the house and Mikayla changes from her plaid shirt to a white tank and black leather jacket. She digs through her duffle in search for her badges and gun. “Ooo going undercover.” Lucifer says excited. “Can I come?” He ask. She turns around really not wanting to answer, “well you didn't say no.” Lucifer beats her outside and she goes to open Nick’s truck door but it’s locked. She glares at Lucifer and he smiles. “Say the magic words, and i’ll unlock the door. She rolls her eyes and unlocks the door with the keys. “Darn it.” He pouts and she drives them to the station.  
  
When they enter Mikayla makes her way to the front desk. “Hello, I’m agent carter this is my part— .” Mikayla pauses seeing Lucifer suddenly dressed similar to her with Nicks hooded jacket she given to him for his birthday and darker jeans. “This is my—

“Nick how are you?” The cop cuts her off. “I'm good.”

“Sorry for interruption agent. What were you saying?”

“I was gonna ask about the missing victims in town.”

“Well there's not much but we do have some security footage of Luke the stock boy from the market.” 

“May I see it please?”

“Sure, this way. Now, why would the FBI be looking at a case at such town here?” The police office ask. “Well we thought this might relate to another case we're dealing with at the moment so we thought we should check it out.” 

“Makes sense. Okay here is the night Luke went missing.” They watch as Luke was walking out the back side of the store carrying a crate of food and then suddenly he disappears once he's out of frame and then back to the area again and then he's gone. “Is the area over there a blind spot?” Mikayla ask. “Pretty much. That's the only camera back there?” 

“So nothing on the other victims?”  
  
“Nope, nothing expect Mr. Parkers hardware shops been close since he went missing.”

“Okay thank you.” The two make their way out the small police station and into the streets. Mikayla makes her way to the hardware shop going to the back so she isn't spotted. “So are we breaking in?” Lucifer ask. Mikayla takes out her lock picks to get the door open. She huffs struggling when it suddenly unlocks. She looks up to Lucifer inside the shop he opens the door from the inside. “You know you could ask me for help right?”

“I think I'm good.” 

“Ah! She speaks.” She takes out her small flashlight and her gun. They go their separate ways looking around. “Mikayla.” She hears Lucifer call out from the other side. She follows his voice and finds him looking inside the back room. “Think I found Mr. Parker.” He points. She steps beside him to see what he’s looking at. Mr. Parker is tied to a chair, but he’s dead already. “Oh no.” She mumbles. She walks up to him to feel that he isn't that cold.

“He didn't die not to long ago I'd say, a few couple hours. Which means the cops already raided this place and who ever did this brought him back thinking they won't check again.” She says more to herself as Lucifer watches. “What's that?” Tilting the neck spotting a bite. “Vampire bite?” He questions. She walks on the other side flashing the flashlight on it. “No, not vampires. Vampires teeth are way closer together, these are Vetala bites their teeth are more apart.”  
  
“What are Vetala?” Lucifer ask as they walk side to side out the store and into the truck.  
  
“Their like vampires, they feed on humans, have sharp teeth. They have snake like eyes which honestly creep me the hell out, they hunt in pairs and have keen senses. So if your doing a sneak attack from behind it won't work cause they'll know you’re coming.”

“So how do you kill them?” 

“Sliver. And thanks to me, when Nick and I moved in together I made all of our knifes sliver and even have a secret hideout in the attic where I keep all the hunting supplies where Nick couldn't find them.” When they make it back to the house she grabs one of the knifes from her duffle. She makes her way downstairs again seeing Lucifer sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. “Don't you have some blue prints to go over for destroying the world? And to some how convince my brother to say yes which is never going to happen anyways. Why are you here?” She ask sitting on the chair across from him. “I can't hang out with my favorite human?”  
  
“I'm only human because you brought me back that way. And now that I think of it, few years back when there was demons coming after me they said they weren't getting me for Azazel but the big boss which I'm assuming that's you, and that you had big plans for me. Why bring me back human?”  
  
“Simple. You are a very powerful little thing. Powerful then anything on this trash planet. When the rumors spread that an offspring of a demon and angel were to be born, everyone in heaven and hell went crazy and wanted their hands on you. Heaven was going to wait until you started to show signs on any power but I knew I had to get you as soon as possible. It was difficult for my demons to find you, but Azazel finally did it. He was to bring your mother and father back to hell but instead he didn't follow orders and killed them. Your parents being dead wasn't part of my plan. After all I knew your parents personally. I made your father a knight of hell and of course your mother Talia was an angel who had very high authority in heaven and I've seen her a few times. If it wasn't for daddy Winchester taking you, you would've been the Queen of hell earlier. 

“The Queen of Hell?” She repeats and he nods. 

“Doesn't tell me why you took my grace and partially twisted soul.” 

“Because I knew if you did have those powers, you'd try to stop me. As a human there's not much you can do.” She sits there thinking of his words. He’s right of course she would have tried to stop him. Later that night when she’s ready to go out searching she notices the red spots on Nick, his skin is decaying again. She goes upstairs to the bathroom and finds some of Nick’s wife makeup and goes back down plotting on the couch next to a bored Lucifer. “Come here.” She motions for him to scoot closer. He doesn't fight it and gets closer to her. “What are you doing?” He ask once she pulls out some foundation and beauty blender. “Nick’s starting to decay again and if you’re gonna be following me around town, you can't go around looking like this.” He turns on the couch so he can face her. She starts applying concealer and foundation on his face. He sits there staring at her just admiring her face. 

“You miss it don't you?” He ask. She frowns not stoping her work.  
  
“Miss what? This apple pie life?”  
  
“No, your grace, your abilities.”  
  
“Of course it makes me who I am, and you just took it away.” 

“What if I was to tell you there’s a way you can have some power, a little trick if you will but nothing close to hurt me of course.” She stops, taking the brush away from his face. “Why would you do that?” 

“Cause I wanna have some fun with you. Don't you remember how much fun we had in LA.” 

“Yeah don't remember it much.”  
  
“But you had fun.” “So what you give some of my grace back and that’s it?”

“No, no grace.” He shakes his head. “Then what?” She frowns. “Demon blood.” He says simply. 

“No, no way uh uh.” She shakes her head getting up as she's finishes. “Why not?”  
  
“Because I saw what it did to my brother, and I am not going down that path.”  
  
“But it’ll be different for you. You have a special mark all knights of hell have, one I carried eons ago. It doesn't effect you much because its deep deep deep within you.” He pokes her chest. “But trust me it won’t have the same effect as Sam.”  
  
“How am I suppose to get a de—.” He cuts her off by the snap of his fingers and a random demon pops in the house. “My lord.” The demon bows down to him then glares at Mikayla. Lucifer picks up the empty cup from the coffee table and kills the demon and he's dead on the floor in seconds. He looks from the dead body to her when she gasp thinking it was from shock. 

“Your cleaning this up!” She yells at him pointing to the dead body. He smirks handing her the cup of blood. “Drink up.” She grabs the cup with a disgusted face. She sighs pinching her nose and chugs it. She puts the cup down and slowly looks at Lucifer. “How do you feel?” She stands there for a moment not feeling anything. “Nothing.” He smiles nodding his head. “See I told you, it's not gonna be the same as Sam.”

“Okay so what's this trick?”  
  
“Well are we going out or what?”

“I guess, but this is only for the case, no partying.” She says with a stern face pointing a finger at him. They leave the house going to a new bar in town. They sit down observing others who are playing pool, dancing and chatting away. Lucifer leans in close to whisper in her ear. “Okay now I want you to look at the guy behind you straight in the eye and command him to give you his wallet.” Mikayla pulls back raising an eyebrow at him. “Trust me just do it.”  
  
“What's gonna happen?”

“Just do it.” She eyes Lucifer before spinning the chair to face the guy behind her. “Hi.” She smiles. “Hello.”  
  
“Can I ask you something?” She ask as she places her hand on top of his. “Uh sure why not?” He shrugs. She leans in close making sure there’s eye contact. “Hand over your wallet, and forget I ever talked to you.” She watches as his pupils get smaller and he smiles at her. “Sure thing.” He says reaching into his back pocket and hands it over to her. Her eyes widen and she spins around hitting Lucifers knees. “He just handed me his wallet, what just happened? What did I do?”

“You have the power of compulsion.” He grabs the wallet taking the cash out and hands it to her.  
  
“It's that easy?”  
  
“Yup.” For the next hour Mikayla and Lucifer play some darts and dance with random people over and over again. Lucifer gives her different task till eventually starts wearing off and goes back to Lucifer. She sits watching everyone when she notices two girls talking up this one guy. They’re flirting and can’t keep their hands off him. Soon they depart from the bar. “I'll be back Ima make a phone call.” She pats Lucifer on the knee hopping off the stool walking outside. As she’s dialing Sam's number sighing she gets his voicemail. She suddenly hears a scream. She hangs up the phone walking a block over to the alley way where she heard the scream. She sees the side door of the restaurant close hearing struggling and giggling. Her hunter mode turns on as she grabs the knife from her boot. She walks to the door looking around to see if there’s anyone that can see her. She opens the door slowly to make no noise and crouches down going inside and slowly closes it.  
  
She crouches down walking along the all the stoves and grills. She stops when she hears talking. “Did anyone see you?” Mikayla carefully sits up on her knees and peeks over one of the metal counters to see the kidnaped victim tied up to a chair, the two girls and another man who she assumes is the one in charge. As she’s going back down her blade falls out her lap making noise. The Vetala’s look right at her. “Shit.” She sighs. “You! Come out here! The man in charge yells. She slowly gets up hiding the knife in her boot again. She puts her hands in the air in defense and walks around to them. The man grabs her getting a grip of her neck bringing her close to him. “Now what are we gonna do with a hunter?”  
  
“We can turn her?” One girl suggests. “Are you kidding me. That’s a horrible idea.” The other one argues. “Why, it’s perfect no one will suspect a hunter to be one of us.”  
  
“In your dreams.” Mikayla spats. “What’s you’re name?” The man ask. “Winchester.” Mikayla spits out with whatever breath she has from his grip. “A Winchester even better.” Mikayla watches as the guy from he bar struggles in the chair. Mikayla looks around seeing what she can use to defend herself and save the guy from the bar. “Watcha thinking hunter?” The blonde ask.  
  
“How I’m gonna smite your asses.” She smiles. There’s a sudden noise coming from within the restaurant. “Go check it out.” The guy demands. When his grip loosens, Mikayla elbows him in the stomach grabbing her knife in her boot and stabbing and killing him. She whips around when the blond is about to bite her, lucifer appears from behind in a distance shooting her as a distraction so Mikayla can stab her. “What the hell!” The man from the bar yells. Mikayla cuts him lose lifting him up by his collar. “Listen to me.” He looks at her dead in eye already terrified from what he just seen. 

“You’re gonna walk outta this restaurant and forget anything ever happen. You went outside to get a smoke and that’s it.” She watches as his pupils get smaller as the compulsion works. With a blank face he walks out the restaurant. “What the hell were you thinking, I had it handle and how did you get my gun, you could've shot me?” She scolds. “Uh one you didn't have it handled you were out number. Two I took it cause it was there and three you’re just mad cause I saved you. And four you’re welcome for me teaching you that little trick.”  
  
She grunts grabbing her gun from him and walks out the restaurant and back to Nick’s house. “I don't know why you’re so mad.” Lucifer says coming in the house behind her closing the door. “Lucifer! Just stop please I can’t take it anymore!”  
  
“Take what?”  
  
“YOU! I can’t stand seeing you in Nick anymore it’s driving me nuts. I don't need you saving me, I kinda wish you didn't because I can’t stand to see this world get destroyed by you using Nick doing it and wanting my brother is only making it worse. Why would you bring me back as the one thing you hate. Human. Why bring me back at all, you don't need me!”  
  
“But you do.”  
  
“What?!” He walks closers hovering over her. “You need me.” 

“I don't _need_ you.” She scoffs. “That feeling of exhilaration, and power you feel when you’re around me. Being human is only making you feel weak but not with me. Especially a couple days ago. You like it and don't wanna admit it. The draw you have for me isn't gonna go away as long as I’m around and I didn't see you telling me to leave these past hours.” She puts her head down not wanting to look at him.  
  
“Just leave please.” She begs her voice cracking. She knows Lucifer’s right and she hates feeling weak. “Fine, but the drawl will only get worst when were apart, I’ll see you soon…in Detroit.” Before she can even lift her head and ask what in the world he’s talking about he’s gone. For the next hour Mikayla sits in the living room listening to music going through the pictures on her phone. She hears some noise not turning from the couch knowing who it is. 

“Lucifer I said leave.”  
  
“Lucifer?” Dean says sternly. Mikayla’s eyes widen as whips around seeing her two brothers standing before her. “What are you two doing here?”

“Don’t change the subject Kayla. Was Lucifer here?” 

“Yes but—  
  
“Why didn't you call us or call Bobby?”

“I had it handled.”

“What did he want?” Sam ask. “Nothing.” She shrugs. “Nothing, come one Kayla don't start with bs, what did he want?” Dean begins to raise his voice. “Nothing, he didn't want anything from me he just stuck around!” She yells at Dean and storms upstairs.  
  
“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” He screams.

“You’re not dad!” She screams back. He’s about to storm after her but Sam stops him. “Don’t, you’re just gonna make it worse.” Dean sighs in frustration and goes to the living room to cool off. Sam goes upstairs checking all the rooms looking for Mikayla till he reaches the last door. “K, can I come in?” He ask. When she doesn't answer he goes in anyways seeing her sitting in the dark on the side of the bed staring out the open window letting the cool air in, propping her feet on the wall. He slowly walks over and sits next to her. “I’m telling the truth Sam he didn't want anything, just followed me like a puppy dog.”

“I believe you.” 

“It’’s just hard you know, seeing him use Nick like some puppet.”

“You know he appeared to me as Jess.” Frowning she looks to her left at Sam. “Really?” He nods putting an arm around her shoulder as she lays her head on him. “You know Dean is just trying to protect you, he’s not dad for sure. Dad would be way worse, so you’re lucky.” This makes her chuckle and sigh. “Dad will rip me a new one.” They stay quiet for a moment letting the breeze hit them. 

“Sam.”

“Hm?”  
  
“Do you feel different without the demon blood, do you feel—weak.” He takes his arm off and looks at her confused. “I wouldn't admit this in front Dean but I don't like what the demon blood did but I did like how it made me feel. Do I feel weak without it, not really. Why are you asking? Is this about your mark? Because it doesn't make you who you are.”

“But it does Sam. I am the child of a demon and an angel and Lucifer took that away from me. Without that I'm just fully human. Being a Nephalem is who I was, made me the person I am today and I didn't even get to experience much because in the beginning I didn't want it, but ever since we killed Azazel I began to embrace it and use it for good and not destruction.” 

“Is being fully human all that bad? I mean you were raised as any other human kinda and being fully human now you don't have random demons coming after you. So embrace that.” Sam says a little annoyed. Mikayla stands up looking out the window. “Mikayla, whether you're fully human or not, you’re still a Winchester. And no one fucks with a Winchester.” She turns around facing him still having a bitch face. He stands up in front of her bringing his hands to her face. “Now turn that frown upside down.” He says pushing her cheeks up to make her smile. She tries to be serious but she breaks snorting. 

“I can't believe you own a house?” Sam says changing the subject looking around. “I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think Ima keep it.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean why not? We paid for the house in full and I can redecorate the place make it ours we can have an actual home think about it.”  
  
“I don't know? How'd you pay in full you were working at a sandwich shop and garage?”

“Hello remember credit card fraud.”

“You paid for the house on one of your fake cards?” 

“Course not I used dads. Just think of it like a present for all of our hard work.” She shrugs as they walk downstairs. When they get to the living room Dean gets up with his hands up and Mikayla knows he was about to lecture her but before he can get a word out she catches him off guard by hugging him. Still with his hands up he looks at Sammy confused and shrugs hugging her back. “Let's get outta here shall we?” Sam suggests. “No why don't you sleepover?” “I don't know we have to figure off how to kill Lucifer.” Dean shakes head. “Oh come on you've drove all the way over here, I know you don't wanna drive Dean. There's two guest bedrooms with king size beds that will knock you out real quick.”

“But we—

“Bed’s real comfortable.” She sings encouraging him and looks at Sam to join. “I mean, I'm all in, Dean it would be nice to sleep in a comfortable clean bed for once and have our own room.” Dean looks between his siblings. They can see on his face that he’s deciding and is indecisive. Mikayla goes up to him grabs his arm and looks at him with the best puppy eyes she can do. “Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!” She mocks a little child’s voice. “If it helps this place with warded.” She adds. He looks at her then at Sam who gives him the same face and back at her. He grunts shaking his head. “We leave after breakfast.” He says with a pointed finger. “Yay sleepover!” She shouts. Mikayla makes sure that her brothers get settled in before she goes to bed herself. She tries to get her mind off Lucifer trying not to think of him. When she turns all the lights off she makes it upstairs checking in on each guest room to see Sam and Dean knocked already within the first twenty minutes they were in bed. 

When she makes it in bed and it doesn't take her long to fall asleep. She was dreaming the usually being on hunt when Cas appears out of no where changing the dream location from a house to a park. “Cas what are you doing here?” 

“There's been talk going around in heaven, tell me it's not true. Have you've been with Lucifer?”

“Yes, but it's not what you think. Lucifer was just following me around he didn't do anything to harm me.” He gives her that same serious face Dean gives her. “Cas I promise he didn't do anything, if he did I would've called for you.”

“Why didn't you call for me when he was here?”

“Because— it's hard to explain. Every since we stepped in Lucifer’s presence I've been having this drawing feeling for him and when he was here it wasn't as strong . Lucifer didn't explain what it was. I sent Lucifer away hours ago but I can feel the drawing feeling slowly creeping back just like he said it would. It's just hard to see him use somebody you love. And part of me doesn't want see Nick go.”

“I can erase your memory of him if you want?” He suggests. “Oh I don't know about that.”

“If you need anything call.” He gets up ready to leave. “Wait Cas, I know I asked this of you before but don't tell Sam and Dean at least not yet.”

“Tell them before I do. Because this can cause an interference.” And with that he’s gone.


	17. Lost and Found

  
Mikayla currently is in the mist of walking back to the motel to Sam, Dean and Cas. They’re working on a case dealing with actually cupids. Who knew they even existed? She’s walking down the sidewalk ready to call Sam but literally walks into Cas. She stumbles back and he grabs her before she can fall. “I need you to get me a burger.” He says fanatically as she’s steady. “But angels don't eat?”

“That's true, but I believe I figured out the problem in town. Famine.”

“Famine?” He explains the situation as she walks with him to find a place that sells burgers. Once he eats the first one, he wants more. Mikayla orders about six more burgers to go and gives Cas the bag and they pop in the motel room and Cas explains the whole thing again. After locking Sam up they make their way to see the doctor they spoke to earlier.

“Hey, Marty.” Dean greets. “Is Dr.Corman around?”

“You didn't hear?”

“Hear what?” Marty takes them in the room to reveal the dead body of Dr. Corman. “Guys been dry for the past 20 years. But this morning he left work, went home and drank himself to death.”

“It's famine.” Cas speaks.

“Pardon?” Marty ask. “Would you give us a minute please?” Dean ask. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” Marty leaves the room leaving the three alone. Mikayla blinks repeatedly feeling tired and suddenly collapses. “That's weird she never faints from a dead body?” Dean says confused going to her as Cas bends down next to Dean. They suddenly coil back when she starts to snore. “Son of bitch, she was hit.” Dean groans. “She's hungry for sleep?” Cas questions. “Kayla doesn't sleep much when we're on cases. She stays up watching over Sam and I when we both are actually sleeping. Funny how the younger siblings watch over the older ones suppose to be the other way around.” Dean carries her outside putting her in the back off Baby. “Well looks like it's just me and you buddy.” Dean says as he pats Cas on the shoulder.

After an hour Mikayla wakes up to sound of a bag crinkling. She shoots up the seat hitting her head. “Ouch! What the fuck?”  
  
“Morning sleeping head.” Dean says. She leans on the front seat between Dean and Cas ready to question what happened to her but is distracted by Cas digging in the bag for another burger.   
“Are you serious?” Dean ask. “These make me...very happy.” Cas chuckles smiling making Mikayla laugh. “How many is that?” She ask. “I lost count. Somewhere in the low hundreds.”

“I'm pretty sure Dean doesn't even past that number in half a year.”

“Got that right sister.”

“Anyways, why was I passed out in Baby? I don't remember going to sleep?”

“You been hit.”

“Son of bitch. That's what I'm hungry for, sleep?” She sighs falling back on the seat.

“I'm gonna stay up. I'm gonna stay up. I'm gonna st—.”   
  
She drops to the side falling asleep again. Dean and Cas turn around to look at her. “Ah, she'll be fine.” Dean says patting her leg. When Mikayla wakes up again she’s in her own bed back at Bobby's. She goes downstairs grabbing some of the food that was ordered and heads downstairs and sees Cas and Dean outside the panic room. They stand there hearing Sam begging them to help. “Have I been asleep the entire ride home?”

“I put you to rest for some more, Dean mentioned that you don't sleep much.” She smiles nudging Dean. He puts his arm around her shoulder giving her a kiss on the head. “Felt like I've been sleeping for days.” This makes Dean laugh. After a while she heads upstairs to relax. She’s in the middle of reading some lure when Cas pops in her room. “You need to tell them.”

“I know Cas I will.”

“When?”

“In the morning, I promise Castiel.” She assures using his full name he nods disappearing again. In the middle of the night since Mikayla is wide awake from sleeping most of the night. She sneaks downstairs in the kitchen to get some pie. When she’s inches away with her fork into the pie, the kitchen light suddenly turns on. “Drop the fork and step away from the pie.” She turns around seeing Dean pointing at her with his own fork. “Don't do that you scared the shit outta me.”

“Bed now.” He commands. “No, so you can have the last bit of the pie no way Dee.”

“Mikayla you need sleep.”

“Dean I slept for more than 15 hours I'm wide awake.”

“And pie is gonna do what?”

“Put some sugar in me. Knock me out.” He rolls his eyes grabbing the pie. She’s about to snatch it until he raises it over his head. “Not fair.” She whisper yells as he gives her that stupid smirk. “I'll split it in half.” He says slowly putting the pie down on the counter. Mikayla watches him carefully so he doesn't do anything slick like run away with the pie like last time. He cuts it in half with his fork and the two sit quietly humming happily chewing there pie. “Sorry I've been hard on you lately with this whole Lucifer thing going on.” Dean suddenly speaks out. “Who can blame you this is the devil we're talking about.”

“There's something I didn't tell you.” He says putting his fork down staying quiet not knowing how to say this to her. “What is it Dean?”

“Remember when Zachariah did that thing where I went to the future and Lucifer was using Sam as his Vessel. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Well I didn't exactly tell you or Sam one detail about what I saw.”  
  
“What is it?”

“You were with him.”

“I was with Sam?”

“Sam was Lucifer of course, and you were at his side and your mark was back. You were completely different not even yourself. So when you mentioned Lucifer was with you earlier, I snapped.” She hesitates for a moment whether to tell Dean now about Lucifer, decides it’s best to do it in the morning. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“Better not. Now bed.”

“Like I said not tired think Ima stay down here and watch a movie or catch up on some lure.”

“If your staying down here I'm taking your bed.”

“Go right ahead Deano.” She chuckles. As sunrise comes she makes a grocery list because food was needed and she is tired of take out and diner food. She writes a note for the boys that she’s going on a run with Rumsfield then going to the store. She goes outside calling out for Rumsfield waiting for him to run up to her. “Hey boy, wanna go on a run with me, haven't done that in a while.” He barks in response and they go their way. When she gets back Dean is just waking up coming downstairs. “Your bed is so comfortable.” He groans as he stretches making what sounds like baby dinosaur nosies. She laughs handing him a cup of coffee. “Did you check on Sam?” He ask. “Uh, no I was gonna when I came back from my run, but since you’re awake you can do that while I run to the store.”

He nods as she heads out going to in her truck and goes to the store that’s a couple blocks down. As she walking with the cart listening to music singing to herself she stops when she feels a presence close she turns around not seeing anyone. She continues her way around the store getting some vegetables, fruits and meat anything she can gather to easily whip something up for her and the boys. As she’s in the freezer section when she feels the presence again. She looks all around not seeing anyone yet again. She shakes it off and heads to check out, strolling to the tuck and puts the bags in the back. As she goes to put the last bag she knows this time someone is behind her, she whips around ready to fight. It’s an angel behind her, he touches her head putting her to sleep.  
  
Back at Bobby's they get a dry Sam out the panic room. All three boys are sitting in the kitchen looking for food. “What's there to eat?” Sam ask. “Kayla should be back from the store by now, don't know what's taking so long though.” After an hour of her not showing up they begin to worry. “Alright let's go, she's should be back.” Sam and Dean hop in Baby and go to the store. “She's still here?” Sam questions seeing the truck. They get out seeing the groceries in the bed of truck and a bag on the floor. “She's not here.” Dean says looking around. They call her phones none being answered and calls for Cas. 

When Mikayla wakes up it’s dark, and the sound of thunder crackling in the distance. She looks around seeing she’s in some kind of wooden shed. She tries to adjust her eyes to the darkness but it’s no use. She’s chained to a chair and can’t move. “Hello Mikayla.” She hears. She looks around not being able to see anything. “Who are you?” When the thunder cracks and lighting flashes she was able to see a bunch of suited angels. “What the hell do you want from me?” She looks down seeing a devils trap beneath her along with other sigils. “You know I'm human right, the trap won't work on me.”

“Where's Lucifer?” One commanded.

“How the hell am I suppose to know?”

“Lucifer raised you, you have a bond. You can seek him out.”

“He may have raised me from hell but I have no idea how to seek him out.”

“Sure you do, pray for him.”

“I'm not praying for Lucifer’s rescue, I want nothing to do with him. Plus if I was to call for Lucifer what makes you think he wouldn't smite every one of you for holding me hostage hm?” The angels start whispering amongst themselves. “You were in Lucifer's presence so you must know his plans?”

“Yeah everyone knows, it's basically to destroy the damn planet and everyone on it.”

“What does Lucifer have planned?”

“I don't know his plans alright, he didn't go over his blue prints with me.” The women angel hits her hard in the face that blood is drawn. She knows praying to Cas won't work due to the sigils. She closes her eyes thinking of a way out. She thought of all the spells she's been reading lately from lore and comes up with a plan. The one angel keeps hitting her drawing more blood. Mikayla keeps her mouth closed and they eventually leave. The rain gets worse and starts coming in the shred eventually soaking her. She waits a few before spitting the blood in her hand and begins to send a message to hell. _“Imitatores infernum, hoc est Mikayla Winchester, qui ad hoc audito, rex in exitibus. Auxilium, invenient me.”_ (Followers of hell, this is Mikayla Winchester for those listening give this message to king of the crossroads. Help, find me.) 

Mikayla is shivering cold from the rain coming down and can feel her temperature dropping. It’s been hours now and no one has come to her rescue yet. Back at Bobby’s the boys bring the truck back and Cas comes as soon he’s called. “Damnit Cas, can’t you use your mojo to find her?”   
  
“Whoever took your sister wants her hidden, even I can’t find her.” “How are we suppose to find her? How do we know if she's not dead yet?” Bobby raises his voice. “I'll check with the others, but there's something you should know first.” Cas begins explain Mikayla's connection with Lucifer to the boys who are not happy to hear of course. Two weeks go by and Mikayla is still held captive. An angel would come in every other day to give her water and food. The worst part of all was the drawing feeling was eating her alive. She knows if she calls to Lucifer she can easily get out but she doesn't want to deal with him, she knows she can’t handle it. It’s night time and she has enough, she’s sick from being drenched from rain. The angels eventually let her loose from the chair and just have her roam around the shed. She’s currently leaning against the corner punching the wall. Her knuckles are bruised and stained from dry blood from constantly hitting the walls.

One of the angels that’s been giving her food comes in for the nightly check up. “Back for more suited baby?” She insults. “You know an angel may have taken you out of hell, and any angel can drag you back.” 

“Archangel.” She corrects. “And trust me honey you wouldn't like what crawls back out. And I will come back.” He’s about to speak when there's a sudden howl coming from outside the shed.

“Is that—” 

“A hellhound.” She smiles. “Did you summon a hound?” 

“No, I sent a message to hell.” The hellhound comes breaking through the shed and attacks the angel. Mikayla being human isn't able to see to the hellhound but knows who the hellhound is. “Growley enough!” She yells and the attacks stop. She feels the presence of the hellhound next to her and she pets the invisible hound. “Wish I can say how big you gotten but I can’t see you anymore pup.”

“You’re insane.” The angel the snarls before he disappears. “Thank you Growley. Think you can help me get to the road.” She laughs when a gust of air hits her as a response. As their walking she's still weak from not much food and water and being sick was not helping her. She eventually ends up on Growely’s back laying down as he walks leading her to the road. Growley slowly raises on his hind legs letting her slide off. He waits beside her until a trucker eventually stops for her. “I got it from here, tell Crowley I owe him. _Nunc ire_.” (Now go on.)   
  
“Need a ride?” Mikayla nods and climbs on. “Got a phone?”  
  
“Sorry hun only a radio working.” 

As they ride for hours in the middle of no where in the pouring rain Mikayla wants to pull her hair out from the drawing feeling that’s much stronger. “Random storm, haven't been in something this bad in forever.” The trucker who's name is Larry comments. “You alright you seem zoned out?” He ask. “Got sick while I was lost out there from this rain.” She earlier made up a story on how she was in the middle of nowhere making up a fake camping story. Larry eventually slows down when she spots a motel when the feeling stops all of sudden. “Ima get off here, thank you Larry for the ride.”   
  
“Are you sure you want to get off we still have hours till we reach South Dakota?”

“Uh no somethings telling me to stop here for tonight but thank you so much, I would give you some cash but I’m all out.” 

“Here hun don't worry bout it, I wouldn't want my daughter out in the middle of nowhere. How about this I’ll lend you some money for the night.” 

“Really, thank you so much.” He hands her some cash and takes off. She runs as fast as she can without slipping so she doesn't get as drenched from the down pour. She walks inside taken back by the look of the hotel. It was fancy and looked really good, not dirty or run down. Which she finds odd since this place was in the middle of no where. She stares at the sign behind the desk that reads The Elysian Fields Hotel when a man with a red blazer catches her attention. “Checking in?” He ask. 

“Uh yes please.” He goes clicking away on the computer as she looks around. “Nice isn't it?” He says grabbing her attention again. “It is, especially in the middle of nowhere really and busy too.”

“Well that’s what a storm would do.” He smiles. Mikayla honestly finds him a little off. “I notice you don't have a bag with you, we have services to take care of your wet clothes.” 

“Thank you, do you have a coffee shop?”

“Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area.”

“You don't say.” She smiles taking her key and looks for her room. When she finds it she gasp surprise. “Why can’t all motels be like this?” She snatches the chocolate from the pillow eating it right away. She takes her time taking a shower enjoying a clean shower for once and washes and drys her hair. She puts on a robe and sits on the bed ready to dial Deans number as she looks at the pamphlet on the bed. “Casa Erotica 13 on demand, Dean would love this.” She chuckles and waits as the phone keeps ringing but no answer. She sighs getting up to get to something to eat. Right as she walks out her door she bumps into Sam falling to the floor.

“I’m sor—Mikayla?” She looks up seeing her brothers standing before her.

“Sam, Dean?” Dean helps her up both of them squeezing her tight. “What the hell happened to you?” Sam ask. “I’ll explain to you while we eat, I’m starving.” A few minutes later Dean and Mikayla find themselves standing side by side holding two slices of pie in their hands in front of the dessert table. “Heaven, right?” The man beside them comments as he sees the two staring at their plates. “Trust me pal better.” Dean scoffs. The two make it back to the table after Dean gets blown off by a women who is sitting near by. “Alright you got your pie explain now, everything, including Lucifer.” Sam demands. “I'm assuming Cas told you.” He nods and she explains her side of the story as she eats and she can see it on her brothers faces that they are pissed. “Don't you guys find it odd that we ended up at the same hotel?” Sam whispers.

“I do. Didn't you find the desk clerk a little, I don't know…off?” She says making a face.

“This whole place is off.” Sam agrees. When they finish eating she follows the boys to their room. “Can I borrow a shirt and socks from one of you everything's in the wash.” Sam throws one of his plaid shirts to her and she goes to the bathroom to put it on. She looks in the mirror laughing at the size of Sam's shirt looking like a dress. When she comes out Dean’s munching on the chocolates. “Dude Casa Erotica 13 on demand awesome.” Dean beams They hear a woman's moan coming from next door and Dean immaturity smiles while Sam and Mikayla roll their eyes until a loud thud is heard the bricks and tv come partly off the wall. “What the hell?” They break in next door to see no one in the room. Dean finds the ring on the floor and they return it to the front desk. “Ah you three know each other.” The clerk comments noticing. “Uh yes these are my brothers.” She explains. They give him the ring finding out the couple suddenly checked out. “Creepy.” Sam comments. “I'm telling you there's something off about this place and he creeps me out Sam.” She whispers.

“Let's split up, check if we can see anything more off.” Sam says. She takes a EMF meter and takes a look on the upper floors while Dean and Sam check the lower floors. When she gets off the elevator her brothers are just getting in the lobby which is completely empty. “Where's everybody?” They look around and head to the kitchen. Dean notices something suspicious boiling in a pot and picks up the ladle. “Please be tomato soup.” He says picking it up to see two eyeballs. “Oh gross.” She gags looking away. Sam stares off at the freezer when there’s suddenly people pounding at the door. “Hurry up.” Dean says as Sam tries to get his lock kit to open it. 

“I'm tr—.”

She looks back to see why he stopped talking seeing two men behind Dean. “There's someone behind me isn't there?” The three are snatched and brought into the conference room of the hotel. Every one of the guest they saw earlier are all gods. Mikayla doesn't really have a use for them so she just sits in the middle between her brothers as the gods start arguing. She pinches both of their arms to get up when the rest are distracted until a chandelier above falls right in front of them. “Stay.” Kali commands. “Can't we all just get along.” Gabriel says suddenly coming in the room. 

“Gab—.” Sam is cut off when sudden the three couldn't speak. And snaps the three away from the room to have a little talk. “You’re staying here.” He points to her and zaps her brothers out the room.She goes to the door finding it locked. She touches her hair and stomps her foot in frustration. “The one time I don't wear a hair pin.” She grunts and falls back on the bed. After a few minutes of her eyes closed laying on the bed there’s screaming and rumbling coming from the hallway. Her eyes snap open and she rushes to the door trying to kick it down. After a couple of times of failing, she backs up where the beds are and makes a run to door ramming her shoulder into it knocking it down successfully, but falls into someones arms. She looks up into the arms that caught her and sees that she's face to face with Lucifer. “Oh no.” She whispers.

“Throwing yourself at me already?” He smirks. She looks down seeing his shirt covered in blood and looks around seeing the dead pagan gods on the floor and even on the walls. That feeling of exhilaration suddenly washes over her at the sight of him and Lucifer can see it on her face. “I told you, this feeling isn't going anywhere.” He let’s go of her walking away and she follows him into the conference room. When Lucifer makes his entrance in the room, Mikayla follows in pursuit. It isn't often that Mikayla sees the look of fear on her brothers faces. “Sam, Dean good to see you again.” Lucifer greets.

“Baldur…don’t.” Kali warns.

“You think you own the planet?” Baldur marches to Lucifer about to attack. “What gives you the right?” He snarls and Lucifer literally stabs Baldur with his entire arm. “No one gives us the right. We take it.” Lucifer answers before throwing Baldurs dead body to the side. This obviously didn't make Kali happy as she basically goes up in flames. Sam snatches Mikayla and they jump behind the table before the room brushes in fire. “You okay?” Sam ask. “Not really.” Gabriel answers appearing next to them. “Better late then never huh? Guard this with your life.” He warns before he hands Dean a DVD. They peek over the table to see him throw Lucifer through the closed doors and Mikayla can’t help but feel worried. “Guys get her outta here.” Gabriel helps Kali up and they rush pass the angels to the entrance. Mikayla is behind the three but can’t find herself to leave so she locks the door behind her brothers.

Sam turns around seeing Mikayla didn't follow to the backseat with Kali. “What she doing?” Dean ask noticing. “Mikayla c’mon!” Sam shouts but she shakes her head. He walks up close to the door to reason with her. “I can't Sammy.”

“Mikayla what are you talking about, come on we're leaving.”

“Sam I can't leave, you won’t understand.”

“Mikayla you get out here now!” Dean yells. “I'm sorry but I can't leave him, the connection crap is getting to be too much. Trust me Sam, Lucifer’s not going to hurt me. I'll be contact I promise.”

“Kayla don...don't do this.”

“I'm sorry, I can't leave.” Sam shakes his head in disapproval and leaves. She watches as the impala peals out and walks back to the conference room but doesn't go in she stays hidden by the doors and listens. “I've been riding the pine for a long time, but I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side or Michael’s. I'm on theirs.” Gabriel says.

“Brother don't make me do this.”

“No one makes us do anything.”

“I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.” It goes silent until she hears a stabbing noise. She steps in the room now to see Lucifer has stabbed Gabriel with his angel blade. “Amateur hocus-pocus. Don't forget— you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.” With that he twists the blade killing Gabriel. Mikayla stands there in shock watching Lucifer have this face of sadness and maybe regret. He turns to her with a sad look in his eyes. “What have I done?” He ask. She stands there looking at the devil himself look sad which she didn't think was possible. Mikayla doesn’t know what to do she just stands there stunned.

“What are you still doing here?” He ask. She sighs looking down trying to come up with an answer. “ _You neeeedd mmmeeee_.” He says in a sing song voice smiling, back to his old self. “I need you to not hurt Nick, I know he’s…gone I just can’t see…you can't explode.”

“Sure if that’s the excuse you’re going with.” 

“I’m serious Lucifer and I want my grace and partially twisted soul back.”

“I can’t give you your grace yet, I can however give you a little twist.” He winks.

“What does that mean?”

“This.” His arm suddenly slams in her chest grabbing her soul. She screams in pain and he grips it tight. He watches as her hazel eyes turn black. He takes his arm out and she collapses to the floor. She comes out of it fast getting up looking at the hole in her chest heal. She looks up at Lucifer throwing her hand out launching him across the room. She marches to him grabbing him by the shirt with both hands lifting him off the ground. “Did you just kill me?!”

“Welcome back knight?” He smiles. She growls dropping him and disappears transporting herself to Crowley’s mansion seeing it no longer there, burned to ground. “What in holy hell?” She sighs in frustration teleporting to hell popping in the middle of a corridor. She walks until she spots a demon. “Winchester.” The man snarls going to attack. She grunts knocking the demon to the ground her boot pressed against his throat. She kneels down flashing her black eyes making the demons eyes to widen. “Where’s Crowley?” 

“Who?”

“The king of the crossroads.” She clarifies stepping harder.“Down the corridor to the left.” He says outta breath she steps harder twisting his neck with her boot and gets off him and marches down the corridor. When she gets to the last door she pushes it open, every demon looking towards her in shock. “Holy mother of sin.” Crowley says. Others start coming after her but by the snap of her fingers they're gone. “We need to talk.” She says as he stands in the utter shock. “Who did this to you?”

“Who do you think?” She snaps, he nods automatically knowing. “I know I owe you one but I need your help in finding my grace.”

“Kitten you don't owe me anything. Like I said I made your father a promise to watch over you.”

“Thank you again for the rescue. Where's Growley anyway?” Crowley chuckles at the name and whistles. The hellhound comes running in the room a few seconds later, he spots Mikayla noticing the difference from her and runs to her right away. “Good to see ya boy. Literally this time.”

“How'd you know how to communicate with the demons?” He ask.

“I've been doing some reading and memorized it just in case and it came in handy. I speak somewhat fluent in Latin. My teachers thought it was a waste of time to learn a language not many people use anymore, but they had no idea.” Crowley walks over to her circling around her. “Being a demon suits you.” He comments. “I'm not all bad Lucifer wouldn't give me that much power. Just a little bit tricks up my sleeve and these pretty things.” She says flashing her eyes. “Gotta say I love the look, reminds me of your father.” He says lifting her arms up to the side like a child checking her out. “My brothers cannot know about this, at least not yet. Not until I have my full powers back. Too much going on I don't want them worrying about me.”

“That's what older siblings are for.”

“Well I'm dead now, no going back thanks to Lucifer.”

“How'd he do it?”

“He literally stabbed me in the chest with his own arm.”

“I've done that before.” Crowley says chuckling and she glares.

“Sorry. Isn't this better for you instead of being human.”

“Not when you have hunters wanting to kill you.”

“True, well duty calls.” He says leaving. She pops in Nicks house to get a change of clothes. Once she's changed she lays back on the bed and thinks of Cas. “Cas? Got your ears on? I need you. I need your help.” She stays like this for ten minutes staring at the ceiling. “Guess not.” She sighs. She gets up getting some of her lore books of spells. She finds a spell to track anyone. She would've told her brothers about this one along time ago because who knew she would be kidnapped. She pops to different places to gather ingredients and gets everything in a bowl. She says the spell thinking of Castiel and waits till she gets an answer. “A hospital?” She frowns confused.

She pops in the hospital where there's an old man sitting right in front where she popped in. The old mans eyes widen and he tries to speak and points at her. She looks around and slowly backs out the room she’s in. She walks to the emergency room front desk not really knowing what to ask for. “Hello how can I help you?” The blond woman ask. Mikayla takes a moment to put on an act.

“I'm looking for m..my husband he probably came in with no identification. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes six foot.”

“We do have a John Doe that matches that description. I can take you up there to see.”

“Thank you so much.” Mikayla fake cries. She follows the nurse up to the seventh floor and follows her in the hallway a couple doors down and sure enough it was Cas. “Is this your husband?”

“Yes, oh my gosh my poor Jimmy.” She says using his vessels real name. “What happened to him?” Mikayla ask. The nurse gets the doctor and the doctor explains that a bunch of sailors found Cas bloody and unconscious on a shrimp boat. After a while of sitting on the bed she watches Cas sleep she decides to lay down with him. It’s late going on 3am. The door and curtains are now closed. She lays there thinking what in the world happen to Cas that he ended up in the hospital. The next two days Cas is still out cold. It’s the middle of the afternoon when Mikayla just finished a cup of pudding and is laying her head and arm on Cas's chest listening to his heart beat singing Halo by Beyoncé softy.

_“Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now._   
_It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin,_   
_It's a risk that I'm taking.I ain't never gonna shut you out._   
_Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace._   
_Baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace.”_

“I don't have a halo?” Cas says suddenly startling Mikayla making her shoot up from his chest. “Well hello there sleeping beauty.” She laughs but his eyes widen. “Cas calm down it's me Mikayla. I know you can see my true face right now but trust me I'm myself.”

“What happened to you?”

“I can ask you the same thing.” He looks around realizing where he is. “You’re in the hospital doctor said they found you bloody and unconscious on a shrimp boat. Care to explain what the hell I missed these passed weeks?”

“Dean said no to Michael. And I got into it with Zachariah.”

“I really hate that guy.” She grunts. “What happened to you?”

“Well some of your little angel friends kidnapped me while I went shopping. They had me locked up in some shed somewhere in Illinois. I called you first for help but they had sigils on the wall so no one was able to find me at first but then I did a call to Crowley and his hellhound found me then there was this bad storm that lead me to this motel along with Sam and Dean. There was pagan gods and Lucifer shows up and I couldn't find myself to leave and I told him I wanted my grace and partially twisted soul back and then he killed me. Like it was nothing he didn't even bat an eye, that dick.”

“Who were the angels?”

“No idea, they didn't tell me their names, pretty sure they’re working with Michael. But I don't want you to worry about me okay. I just want my grace back and this whole thing with Lucifer over with.” Cas just lays there not saying anything. “Oh good he's awake.” The nurse who's name is Karen comes in. “Yeah, he woke up not to long ago.” Mikayla smiles at Cas. “I'll go get the papers so you can sign now that your husbands awake.”

“That'd be great thank you.”

“Husband?” Cas questions when she walks away.

“I didn't know what to say.” She shrugs and lays back down again. This time Cas scoots over some more so they both are comfortable. “I'm glad you’re okay.” She says in a softer tone running her fingers through his hair. “But you're not.” He frowns. “I'll be fine, don't worry about me.”

“I can't not worry about you.” She smiles leaning giving him a soft kiss. Cas catches Mikayla by surprise when he kisses back. Out of excitement the lights in the room flicker. “I forgot that happens.” She chuckles. The nurse Karen comes in smiling seeing them together. “Here you go, I'll leave you two alone.” She hands her the clipboard with some papers. “Does Sam and Dean know you turned?”

“No, I haven't seen them yet. I left Lucifer at the hotel and tried calling for you, but got no answer so I got a spell to track you and found out you were here and I've been by your side since.” He gives her a small smile hearing this. “You look so human, I like it.” It’s her that smiles this time. They lay for a moment in silence. “Are you in a lot of pain?” She ask.

“I don't have the enough power to go anywhere, not that much strength.”

“Maybe I can help.”

“How?”

“I have some tricks.” She sits up on her knees and places both hands on his chest. “May not be much but it'll help relax you, ease the pain a little.” She closes her eyes frowning in concentration and Cas looks around as the lights begin to flicker. Cas can feel his body becoming less tense and more relaxed. “How do you feel?”

“I feel a little better thank you. I think it's time we call your brothers.”

“Go on ahead.” She lays there as he talks to Dean on the phone. Cas wasn't the greatest when it comes to phone conversations and has a habit of not saying goodbye. “Why didn't you mention me?” She ask. “We'll see them in a sec.”

“Well then let's get you outta here shall we?” She helps Cas stand and closes the door and helps him get dress. “Let's get this show on the road.” She calls Bobby who immediately starts screaming at her for not calling him. He tells her where the boys went off to and she thanks him and hangs up before he can scream at her more. “Well I'm in trouble.” She sighs putting her phone away. She makes sure the curtains are close so no one can see them. “What are you doing?” He ask. “Were leaving, you don't need to be discharged they don't have any info on you and I didn't sign the papers.”

She takes a hold of Cas and zaps to the home the boys were at. “I'll go check this wing of the home.” Mikayla says walking off. About two minutes of walking she hears some noises on the other side of the hallway and turns around. She hears grunting and knows her brothers are hurt. “No one tortures my brothers expect me.” She murmurs to herself now angry. The electricity in the hallway in rooms start flickering and blowing out as she kicks the door open seeing her brothers and Cas on the floor. “Mikayla?” Dean calls out. “Little sister comes to the rescue.” Pestilence says. “And to kill you too.”  
  
“What can you do?” She looks down seeing the knife on the floor. “Oh I can do a lot.” She flashes behind him, gasping when he sees the black eyes. She takes that split second to cut his finger right off. Dean gets up and grabs the finger to get the ring. The nurse goes to attack Cas but he’s quick enough to kill her. “Doesn't matter now, it's too late.” Pestilence says before disappearing. “Talk now!” Sam says sternly facing Mikayla. “We can talk at Bobby's she grabs all of them and zips them there.


	18. Sawn Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update got so sick after my mini vaca. Enjoy

Back at Bobby's Mikayla sits there being screamed at by all the boys expect Cas who stands there quietly not interjecting. She doesn't say anything back because she knows this is just outta love and concern. Afterwards she’s besides Cas while Bobby discusses getting the next horseman ring from Death. “Bobby, h-how'd you put this all together anyway?” Sam ask. “I had, you know...help.” They all turn around when they hear glass clink and see Crowley. “Oh no.” Mikayla whispers into Cas shoulder. “Don't be so modest. I barley helped at all.”

“Hello boys, kitten, pleasure et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it.” They all turn their heads back to Bobby. “Bobby? Tell us what?” Sam ask sternly. “Worlds gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...soul.”

“You sold your soul?” Dean says.”

“Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back.”

“Well then give it back!” Mikayla butts in.

“I will.”

“Now!” She raises her voice throwing everyone off with her attitude.

“Did you kiss him?”

“Sam!” Mikayla warns.

“Just wondering.” They turn back to look at Bobby who looks at all of them. “No!” He shakes his head. Crowley clears his throats and they turn back to him seeing him holding his phone up revealing a picture of the kiss. They all turn their head sideways simultaneously getting a clear look at it. “Why'd you take a picture?” Bobby ask.

“Why’d you have to use tongue?” This makes them all look back at Bobby. After talking some more they go over the plans again. The boys decide it’s best for Mikayla to stay out of everything till it’s over, but they did let her do one thing. Collect a bunch of demon blood. The following day the boys stand by her impressed but also horrified of what she done and how she looked. She has two demons hanging upside down with their blood dripping down in buckets below but her arms and face are covered in blood as well with a big smile on her face. “How’d you get two demons at once?” Dean ask.

“Oh that was easy, I popped in hell snatched two demons when they weren't looking and killed them. They gave a little kick but I got em.” She cackles making them look at her like she was crazy. “Wow being a demon really makes you twisted.” Dean mumbles. “Oh you have no idea.” She whispers looking at her trap as if it’s a trophy as the boys look at her wide eyed. They walk out the storage room and Bobby gives her the same look. “Alright looks like my work is done.” She says with her hands on her hip. “See you boys on the battle field.” She says before disappearing. “Okay we seriously need to help her.” Dean says shaking his head.

Mikayla pops back to Nicks place and grabs a beer from the fridge. “Someones been busy.” She turns around to see Crowley. “Heard two of Lucifers most loyal went missing. Know anything about that?” He ask eyeing her up and down taking in her appearance. “So that's who they were! Ha! What a coincidence.” She gasp sarcastically and laughs. “Just like your father.” Crowley chuckles sitting on the island across from her. He spots a photo album on the counter and starts flipping through it. “Is that Lucifer?” Crowley ask.

“That's Nick.” She corrects. “When my dad died I was an emotional wreck. One day I was in my room and decided to leave for a bit and be on my own. I stood by my bedroom door where there was a map and was thinking on where to go, my knife ended up flying outta no where and landed on a spot on the map which was here. So I packed a bag, and bike and I left. I met Nick and we fell in love, got pregnant, lost the baby, became a wreck again then I left to kill Azazel. I was gonna come back for Nick but I didn't get a chance.”

“How did Lucifer end up in Nick?”  
  
“When Sam…killed me I turned and was LA with Lucifer it’s kinda all a blur really. But I ended up talking about Nick to him and he twisted my words when I said I wanted to be with him again. Nick died when he got shot by the colt that night.There was nothing I can do and it fucking sucks. Lucifer’s just using him as some puppet and it’s my fault. I just want to make things right for him.”  
  
“It’s not entirely your fault darling, he's the one that said yes to the Devil.”

“That’s what everyone tells me, Nick had his reasons but I still stand by my word.”

“Well I got something to get your mind off all this.”

“My grace?”

“No.”  
  
“Then?”

“Deals.”

“You want me to work for you?”

“Just for now, till this is over.” She stands there sipping her beer thinking. “Alright fine, but only until this is all over.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
“Great. Duty calls I’ll text you the details.” He says and disappears. Mikayla drops herself on the couch leaning back and spots the photo album. She leans forward grabbing it and starts flipping through the photos, stopping when one catches her eye. It was a photo of Nick on the floor surrounded by boxes with a face of frustration, it was the day they were moving into the house.

 _Mikayla and Nick stand in front of their new house admiring it from the sidewalk. “You don't think we’re moving too fast do you?” She ask nervous facing him. “Babe, we can’t really go back. We’re having a baby.” He says looking down at her appearance. It was moving day so Mikayla went with a simple outfit, she wore one of Nicks baseball caps backwards along with the classic overalls and her usual combat boots. He looked down seeing her baby bump. She’s past fifteen weeks and her bump is noticeable from the jumper. They stand there admiring the house some more. A ball comes falling out of nowhere hitting Mikayla on her back. “Ouch son of bitch.” She turns around seeing a soccer ball on the floor, she picks it up squeezing it till it pops._  
  
_She looks up to see a boy running up to her in shock. “You ruined my ball!” The boy yells._  
  
_“You’re lucky I didn't ruin your face!” She snarls flashing her black eyes quickly. The boys eyes widen and he runs off screaming to his mom who’s across the street glaring. “Sorry, pregnancy hormones!” Nick apologizes to the mother. “Why’d he scream?” Nick chuckles as the two walk off. “No idea.” Mikayla shrugs playing it off. “You’re wicked, lets get inside before the neighbors think you’re crazy.” He laughs grabbing her hand taking her inside the their new house. “How’d you even pop that ball?” He questions. Hours later Mikayla finds herself clutching to the stairs catching her breath. “You alright babe?” Nick ask coming in with another box. “Who knew you can get so tired this fast while pregnant.” She sighs._  
  
_“Little guy kicking ass in there?” He says holding her stomach. “Little guy?”_

  
_“Oh yeah it’s a boy.” He nods smiling. “I think it’s a girl.” She disagrees. “Well we’ll see who's right during our appointment next week.” “I kinda want it to be a surprise.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah why not?” After hours of moving boxes Mikayla was in the kitchen unpacking some stuff when she suddenly hears a loud thud followed by the sound of boxes falling and curses. Mikayla walks around the corner between the stair way and the front door to see Nick on the floor. “Stupid fucking boxes.” He grunts in frustration. “Omg stay right there.” She laughs grabbing her camera and takes a picture. “Was that necessary?”_

_“Yes, yes it was.”_

_“Come here.” He says grabbing her hand pulling her down to him. She sits in between his legs her back raises with his breathing as he holds onto her stomach. “Can't believe we brought a house.” She murmurs. “Well its more yours then mine you paid for most of it.” He says._

_“But it's still ours.” They sit in silence when her stomach suddenly growls. “Someone's hungry.” Nick sings laughing. “I'm craving pizza.”_

_“Of course you are.“ He laughs. They get up from the pile of boxes and she continues unpacking the important stuff while he orders the pizza. “Pepperoni?” He ask._

_“Um no Hawaiian. Ooo and see if they have pie.” He looks at her giving her the usual face Sam would give her and Dean about their food choices. “Do you have any pie like dessert?” He ask over the phone. He gives her a thumbs up making her beam. Once the pizza arrives they sit in the empty living room on the floor eating. “So when am I gonna meet your brothers and uncle?”_

_“Soon, don't worry.”_

_“Think they'll like me.”_

_“They'll love you. They might be stand offish at first but that's because they're over protective.”_

_“That's what older brothers are for.”_

_“Yeah that's what everyone says.”_

Mikayla snaps outta her reminiscing when her phone goes off with a text from Crowley. She reads the address and pops in there. She reads the text and looks for the building where theres a traitor that decided to switch sides from Crowley to Lucifer. She walks down the dark alley and sees two demons standing by the apartment building. “God damnit Crowley.” She sighs having that feeling. She stands behind the wall hidden and dials Crowley's number. “Yes, darling.”

“Uh you didn't give me the heads up that this traitor of yours is with Lucifer as we speak.”

“No idea, what do you mean?”

“There's a bunch of demons around, and this town is empty so that means only one thing. That he's here, I can feel it. I'm not suppose to be here Crowley my brothers want me out of the way.”

“Alright fine. Abort then.” When she hangs up her phone and looks out to the building the two demons are gone. “What the hell?” She mutters turning around and the two demons are in front of her. “Well, well, well what do we have here?” The taller one says walking closer to her making her back up. “Think you're badass now because you think you're one of us.”

“Oh I've always been a badass even without these.” She says flashing her eyes black. On the drive to Detroit the boys call Mikayla to check up on her. They sit there and frown when they hear struggling and grunting in the background. “Hello?” She answers as she's in the middle of fighting the demon in the alley. “Uh Mikayla what's going on? Where are you?”

“Oh nothing just— HEY GET BACK HERE!” She screams chasing after the demon.

“Mikayla where are you?” Dean ask. “I'm in Detroit, and before you say anything yes I know Lucifer is here but it's not my fault I'm doing a job for Crowley and the client happened to b—.” She stops dropping the phone when she’s kicked. “This is a new shirt asshole.” She grunts jumping on him to attack. Dean and Sam listen to the beatings and screaming on the other side of the phone. “Mikayla!” Dean yells over the phone. “Give me a minute, kinda busy!” She screams back. They sit there staring at the phone when the call suddenly drops. “Damnit what happened?” Dean grunts. “You asshole! That was also new.” She yells seeing that her phone is smashed. She runs to him doing the same move Lucifer did to her sticking her arm right through him along with an angel blade she stole. The demon goes down and she makes her way into the apartment building and begins to sing. Something she did often when she was really focused on a task.

 _“Cinderella dressed in yella_  
_took a pill and lost her chill._  
_How many demons can she kill?”_

“One.” The first demon comes running down the stairs and she flips him over stabbing him. “Two.” The second one comes at the top of the stairs and she snaps her fingers and he’s gone. The third comes from behind and picks her up slamming her to wall she manages to push back and stab him. “Three.” She grunts turning around sensing someone behind her. She gets punch in the face fast, with her head still down she starts cackling. “Oh you're gonna regret that.”

“Go to hell.” He snarls.

“Already been. Didn't agree with me.” She smiles punching the demon back making him fly back in the hallway, she marches right to him as he was getting up and stabs him. “Four.” She sighs when his body drops. She continues to the room Lucifer is in and continues to sing.

 _“A little wicked_  
_That's what he calls me_  
_Cause that's what I am_  
_That's what I am._

 _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_  
_No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_  
_Beware the patient woman, 'cause this much I know_

 _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_  
_One of these days a comin', I'm gonna to take that boy's crown_  
_There's a serpent in these still waters, lying deep down_  
_To that King I will bow, at least for now_  
_One of these days a comin', I'm gonna to take that boy's crown_  
_'Cause I am, I am_  
_A Little Wicked_  
_I am, yes, I am_  
_Hands red, hands red_  
_Just like you said_  
_I am, A Little Wicked.”_

When she reaches the door she kicks it open spotting Lucifer standing the  
by the window. “Honey I'm home!” She sings. He turns around with an eyebrow raised. He looks down seeing the dead demons on the floor by her feet. “You've been busy knight.” He comments still looking down. “Nice move by the way, killing two of my top demons.”

“They had it coming.”

“Told you I'll see you here.”

“Yeah, no thanks to Crowley.” She says sitting down criss cross on the small night stand dresser next to where Lucifer stands. “So this is it. The big day where everything goes to shit.” She scuffs shaking her head looking out the window. “You'll still be around.” He assures her. “Yeah, no shit sherlock, with the rest of the cockroaches on earth. And you know what your problem is, you still don't think you did anything to hurt me.” She says standing up facing him glaring. “Oh please don't give me that. You love being a demon, you enjoyed it before and you're enjoying it now. So don't give me that you hurt my feelings crap.” Suddenly two demons come in the room dragging her brothers along. Her brothers are shocked to see their sister who’s standing inches away Lucifer as he hovers over her. For a second they were thinking she’s on his side until they notice her glaring face. Mikayla now pissed off more then ever. She suddenly snaps and starts screaming at him while her brothers watch.

"LUCIFER... YOU ARE THE REASON MY BIRTH PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I HAS DEMONS AFTER MY ASS WHEN I GOT MY MARK! YOU ARE THE REASON  EHY NICK ISN'T HERE ANYMORE FROM TWISTING OUR WORDS AROUND! YOU! ARE TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!” She screams, her eyes now black as she swings to hit him but he stops it twisting her arm behind her back. Sam and Dean stand there unable to help. She grunts kicking her other leg forcing him to let go.  
  
“YOU TOOK ALL I EVER HAD!” She screams going to punch him but he keeps dodging them making her more frustrated. “I HAD A LIFE, AND YOU JUST COME IN AND RUIN IT!” She pushes him back until he hits the wall. “THINGS WERE SUPPOSE TO BE DIFFERENT FOR ME!” At this point she’s in rage and starts punching Lucifer in face and chest, but this time he doesn't budge he just stands there. Lucifer himself was feeling a bit bad at his actions with her, which is why he stops fighting. “FIGHT BACK!” She screams and hits him again. “FIGHT BACK!” She keeps with the pushing and punching. “Mikayla!” Sam calls out. “What!” She screams a demonic echo in her voice, looking back at him. Their eyes widen seeing her black ones and her blood stained appearance. Seeing their faces makes hers drop when suddenly realizes what she’s doing. She looks at Lucifer seeing she given him a bloody nose and cut above his eye. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath to clam down.  
  
“Whatever you did that’s causing this connection between us, and using Nick, do you know how disturbing it is to realize that after everything, I can't bring myself to kill you.” She says softly.

Lucifer doesn't say anything he just looks down at her just like how Nick use to after he would kiss her. “Don't look at me like that.” She murmurs having that drawing feeling come through her. “Like what?” He questions shrugging his shoulders playing dumb. “Like I’m your everything.” She says her voice cracking a bit. Lucifer steps closer hovering over her again. “Is this the look dear old Nick give you to seduce you.” He whispers in a deep voice sending a rush of his grace through her making to her shudder. “I will rip your throat out with my bare hands.” She says sternly. “Do it.” He whispers. She glares at him wanting to punch him in the face.

“Have I told you how much I adore you.” He adds making her make a face of confusion. “Oh don't get me wrong I don't like you.” He clarifies. “You don't like me. Then kill me, permanently this time.” She challenges which makes her brothers make a face not believing what she just said. He looks at her up and down and lightly squints not answering which throws the siblings off a bit. “Hey guys, so nice of you to drop in.” He says facing her brothers now. “Help me understand something guys. I mean stomping through my front door is...tad suicidal don't you think?”

“We're not here to fight you.” Sam speaks. “No, then why are you?”

“I wanna say “Yes.”

“Excuse me?” Sam inhales shutting his eyes and the two demons drop behind them. “Chock-full of Ovaltine are we?”

“You heard me. Yes.”

“You're serious.” After Lucifer agrees with the terms he turns to Mikayla. “You shouldn't be here for this.”  
  
“Wait!” She says before he can zap her. She turns to face Lucifer. “You can break my soul, take my life away, kill me, but I swear to God if you hurt Dean or Sam. Believe me I will kill you with my bare fucking hands.” She snarls making Dean smirk a little feeling proud of her. “You wouldn't have the heart.” He says before zapping her outside the apartment building.  
  
“Mikayla?” She turns around seeing Bobby standing not in the wheelchair. He stands there kinda horrified by her look. “Sweetie? You okay?” He ask softly noticing her blank expression as she stares off to the ground. She snaps herself clean and runs to Bobby who squeezes her tight. Behind Bobby stands Cas. She breaks from Bobby walking over to Cas. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’ll be okay.” She whispers.

“No you won’t.” Cas says straight up which makes her chuckle from how straight forward he is. “Gee thanks Cas.” She wraps her arm around his waist and faces the window again where a bright light flashes from the room. “He said yes.” She whispers. “I can bring back Nick.” Cas says making her whip her head to the right at him. “What?”  
  
“Lucifer is no longer using him as a vessel. Would you like me to bring him back?”  
  
“Castiel.” She sighs smiling and shakes her head no, and by his expression she knows he’s confused. “I thought you wanted him back?”  
  
“I do, more then anything don’t get me wrong, but he has a family and I can’t take him away from his wife and his baby up there.”

“And yours.” He adds. “Yeah and mine.” She smiles. Dean comes downstairs a few minutes later and by the look on his face it wasn't good news. Once they get to another area in town where there is people, they stop seeing an electronic shop showing the news of all the chaos going on around the world. The four of them watch the destruction happen in front of them on the tv in silence. “It’s starting.” Cas says walking away from the tv next to Mikayla. “You think genius?” Dean says with attitude. “You don't have to be mean.” Cas replies making Mikayla smack Dean in the arm. “So what do we do now?” Dean ask after giving his bitch face. “I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol…just wait for the inevitable blast wave.”  
  
“Swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I mean how do we stop it?”

“We don’t. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of armageddon begins.”  
  
“Okay, well, where’s this chosen field?”

“I don't know.”  
  
“Well, there’s got to be something we can do.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. This is over.”

“You listen to me, you junkless sissy—

“Dean!”

“Kayla don’t” Dean warns her. “We are not giving up!” Everyone is silent not saying a word. Dean turns to Bobby who has blank face. “Bobby?” When Bobby doesn't answer he repeats himself. “There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what else to do.” After a while Dean walks off leaving Bobby, Cas and Mikayla to themselves. Mikayla stands there looking out to the street staring off. “What are you thinking?” Cas ask coming next to her. “You.” She says turning to him. “What about me?”

“What are you gonna do now?”

“Well, heaven is most like going chaotic so I’ll have to help with that. What about you?”  
  
“I don't know honestly. I guess it depends on how everything turns out.”

“Come on kid let’s go.” Bobby says and they head back to the Impala and van. “Where do you think you’re going?” Bobby ask Dean as they see he is about to leave. “I’m gonna go to talk to Sam.”

“You just don't give up.” Bobby says. “It’s Sam!”  
  
“If you couldn't reach him here, you’re certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield.” Cas assures him. “Well if we already lost, then I guess I got nothing to lose, right?”

“I just want you to understand the only thing that you’re gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother.”

“Well, then I ain’t gonna let him die alone.” Mikayla stands there seeing Dean have that kicked in the face puppy dog look that Sam usually has and she can’t handle seeing him this way. “I’m going with you.” Mikayla anncouuces walking towards her brother when Cas grabs her wrist. “Mikayla what are you doing?”

“Sacrifice. That’s what we do for the people we love.” She says calmly going up to kissing him on the cheek and gets in the car with Dean. The drive to Lawrence is quiet as the two have so much going through their mind. “You know what Sammy made me promise if this all works out?” Dean says out of the blue. “What?” She ask lifting her head off the window. “To go to Lisa and Ben and get out.”

“He’s right.”  
  
“You agree?”

“Of course I agree, I want my twin to be happy.” She smiles lightly. “Not like we’re the only hunters out there Dean. There’s others to pick up the slack. You’re tired I know you want out.”  
  
“Well, what are you gonna do if this all works out?”  
  
“I don’t know honestly. Maybe work with Crowley or something. I’m dead. I can’t really just go back to having an apple pie life I don't age anymore.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” After a while she can see it in Dean face that he’s getting sleepy. “Pull over let me drive.” She insist. “What?”

“Dean I can see that you’re tired pull over and I’ll take over for a few hours get some rest.”  
  
“I won’t be able to fall asleep, too much on my mind.”  
  
“I’ll put you to sleep.” He gives her face as if she just insulted him. “Dean I'm not gonna physical knocked you out, not like that.” He looks back not seeing any cars coming and stops the car and they switch seats. “No, in the back.” She commands. “I’m fine right here.”  
  
“You’ll be comfortable lying down trust me.” He sighs not trying to argue with her. “There’s a pillow back there use it.” He gets the pillow and gets himself comfortable lying on his stomach.

“Ready whe—  
  
She cuts him off touching his forehead putting him to sleep. She steps on the gas and speeds down to Lawrence. When they arrive in town it’s little bit before the battle is suppose to take place. Mikayla stops at a gas station for a quick breakfast. She gets Dean’s favorite beer, and pie. The cashier looks out to the Impala seeing Dean passed out sleeping with is mouth open and head back. “Should you be leaving him in the car like that?” The man ask.  
  
“The only time he shuts up is when he’s sleeping.” She chuckles and hands him the cash. When she walks out with the bags, she sees Dean waking up. “Rise and shine Rapunzel, got breakfast.” She hands him the bag and he digs through it as she pumps gas. “Pie, powder donuts, jerky and beer?”  
  
“Hey, this might be our last time eating food, so why not do it with the things we love.”  
  
“This is why you’re my favorite sister.”

“I’m your only sister.” She shakes her head. Mikayla lets Dean take over in driving as they head to Skull cemetery. When they arrive Dean inserts a cassette tape turning up the music. “What are you doing?” Mikayla ask. “For affect.” He answers. When they get closer they see Sam and Adam standing face to face. The two Winchesters get out the car to face the other Winchesters. “Howdy, boys. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Dean ask. They close the door and walk closer to Sam. “Hey, we need to talk.”  
  
“Dean, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid.”

“I’m not talking to _you_. I’m talking to _Sam_.”  
  
“You’re no longer the vessel, Dean. You’ve got no right to be here. Especially with Mikayla.”

“Adam, if you’re in there somewhere, I am so sorry.”

“Adam isn't home right now.”

“Well, then you’re next on my list, buttercup. But right now I need five minutes with him.”  
  
“Mikayla why are you here?” Lucifer ask.“To support my family, and to get my grace back. Where is it Lucifer?”  
  
“Where it all began.”

“What the hell does that mean? When what began?”  
  
“Us.” He says simply and zaps her inside the impala, when she goes to unlock the door she finds herself trapped inside the car.

“You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!” Michael comes marching towards Dean. “Hey, ass-butt.” Castiel says coming from behind throwing a bottle of holy fire at Michael as he goes up in flames screaming. “Ass-butt?” Mikayla questions. “He’ll be back, and upset, but you got your five minutes.”  
  
“Castiel. Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?” Cas backs up shaking his head clearly scared. “Uh…no.”  
  
“No one dicks with Michael but me.” Lucifer snaps his fingers making Cas explode killing him.  
  
“NNNNOOOOO!” Mikayla screams banging on the window. “Sammy can you hear me?” Dean ask. “You know… I’ve tried to be nice, for your sisters sake, but you are such a pain in my ass.” Lucifer throws Dean on the windshield cracking it. “Lucifer stop!” Mikyla demands and Bobby shoots him in the back of his right shoulder then his chest when he turns around. Lucifer raises his hand snapping Bobby’s neck. “NNNOOO!” Mikayla and Dean scream. Mikyla cries trapped in the car. Lucifer grabs Deans legs dragging him off the hood of Baby punching him in the face.  
  
“Lucifer please!” She begs. “Sammy? Sammy, are you in there?”

“Oh, he’s in here alright. And he’s gonna feel the snap of you bones.” Lucifer punches him again, Dean’s blood going all over Baby. “LUCIFER STOP!” She screams banging on the window. He continues with the punches making Deans face all bloody, his left eye now swollen. “LUCIFER PLEASE STOP!” She bangs on the window with hands and feet but nothing works from the inside of the car. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you,” Deans says his voice breaking becoming weak from the beating. “Lucifer please I’ll do anything.” She begs. He glances at her once then back at Dean ready to punch him again with his fist up but he stops almost like he’s realizing something. Mikayla watches the look on Sam’s face change. “Sam?” She calls out. Suddenly his fist opens and he stumbles back.  
  
“It’s okay, I got him.” Sam says and the doors are able to open for Mikayla. She climbs out dropping next to Dean as Sam takes out the rings saying the spell. The ground opens up and a gust of wind starts getting sucked in the hole. Michael comes back and struggles with Sam into getting away from the hole causing both to go in. A bright light flashes and the hole disappears leaving Dean and Mikayla alone. They sit where the hole was for about ten minutes in silence. They hear the flutter of wings and look back to see Cas. “Cas, you’re alive?”  
  
“Cas!” Mikayla gasp getting up throwing herself on him hugging him tight. “I’m better than that.” When Mikayla breaks from Cas she turns seeing Deans face back to normal. “Cas, are you god?” Dean ask. “That’s a nice compliment. But no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved.” He walks away bending down to Bobby touching his head bringing him back. Mikayla runs up to Bobby throwing herself at a confused Bobby. Mikayla leaves with Bobby on the ride back to his place. The next day Dean keeps with his promise to go to Lisa.  
  
“I’ll leave you two twins to say your goodbyes.” Bobby says leaving them alone. “Oh it’s not a goodbye it’s a see you later.” She smiles at Dean. “You know you can come with.” He ensures her. “No, no, going to Lisa was your promise not mine. Don't worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“Have you’ve met me?” He chuckles. “What are you gonna do now?” He ask. She stands there and sighs rocking back and forth in her boots with her leather jacket. “Look for my grace, wherever the hell that is and probably pop down in hell and work the black collar life of a demon and work with Crowley.”  
  
“Why not continue to hunt?”   
  
“Kinda don't want hunters and other demons on my ass.” She shrugs. They go in for a hug and stay like that for a moment. “Promise you’ll visit.” He mumbles in her hair.

“Promise.” They let go and she opens the car door for him. “Text me when you get there safely alright.” 

“No problem sis, and behave for Bobby.”  
  
“Can’t make any promises.” She laughs. She waves him off and as he drives away. She goes back in the house and pops down on the couch with Bobby. “Looks like it’s just me and you again kiddo.” Bobby says bringing her in a side hug. “Guess so.”


	19. The Truth

  
Five months later…  
Dean is getting ready for the bbq him and Lisa are hosting at their house. He’s in the kitchen seasoning the burgers when Lisa comes in. “Hey when is your sister and uncle suppose to get here?” Lisa ask when the door bell suddenly rings and the lights in the house flicker. “Bet that’s her.” Dean laughs and jogs to the door opening it to see Mikayla standing there wearing her usual leather jacket and sunglasses holding two cases of beer and some grocery bags. “Dude, what’s with the tucked in shirt you look like dad?” She snorts walking pass him and in the house. “Uh hello to you too.” He fires back following her to the kitchen. “Hey Lisa!” Mikayla greets giving her a hug.   
  
“Ahem.” Dean clears his throat getting their attention. “I haven't seen my sister since I left and I can't get a hug?” He says with his hands on his hips. Mikayla slowly steps on the other side of the island and smirks at Dean. “Does Deano wanna hug.” She baby talks. Walking very slowly to him. “Mikayla don't you dare.” He says backing up. “What?” Lisa question not knowing what was about to happen. “Don't embarrass me Mikayla!” He yells. She charges to him tackling him to the floor giving him a hug and starts to tickle him. He starts laughing uncontrollably and gets serious rolling over so he's on top pinning her arms down. “Oh Dean are you forgetting something?” Mikayla mocks as she kicks Dean off her and they begin to wrestle. 

After three minutes Mikayla helps a hurt Dean off the floor. “Do you always rough house with your sister?”   
  
“She does it to me!” He whines outta breath. Lisa bites her tongue trying to hold her laugh. 

“Where’s Bobby?”

“Oh he couldn't make it he's helping Garth with some werewolf hunt.”

Thirty minutes later Dean cooks two burgers for him and Mikayla to eat before the actual Bbq starts. Lisa stares in amazement how Dean and Mikayla would do everything simultaneously without notice sitting next to each other. They take a couple bite of the burger, eat the fries, take a swig of beer, wipe their mouth with the back of their hand and repeat. “Wow.” She sighs. “What?” They answer looking up. “When Dean mentioned the twin thing before I didn’t really see it till now.”

The two siblings look at each other shrug, and turn back to their burger at the same time taking a bite. “We don't see it.” They say with their mouth full. “You two are the male and female versions of each other.” She laughs. “It’s amazing how you guys didn't grow up together but I can see how things catch on.” Mikayla wipes her mouth and her hands down when she finishes. “Where do you think you’re parents are from?” Lisa ask looking at Mikayla. Dean and Mikayla look at each other and burst in laughter. “What, what’s so funny.” Mikayla and Dean wipe their tears and sigh. “My parents are from heaven and hell.” She says.   


Lisa’s frowns not understanding. “You never told her Dee?”

“It never really came up, and I forget.” He shrugs. “Wait are you joking? I can’t tell.”   
  
“Oh I wish.” Mikayla replies. “My father Sean was a demon and my mother Talia was an angel.”   
  
“Whoa.”   
  
“I know, and you know what I found out from my uncle Crowley the other day?”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, did you just say uncle Crowley? He’s not your uncle, Bobby is.” Dean scolds.

“Crowley was like a brother to my bio dad so I consider him my uncle.” She shrugs. “So what did you find out?” Lisa ask ignoring Deans frown. “I wasn't born on earth. I was born in hell.” She smiles nodding.

“Why are you smiling about that?” Dean ask shaking his head.

“Because it’s kinda cool. Apparently my parents knew it was best so no one would be able to find them in hell while she was giving birth due to the effects that happen when something supernatural is around such as weather change and whatnot. Once my mother gave birth she went to Lawrence without my father because they thought it’d be best to stay apart to be safe. Then six months later John Winchester comes to my rescue. I had him wrapped up in my little finger and he adopted me.” 

“Whata story. So where do you think your parents vessels are from?”   
  
“I actually did some research on that.” 

“Really?” Dean ask. “Well yeah after you left, I started hunting with Bobby for a little bit got bored and decided why not learn some more about my parents and their vessels.” She takes off her locket and hands it to Lisa. She opens it seeing the picture of Mikayla’s parents. “My father was white and my mother was about my skin tone which you can say like a nice creamy coffee tone.” She laughs. My mothers vessel was from South Africa and she was a surfer. My fathers vessel was a famous actor from LA. I watched some of his stuff and I gotta say it was really odd.”   
  
“Well they made a beautiful baby.” Lisa comments. “Well thank you Lisa.” Mikayla says nudging Dean. “So what else have you’ve been up to? Any luck on your grace?”   
  
“No, not yet. I kinda stopped after a while just been busy doing some deals with Crowley.”  
  
They stop talking when they hear something break in the house. Dean and Mikayla automatically get into hunter mode. “I’ll check it out. Stay here.” Mikayla says zapping upstairs seeing it was only Ben standing in front of a broken vase. “What happened here kiddo?” 

“My mom’s gonna kill me this her favorite vase.” He panics. “Hey, hey listen. Here’s what you do. When your mom comes up here make eye contact. If she nods, you nod. Makes her think you're listening. Look her in the eye and tell her you're sorry, but don't look down, it's a tell that you’re lying.”

“Thanks Mikayla.”  
  
“You didn't hear it from me.” She says right before Dean comes up the stairs. “All good just some vase trouble.” She says patting Deans back before going downstairs. When Lisa and Dean make it back downstairs the party begins as the guest arrive. After an hour of talking with Lisa and her friends Mikayla gets a call from Crowley. _“Mikayla.”_ She hears in her head. _“What Crowley?”_   
  
_“Got another Job.”_

_“I can’t really do that right now.”_

_“And why not?”_   
  
_“Because I’m spending time with my brother give me the day off will ya.”_

_“Fine, but it’s back to work tomorrow.”_

_“Whatever you say your majesty.”_   
  
“Mikayla?” Lisa calls out waving her hand in front of her face. “Huh?”   
  
“You okay, had this blank look on your face.”   
  
“I was taking a call.” She whispers. “So, Mikayla, do you have a handy man like Dean?” Lisa friend Michelle ask. “I do actually.” She smiles. “What’s his name?”   
  
“Castiel.” She answers and Lisa’s eyes widen. “Does Dean know?” She whispers. “Uh, no, and I don't plan on telling him any time soon. Cas and I are figuring things out.”  
  
“What does he do?” 

“Uh… he works with the Human, Economic, Agriculture, Venture, Estate, Nature program.” She says pulling that out her ass making Lisa almost spit out her drink. “Heaven?” Michelle questions. “Yeah that’s the short way to say it. He travels and helps people with different projects evolving plants and animals and stuff. He’s currently out of town at headquarters.” She continues to bullshit while Lisa tries her hardest not to laugh at Mikayla’s nonsense. “So you came to visit your brother where do you live?”   
  
“Oh I have a place up in Delaware.” 

“Oh how’s the house interior working out?” Lisa ask.“You have house already? So young do you and Castiel share the place?” Amy her other friend chimes in. “Um no, but I use to share it with my ex.” “Kicked him out?”

“No he uh..he past away last year.” She answers looking at Lisa who puts her hand on Mikayla’s shoulder knowing the real story. “Oh you poor thing, how did he past?” 

“He uh was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“At least you have the house, those are always full of memories.”  


“You’re right it’s where it all began with the of us.” After saying this Mikayla pauses staying quiet. 

“That’s it! How did I not figure it out before!” She says hitting herself on the side of the head and marches to Dean who's currently talking to another neighbor by the grill. “Hey sorry, can I borrow my brother for sec?” She ask not waiting for an answer, pulling Dean away from everyone. 

“What’s going on?”  


“I know where my grace is?” She says excited. “Awesome, where is it?” 

“Home.”  
  
“At Bobby’s house?” 

“No, my house with Nick. Remember when Lucifer brought me back from the dead and I ended up climbing out in the backyard. That’s where things with me and Lucifer began.” She explains like it all makes sense. “Alright I’ll go with you.” He says turning around. “No, no, no, you have to stay, I’ll be back.” She says and rushes inside the house where there's no one around and zaps herself inside the other house. She goes to the garage grabbing a shovel. She busts through the back door and into the yard going to the spot where she came out off. She begins to dig and this lasts for another half hour. “What are you doing?” She suddenly hears and looks up to see Cas. “Getting my Grace what’s it look like I'm doing?”   
  
“Digging a hole.” She goes silent as she hits something with her shovel. She gets on her knees and starts digging around like a dog pulling out a small box. “AHHH HAHA I FOUND IT!” She screams dropping the box in excitement as she holds the small vial with her grace. “Would you like to do the honors?” She says throwing the vial to Cas who smirks walking to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and opens the vial. Her grace returns to her as Cas dips her kissing her as her grace runs through her as the trees and everything start going crazy.   
  
He lifts her up breaking the kiss. “Whoa, best kiss yet.” She says breathless looking around the now messy backyard. Cas smirks letting her go. Mikayla walks up to the box picking it back up seeing what else is in there. She sees a ring and a tan old wrinkle paper that looks like it was torn out of a lore book and unfolds it. Her eyes widen as she reads in latin marriage soul bending ritual with her name and Lucifer’s name on it. “What’s that?” Cas ask seeing her expression. “Nothing.” She says shaking her head hiding the paper behind her back. “Just a letter.” She lies. Cas does the thing of tilting his head and frowns squinting at her. He zaps behind her and snatches the paper out her hand. She watches his eyes scan the paper quietly.   
  
“Is this..you’re married to Lucifer?” He frowns. “Apparently.” 

“Are you implying that you didn't know you were souly bind to Lucifer?” He scolds.“It must’ve been when I died the first time, when I was a demon. I was running loose with Lucifer then. I don't really remember much of that time expect doing lots of partying and drinking.” She looks at Cas who's clearly pissed now. “Cas I’m so—  
  
“I have to go.” He disappears leaving the paper behind. She grunts in frustration falling on the floor on her back throwing a tantrum and starts screaming. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUCCKKK.” She screams and it suddenly starts thundering and lighting. She lays there getting soaked. “Great, I forgot that happens.” She sighs as she begins to get muddy. She looks at the ring in her hand and sighs. “WHY!!” She screams then gets up. “Even when you're not here you still manage to fuck up my life!” She yells up at the sky. She zaps back to Lisa house scaring the crap outta Dean in kitchen. “Stop doing that.” He grunts. “Guess who’s back!” She yells throwing her arms up. “You got your grace back?” He smiles. She flashes the light up blue eyes smiling.   
  
“Nice.”

“Good to be fully back.” Lisa comes in bringing it dirty wine glasses. “Oh Mikayla why are so muddy?” Lisa points down to the mud on the floor. “Oops I'll clean that up.” She snaps herself clean as Dean hands her the mop and goes outside to finish cleaning after the party. “So where'd you disappear off to?” Lisa ask. “I went back to the house I figured out where my grace was so I'm back to being half demon half angel.”

“That's great how'd the search go?”

“It was a shocking discovery. Cas popped in to check up on me and then I found this along with my grace.” She says handing Lisa the ritual paper and ring. “Oh my gosh.” She gasp. “Lisa I don't even remember getting married let alone doing some ritual to bind us.”

“Did Castiel see this?”

“Yes, and he's so mad, I tried to explain but he just said he had to go and disappears.”

“He just needs some time.”

“I mean what in the world did I do to deserve this. Lucifer keeps surprising me with all this nonsense and it's like you sleep with the guy and suddenly he makes you his by marrying and binding you.”

“WHAT!” Dean yells making Mikayla whip around fast. “Did I just hear my little sister say she slept with the devil and is married to him?” He frowns walking closer to her with a deadly stare. Dee, I can explain…shorta.”

“Explain what Kayla?! That you slept with the devil and is married to him. Did this happen when he was out the cage? Were you going behind me and Sam's back?!”

“No Dean it's not like that. I don't remember even remember doing the stupid ritual. It had to have been when I died and was a demon.”

“But you slept with him. I mean come on Kayla seriously! Knowing who is he and what he was planing and you still went with it.”

“Dean you think I did it on purpose?!” They were now in a screaming match going back and forth until it dies down.   
  
“How many times?” He ask trying to be calm.

“De—

“How many times Kayla?”

“Three.” She answers and he scuffs shaking his head. “Did you sleep with him after we found out Sam was he's vessel?” She doesn't answer right away and she didn't have to because he knew the answer. “Unbelievable.” He scuffs again. “Dean I'm so—

“Get out.” He demands in a low voice. “Dean!” Lisa warns. Mikayla nods slowly whipping the tear down her face quickly before disappearing. “Dean, you didn't have to do that. It's not her fault.”

“She had a choice and she went with it!” He says before going back outside. Mikayla pops in hell in Crowley's little throne room. There's other demons in the room talking to Crowley who was now the king of hell. “Get out.” She demands them. They look at her not moving. “GET OUT!” She screams making the whole room shake and rumble. They all run out the room not wanting trouble scared. “Something troubling you darling?” Crowley says calming. She marches towards Crowley handing him the paper. “Holy mother of sin.” He whispers reading everything. “I’m guessing your little angel boyfriend knows.”   
  
“Yes, I tried calling him and he doesn't answer. Dean found out and he doesn't want to talk to me either he told me to leave.”   
  
“Did you tell him about Cas?”   
  
“No, I kinda don't want to think about this, so do you have a deal I can do to get my mind off this Lucifer crap.”   
  
“You’re in luck your majesty.” He teases.“Don’t call me that.” She glares.  
  
“Why not? You’re married to Lucifer, you practically are.” He shrugs.   
  
“What’s the deal here.” 

“Names Martin Carter. His ten years are up and he ran from the hellhound so I need a demon to finish the job.”   
  
“Give me the address.” He writes it down and Miakeyla makes sure she pops in alley way near by. As she walks out and there’s some cops and people surrounding the building looking up. She walks closers seeing a man standing at the edge of the building. She pops up behind him a distance away so people didn't see. “You must be Martin?” She ask examining the skinny man with a sweater vest and glasses. He looks back to her then back to the ground. She steps closer standing next to him on the edge. “I made up my mind, you can’t stop me.”  
  
“Oh I’m not here to stop you, if you wanna jump, go for it.” She chuckles, Martin looks at her like she’s insane. “Is this some kind of reverse psychology?”   
  
“No quite serious go for it.” She says tilting her head towards the ground. “Okay here it goes.” He takes a step forward but Mikayla puts her arm in front of stopping him. “But I do have two questions.” She interrupts. “What was the deal you made? How'd you run from the hellhound?” She ask. “I’m not telling you.” He snaps and steps to the side slipping about to fall down but Mikayla grabs his shirt letting him hang. “Okay I’ll talk!” She looks down seeing the worried look on peoples faces. “Just pull me up please!”   
  
“Are you sure cause I could just—,” Mikayla pulls him closer and let’s go lifting both hands up and snatches him again as he lets out a screech and hears the crowds gasp from down below. “Pull me up please!” He begs repeatedly. She pulls him up setting him next to her. “Oh god.” He sighs outta breath. “I’d save your breath, when it comes to this sorta thing he’s quite judgey.” She says looking up at the overcast sky. “Now back to the matter at hand. What was the deal?” Martin sighs and looks away as he says “It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh come on it can’t be that bad, my somewhat of an uncle made a deal to get three more inches on his pecker.”   
  
Martin looks at her after she says that and looks down. “Oh my gosh Martin you didn’t.” She gasp knowing that’s exactly what he did. “I did it for my wife okay. I thought if changing things up in the bedroom would keep our relationship going?”

“And how'd that turn out?”  
  
“She was cheating on me for two years after I made the deal and I walked in on her and her new boyfriend.” Mikayla inhale sharply and says “Whoa here I thought you were slick for escaping the hellhound but hearing this makes me realize you’re just sad and pathetic really.”

“Aren’t you suppose to tell me I have a lot to live for?”

“I wish I could Martin but your life sounds incredibly bleak. Ironically there’s seems no where to go but up.”“You know what you’re right?”

“Hm?” She says peeking back behind them seeing a huge hellhound. “I think the worst is behind me.” He says not realizing what he was saying was kinda ironic saying that. “Oh it is.” She says when the growling starts. Martin turns around in a panic. “Oh my god it found me!” He shrieks hiding behind Mikayla. The hellhound that was present wasn't Growley but one she’s seen before. “Ramsey?” She questions looking at the hound who nods. “It understands you?” Martin ask. “Hellhounds follow orders of their masters.” 

“Masters?” 

“Demons.”  
  
“You’re a demon?” She looks back at him flashing the black eyes. “Only half.” She smiles. “Was Ramsey the one after you?”   
  
“Looks like it.”

“How’d you get away from her?” 

“I shot her.” Mikayla whips around hearing this. “You shot her!” She scolds. “I was trying to get away.” Ramsey comes closer stopping next to Mikayla. “Can’t you stop her?”   
  
“Sorry Martian, she doesn't take orders from me.”   
  
“Who does she take them from?” 

“My husband.” She sighs squinting as it starts to rain. “Who’s your husband? Can he get her to stop?”

“Lucifer. And I’m sure he won’t be happy to know that you hurt his hound.” His eyes widen hearing this as she pets Ramsey. “Sorry Martian, you’re contracts up.” She disappears down to the alley hearing the screams of Martian from above as everyone stands there in horror not knowing what’s going on. Mikayla pops back to hell and walks down the corridors and stops by a door. She slowly opens the door and steps into the room. She stands there looking around the empty room for a few moments gasping realizing what that room is. It’s the room she’d been in when the Djinn got to when she was the Queen of hell. She looks around remembering how it looks. When she leaves the room and continues the through the corridor walking past demons who stay away and stare behind her. When she turns around she sees Ramsey. “Hey girl, what are you doing?”   
  
Ramsey nudges her forward like she wants her to follow her. She walks through the corridors getting looks and follows Ramsey all the way to another room with double doors. Ramsey pushes the door open with her head and walks in looking back at her. Mikayla follows her in, coughing from all the dust around. She looks around the room that’s two times the size that Crowley is in with a big throne in the middle. Ramsey keeps walking to another door that is on the side all the way to the back on the right. She opens it up seeing another room but a bedroom. It looks barely used and fairly new, it was similar to the one the Djinn made her believe. “This must of been Lucifers room.”   
  
She walks further in going to the big round bed seeing something on it. She picks up a folded piece of paper with her name on it. She unfolds it looking at the handwriting not recognizing it.   
  
_Mikayla If you’re reading this then that means I’m either dead or worse stuck in the cage again. I don’t know how long it’ll take for you to find this room, I ordered Ramsey to take you here whenever she sees you. If I’m gone she’ll take orders from you, after all you are the Queen of Hell :) I know you’re probably pissed about the whole taking you memory away not remembering our fun in LA and vegas with our little binding ritual. You now know the truth our bond is special and is only gonna get more stronger now. This room is yours by the way, I had it done after you told me to leave your little pretend house you and saint Nick have. Once you have your full powers you won’t need it much cause only part of your soul that’s human will require a little power nap. So enjoy, wifey ;)_   
  
_P.S Sorry I’m not there to sign the divorce papers I know you’re gonna want. Shit happened._

  
“You have got to be shitting me.” She scuffs. “Queen of Hell.” She keeps repeating to herself as she leaves the room going back to the room Crowley is in. Everyone freezes when she comes in. “What?” She ask looking at everyone. She sees they’re looking behind her again. She looks over her shoulder seeing Ramsey five feet away. Suddenly all the demons face her and kneel down to her. “Well I be damned.” Crowley says who’s still sitting on the chair. “What’s going on?” She ask looking around seeing the demons with their heads down. “Ramsey only follows her master which is Lucifer. Now that he's gone she goes onto his spouse, you, and that makes you the Queen of Hell.”   
  
“Oh no, no, no, no get up.” She demands and they all get up simultaneously. “I’m no Queen.” She protest. “Ramsey only goes to two people Lucifer, and his mate, and you darling are that, so that makes you the Queen of hell. I’m sure you’ve seen many princess movies.” He explains.  
  
“Yeah, but you’re the king of hell.” 

“Yes, after the prince himself, but you’ve technically been queen since Lucifer was free.”   
  
“You saved him my queen.” One of the demons speaks. She closes her eyes holding her temples thinking she must be dreaming. “You’re not dreaming this is all real.” Crowley says. 

“I need some air.” She says before disappearing. She pops into a park and sits on the bench watching a father play with his daughter. “Oh dad if you can see me now.” She sighs sitting back crossing her legs. After a twenty minutes of silence she sits up fast realizing something. “Holy shit God’s my father in law!” She says a little too loud looking around seeing no one around anymore. She sits back when suddenly light starts shinning from the sandbox. She frowns getting up walking closer looking at the symbol that appears on it. The light gets brighter and a man pops up in front of her. 

“What in the world?” An older blond man holding a bag looks around before eyeing Mikayla. “Oh hello beautiful.” He greets in his french accent. “Hello?” She greets confused. “Names Balthazar.” He grabs her hand kissing it. “Mikayla Winchester.” 

“Oh, I heard of you, you’re the nephalem.” 

“Yup that’s me. Was that a portal you just came out of?” 

“Why yes it is, click of my heels and I’m home.”

“Home?”

“Heaven.”

“You’re an angel?” She ask looking down at the symbol frowning staying a quiet. “Something bothering you darling?”   
  
“Uh it’s just I had somewhat of fight with my boyfriend, who’s an angel and uh I know he’s in heaven and I just really need someone to talk to someone and that person is him.”

“Who’s you mate?”

“Castiel.” 

“Castiel! Whoa never thought I’d see the day that up tight brother of mine find someone.”

“Do you think I can go through the portal?” 

“Well I don't see why not?”

“Well a knight of hell going into heaven seems sketchy.”  
  
“Give them a little hell.” He chuckles. “Im just trying to find my boyfriend.” Balthazar opens the portal again looking around for people making sure no one is around. Mikayla steps up in the sandbox ready to go through. “If you ever looking for fun just call me darling.” He says. “No problem.” She laughs. She steps through the portal and is suddenly in a white bright hallway with a bunch of doors. She looks at the doors seeing names along with their birth and death date. She walks around through the hallway finding the last names that start with W. A few angels would be walking around and she hides around the corners. When she gets the last name Winchester she keeps going until she reachers her fathers name. She stands for a few moments staring at the name on the door she touches the door knob wanting to turn it.

“Mikayla.” She hears and turns around quickly seeing Cas who was not happy. “What are you do—.” He starts marching towards her to argue but then stops when he realizes she’s crying. He looks behind her at the door seeing why. He sighs and grabs her hand pulling her close in a hug and she breaks down. “I’m so sorry.” She cries. “It's not your fault, I don't know what came over me. I don't know what the feeling was but I was just upset.”

“It's called jealousy Cas.” She sniffs breaking apart from him and turns back to the door. “I’m sorry Mikayla, I know how much you want to.”

“Please Cas just for a second to say hi.” She begs holding onto his trench coat. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes again shaking his head. “Let’s get you home. How'd you get here anyways?”

“A new friend.”


	20. Learning The Ropes

A few weeks later Mikayla finds herself actually learning all the aspects of hell staying there when Cas isn't as busy to see her. She’s currently sitting across Crowley’s throne chair at the abandon asylum Crowely has been using as as his lair. Mikayla is reading some stuff on deal making learning the quirks of it all. “Here you go your majesty.” She hears the demon James to her left. She exhales through her nose frustrated by the fact she's told them many times just to call her by her name instead of your majesty or my queen. “Just put them with the rest.” She points past her feet not taking her eyes off the book. The demon stands their hesitating wanting to say something but stands there fidgeting. 

“Excuse me my—  
  
Mikayla looks dead at him squinting daring him to continuing saying the word queen. “Mikayla.” He corrects himself, his voice shaking. She smiles sitting up from the chair. “What can I do for you James?”   
  
“I don't mean to question your authority, but don't you think you should be looking at those folders we’ve been giving you for the past three days now?” She looks down to her right seeing the pile of folders on the floor. “I know you’re stilling learning but I can always help.” He offers. Mikayla stands up hovering real close over a short James on the step the chair was on. James nervously gulps seeing the look on Mikayla’s face. She leans in centimeters from his face making him lean back scared of what she might do. “You’d do that?!” She squeals happily throwing James completely off. “Y-y-yes.” He stutters. “Great! Do me a favor how bout you go through those, write some notes for me and I’ll deal with it after I get something to eat.”

“B-b-but—

“I’ll see ya later James.” She says in British accent leaving the room. As she walking through the hallway of asylum her name is called upon. “Mikayla!” She turns around seeing a female demon. “You wanted me to alert you whenever your brother was in trouble and it looks up he’s been held up with some vampires down south from where he is.” 

“Thank you Regan.” Mikayla walks back to the other room seeing James doing his notes and grabs her leather jacket and makes her way to find Dean. When she gets close she sees an abandon house far away from others and the Impala parked by some bushy tress and a body in the back seat. When she gets closer she sees it’s Dean sitting up on his right side tied up unconscious. She puts her finger under his nose seeing he’s still breathing. He has blood stained on him but it isn’t his. She grabs the machete that’s on the floor and walks up the front porch of the abandon house and kicks the front door open. She walks in further into the living room seeing two vamps dead on the floor which she assumes those are the ones Dean was able to get.   
  
“Winchester!” She turns around seeing two vamps coming down the stairs. “Hey!” She greets waving. “What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be down below running orders?”   
  
“Well I’m taking a little break, see, you have my big brother out there. What gives?” She doesn't give them a chance to answer as she attacks them killing them both swiftly. She checks around the house seeing no one else. She walks into the kitchen finding some big matches. She puts the machete around her belt so it hangs as she scrapes the matches against her boot and throws the lit matches onto the pile of vamps. She walks back to the Impala getting in the front seat and starts the 45 minute drive back to Battle creek where Lisa lives. About a half hour into the ride Dean starts waking up. He groans opening his eyes looking around and tugs his hands and legs finding them still tied. He then realizes he’s in the backseat and someones driving. “Mikayla?” He calls out but she ignores him and continues to eat his lime flavored jerky he has in the front seat. “How’d you find me?” He ask. She doesn't answer but sips on the can of beer she had brought from the gas station. “You’re just gonna ignore me.” He sits there not saying anything thinking of something to get through her. He knows she’s still mad about him yelling at her. “Mikayla, I know you’re still mad about me yelling at you about Lucifer.” Mikayla squints gripping the steering wheel pressing a little bit more on the gas as her knuckles turning white. 

“I shouldn't have screamed at you. I know it wasn't all your fault.” This makes Mikayla glare at Dean through the rear view mirror. She pulls into the neighborhood and parks the car at the house. “Mikayla c’mon.” Dean grunts. Lisa comes out the house in a panic. “Mikayla?!” “Hi Lisa.” She mumbles opening the back door grabbing the rope that’s holding Dean and literally pulls Dean out the car dropping him on his ass. She takes a knife out the trunk giving it a swing cutting the rope of his arms and then his legs. “Mikayla please.” He turns around to her as she throws the knife back in the trunk. “You’re welcome.” Mikayla snarls slamming the trunk down making Dean and Lisa jump. What freaked Dean out more was that Mikayla’s eyes flashed red quickly before she suddenly disappears. “She saved you?” Lisa ask. “Yeah.”   
  
“Did you apologize?” Lisa ask crossing her arms. “She wouldn't listen, she’s stubborn just like me.” He huffs cleaning off his jeans and walks to the house. Mikayla pops back to the asylum and sees James still there. “I got it from here James I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She sighs slumping on Crowley’s chair. “You look exhausted would you like me to get you anything?” Mikayla smiles at James and nods. “Would you mind getting me a large spinach pizza and some Jameson whiskey please.” She ask rubbing her temples. “Right away Mikayla.” 

“Thank you James.” After twenty minutes James comes back with the food and discusses some of the deal work with her. She then takes the rest on her own and the pizza and whiskey and pops in hell going back to the bedroom. Crowley pops in a half hour later seeing Mikayla on her big round bed with the box of pizza including wings and the bottle of whiskey. Folders and papers scattered all over the bed as she has music softly playing. She has a slice of pizza in her hand as she reads. “Figured you’d be here.” He says coming to sit at the end of the bed. “Is it weird to say that I’m so comfortable here?” She ask looking up to him taking another bite. “Not really, I mean you were born here.”   
  
“The lighting and thunder storm relaxes me.” She says as she looks up at it. Crowley chuckles looking down at the food. “You know for a small girl you're can eat.”

“I know, my dad and Bobby say that all time.” She chuckles laying down looking up at the lighting while dipping her pizza into her cheese dip. “Are you gonna eat all this?”

“Yup. Dig in if you want.” They sit there for a moment in silence as she eats. “Heard from Regan you went to save big brother.”

“Don’t want to talk about it.” 

“If your still upset that—

“I said I don't want to talk about it!” She raises her voice as a loud crack of thunder roars as she goes sitting up her eyes flashing red for a second. Crowley frowns coiling back seeing this. “Mikayla how have you've been feeling since you got your grace back?” 

“I’m fine why?” She frowns seeing his expression. “Do you feel a little extra…I don't know uh more juice in your powers?” “Not sure, feels a little different than before and my marks changed when I got it back a bit haven't had time to check it out completely though.”   
  
“Okay, just checking.” He says getting up. “Take a break, or a nap.” He orders as he starts walking out. _____________________

For the next four months Mikayla continues her royal duties. She really didn't want to at first but she really didn't have anything else to do. Sam, who Mikayla doesn't know was out the cage is with Dean trying to figure out the case they are working on. “I think we should call Mikayla, I’m sure she can help, after all she is half angel.” Sam suggests. “She won’t talk to me.”

“Right, right the whole screaming and disowning her thing.” Sam says remembering the story Dean told him. “I’ve called all her phones, I even prayed to her and she doesn't answer.”

“Have you tried summoning her, cause she’ll have to come if we do that.” 

“You want to summon our little sister?” Dean says shaking his head. “It’s the only way she’ll come.” Sam shrugs. Mikayla is walking through the asylum with Crowley and Regan discussing some things when Mikayla feels something weird. “What’s wrong?” Crowley ask. “Someones summing me?” She says before suddenly disappearing and is in a motel room and is face to face with Dean. “Really Dean?” She hisses. Sam clears his throat and she whips around and gasp. “Sam?!” She goes to give him hug but is stopped by a force. She looks down seeing a devils trap below her. “Oh real low.” She snarls at Dean. 

“Mikayla, listen we need your help.” Sam says. She sighs nodding. “Can you let me out this thing?”

“Sorry, we can't have you leaving.” Dean says sitting down on the bed. Sam looks between the two not believing the two sibling that are nicknamed twins and barely fight are acting childish. “We should call Cas.” Dean suggests as he sips his beer. “You’re kidding right?” Sam chuckles. “Dean I tried. It was the first, and second, and third thing I did soon as I got topside. Son of bitch won't answer the phone. Have you've been in touch with him?” Sam ask turning to Mikayla.

“No.” She lies.

“Well let's give it a shot.” Dean says and starts his prayer. Mikayla stands there doing a prayer of her own to Cas to get his ass down here saying she needs helps. Once Dean finishes his prayer nothing happens. “Like I said, the son of bitch doesn't answer.” As Sam says this Cas appears next to Mikayla outside the trap. “Hello.” Cas greets Sam. “Hello?”

“Yes.”

“Hello. Hello?” Sam repeats mocking Cas. “That is still the term?” Cas questions looking at Mikayla who nods once. “I spent all that time trying to get through to you and what Dean calls once and it's hello.”

“Yes.”

“What do you like him better or something?”

“Dean and I do share a more profound bond.” He answers and Dean gives him a face. “I wasn't gonna mention it.” Cas admits. Mikayla stands there biting her lip to keep from laughing at her boyfriend. Dean goes on scolding Cas about him not answering calls. “You think I came because you called?” Cas sasses and looks at Mikayla almost forgetting about her and steps on the chalk line of the demon trap breaking it. She smiles at him as she steps out. “Relax I'm not going anywhere.” She sighs going to the table putting her feet up as they continue to discuss the matter of the Cas and heaven. Mikayla can tell that Cas is getting annoyed by her brothers.

“Sam, Dean my "people skills" are "rusty". But I've been spending the last "year" as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent.” Mikayla covers her mouth smiling at Cas's finger quotes. She actually finds his people skills adorable, but what Cas says is true. Since she got her grace back she's only seen Cas three other times because he's been so busy. They weren't even long visit, the longest was about a half hour and then he had to zap off. They continue to talk about the case and Mikayla just sits there quietly on the table with her boots on the table playing with her laces. “Alright then let’s go get some answers.” Sam says and looks back to Mikayla. “Don’t worry I’ll stay here like a good little nephalem.” She sasses. After being gone for ten minutes the boys pop back into the room with Cas holding a child.

“Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a child.” Mikayla says with a mouth full of jerky seeing the kid over his shoulder as he drops him on the bed and explains to the brothers about the mark. “The reading will be excruciating.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on.”

“Dean.”  
  
“He’s a kid, Cas a ki— Sam.” Dean looks back at Sam for back up but Sam didn't say anything. Which takes Mikayla for surprise. Sam is never the one to put kids in harms way. “Any permanent damage?” Sam ask. “What?”  
  
“Physically, minimal.”   
  
“Oh well then by all mean, stick your arm right in there.” Dean scolds. “Dean, if I get the name I can work a ritual to track the angel down.”

“And I’m all for that, but come on. There’s gotta be another way.”

“There is no other way.”

“You’re gonna torture a kid.” Dean continues looking at Cas in disbelief. “I can’t care about that, Dean. I don't have the luxury.” Can rolls up his sleeve and digs in the kids chest. Dean goes to stop Cas when the kid starts screaming but Sam holds him back. “He can rest now.”   
  
“Did you get the name? What is it?” Mikayla ask. “I thought he died in the war.”   
  
“What, he was a friend or something?” Sam ask. “A good friend.”

“A frat buddy now moonlighting as a crossroads demon.” Dean says. “Balthazar, I wonder.”  
  
“Wait did you say Balthazar?” Mikayla ask. The boys turn to their sister and before either of the three could ask another angel pops in the room. “Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel, we’ll make good use of the name.” The three siblings back up when he charges at Cas their blades coming out. “And by the way. Raphael says hello.” Cas pushes the other angel off of him, he sees now the other angel has both blades. He attacks again dropping both blades, Cas grabs him and throws them both out the window. The siblings run to the window seeing Cas and the other angel crashed on a car below. “Whoa feel bad for the sucker who owns that car. “That’s my car.” Sam says glaring at her. She sucks air in and says “Oops.”   
  
When Cas drops back in the room the boys demand Cas to tell them what is going on. Mikayla already knows and sits back and listens. “Mikayla you asked about Balthazar do you know him?” Cas ask. “Yeah, he's the one that let me through the portal in heaven when you found me. I’ve also hung out with him a few times he's really fun.” She chuckles, but drops it when Cas isn't. “Do you know where he is?”   
  
“Yeah, I know where he's at, got pretty awesome house.”   
  
“Did he tell you anything about him selling these weapons?” Cas ask. “Nope, we just hung out and traded some stories if he did I would've told you already.”   
  
“Wait, you just said you haven't heard from Cas?” Dean says. “Well, I lied.”   
  
“Why?” He scolds.   
  
“To protect Cas.” Dean was about to keep the arguing going but Sam interrupts. “Okay enough you two. Kayla can you take us to Balthazar.” 

“Yeah.” She sighs about to snap her fingers. “Wait what about the kid?” Dean ask as they hear sirens. “Don’t you think the police will take him home?” Cas says and she snaps them to the house Balthazar is staying in. Cas and Mikayla walk into the house with booming music as Sam and Dean set the trap for Balthazar. Mikayla separates walking into the kitchen she's been in before, finding the bottle of whiskey she likes that she tired when she was there previously. A few minutes later Sam walks in the kitchen. “Really Kayla?” He says throwing his arms at the side.   
  
“What? Balthazar said anytime I come over to make myself at home.” She shrugs sitting on the island in the dark kitchen. “Where’s Cas?”  
  
“He’s upstairs in the music room with Balthazar.” Cas stands there looking at the frog that came out the other dead angels mouth as Balthazar spoke. “All else aside, I’m really, really happy to see you Castiel. Even thought you still have a stick up your ass. Don't know how, you have a lovely girlfriend by the way. Mikayla’s quite a catch, very charming girl.” Thunder crashes and everyone in the house looks around. “Angel invasion.” Mikayla says looking up sensing a presence. Sam and Dean go handle the angels outside while Mikayla finishes her whiskey and looks for Cas. When she hears grunting she runs up ahead to see Raphael holding the angel blade up to Cas who’s on his knees. Mikayla goes to attack when suddenly Balthazar holds her back.   
  
“HEY!” He yells getting Raphaels attention making him whip around. “Look at my junk.” He says. holding up some kinda of crystal. Raphael looks at it and starts turning into stone and breaks apart. Mikayla walks forward getting a hold of Cas face. “Are you okay?” She ask. He looks down at her nodding taking her hands putting them down moving her aside. “Until next time.” Balthazar says ready to leave. “Next time?” Cas questions. “No time like the present.” Dean says coming around the corner dropping the lighter as a circle of holy fire lights up around Balthazar. “Holy fire. You hairless ape. Release me.”

“First, you’re taking your marker off Aaron Birch’s soul.”

“Am I?”

“Sam!”

“Unless you like your wings extra- crispy, I’d think about it.” Sam says holding up the bottle of holy oil. “Castiel, I did good by you in heaven. Are you gonna let one of them—

“I believe the hairless ape has the floor.” Cas interrupts. “Ha ha ha very well.” Balthazar agrees folding his hands together. _“Cas we should get out of here afterwards.”_ Mikayla says in her mind looking to her right at him. _“I can’t.”_ He answers  
  
 _“Yes, you can.”_ She protests. “The boys debt is cleared. His soul is his own. Now release me.”   
  
“Suck it, ass clown, nobody said anything—.” Cas holds his hand out putting the fire out. “Cas, what the hell?”

“My debt to you is cleared.” Cas says. “Fair enough.” Balthazar says before disappearing. “Cas, are you out of your mind?!” Dean yells. _“Let’s go.”_ Cas tells Mikayla before they both disappear. “Cas!” Dean yells.

Mikayla pops in with Cas at home. “I can’t stay.” Castiel says as they walk into her bathroom. “Yes, you can. Cas, Raphael is in the need for a new vessel so it’s gonna take some time. You need a break, I can see how tried you are.” She grabs a wet rag whipping the blood off the side of his mouth.

  
“I don't th—  
  
“Please Cas. I haven’t seen you in a whole month cause you’ve been so busy. I’m sure you can use the rest of the night off at least.” She begs holding the collar of his trench coat. Cas still isn't use to the whole relationship thing and other emotions but he’s getting use to it thanks to Mikayla. His stern face softens seeing this because Mikayla really isn't one to beg. “Just for the night.” He gives in. “Great! I know just the thing that would relax you. She walks to the tub turing it on feeling for the hot water. “What’s bathing going to do? I don't require the need to bathe.” He questions. “It’s going to relax your muscles. May I?” She ask taking a hold of his trench coat. He nods and she slips off the coat. “Just breath, clear your mind about the war and focus on what you’re feeling right now.”

She leans in kissing him as she takes off his suit jacket, shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. “We’ve never done this before.” Cas reminds her. “I know, but I think tonight's the night we try it. Trust me it’ll get your mind off everything.” She bends down putting the soap bubbles in the tub letting the water go in a little longer. She then takes off her shirt and pants standing just in bra and panties. “Wanna give it a go?” She ask. He nods stepping closer to her and stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do. “Theres a hook on the back.” She hints. He comes forward running his hands on her sides to her bra unhooking it on the first try. He doesn't take his eyes off hers and she nods in approval. He stands there again clueless. She laughs at this grabbing both of his wrist. “Cas don't be afraid.” She chuckles putting his hands of her breast. He finally looks down not moving his hands.   
  
“I know this is all new but trust me it, you’ll get use to it quick.” She says grabbing the waist band of her panties pulling them down. Cas looks down between his arms to her. He removes his hands and removes his boxers. “You go in first.” She gestures to the tub. He carefully steps in and stands there before she gestures to sit down. He does so closing his eyes leaning back as the hot water takes over. Mikayla smiles joining him and she plays soft music and opens her bottle of wine. She sits there across from Cas watching him relax. He still has his eyes closed with his head laying back soaking it in. She puts her wine glass down and slowly goes onto him straddling him. This makes him opens his eyes lifting his head up. “This is helping, thank you.”

She grabs her loofa putting some more soap on it and starts circling it on Cas's chest. She admires his toned skin as she does this. “Is this what you mean by your me time?” He ask. “Mhm, I would do just this. Sit back, have a glass of wine, have some music maybe some fruits of something.” He looks at her up and down grabbing her face kissing her softly. “Is this when the intercourse happens?” He whispers, this makes her giggle. “If you want it to.” She whispers back. He nods and to her surprise he takes the lead. After a while they take it to the bed after drying up a little. When they’re done Mikayla stares up at the ceiling catching her breath. They lay there in silent until Mikayla looks to her right at Cas. “Well say something.” She urges.   
  
“Um what I did, that was correct right?” He ask. “Cas, are you kidding that was amazing.” She chuckles making him smile. “Come here.” She whispers pulling him close so he was completely on top of her with his head in the crook of her neck. “Now, just close your eyes and go to sleep.” She orders. After a couple of minutes she feels more Cas's weight on her indicating he’s finally relaxed and peeks to see he actually fell asleep. She sighs smiling finally feeling good again. She closes her eyes trying to fall asleep listening to Cas's soft breathing but it was too quiet for her liking. She thinks on how the lighting and thunder in hell helps her fall asleep. She closes her eyes tightly thinking of the weather and smiles when she hears the rain hit the window and the thunder roaring in the distance and falls asleep within two minutes holding onto Cas.


	21. Staying Out Of It

The next morning when Mikayla wakes up she looks to her right seeing Cas gone. She smiles thinking about the night before. Her phone starts ringing and she flips over onto her stomach and reaches out to her phone to see an unknown number. She ignores it and climbs out of bed stumbling and tripping into the bathroom. She does her normal routine of sitting on the counter her feet in the sink doing her makeup. She strolls through her contacts to call Regan but stops at Bobby’s name. She hasn't seen or spoken to him in months and thinks it’s time for a visit.   
  
She decides it’s best to pop in with a home cooked meal of her famous spaghetti and meatballs and some garlic beard. She pops in at Bobby’s with the food and ice cold beer. She sets the things in the kitchen and suddenly hears a shotgun cock from behind her. “Stick em up.” Mikayla lifts her hands up slowly by her head and turns around. “God damnit Mikayla give me a warning when you pop in.” He scolds realizing it’s her. “I wanted to surprise you, I cooked your favorite!”   
  
"Your spaghetti and meatballs?” She nods smiling, he beams and joins her at the table. “Why in world haven't you called or visit me for nearly 6 damn months!”   
  
“I’m sorry I’ve just been busy, with work.”

“Work?”   
  
“Deals and stuffs?”

“You’re working for Crowley?”  
  
“Working with. I don't take orders from no one.”  
  
“That’s my girl.” He chuckles as he takes his first bite leaning back humming. “I missed your cooking.”   
  
“Any time you want me to cook something just give me a call.” Once they finish eating Mikayla helps Bobby take calls for other hunters. Bobby disappears for awhile while Mikayla stays around and cleans up around the house. After a while Bobby comes back seeing the his house clean and Mikayla taking calls. “Alright Joe, good talking to you too. Remember make sure you get the lamb blood and the sage. Okay bye.” Bobby stands there looking at her sitting at the table filled with lore books. “What?” She ask seeing Bobby looking at her. “You come here after being gone for half the year and surprise me with my favorite food, cleaned the house and is taking calls, you hate taking calls. You’re hiding something, trying to get me in a good mood so spill.”   
  
“W-wh-what are talking bout? I can’t come back home to my uncle who I consider my second father and treat him and help around the house.” Bobby crosses his arms and frowns down at her giving her that same face he’d give her when she was little anytime she was hiding something or did something wrong. He would stand there until she couldn't handle it anymore and she’ll spill. “Ugh fine. There’s something I need to tell you but you’re not gonna be happy.”

“What is it?” He says trying to be calm. “Wait you’re not pregnant are you?” He blurts out. 

“What no? Why would you assume I’m pregnant?”

“You seemed to have gotten—

“I’ve been stress eating!” She whines defending herself zipping up her hoodie.“Okay good, what is it then?”  
  
“Promise you won’t scream at me?” 

“I’ll try.” He says calmly.

“Okay, so uh when I died the first time and Lucifer raised me, you know I turned into a demon and went awol with Lucifer..”

“Uh huh.” 

“I don’t remember how it happened really because Lucifer took this memory away from me a—”

“How what happened?” He interrupts. She exhales before blurting the rest out. “Before Lucifer brought me back, we did this ritual that souly bonds us together thus making me the Queen of hell and—  
  
“YOU GOT MARRIED TO THE DEVIL!!!” Bobby screams. “You said you wouldn't scream at me!”   
  
“Yeah, because I didn't think it was gonna be this bad!” He starts pacing and Mikayla gets up ready to leave until he holds his hand up. “Young lady don't you dare leave right now.”   
  
She quickly sits back down in the chair with her head down while Bobby paces and curses under his breath just like he always did when she was a child till now. When one of the phones rings Bobby answers it with an attitude. “WHAT?!” He answers and tells whatever hunter that is calling the instructions to kill whatever and slams the phone back on the receiver causing Mikayla to flinch. “What have you’ve been doing for that past year?” He ask her in a calm voice.   
  
“Well at first I was just hunting, then after I stopped and just hung around Nick’s or my house you can say and then I came into contact with Cas. Then I uh starting working with Crowley.”  
  
“Now Crowley works for you.”   
  
“No, Crowley still the king of Hell, I’m just learning all the aspects on how hell works now.”  
  
“What did you get in contact in Cas for?”

“Well, I wanted to check up on him, it’s pretty crazy up there right now and Cas and I are kinda together now.” She mumbles putting her head down. “What was that?” He ask stepping closer. “Cas and I are dating.” She blurts out. She watches as his face frown softens which throws her off guard and he stays quiet. “Bobby?” She calls out not sure if he’s about to scream again. “I didn't think it’ll happen this fast.” He says more to himself. 

“Wait what?” She questions.   
  
“Sweetheart you don't think I noticed how you would always look at him and the dumb smile on your face whenever someone mentions him or how you talk about him?”   
  
“Not really.”

“Well I did.”

“You’re not mad?” She questions. “Of course not. As long as he makes you happy. And treats you right. Does he treat you right?” 

“He’s an angel.” She laughs. There’s a knock on the door making them frown. “Expecting someone?” She ask and he shakes his head. Mikayla continues with some of her work folders for deals and stops when she suddenly hears a female voice. “Oh, Iove scary movie. Hey, have you seen Drag Me To Hell?”

“Trying to avoid it.”

“But it’s fantastic.” Mikayla gets ups and goes to the door. “Oh hello who's this?” Mikayla ask.

“This is Marcy. Marcy this is my niece Mikayla.” 

“OOO peach cobbler.” Mikayla smiles sniffing the dish as Bobby passes it to her. “I’ve heard so much about your around town, I’m surprised we haven't bumped into each other yet.”

“Oh I uh go back and forth between Bobby’s and my place with my boyfriend. Gotta check up on him can't leave him all by himself.” Mikayla jokes making Marcy laugh. “But it's was a pleasure meeting you.” She shakes her hand and goes back in the house setting the clobber in the kitchen. She sits at the table texting Cas to check up on him and over hears Marcy inviting Bobby over her house for a movie night, but Bobby declines. A minute later Bobby comes into the kitchen. “Bobby, I know you didn't just reject the poor women.” Mikayla scoffs. “Marcy?”

“She really likes you, you know?”

“We both just met her how would you know?”

“Because she has that look in her eye. And women don't come around giving dessert to any guy.” She explains dipping her finger into the clobber. “Whoa that's good. Want a piece?”

“Later.” Mikayla hops off the counter and puts the clobber in the fridge. “Well, I'm off.”

“But you practically just got here?”

“Sorry Bibi but I got business to take care of down below earth.” There's a sudden knock on his side door and they frown and he goes to answer it seeing it's Rufus. “Oh good you're home! I need you to help me bury a body!” Rufus blurts out and Bobby let's him in. “Mikayla!”

“Rufus!” She runs giving him a hug. “You are so big now! I can't believe it. Bobby you raised a beautiful women.”

“Well thank you Rufus!” She beams. She stays for a few minutes before leaving going back home then back to the asylum to help some Demons out.   
  
Three days later Cas pops in the house as Mikayla’s taking a nap. “Mikayla.” He calls out awkwardly standing next to the bed looking at her sleep on stomach still fully clothed with her hair all over the place. He puts a hand on her back and shakes her awake. “Hmm?” She questions not opening her eyes. “Mikayla.” He calls again. She huffs turning around on her back seeing her angel boyfriend. “Cas?” He grabs her arms pulling her up in a sitting position. “Something wrong?” She ask.

“Dean informed me that he knocked your brother out. Sam’s been different since getting out the cage and I want you to come along so we can figure this out.” She sighs and gets up out the bed. He snaps his fingers ready to take them away but she stops him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She says. “I don't think so?” He frowns. She chuckles shaking her head. “Cas remember what I told you what couples do when they greet each other?” He stands there for a moment and nods smiling. He hovers over her burying his hands in her hair and gives her a deep kiss. “Hello.” He whispers. “Hi.” She smiles. He zaps them to a motel room and sure enough Sam is tied to a chair and Dean is sitting patiently on the bed. 

“Mikayla.” Dean starts but Mikayla stops him. “Not now Dee.” She interrupts as Sam starts to wake up. “Cas?” 

“You did this?” Mikayla ask Dean pointing a finger to Sam. Cas grabs Sam face opening his right eye to check him out. “Has he been feverish? Cas ask.

“Have you?” Dean ask next. “No. Why?” Sam answers. “ Is he speaking in tongues? Are you speaking in tongues?”

“No what yo— Are you diagnosing me?”  
  
“Better hope he can.” Dean replies.“You really think this is—?”  
  
“You think there’s a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer, then you shut your hole. You got it?” Dean scolds. Mikayla looks at Sam as he has that defeated little brother look on his face. “How much do you sleep?” Cas ask next. “I don’t.” After a few questions and painfully digging into Sam’s chest they find out he doesn't have a soul. Mikayla then pops to the asylum seeing Crowley. “Haven’t seen you in days where you been?” She ask.  
  
“Been busy little one.” He answers. Hours later Crowley comes back in the room and seeing Mikayla finally finishing up the folders. “How about you come on a little business trip with me?” He ask. “Ooo a field trip I’m in.” She says hopping off the throne chair. He pops them to an abandon place. She stands next to Crowley seeing Sam, Dean and their grandfather Samuel along with the alpha vampire and some demons and snaps them away. “What are we doing here?” She questions but he doesn't answer her.  
  
“Well that was dramatic.” Crowley's says after his slow hand clap. “Crowley?”

“Hello, boys.”

“Mikayla?” Dean questions. Samuel glares seeing them both. “Bring Christian back now.” 

“I’m sorry?” He questions. “My nephew. The one you just crammed a demon into.” He says. Crowley looks at Mikayla to answer. “Oh, I had possessed ages ago.” She answers her brothers look at her frowning. “I keep an eye on my investments.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you three know each other?” Dean questions. “Not in the biblical sense. more of a business relationship, I’d say.” Mikayla does a small gasp. “You’re Crowley’s bitch.” figuring out why Crowley’s been gone so much. After they discuss what’s been going on. Sam turns to Mikayla. “Did you know? About all of this?” 

“Not about purgatory but I knew that Crowley was working with a hunter didn't know it was Samuel though.”

“You had his nephew possessed?” Dean chimes in. “I only did it because Samuel tried to kill me.”

“Wait what?” Dean ask coming closer. “I was out with some demons and Samuel and his little group ambushed us. I got away but not without a little knick in the chest from your dear old grandad.”

“You were part of that group?” Sam asked remembering the story. “Samuel could've cared less.” 

“Are you working with Crowley to do his master plan.” 

“What Crowley does is his business not mine.” She says before disappearing.   
  
Weeks later Mikayla stands against the wall watching Crowley torture a shapeshifter that looks like him. “This is oddly satisfying to watch.” She says tilting her head watching as Crowley cuts the shifters head off. “Guess I kinda lost my head.” He jokes looking at her. Hours later when she's home she hears Sam pray for her. She pops in on a street seeing Sam. “Sam?” She questions seeing no one around. “We need to know what side you’re on?” 

“I’m on no ones side but my own. Sam I really don't want to be involved.” He goes on explaining their plan.

“At least help us get inside, then you can leave.” She stands there and sighs. “Fine, but after that I am out.” 

“Thank you.” She tags along and they ride to the prison Crowley’s in. “Mikayla and I will meet you at the side door.” Cas informs them. When they get inside and walk the hallways they see the prisoners held in cells and continue to walk until Castiel stops. “Wait.” He says. They all go quiet hearing growling. “Hellhounds.” 

“Go.” Dean says and they make a run for it but the two demons get caught and dragged back and they run closing the next door behind them and salt the door. “I knew this was a trap.” Dean grunts. “What do you want a cupcake?” Meg teases. “How many of them are there?” Dean questions. “Lots.” Mikayla answers. They discuss what they can and Mikayla stops them. “You guys go I’ll take care of the dogs.”

“How are you gonna do that—?” Dean begins to question stopping when Mikayla turns to Cas and grabs the back of his neck pulling him down and starts kissing him but grabs for his angel blade. They break apart and don't break eye contact. She watches Cas blue eyes darken in lust. He grabs her and turns her around against the wall and buries his hands in her hair deepening the kiss feeling his tongue slip into her mouth. Her brothers stand there in shock and Meg impressed.   
  
Cas breaks the kiss losing himself for a moment. Mikayla stands against the wall breathless. “What was that?” She ask. “I learned that from the pizza man.” He answers. “You need to bring that heat in the bedroom next time.”

“What the hell just happened?” Dean ask looking at Sam who just shrugs. “Go, now!” She commands. She turns to the door and gets herself ready. The hounds bust through the doors and starts chasing her down. She goes around to a corner going to more cells and stops at an open one. 

She hears them round the corner and then turn in the cell. The hounds bend down ready to launch at her. “ _STATE!”_ (Halt) She shouts in latin and her eyes flash red and the hounds stop and bow down to her. _“Videamus an venial Helias!”_ (Now leave) She commands. They leave and she goes around to find her brothers. She hears some voices and stops realizing it's Samuels. She concentrates and focuses on making herself not visible to them so she can stand right next to them. She being invisible is something Cas taught her.

She walks slowly just in case and it he doesn't seem to notice her so it worked. She frowns seeing her brothers in cells. “My daughter. Don't come at me like I sold you out. You sold out your own mother. It was her or Sam..and you chose Sam, plain and simple.”

“Oh, that is such crap. You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandsons.” Dean argues. “See it how you want. I don't even know what Sam is. And you want me to protect him? And you? You're a stranger. No, really, tell me. What exactly are you suppose to be to me?”

Mikayla frowns at this wanting to kill him right then and there for even saying this to her brothers face. “I'll tell you who I am. I'm the guy you never wanna see again. Because I'll make it out of here, trust me. The next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you.” Mikayla smirks and walks away. “Cas, Sam and Dean are locked in cell where are you?” She prays. He appears with a sack in front of her. “Go home Mikayla.” He orders. “Why Cas what's wrong?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, with my life.” He comes closer to her wrapping one arm around her and gives her a slow kiss. “Then go, I don't want you involved. Don't worry I'll get your brothers.”

“Please be careful.” She kisses him once more before disappearing.


	22. The French Mistake

Few weeks later and Mikayla hasn't heard or seen much of Cas. She's only talked to him twice since the prison break. Sam calls Mikayla to come over at Bobby's so they can have a family meeting as he calls it. She pops in the house and jumps from the sudden thunder. “It is coming down.” She says looking out the window. “Where's Bobby?” She ask. “Supply run.” She lefts up the bottle of whiskey pouting seeing it's empty and frowns at Dean as he takes the last sip of his glass.

Then Balthazar suddenly pops in. “Hello darling, boys. He greets then starts talking some nonsense about the movie grandfather as he gathers some ingredients putting them in a bowl. “Where's Cas?” She ask as he's busy going around the house. The house lights start flickering and he paints a simple on the window. “Here for you?” He says handing some keys to Mikayla.

“What am I suppose to do with this?” 

“Run with it.” Suddenly Balthazar gets thrown mid air and another angel appears. “Virgil. I said run!” Balthazar throws his hand out sending the three winchesters falling to the window and they suddenly crash on a mat. “Cut.” They hear and look up to see their in a sound stage and people clapping. “Real good solid fall. Way to go.” One guy says slapping Dean on his ass.

“Jared, Jensen, Jasmine. Outstanding. That was just great.” The director says.

“Supernatural, scene one, “Echo.” Take one, tail slate. Maker.” The bells of the sound stage ring and the three of them get up off the mat and look around seeing Bobby’s house but as as set.

“No angels?” Sam questions. 

“No angels, I think.” Dean says looking around. “Should we be killing anybody?” Sam questions. “I don't think so.” Mikayla answers. Sam grabs a piece of glass off the mat that turns out to be rubber. “Moving on!” A man yells into a walkie. “That’s a wrap on Jared, Jensen and Jasmine.” He adds.

“Who the hell i—   
  
“Jared.Three minutes, okay? Great.” A woman says dragging Sam away. Dean and Mikayla look at each and follow Sam. “Where are we going?” They whisper. “Jensen, there you are. Let’s get you in the chair.”   
  
“The chair?” Dean questions as the makeup girl drags him away.” Mikayla shrugs as wonders off. She spots a girl walking around with a basket full of treats and darts to her. “Don’t mind if I do.” Mikayla smiles getting some sour candy. “Sam hates when I eat candy.” Mikayla says. “Sam maybe but Jared eats it more then you do.” The girl laughs. Mikayla shrugs and keeps walking seeing Sam coming up. “ I think I know what this is.” Mikayla interrupts Deans complaint about the makeup. “Okay, what?”

“It’s a tv show.” Sam answers for her. “You think?”

“I mean here, wherever here is.. twilight zone Balthazar zapped us into. For whatever reason our life is a Tv show.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know?”

“No, seriously why would anybody wanna watch our lives?”

“Well, I mean according to the interviewer, not very many people do.” Dean starts to walk as Sam continues. “I’m not saying it makes sense. We landed in some dimension where you’re Jensen Ackles and you’re Jasmine Navarro and I’m something called Jared Padalecki.”

“Oh so what, now you’re Polish? Is any of this making any sense to you?” After almost being sick from seeing all the impala props they continue to walk around seeing a bunch of tv props and sets. “We need to call Cas.” Mikayla says. “Speaking of Cas, we never got to have our family meeting.” Dean says. “Dean we can deal with that later okay, now pray for Cas.” 

He sighs and looks down. “Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass from heaven we pray that you have your ears on. So..breaker, breaker.” They look around and suddenly spot Cas across looking at them. “Oh Cass thank god. What did Balthazar do to us.” Mikayla watches Cas who puts on a face then explains. “Yeah. So now, what’s the deal with all this TV crap?” Sam ask. “Pardon?” He ask and Mikayla knew automatically it wasn't Cas by his suddenly change of his voice. It wasn’t rough and rugged it was quite normal actually. After Dean throws Misha’s script back at him the two brothers walk off. 

“Oh uh Jasmine why don't we uh rehearse scene 4 right now since we got time.” Misha suggests. 

“Uh, okay?” She says and walks with him to set. “I’m surprised you three are talking to each other.” He says picking the script up.

“Why won’t we’re siblings?”   
  
“Well yeah you guys only get along for TV, I mean you and Jensen we’re close till you guys had that falling out.”   
  
“Remind me again, what that was?” 

“You have to remember, I mean you ranted about it all week when it happened. Jensen got upset that you were still with your ex because of the way he treated you? Jake remember?” 

“Uh yeah, hitting me now.”

“Every since you told him to butt out your life he has and you guys just grew apart.” Mikayla looks down to her boots thinking about her fight with Dean about Lucifer and doesn't want this to go the way it is for her and Jensen. An hour later Mikayla finds her brothers getting out a dirty impala prop. “Come on Kayla we’re leaving.” They all hop in a truck and Mikayla takes shot gun. “You know whereabouts you want me to drop you off? Jensen?” Cliff ask.

“Me? Yes. Uh I—I’ll just tag along with, uh..

“Jared.”

“Jared here.”

“Since when are you guys talking?” Cliff ask and they come up with some stupid answer about their acting. “Jasmine, Mark called me to remind you that he’ll be running a little late today should be home in like an hour.”   
  
“Uh okay?” She gets dropped off first in front of a big two story mediterranean house with a gate. Cliff punches in the code and drives in the long drive way. “Oh looks like he’s here early I guess.” Cliff says looking at another car by the garage. She looks back at her brothers and shrug. “I’ll see you boys tomorrow?” She ask more then states. She hops out the truck and waves to the boys as they drive off. She walks up to the big wooden doors and turns the knob walking in the house. She looks around amazed admiring the beautiful home. 

“Holy shiitake mushrooms.” She sighs walks around looking at the two staircases on each side leading to the second floor. She takes the left one and walks down the hallway and seeing a light on at the end of the hallway. She walks slowly opening the cracked door hearing someone humming in the shower. She looks around the bedroom and strolls in the walk in closet to see a lot of clothes and shoes. “Wish I had this many clothes.” She mumbles.

“Oh good, you’re home thought I heard the door.” She hears and freezes recognizing his voice. It was Nick’s. She turns around and immediately her face gets red. He’s naked and dripping wet, his hair wet and all over the place from shaking it off and he’s holding the towel in front of his crouch. “Babe, you okay?” He laughs.

“Uh yeah I’m fine.” He walks to her dropping the towel and gets a hold of her face. “You know after being together for three years I love how you still get so shy around me.” He smiles. She smiles and looks down to hide her falling tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Jasmine.” He says in a warning tone. “Just a hard day at work, that’s all.”

“Jensen and Jared giving you trouble?”

“No, just uh bunch of stunts, got thrown out the window.”

“Pretty cool, but they didn't have your double do that?”

“No.”

“Well, why don't you shower and then come down stairs for some food. I ordered take out so it shouldn't be long.” She nods and he goes to put on boxers and leaves. She walks into the closet again and opens the first draw and gasp. It was full of different lingerie and some silk robes. She grabs a pair and hops in the shower, enjoying the steamy heat. When she's done she descends down the staircase and finds Mark in the living room spreading out the food. 

They sit on the couch and watch some movies. She doesn't pay attention to the movies much as she just watches Mark comparing how him and Nick are so alike. Once the last movie is done they head upstairs for bed. Once they're settled in bed, Mark has his eyes closed and she stays quiet in bed staring at the ceiling. She looks at Mark for a moment and can’t help but think about Lucifer and their wild nights in LA, and their last moment together before Sam said yes. 

“Stop it.” Mark says. “What?” She ask confused. “Whatever you’re worrying about just stop.” 

“How do you know I’m worried? You didn't even open your eyes.”

“You think I need to see you with my eyes to know what’s going on with you.” She smiles at this and he turns on his right side to face her that way he can be seen by the moonlight. “Can I ask you something?” She ask quietly. “You know you can ask me anything.”  
  
“Do you think it’s possible for my character on the show to have feelings for two people?”

“You mean for Castiel and Lucifer?”

“How’d you know?” 

“Baby I’m Lucifer you can’t escape my love.” He jokes. “Plus you show my the scripts duh and I visit? You must of really had an off day today.”

“What do think about Mikayla and Lucifer?” She ask curious. “Well.. I think he honestly needs her, I think she completes him. Even though he’s done some bad he never truly hurt her. Remember when we were filming the finale Lucifer didn't want to fight her back because he realized what he did was wrong, he doesn't want to lose her.”

“She can’t really get away she’s bond to him, Queen of hell.”   
  
“Sucks they but they cut that scene out though.” 

“What scene?” 

“The marriage ritual how do you not remember. Mikayla and Lucifer, in Vegas, up in the suite in Caesar Palace they sacrificed all those people. It was on the news later.”   
  
“Just needed a reminder.” She whispers internally freaking out. “But to answer your question I think it’s okay for her have feelings for Cas and Lucifer. Cas makes her happy from what I’ve seen and Lucifer makes her more fierce and powerful, but if I was to choose I would go with Lucifer because I can be on set with you for as long as I want.”

She smiles and scoots closer to him and falls asleep peacefully. The next morning Mark tags along on set. “Hey my competition.” Misha says as he spots her and Mark walking towards her trailer. “Haha very funny Mish.” Mark laughs. “Jasmine we gotta be on set in 30 for our scene.” Misha reminds her. “Uh okay, no problem.” Make leads her to her trailer and she changes and goes to the makeup trailer. She then follows Misha onto set with Mark by her side bumping into her brothers.   
  
They stiffen seeing Mark besides her. She shakes her head no warning them it’s fine. “Haven’t seen you boys in a while how are you?” Mark ask. Sam and Dean look at each other and then back at Mark. “Uh good, good.” They respond. They end up getting stuck doing some acting and Mikayla stays in her chair going over her lines actually enjoying herself. Mark stays behind the cameras watching as they all stand in Bobby’s fake set house. 

“Supernatural, scene 36, take one. Marker.”

“Action.” Misha turns around and begins his line. “Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back.” Mikayla frowns in confusion watching Dean creepily and weirdly stalk towards Misha missing his mark. “Cut!” Bob calls. This goes on as the boys don't get it right. 

“Supernatural , scene 36, take eight. Marker.”   
  
“Action.” Mikayla stands next to Misha as they both watch Sam sway awkwardly and Dean doing his weird step up to Misha and looks down at his script. “Dean grimly. And yet somehow you got no problem with it.” Dean speaks. “Cut!” Bob yells and they hear that annoying bell sound agin. “You’re not suppose to read your stage directions moron.” Mikayla says. Misha looks back to the cameras mouthing “What the hell.”

Bob calls action again and Misha pushes the makeup lady to the side. After many failed attempts to this one simple scene they called a quits and moved on. Mikayla finds herself at the crafts table stuffing her face with mini sandwiches, soda and other foods Sam won’t approve of but he isn't around to see her. She feels arms wrap around her recognizing them as Marks. 

“Is Jared and Jensen okay? Since when were they talking?” He ask as he takes the sandwich from her hand. “Uh their fine just trying to get back to the way things are is all.” She says snatching it back. “Anyways, I’m gonna be leaving in a bit but Misha wanted me to grab you, you guys have a scene to do.” 

“Great okay.” They walk into her room in Bobby’s house and everyone gathers around. The scene they were about to do was really intimate. She follows the script going on the bed with Misha. As she straddles him and really gets a look at Misha she seeing the differences between him and Cas. They begin the scene as he slowly takes off her shirt and he kisses her. She begins to feel really awkward when she spots Mark on the other side of the room. She darts her eyes away quickly feeling nervous. 

“Mikayla.” Misha whispers in Cas voice making her eyes land on his. She missed Cas and this felt wrong. It all felt wrong, the kissing wasn't really the same and she thought it was weird Mark being there was wrong. As Misha hovers over her he notices a tear coming down her face. “Hey what’s wrong?” He ask in his normal voice. “Nothing.” She whispers. They finish the scene and Mark comes up to her. “Are you alright?”

“Uh no, just I uh just feeling home sick is all.”

“Do you wanna go home?”

“No, I need to stay here and memorize the rest of my lines, I’ll be fine, trust me.”

“Alright well I’ma go, I have that meeting soon. “I’ll see you later okay?” He leans in giving her a kiss on the head and leaves. Later that night after finishing another scene with Misha they head to the makeup tailor to take everything off. “You okay today?” Misha ask as he undoes Cas’s tie. 

“Uh no just a little home sick I guess, I mean I know this sounds weird but I miss Cas. Lately I haven't really seen him and I’m worried about him, and what this war could do to him.”

“Well that’s very sweet, I miss you too.” He says in Cas’s voice. She smiles and he makes his way out the trailer. Once Mikayla finishes eating her dinner she gets a call from Sam. “Hey uh we need you to come quick Misha’s dead.” 

“What? I just said bye to Misha like thirty minutes ago.” 

“Apparently Virgil got to him thinking he was Cas.” 

“Where are you?” He tells her the address and she takes a cab there right away. She walks pass the distracted cops and to her brothers who are talking to some homeless guy. They make their way back to the soundstage to find Virgil the next morning. The three make their way through the soundstage hearing gun fire. Sam distracts Virgil as Dean tackles him crashing through a motel set. Mikayla grabs the key and they see the symbol appear on the motel window and get thrown into it crashing outside onto the concrete floor. 

“You three, have the strangest luck.” A black women appears as Raphael’s vessel. After Dean’s insult he makes them drop causing Mikayla to drop the key. Balthazar appears saying the three were just used as pawns. Before Raphael can do anything to Balthazar Castiel appears revealing the reflection of his wings. Balthazar and Raphael disappear and Cas marches towards the siblings zapping them back to Bobby’s. “Wait. Wait, you were in on this? Using us as a diversion?” Sam ask.

“It was Balthazar’s plan. I would have done the same thing.” After Sam and Dean rant to Cas he apologizes and is ready to leave. “Wait Cas, I think it's time we told them.” 

“Tell us what?” Sam ask arms crossed. 

“Dean.” Mikayla calls out to her eldest brother who was staring out the window. “Hm?”

“I’m sorry.” He turns around frowning confused. “What?” 

“When we were in the supernatural world Misha told me that Jasmine and Jensen were close. He said I got mad because you didn't approve of a guy I was dating and to butt out my life. And that we grew apart and pretended out in public that we liked each other. And it made me realize that I don't want that between us here, in our world. I get why you were mad and yeah I fucked up and I’m living with it, but the last thing I need to do is hold a grudge against my twin.” 

He smiles and opens his arms for her to come and embrace. He squeezes her tight and says “Sorry I was being a jerk brother.” 

“Yeah but your my jerk brother.”

“So what does Cas have to do with this. What is it you need to say to us.”

“Well, I’m— 

“Pregnant?” Dean interrupts. “You're pregnant?” Sam blurts. “What! No! I'm not pregnant. Why would you guess that?”

“Well looks like you gotten a little—” Dean starts but she intervenes. “I've been stressed eating!” She defends herself. “So what is it?” Sam ask. “Cas and I are dating.” She confesses. 

“I'm sorry what?” Dean says standing up. “Your sister and I are partners. Or boyfriend and girlfriend like you humans call it.”   
  
“And how long has this been going on?” Dean replies waving his finger between them. “Uh a few weeks after you got to Lisa's.” 

“You two been dating for a year and half?” Sam ask and the couple nods. “I was wondering when it was gonna come out.” He adds. Mikayla and Dean frown at Sam confused. “Oh come on Dean how did you not know, even without a soul I always knew she liked him. The way she looks at him says it all. Mikayla and Cas blush looking down away from each other. Dean looks between them. “Well explains that kiss in the prison. Which should never happen again.” Dean says. 

“Be happy it isn't some random hunter or someone else. He's a angel for crying out loud.” Sam reasons. “And why didn't you tell us?” Dean ask. They look at each other and shrug. “Just waited for the right time, trying to figure things out. Cas is still learning the kinks of being in a relationship.” She answers. Her brothers nod and Sam goes off to clean the mess. “I have to go now.” Cas says turning to her. “Okay, be careful please.” She says holding onto his arm. He gives her a quick peck and disappears. “Ew.” Dean grunts. “Oh shut it, you’ve made out with girls in front of me and Sam.” She laughs going to him by the broken window. 

“Bobby’s gonna be so pissed.” She sighs.


	23. Ending The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Stupid time of the month hit me hard and was in so much pain to do anything.

Mikayla is at the asylum in the middle of meeting going over some statuses and percentages of deals. She sits there drinking whiskey when her phone starts ringing seeing it’s Bobby. 

“Hello?” 

“Get your ass down here something’s wrong with Cas.” He says and hangs up. She stands up and dismisses the meeting and teleports to Bobby’s seeing Cas passed out on the couch.

“What happened?” She ask seeing his bloody shirt. 

“I don't know he put a symbol on the wall, he passed out before he can tell me what happened.” She kneels down and unbuttons his shirt seeing the wound. “Can you heal him?” 

“I mean yeah, but it’s not gonna do much. Where are the boys? Are they okay?” 

“Cas sent them back in time to the wild west to get the colt.” 

“Dean sure must be enjoying playing dress up.”

“Do you need anything like a spell or something to get him going?”

“Uh no just need to concentrate.” Bobby nods and gives her some space going upstairs. She scoots Cas over so she can sit down next to him. She closes her eyes and puts her hands around his wound. She concentrates on getting it healed and opens her eyes a moment later to see it healed but Cas still needs rest. She washes the blood off him and her hands and grabs a beer from the fridge and sits back down with Cas. An hour later Sam and Dean return and Cas is already awake. They get the ashes to kill eve and now they needed a plan.   
  
Mikayla is upstairs to get a change of clothes when Cas comes in. He walks to her wrapping his arms around her back and gives her a passionate kiss like the one in the prison. He breaks the kiss making her breathless for a moment. “Thank you for your help.”

“Anything for you.” She whispers. He keeps looking down at her and sighs. “What’s wrong?” 

“Do you trust me?” He ask. She frowns looking up at him. “You know I do?”

“Then trust me when I say this. I don't want you involved with Eve, I want you safe.”

“But Cas I can help I—”  
  
He touches her forehead and puts her to sleep, he carries her bridal style and takes her to Crowley’s spot where he's been doing his experiments on different monsters. “What happened to her?” Crowley ask seeing him walk through the doors. “I put her to sleep, I don't want her involved in any of this, do you have a place where I can put her.”

Crowley points to the empty cage that’s in the corner of the room. Cas walks over to cell laying her down. “She’s on a sleeping spell, if she happens to wake up, put her back to sleep.” He instructs. Cas closes the door putting some sigils and angel warding on the cage so she can’t get out. Five days later, Crowley is busy with his work when Cas comes storming in the room, the doors flying open with a bang. Mikayla stirs waking up slowly and hears little snippets of their conversation. “The big lie, the winchesters still buy it. The good Cas, the righteous Cas. As long as they get to believe it, you get to believe it. Well, I got news for you, kitten. A whore is a whore is a whore.”

Cas grabs Crowley by the collar and slams him in the wall. Mikayla opens her eyes her vision a bit off seeing Cas holding Crowley. “I’m only gonna say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads, I will tear it all down. Our arrangement, everything. Especially Mikayla. I’m still an angel, and I will bury you.”   
  
After Sam and Dean scold Cas who’s trapped in ring of holy fire, Dean realizes their sister hasn't been around. “Where’s my sister?” He demands. “She’s safe, I put her somewhere where she can’t get involved in any of this.”   
  
“Did she know? Sam ask. “If you’re referring about me taking you out of hell, then yes, she knows, I told her when we left that night at the prison.”  
  
“Does she also know about your whole plan with Crowley?” Dean ask next. “No, she just knows about the war.” They shake their head in disbelief before leaving him there in the holy fire circle. Hours laters Mikayla is put back to sleep once again, but when she does wakes up she clearly missed all the action. Bobby and Dean are standing in front of Cas looking at him in disbelief, she sees Sam creep up from behind Cas and stab him with the angel blade. 

She frowns seeing the blade did nothing, she heard the plan earlier so she knows he must have the souls now. Mikayla wasn't up for the plan but knew Cas was just trying to do what’s right. Before Cas leaves he pops Mikayla out of the cage. “Are you okay?” Sam ask coming up to her giving her a tight hug. She pushes him off and punches him in the face making his nose bleed. “Mikayla, what the hell?!” Bobby and Dean yell. “You seriously were about to kill Cas?” She hisses and disappears. 

The next day Mikayla goes everywhere to search for Cas. Going to different places where he’s been sited. She’s currently at a church where a women seen him earlier. “Did he say where he was going?” Mikayla ask. “No idea but he did mention about a senator and abuse of power.” 

“Thank you.” She searches most of the day finding different senators but nothing that had to do with Cas until hours later she goes to the last senator on the list. She finds the last office and freezes when she reaches the door seeing dead bodies and Cas standing there. She slowly opens the door and walks in Cas’s back facing her. “Cas?” She calls to him.  
  
“Cas, baby.” She walks up to him putting her hands on his face lifting his head so he can look at her. “What did you do?” She scolds. “I need help.” He weakly whispers. She pops them to Bobby’s house startling the boys. “Guys, we need help here.” She says holding onto Cas.  
  
She pops up them all to the lab and the boys put Cas down on one of the columns. Mikayla helps moves some things around. “Mikayla.” Cas calls out. “What you need something?” She answers.

“No. I feel regret, about what I did to you and your brothers.”   
  
“Yeah, well, you should.” She says turning away from him and continues to moves things around. “If there was time if I was strong enough, I’d—I’d fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die.” She pauses hearing him say this. “Okay.” She says with a small nod. “Is it working?” He ask. “Does it make you feel better?” She ask.

“No. You?”   
  
“You blacked me out and locked me in a cage so not one bit.” Cas looks down and Mikayla has to look away from his sad face. Bobby sends Dean to look for Sam and get the blood. Mikayla hands Bobby the spell since he knows Latin best more then her, then Dean helps Cas stand in front of the sigil he painted on the wall. As Bobby says the spell Cas looks back to Mikayla weakly trying to hold his own balance. 

“I’m sorry Mikayla.” She looks down trying to keep it together. The souls go back in through the wall and he collapses when it’s done. “Cas?” Mikayla and Dean kneel down to him. “He’s cold.” Bobby says feeling him. “Is he breathing?” Dean ask. “No.”

“Maybe angels don't need to breathe.”

“He’s gone, Dean.” Mikayla sucks in a breath before standing up and turning away. A moment passes when she's about to walk away till Dean calls out “Cas.” She whips around and Bobby and Dean help him up. “I’m alive?” He thanks them both and turns to look at Mikayla. “I’m gonna find some way to redeem myself to you.” 

“Well, we have time come on let’s get out of here.” She grabs his arm so they can walk but he stops her. “I mean it.” 

“I know, now c’mon.” Cas pushes them away and starts struggling talking about leviathans staying with him and tells them to run. Suddenly it stops and he stands straight. “Go get Sam.” Dean orders Mikayla. “Too late.” Cas says. “Cas?” Mikayla questions. He grabs her by her collar and pulls her close. “Cas is— he’s gone. He’s dead. We run the show now.” He pushes her aside along with Dean and Bobby.”

The leviathans not being able to hold Cas starts leaking some black stuff and threatens to come back for them and walks off. They run getting Sam and follow Cas to a water supply and see him walk in the water and black like smoke emerges all over. His trench coat comes washing up and Dean bends down to grab it. “Okay, so he’s gone.” Dean says in disbelief. 

“Yup, rest in peace, if that’s in the cards.” Bobby chimes in. “Dumb, son of bitch.” Dean mutters. 

“Well he was friends with us wasn't he? Doesn't get dumber then that.” Dean just nods looking at the folded trench coat. “Well come on, those things will be coming up for air soon. They all pause looking back at Mikayla who has a blank face. “Mikayla?” Sam calls to her but she doesn't answer she just stares blankly at the water. She turns around and walks back to Baby. The boys look at each other concerned. “I think she's in shock.” Sam whispers and they follow her lead back to Bobby’s. She gets out and heads in the opposite direction of the house down the street. “Where’s she going?” Dean ask. “She’s going the Bennett’s ranch. She’s been going there when she’s upset every since she can talk.” They let her be and head in the house. A few minutes of walking she makes it to the front door of the Bennett house. She knocks on the door and Mrs. Bennett opens the door. “Mikayla! Gosh I haven't seen you in ages how are you? Come on in.” She puts on a small smile stepping in. “I’ve been good, just been helping my uncle with some things, been doing my own thing.” 

They talk for a bit in the kitchen catching catching up. “I was just about to go in the barn and do some work wanna join?”   
  
“That’s what I came over for.”   
  
“Great! I was gonna stop by tomorrow to talk to you but since you’re here I can tell you.”

“Finally getting married?” She laughs guessing as they walk in the two story barn. “No, no, no, just hanging the o’l saddle up.” 

“What?! You’re selling the ranch?” 

“I’m selling the house and the animals, I’ll be moving east. You have been coming here for along as I can remember and always helped out what you could. I know you love the barn and would hate to see it go so…I want you to have it.”

“You’re giving me that barn?”

“If you want it, it’s yours. The swing is still in there.” He chuckles. “I-I don't what to say.”

“Say you'll take it.”

“I'll take it.” She smiles. She then helps him with some work and he leaves her be in the barn alone as she swings listening to music as it began to storm outside. She looks up and out the barn window seeing the lighting. She's alone where no can hear and she finally breaks down crying for Cas. Once she stops she begins to reminisce when she first saw him again after Lucifer went back in the cage.

_It was a quiet Friday and Mikayla was bored out of her mind. She decided to quit hunting and had nothing to do. Cas pops in her head and decides to pray for him. After hours of no response Mikayla finds herself on the couch staring at the screen on Netflix asking if she was still watching New Girl. She sighs looking at her phone seeing the time, it's been six hours since she's prayed to Cas. She looks back up to the tv seeing Cas in the reflection standing behind her. She yelps and falls off the couch. “Jesus Christ Cas don't do that.”_

_“My apologies.” He says helping her up. “Hey.” She smiles looking up at him. “Hey.” He greets back awkwardly which makes her giggle. “How are you?” He ask. “I’m okay, just decided to be done with hunting and I prayed to check up on you, things must be crazy up there huh?”_   
  
_“Yes, I’m trying to help get things in order again.”_   
  
_“Well, I don't want to interrupt you if you're busy.”_

_“It's okay I can use a break.”_

_“Hey wanna do something fun?” She ask. “Fun?”_

_“Every been to a carnival?” He shakes his head no and she smiles. “Great! I know just the place.” She pops them to the Santa Monica Pier under the board walk. “The beach?” He questions. “Santa Monica Pier.” She points. They walk upstairs seeing families and other people enjoying their time. “If only you can eat, there’s so much good food at carnivals.”_

_“Good? Doesn't look healthy to me?” He says looking at a little boy chow down an elephant ear. “I didn't say it was healthy, I said it was good.” She chuckles. They walk around and Mikayla notices Cas tugging on his tie. “Are you hot? You probably need to take those layers off.” She grabs his tie and undoes it. She puts it in his coat pocket and takes it off followed by his suit jacket so he's left with just his dress shirt and helps roll his sleeves up. “Better?”_   
  
_“Yes, thank you.” She looks around and goes to a corner and pops home dropping his stuff off and comes back. She joins his sided again and they walk round seeing the games. They stop in front of the ring toss game where you had to make the rings on the coca cola bottles. “Every time my dad would take to a carnival I could never get one.” She says looking at the people play. Cas looks over to her looking at the game and a giant Captain America teddy bear._

_“I’ll be back gonna go get some tickets.” She says leaving him there. She waits in line for a few minutes and comes back seeing Cas holding the Captain America bear. “Here you go.” He says handing it to her. “Cas ho—_

_“I found some tickets on the floor and won the game.” He smiles. She smiles moving the bear to side and goes on her tips toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. When she’s back on her feet Cas is still looking down her. He gets a hold of her face and kisses her. This takes her by surprise but she kisses him back almost dropping the bear that’s already half her size._  
  
_“I’ve—missed you.” He whispers. “I missed you too.” She smiles. She grabs his hand and they continue exploring. They played more games and Cas even watched Mikayla munch on some food. As they walk closer to the end Mikayla stops. “Oh we should get these.” She says pointing to the bracelets. “Friendship bracelets?” He questions confused. “Yeah, I get one and you get one.”_

_“But I don't want to be friends with you.” He says. She frowns about to be offended till he speaks again. “I want to be more then friends, together.”_

_“You want to be my boyfriend.” He chuckles lightly nodding. “You surprise me every day Castiel.” She smiles leaning up for a kiss. “And you are already got a boyfriend card for getting me a stuff animal, thank you.” He smiles down at her and ask for the engraved bracelets made of leather with the date engraved on the metal. When finished they walk to the end of the pier and watch the end of the sunset. “I think out of all Gods creations this is my favorite.” She says looking out._   
  
Mikayla pops out if the memory not swinging anymore staring down at the friendship bracelet. She heavily sighs and goes to back to Bobby’s packing some lure books and candles along with some other ingredients for a spell and goes to her room for the angel blade. When she’s about to leave her room she spots the giant teddy bear sitting in the corner of the room. She looks away quickly leaving the room and grabs a jacket to cover her from the rain. She makes it back in the barn and begins to read and sets up the candles in a circle around her.

She grabs the vile where her grace was perviously in and takes it away putting it in the vile and into the box. She puts the ingredients in the bowl along with the angel blade to make sure when she does this she can’t come back. As the storms going and she’s done with the spell on the blade she's ready. She sits up on her knees and raises the blades above her head ready to kill herself. She takes a few breathes ready about to plunge down until the barn doors open.   
  
“Mikayla?!” It’s Dean. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Go away Dean.” She sniffs. He walks slowly to her with his arms reaching to her. She stands up still holding the blade. “Just give me the blade Kayla.” She shakes her no and he stops outside the candles. “I know you lost Cas bu—

“No Dean, I didn't only lose Castiel. I lost my parents, I lost dad, I lost a baby, and Nick. I’m don't want to lose anymore people that I love.” She cries. “Mikayla, I know you’re hurting, but I can promise you, Sam and I, we’re not going anywhere. I understand some what of how you feel. I lost my mom and we’ve lost dad. I lost Lisa and Ben.”

“Everyone I loved is dead Dean.”

“Listen to me, we can do this, you will not be left alone. You, Sam and Bobby are all I got. So c’mon give me the blade.” She hesitates not knowing what to do, she was caught.”

Dean steps over the candles and grabs the blade from her shaking hand. “Come on let’s go back to Bobby’s.” Once their about to leave he turns around. “I forgot, there’s something you should know.” 

“What?”   
  
“Sam is s—he’s seeing Lucifer now.” She frowns confused. “Lucifer is in Sam’s head, messing with him. Doesn't know what’s real and not real.”

Mikayla stands there for a few and nods her head. “Okay, c’mon before we get soaked.” She says making a run to baby, that Dean drove over. When they make it to the house Sam’s in the kitchen eating along with Bobby. “Hey, set your plate up.” Sam says scouting to the other seat. She sits down and they boys can see she’s been crying but don't say a thing. They finish their food and do their separate things afterwards. She eventually goes upstairs and relaxes in her room. In the middle of the night she heads downstairs to hearing Sam.

“Shut up, I said shut up!” 

“Ooo my wife's here.” Lucifers chimes. Sam looks to his left seeing Mikayla coming in the living room. “You okay?” She ask. “I’m fine.” He answers. “Lair.” She mumbles as takes a sip of whiskey. He quietly sits down at the table messing with his gun. “So it’s true, you’re seeing him?” She ask sitting down at the table. He nods and continues with his gun work. “Has he mentioned,me?” She ask after a few moments of silence. “Oh yeah, a shit ton kinda annoying.” He rolls his eyes. She chuckles and sees Sam serious face “sorry.” She goes over to the living room and puts her feet on the desk and grabs a book. 

She watches Sam give glances in front of him and talk quietly most likely to Lucifer. Bobby comes down a few minutes later to go and help Jody. Mikayla heads back upstairs and to bed she goes. A half hour later she gets a call from Bobby. “Hey Kayla do me a favor will ya. I just had Jody dropped off at home, go over and check to see if she's alright.”

“No problem.” She hangs up sighing getting out of bed and heads downstairs. “Hey Sam I-.” She looks around not seeing Sam and shrugs leaving to go to Jody’s house. When she gets there she makes it just in time to see Jody arriving. She helps her inside and gets her settled. An hour later see gets another call from Bobby. “Hello.” 

“Oh thank god.” He sighs in relief.

“Thank god for what? What’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s gone, the house it’s gone, burned.”  
  
“What!”   
  
“Sons of bitches were on to us tonight, head to Rufus’s cabin.”   
  
“Will do.” She leaves Jody’s and heads to Rufu’s Cabin meeting up with Bobby. 


	24. Seven Devils Following Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light smut, mention of drinking, drugs kinda, and death. Chapter inspired by the song Seven Devils by Florence + Machine

Mikayla is taking nap on the couch of cabin having fallen asleep watching some movies. She's awaken by Sam who shakes her shoulder gently. “Hey, wakey wakey.” She slowly opens her eyes seeing him sitting next to her. “What?” She sighs sitting up. “We got a case booked in Vegas wanna come?”

“Vegas baby!” Dean shouts coming in the living room. She sits there remembering about the ritual stuff with Lucifer. “Sure, it'll get my mind off everything.” They pack their bags and are on the road. She sits in the back listening to music and looking up some information on the hotel and the suite. Since they’ve arrived Dean was happy as ever once they checked in their five start hotel room in the Palms thanks to Mikayla. It was now their fourth night there and they were enjoying themselves. “Alright let’s get this party started.” Dean says coming out the bathroom changed into more cleaner non hunter clothes actually looking like a party boy ready to attend someones bachelor party, he was excited to have a night off. Mikayla smiles a little seeing Dean look normal for once.

“Kayla you coming down?” Dean ask as he and Sam are halfway out the door. “No, you guys go I’ll—” The door slams before she can finish. “Catch up… later.” She answers to herself. She changes into some leather skinny jeans with a mesh long sleeve and choker, wearing all black along with heels. She makes her way down stairs and to the casino to find Sam and Dean. With no luck she goes to the bar for a drink. “Mikayla?” She hears and turns around seeing Miranda, and Andrea. They squeal and run up to her. “What are you doing here?” They ask. “Um just here for vacation.”

“Are you with Nick? I never see him anymore?”

“Uh sorta, we’re kinda on a break, he’s uh not here though.”

“Who you here with?”

“My brothers, but enough about me what are you girls doing here?” 

“Masons getting married!”

“What! No way! Wow I’ve really missed a lot huh?” 

“You remember Jackie right? She was the vet in town.”

“Mhm.”  
  
“Well that’s who’s he’s marrying.”

“Oh my gosh no way!” Jackie soon joins them downstairs and greets everybody. “I just heard there’s a big party upstairs in the playboy suite wanna check it out?” Mikayla suggests.  
  
“Yeah let’s go.” The girls head to the top floors exiting the elevator hearing music blasting. The doors to the party suite are open and people are cramming in and they follow in pursuit. “Holy shit this place is amazing.” Miranda shouts over the music. They walk around and get drinks and start to mingle with strangers, but Mikayla keeps looking around thinking about what Mark said. This is where the ritual was performed, where a hundred people died. “You okay?” Miranda ask noticing Mikayla's blank stare off in the distance. “Uh yeah think Ima get some air.”

“Okay be careful.” Mikayla walks off outside to the patio going to the corner looking out to the Vegas strip. She stands there trying to remember something but she has no luck. “Why the long face?” She hears a familiar voice turning her head to the right following the voice, her eyes widen.

“Chuck?”

“Mikayla.” He smiles but she glares and punches him in the arm. “Ouch, what was that for?”

“Where the hell have you've been?”

“I've been everywhere, doing my own thing, like this party.”

“This is your party? In the playboy suite? You?”

“I have my ways.” She shakes her head not even wanting to question anymore. She sighs staying silent until she notices that Chuck won't stop staring at her. “What?” She ask calmly. “Why do it?” He questions. She frowns facing him confused. “Make yourself human and try to kill yourself, why would you do it.” He finishes. “You saw that?” He nods his head slowly. “I've done some bad things and losing everyone is just too much, I don't wanna do it anymore.”

  
“I'm gonna show you something.” Chuck snaps his fingers and suddenly it was like the whole world froze expect them. Like a movie and everything is on pause. “What in the world?” She gasp looking around seeing everyone frozen in their positions. “Chuck how’d did you do that?”

“I’m god.” He flat out says. Mikayla stares at him and she starts laughing until she sees Chuck isn’t. “Oh my gosh you’re serious? Prove it.” He chuckles and touching her head showing her images of past events before any of their time. “Holy shit.” She whispers when it was done. “Come on let’s sit.” He takes her hand leading her to the patio chairs. “You probably have a lot of questions, but first I wanna tell you about your purpose and story. “My story?”  
  
“Your mother Talia was one of my best angels, I knew her personally. She always followed orders and was a great leader, but she had a secret, a big one. She was in love with a demon.”

“My father.”  
  
“I tried to come up with ways to have Lucifer tamed, but nothing worked. I tired many things to get him to crack to anything but all failed, until I decided to try something I never done before.”  
  
“What do my parents have to do with Lucifer?”  
  
“Because, I gave your mother the permission to be with your father, I gave her the okay to have you. Lucifer’s soulmate. I knew that having someone just as powerful to match, he wouldn't be able to resist.” Mikayla sits there quietly soaking everything in. “Does Lucifer know this?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“So that drawing feeling, that wasn't because of the bond ritual?”  
  
“Because you are soulmates, the affect of the bond is much stronger.”  
  
“So I’m really Lucifer’s soulmate, and now bonded wife, and technically your grandchild and daughter in law.” She stands up inhaling a deep breath. “I know this is a lot to take in.”“Would you like to remember that night?” He ask. She nods and he comes up to her touching her head. 

* * *

 

 _Mikayla and a very British Lucifer make their way out of Lux and into the streets of LA. He pops them at the top of a mountain so they can see the whole city. “Where to next, LA is getting boring?” She ask facing him. “Anywhere you’d like.” She thinks for a moment as she looks out to the night city. “I’ve always wanted to have a big ass party in Vegas.”_  
  
_“Vegas it is, baby.” They pop into Vegas into the Palms hotel. “Hello, one night in your most expensive suite please.” Lucifer ask. The woman behind the counter raises her eyebrows at the sudden request. “Sir that suite is 40,000 a night.”_  
  
_“Perfect.” Lucifer slaps a bunch of cash on the counter. The woman takes the cash and gives them a room key. They make it up to the top floor and open the double doors to the suite. “Holy shit, this is amazing.” Mikayla gasp running in. “I’ve never been in a hotel so fancy and clean and huge.”_  
  
_“Of course it’s not those bloody disgusting motels you stay in.” She gasp opening the sliding door. “A pool!”_  
  
_“A pool with a view.” He says looking at the pool that hangs out of the building with a view of the vegas strip. “Alright, let’s get this party started shall we?” Lucifer holds his arm out for her to link with his. They spend a good hour downstairs in the casino and on the strip two hours later they have about a hundred people in the suite partying. There’s people everywhere dancing, doing drugs and drinking and god knows what else in the other rooms. Lucifer makes his way to Mikayla who’s currently outside dancing on top of one of the tables._  
  
_“Mikayla darling.” Lucifer calls out and helps her down safely to the ground. “Havin’ fun?”_

 _“Lots, but I feel like I’m missing something while I’m beside you.” He hums thinking turning in a 360 looking at the guest. “Power. If you’re gonna be beside me for this journey you need a little bit more power.”_  
  
_“Well I don't have my grace so what so can possible give me some kick?” He walks behind her grabbing her shoulders bending down so he’s leveled to her head. “I don’t know.. a hundred souls perhaps.” He whispers. “And how would I do that exactly?”_  
  
_“Just go for it.” He gives her a little nudge making her bump into a random stranger. “Oh well hello gorgeous.” The tall brunette greets. “Hey mind if I borrow this?” Mikayla ask smiling at him before slamming her hand in his chest feeling around for his soul and grabbing it. Everyone around screams ready to run out but Lucifer makes the doors of the suite shut and the room inaudible for anyone from the outside to hear. The man screams in horror from not only the excruciating pain but also at the black eyes and smile that stares back at him. Mikayla watches as his soul flows from him, through her arm to her._  
  
_“Excellent.” Lucifer comments coming to her side. “How does it feel?”_  
  
_“Like not enough.” She says and drops the guys body on the floor. “Then take them all.” He encourages, she smiles and gets to work. Twenty minutes later Mikayla stands in the middle of the suite surrounded by dead bodies all over the floor. She walks to the pool and looks out to the strip. “I didn't pack a swimsuit.” She says to herself dipping her foot in the water. “Who says you need a swimsuit when you can rock, your birthday suit.” Lucifer says as he turns her around taking her top off. “Well that goes for you too.” She smirks as she grabs his suite jacket and throws it to the side and starts to unbutton his black dress shirt. “Not so fast, we need drinks.”_  
_He gives her a smirk this time and walks away. “Ugh hurry up.” She grunts. She strips her clothes off and makes her way into the 3ft pool to the edge admiring the strip._  
  
_“Now that’s what I call a view.” Lucifer whispers to himself seeing Mikayla. He strips his clothes making his way in the pool and wraps his arms around her. She sighs by the feeling of their naked skin touching. Lucifer starts humming and very slowly starts sliding down his hand down to her core. She does a small gasp feeling the sensation of him rubbing her clit. She puts her hands on the glass in front of her laying her back on his shoulder as he whispers dirty nonsense in her ear. “How bout a change in looks.” He stops his actions making her whimper from the lack of touching. He puts both set of hands in her head which confuses her till she turns around and is face to face with Nick. “This what you want?”_  
  
_Speechless she doesn't know what to say but launches herself onto him and attacks his mouth. Lucifer bends down grabbing her by her thighs sitting her at the edge so her back is facing the city. Mikayla lays her arms around Lucifers shoulder as they start massaging tongues together. Lucifer breaks the kiss and seductively slides down her body coming face to face to her core. He starts off teasingly flicking his split tongue on her clit before burying two fingers in._

_“Oh my—shit!” She moans stopping herself from saying god, because let’s be honest that’ll be awkward. Lucifer looks up at her with his glowing red eyes making her wanna explode right then and there. One hand gets a grip of his blonde hair while the other flies behind her on the glass while he laps his forked tongue around. Mikayla’s eyes turn black as she feels her abdomen begin to tighten. Her vision begins to fade and moans out different curses along with Lucifer’s name. The earth is about to stop spinning and blast into a complete bliss..until Lucifer suddenly stops._

_“What the fuck?” She whimpers. He pulls her down into the pool and without warning slams her down onto him. He keeps a steady pace holding her thighs keeping them balanced in the water. He eventually slows down so they can catch their breath and her looks her in the eyes._  
  
_“Marry me.” He says still outta breath. “What?” She says snapping her head to him. “Marry me.” He repeats. She looks at him dumbfounded making sure she heard him right. “I mean let’s be real, I don't think things are gonna be looking up for world soon and I want you by my side. You and I together. Queen of hell, and then some time along the way have a little devil of our own. I can give you whatever you want.”_

_She stares at him not knowing what to say. “Together you and I will do great things.” He whispers closely lingering on her lips._

_“Okay.” She nods. “Yes.”_  
  
“Great.” He smiles and kisses her about to start with his pace again till she stops him. “Do angels get married? What are we gonna do? Get hitched in one of the chapels?”  
  
“No, we gonna do something that will bond us more than a piece of paper.” 

“Bond, as in be one?” He nods. She buries her hands in his hair as they continue on with their love making. A few minutes later and out the pool they take it to the sex to the bedroom on the black silky round bed. The song seven devils by Florence + Machine is blaring through the suite which was describing their time together perfectly.  
  
_**“They can keep me out untilI tear the walls**_  
_**Until I save your heart and to take your soul**_  
_**For what has been done, cannot be undone**_  
_**In evil’s heart, in evil’s soul”**_  
  
_As Mikayla is riding Lucifer he notices one of the party goers still alive. “Looks like we have a walker.” He says and she stops. She looks over her shoulder seeing a male party guest struggling to escape crawling away. Mikayla grunts getting off Lucifer and strolls over to the crawling man. With the a kick to the leg she turns the guy on his back and gets down to his level and straddles him. “Please don't kill me.” He begs. “Aw but why, you’re already half why there with no soul.”_  
  
_She punches her hand through his chest grabbing his heart and pulling it out feeling it beat for a few moments. “That was kinda satisfying.” She says as she turns around throwing the heart aside. “That was so hot.” Lucifer growls pulling her down to him again. “I gotta get me one of these bed.” She laughs admiring it. Bloody hand prints on Lucifer’s chest are made when she plants her hands down.“Alright let’s getting married.” She smirks. An hour later Mikayla and Lucifer strut the suite in silk robes getting everything they need for the ritual. “Those souls you have are gonna help me bring you back human creating your new soul, you’re not gonna remember anything and probably end up hating me but once this is all over you’ll be back to normal.”_  
  
_“Alright got it, but where would I end up?”_  
__  
_“That’s up to you, when I’m performing the spell just think of the place.” When everything is placed they stand in front of each other around a set of candles and begin. “See you on the other side.” Lucifer says adding a wink._

* * *

 

  
Mikayla snaps out if the vision like memory and looks around confused seeing people partying around her. “That explains why I came back naked.” She murmurs to herself. “Hey, there you are we were looking everywhere for you!” Andrea says as the girls come outside to the back. “You okay?” Miranda ask seeing her confused expression. “Uh yeah, just don't remember coming outside. “Were you talking to someone?” Jackie ask.

“I don't remember.” Mikayla says shaking her head. “Well c’mon we’re going out to the strip to one of the clubs.” Miranda grabs Mikayla’s hand and pulls her back inside. As she’s walking through she gets flashes of the dead bodies on the floor. “Hey Kayla, you sure you okay?” Andrea ask. “Yeah, just uh having bit of deja vu.” They head down the elevators out to the strip.  
  
Before they can make it in the club she gets a call from Dean. “Dean?”  
  
“Kayla I need you to come place called A little White Chapel, we have a problem.” He says and hangs up. “Everything alright?” Jackie ask. “Uh, I need to get to my brothers think they did too much partying.”

“Well okay catch up later.” They say goodbye and Mikayla catches a taxi to the chapel. When she arrives she sees Dean in his fed suit. “Great you’re here!” Sam pops up in front if her out of no where grabbing her shoulders taking her up front across from Dean. “What the hell is going?” She ask confused. “Black, black is not usually for a wedding but it’ll do.” Sam says trying to put a flower on her mesh shirt. “I’m getting married.” Sam says like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “Married? What the fuck are you talking about?” The bridal music starts playing and the unknown bride comes walking down the aisle with the veil over her head. “What the hell?” Dean mutters. 

Sam lifts the veil revealing Becky. “Becky?” Mikayla questions. “Mikayla, Dean I’m so glad you both made it” They get in positions for the ceremony ready for the minister. “I can’t believe I’m gonna have a sister.”

“Yay.” Mikayla fake cheers. “I don't want a sister.” Mikayla whispers to Dean. Once the little ceremony is over Dean and Mikayla stand there in shock seeing the two love birds. “I think I’ma throw up.” Mikayla says to Dean which Sam over hears and throws her one of his bitch faces. When Becky leaves to pay and is out of ear shot the two automatically scold Sam. “I’m leaving.” Mikayla says and takes a cab back to the hotel. She changes into some pjs and sits by the window looking out to the strip, an hour later Dean comes in the room. “Hey you okay?” He ask sitting in front of her.  
  
“Uh not really, I think I’m gonna fly home.” She answers. “What?”

“Dean, I told you I’m done. I don’t want to be in this anymore. I’m going to leave tomorrow morning, back to Delaware.”  
  
“What about Sammy?”

“Dean I’m pretty sure you can handle Becky. You’ve survived bigger things than Super fan ninety-nine.” She says referring to Becky’s username. “Alright fine, just I want you to know that you can come and talk to me about anything, you know that right?”  
  
“Of course Dee.”

“I haven't told Bobby or Sam about that night in the barn.”

“Thanks, well I’m going to bed.” She gets up climbing in Sam’s bed that he obviously isn't coming back to. The next morning she’s at the airport texting Dean she’s about to board. One the flight over she listens to music and she stops hearing that song again. She gets flashes of the suite again as those same lyrics start.  
  
**_“They can keep me out untilI tear the walls_**  
**_Until I save your heart and to take your soul_**  
**_For what has been done, cannot be undone_**  
**_In evil’s heart, in evil’s soul”_**

When she gets home she throws her bag to the couch going straight to the kitchen. “What have you’ve done?” She hears and turns around to meet with Crowley. “You’re human?! Why in the bloody hell are you human?!” She stands there not knowing where to start. “No wonder you weren't answering my calls because you can’t bloody hear them.”  
  
“Crowley just go away, please. I just got off a five hour flight and did not sleep at all last night.”

“What about hell?”

“I’ll deal with that later, okay.”  
  
“Is this about Castiel?” 

“I said leave!” She yells. He raises his arms in defensive and leaves, leaving her alone in the empty house. A week later Mikayla gets a call from Dean late at night, she pauses her movie and answers. “Hello?”

“Mikayla!” She can by his voice whatever it is, it isn't good. “Dean, what is it?” She ask sitting up. “It’s Bobby, he’s be—he’s been shot, you need to zap your ass to the hospital in jersey now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I've been going back and forth switching room and haven't really had time to actually sit down and write. But I'm excited for what's to come this is where things take turn for Mikayla now that Lucifer is sorta back in the picture. Hint hint.. like her thinking Lucifer's plan for her is not so bad.


	25. Reverse

Mikayla rushes out of the house not bothering to change out of her sweatpants, tank and pair of uggs and speeds her away to the hospital that’s an hour away and 20 away but she makes it there in 45 minutes. She burst through the doors of the hospital immediately asking where Bobby’s room is. She runs through the hallway pushing and apologizing to people in the way. She comes to a complete stop when she sees him straight ahead in the bed hooked up to machines. “Bobby.” She cries. “Mikayla.” Sam calls out. She turns around seeing her brothers sitting down.

She comes over and they both stand up and embrace her. “Go in there and work your mojo.” Dean says. She stiffens up remembering and immediately breaks down. “This is all my fault, I could've saved him.” She cries. “What are you talking about?” Dean ask. “She can't heal him.” Sam answers. “Because she's human, I’m surprised you’re now figuring this out. Dean she flew home from vegas. If she had power you know she'll be here in a heartbeat.” He continues. Sam walks her to the corner where no one can hear. “Dean told us about what happened in the barn. Mikayla I don't understand why would you turn yourself human when you didn't want to be before?”

“Sam, I'm tired okay. Like I told Dean, I'm out, I don't want this life anymore not after everything and everyone has been taken from me. And being human I thought it would be easier to just not be able to come back.”

“You know Dean would’ve just found a way to bring you back.” 

“He wouldn't have, no one could've really. I put a spell on the blade to make sure I don't.” Sam looks at her with sorrow and they sit back down. A man comes up to them asking questions and Dean goes with him for the rest while Sam and Mikayla hang back. When Dean comes back she can see that he’s pissed with some bloody knuckles. Sam explains Bobby’s progress to Dean while Mikayla stays in the room with Bobby holding his hand. “Now Bobby, I swear to god if you go before me I will find a way to get to heaven and beat your ass.” She warns. “You’ve took me in as your own even though you didn't really want any kids. I am so grateful for you Bobby, I wouldn't be the women I am now if it wasn't for you. You are definitely another father to me, probably even a better one than my own. I will fight for you, and we will kill that son of bitch Dick for doing this to you, I promise. After a while she holds his hand and sings Hurt by Christina Aguilera softly trying hard not to sob.

_“I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you’ve done_

_Forgive all your mistakes.”_

_“There’s nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see looking back.”_

She cries quietly singing the rest of the song. “Come on Bobby, please wake up,” she begs. Her brothers come in the room and stand by her side. “Sorry we need to get moving.” The blonde nurse says coming in. “Yeah, right.” They boys mumble. “Hey um.. Bobby..um,” Sam starts getting a hold of Bobby hand. “Just..thanks.. for everything.” They stand there ready to leave until Bobby grabs Sam’s hand. “Wait, wait, wait, he’s eyes are open.” Dean says. Bobby struggles to say something and Dean grabs and marker and hands it to him. They siblings are confused when he writes numbers on Sam’s hand. 

When he's done he struggles, breathing heavily and finally gets his last words out. “Idjits.” The monitor beeps rapidly then comes to a stop flatlining. “Bobby?” Dean questions. “Dad.” Mikayla cries. Sam puts an arm around Mikayla and walks her out the room.

Weeks later the brothers find themselves trying to figure out what the numbers Bobby had written on Sam’s hand mean. Little by little they were starting to lose hope. Lucifer’s been driving Sam up the wall trying to talk to him. One night Mikayla is home having dinner when he gets a call from Dean stating Sam was hit by a car. She meets Dean at the hospital and they demand to see Sam. Once they talk to him they head back to Rufus cabin and get information from another hunter about a healer named Emanuel. The two make the trip down to find this healer. “This the place?” Dean ask as they pull up to the house. “Uh yup.” Mikayla says checking the address. They get out the car stretching from the long drive. “You go ahead Ima call the hospital, check in on Sam.” She informs him. 

As she’s talking on the phone she hears a slam and glass breaking. She turns around seeing Dean against the door and a man standing in front of him. She takes out the Demon blade and sneaks behind and stabs the demon in the back before he can attack Dean and throws him down the steps landing in front of another mans feet. Mikayla and Dean freeze seeing that it’s Cas. He ask what the demon was and Dean said they explain inside. Mikayla and Dean watch Cas untie Daphne from the chair. “You okay?” Dean whispers to his sister. “I have no idea.” She answers.  
  
“I’m Emanuel.” Cas says introducing himself holding his hand for both to shake. When he shakes Mikaylas hand she tries everything in her will power to not throw herself on him for an embrace. “Thank you for protecting my wife.” He continues. “Your wife. Right.” Mikayla says trying not to show too much emotion but Dean can see it on her face that she’s ready to explode. “I saw his face, his real face.”  
  
“He was a demon.”  
  
“A demon walked the earth.” 

“Demons, whackloads of them you don't know about..” Dean says realizing that Cas has no idea he's an angel. Cas joins the siblings and they ride back to the hospital. At night Mikayla sits in the back sleeping while Cas and Dean talk. “Your sister,” he starts. “What about her?” Dean ask. “Was she close, to this Cas.”  
  
“Yeah, she was. They were together actually.”

“Were?” 

“Once Cas disappeared, it took a toll on her. She had finally found someone after losing Nick, another guy she was with before. It was so bad that she was about to kill herself until I came in and caught her. And what made it worst is that we just lost our uncle expect he was more like a father to her, he particularly raised her.”

“Sorry for your lost.”  
  
They make it into town stopping at a convenience store. “Want anything?” Dean asks turning to the back seat to Mikayla. “Uh the usual.” Dean gets out the car and leaves her and Cas alone. She sits there not knowing what to say. “I'm sensing awkwardness.” Cas says turning to her. “Uh it's just, you remind me of Cas.”  
  
“Your brother mentioned him and your uncle, I'm sorry for your lost.”

“Thank you.” They sit there waiting for Dean. Mikayla honks the horn wondering what's taking so long. She checks her watch and gets out the car and sees Meg along side Dean. “Her face she's—” Cas starts but they desire him she's fine. “My queen,” Meg curtys making Mikayla laugh about an insider they came up with. Dean frowns confused. “We’re cool now.” Mikayla explains. They all climb in the car going to the hospital. When they arrive just as it got dark Cas notices the people outside the doors are all demons. “Forgive me but what do we do?” Cas questions. “I don't know, Dean what should we do?” Mikayla says bumping her elbow into Dean pointing her head to Cas. Dean excuses them and they argue whether to tell Cas the truth.  
  
“We don't know what's going to happen to him, he can go rouge, or disappear.” Dean argues.  
  
“I gather we know each other.” Cas says coming up to them. “Just a dollop.”  
  
“You can tell me, I'll be fine.”  
  
“How do you know? You just met yourself. I've known you for years.”  
  
“You're an angel.” Mikayla blurts out. “I'm sorry is that a flirtation?”  
  
“No, it's a species, a very powerful one.” Meg answers. “She's not lying.” Dean confirms and continues telling Cas who assumes being an angel is all flowers and daisies when it's really not. “He would know, you use to fight together. Bested friends actually.” Meg adds on. “We’re…friends? Am I Cas?” He ask looking at Mikayla who's gives him a single nod. “I had no idea. I don't remember you I'm sorry.” After talking for awhile Cas walks up to the demons and does his work. “That's my boy.” Mikayla says with a small grin. When Cas comes back informing them he remembered he walks off. “Cas! Cas!” Dean goes to go after him but Mikayla holds him back and goes instead.  
  
“If you remember Cas, then you know you did the best you could at the time.” She says trying to catch up to him up hill. “Don't defend me. Do you have any idea the death toll on heaven, on earth?” Cas turns around facing her. “We didn’t exactly part together, Mikayla.”  
  
“So what?”  
  
“I deserved to die. I can't possibly fix it. So why did I even walk out of that river?”  
  
“Maybe to fix it, and yeah maybe you deserve some punishment for the shit you did but I gotta tell you Cas, I was devastated about losing you. I—I- I tired to kill myself because I didn't want to be alone. I turned myself human so I can't come back to all this.” They stand there for a moment not saying a word. “Wait.” She blurts and walks back to the car and opens the trunk grabbing his trench coat. “Maybe this will help.” They walk inside going to Sam's room and explain everything to Cas who shifts the problem making Sam better but now Cas sees Lucifer.  
  
They discuss on what to do and leave Cas there with Meg to look after. “Guys you need to drop me off home.”  
  
“What why now?”  
  
“Just do it Dean, please.” When they make it to Mikayla's house she says a goodbye quickly and heads on in. She scrambles in her bedroom finding the box she found in the backyard containing her grace. She pops open the vile of her grace, air starts blowing everywhere and she pops into the asylum where Crowley it's in the middle of a meeting. “My queen!” The demons are surprised to see her after being gone for over a month. “ Where do you keep your spell books?” She ask Crowley. He excuses himself and follows her outside to the hallway. “What's the rush?” He ask as he opens the right door for her. “I need to help Cas.”She admits grabbing a book of shelve. “And how's that?” He ask. “I am going to do the same thing he did to Sam. I'm going to reverse the problem. I just need a little twist to my little soul I have left.”  
  
Crowley grabs the book from her hand putting it down and turns her to face him. He touches above her chest and she looks blankly at him. “You're welcome.” He says and walks out the room. Mikayla stands there not feeling a lot different but goes on. She catches up with whats been going in hell getting her mind a break for a bit. A few days later Mikayla gets a call from Meg stating that Cas is awake. All three Winchesters rush to the hospital and to Cas’s room. The boys show up with some tablet and discover Cas has official lost his marbles. Mikayla lays back finding the right moment to shift the problem to her.  
  
When a boy Kevin Tran shows up for the tablet things get a little crazy. When things get settled they all head on the road to Rufus Cabin, Mikayla rides in Nicks truck following Dean. She listens to music when Castiel suddenly pops in the passenger seat. “Are you hurt?” He ask. “Uh no,” she answers confused. “I see that you’re back to yourself.” He says eyeing her and down. “Uh huh.” She nods not taking her eyes off the road. “Something on your mind?”

“Kinda, but, it doesn't concern you?” She lies trying to block her head from him so he doesn't read anything. When they make it to the cabin they all settle, Dean stays with Kevin downstairs as he tries to read the tablet. Mikayla lays on the couch taking a nap. Everything is going swell until the other angels in Castiel’s garrison finds them. Hester getting very upset starts punching Cas. Mikayla nudge’s Meg for the angel angel blade, and pushes pass her brothers stabbing Hester with it. She looks around seeing everyone look at her. “What? Someone had to do it.” She hands Meg the blade back and takes her designated spot on the couch. When the other angels leave Dean and Sam stand in the corner talking amongst themselves. “I’m gonna go for a walk, blow off some steam and keep a look out.”  
  
Sam nudges Dean and nudges his head towards Mikayla. “It’s time she knew.” He whispers. “ I still think we shouldn’t, we should just let her think that he’s in a better place.” 

“Dean, Bobby was the one she always talked to, I think she deserves it.” He whispers. “Ugh, fine.”

“Mikayla wait.” Dean calls out, she turns around about to step out. Dean throws the flask to her and she looks up confused. “Figured you can use a drink.” He shrugs. She closes the door behind her and walks for a bit kicking the dirt and rocks. She sits on the tail of Nick’s truck and looks down at Bobby’s flask frowning and throws it on the floor. “Ya know I paid good money for that thing.” A voice says startling her making her fall on to the floor on her back. She looks up to see Bobby standing in bed of the truck. “Bobby?” She questions. “How in the world?” Bobby holds up the flask answering her question. “Makes sense.” She says getting up dusting herself off. 

“C’mere.” He says with open arms. She hesitates at first and climbs in the bed of the truck and embraces him. “Don’t cry now.” Bobby says when she's quiet. “I could've saved you.” She whispers. “I know princess.” They let go of the embrace and sit down on the tailgate of the truck. “How you feeling?”

“I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing.” 

“It’s always something ain’t it?” 

“We never get a break do we?” She shakes her head looking out to the woods. She doesn't talk to to him about her plan and eventually says goodbye and heads back inside. She hugs Sam who is still up thanking him. When Sam eventually falls asleep Mikayla makes her way to Cas who is currently staring out the window. “Cas,” she whispers. He looks at her the moonlight reflecting on his face. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He says looking back outside. “Sure is.” 

“There’s something you need to tell me.” He senses. “Yeah, and I’m sorry.” He turns to her frowning. “Sorry for what?” He ask. “This.” She touches his head transferring everything to her just like he did to Sam. “What did you do?” He says standing up. “My brothers need you more than they need me.” She explains and touches his head knocking him out, giving her a head start. She pops in the asylum and meets with Crowley discussing plans to defeat Dick Roman. When the day arrived Mikayla with a bunch of demons take care of the fake Dick’s in the building. When he's finally beaten Sam’s left with Kevin, Cas and Dean gone along with Dick. 

“Sam we should go.” Kevin says. “What the hell?” Sam questions looking around. “More choppers any second Sam.” “Not to worry, I have a small army of demons outside.” Mikayla says popping in the room with Crowley and Sam demands where Dean is. Sam faces Mikayla with a look of disapproval. “Were you part of this plan?” 

“Just to gank the fake Dicks and the others.” Once Crowley and and Sam are done snapping at each other Mikayla pops herself next to Kevin. “Sorry kid.” Sam turns around seeing her have a hold on Kevin. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry things ended up like this Sam.” She disappears with Kevin taking him to the asylum locking him in a room. “I thought you were the nice one.” He says looking at her. She turns around looking at him chuckling. “Don’t worry Kevin, I’ll make sure nothing bad will happen to you. After all I’m an angel….well half.” She smiles flashing her black eyes and leaves the room hearing Kevin gasp. She pops out of the asylum and to a cliff looking out to the ocean It was dark and overcast and pouring rain not caring she’s getting wet. She just looks out to storm enjoying the thunder and lighting. “Finally reunited at last.” She hears. Lucifer stands by her side looking out to the view. 

She doesn't say anything see just does a sharp inhale. “You really were gonna off yourself?” He says turing to her. “I’m sick of losing people, Lucifer.”

“I can make you a promise.” 

“What?” She says turning to him. “He steps closer to her getting a hold of her face. “You remember that night in vegas?” She nods not taking his eyes off him. “I will promise you, that you will not lose anyone else anymore with me. I will make sure no one in the world will llgez their hands on you. I can give you anything you want.” He assures her. “Like I said before, you and I can do or should I say will do great things. No one will ever hurt you again.”

She stands there just looking at him. “I can’t do this by myself, how are you suppose to be involved?” He lets go of her face and looks out to the storm. “There’s a cave somewhere on an island containing a key and spell for the cage.”  
  
“Does every demon know about this cave?”

“No one knows about this cave, not even my loyalist. I was going to tell the one person that I trust, that I was going to be with. Didn't think that was ever going to happen, but here you are.” 

“So that’s it, and you’re out.” 

“Yes, then we can start our journey, together. So what do you say?”

“When do I start?”


	26. Tablets and Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, I've honestly been having writers block plus I've been trying to prepare for hurricane Irma since I live in Miami and everything been so chaotic lately. I wanted to update before I lose power due to the hurricane. I will be writing during the storm and will try my best to upload the next chapter when I get power again.

One year later…. 

Dean’s back from purgatory and Sam is back from Texas. After doing some test proving Sam’s not a monster Dean says very little on what happened to him and Cas. “I called all of yours and Mikayla’s phone and they were all out of service.” Sam explains how he stopped hunting and Dean is in disbelief. “Where’s Mikayla?” He ask. Sam doesn't answer right away and sighs. “What, what is it?” Dean ask a bit worried. “Mikayla’s been ruling hell, and Lucifer has been tagging along in her head. I tried to get in contact with her, heck I even summoned her but she wouldn't come.”

After awhile when Sam’s eating Dean listens to the voicemails on Sam’s phone. Sam stops eating when Dean gives him his signature bitch face. “What?” Sam ask. Dean unplugs the headphones allowing Sam to listen as he puts it on speaker.   
  
_“Sam Winchester, It’s Kevin Tran. “Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am, and I don't know if he or your sister or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It’s Kevin Tran.”_   
  
After listening to the rest of the unheard voicemails and scolding Sam they do some research and find where Kevin is. When they find him questions are raised, first it with Sam. “Crowley and my sister kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?”   
  
“Well.. first, he took me to a warehouse where he and Mikayla were there waiting.”  
  
“Mikayla was there?” Dean questions. “Yes, but she was different.” 

“Different? How different?” Sam ask next. “She had me sit down at a table where there was another tablet, she was so careless and cold, not only emotional but physical cold too, and her eyes…”  
  
“What about her eyes?” Dean ask impatiently when Kevin pauses. “Her eyes wouldn't go black like a demon or red like Crowley’s they would glow bright red like..” 

“Like Lucifer’s.” Sam finishes. “Your sisters up to something, I heard demons talking about something big coming soon. They didn't say what though.” After discussing the fact that Kevin knows how to close the gates of hell forever Sam and Dean step outside to talk, but as always one doesn't agree with the other. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Sam, we have an opportunity to wipe the slate clean. We take Kevin to the tablet, he tells us the spell, we send every demon back to hell—forever. Every single bastard that destroyed our lives, killed our mother, killed jess. And you're not sure?”  
  
“You if we do this, close the gates, that includes our sister.” Sam says matter of factly. After a while Sam goes back in the abandoned church and apologizes to Kevin for not being there. Dean comes in a few minutes later and the ground starts rumbling and the floor boards start cracking where the demon trap is. Dean gives Sam the demon blade and he arms himself. Two demons comes through the door and ready for action. When they fight off the two demons they suddenly hear slow clapping. “Hello, boys.” They turn around to be greeted by their sister and Kevin’s girlfriend Channing. “Dean! Welcome back. Looks like purgatory didn't do you any favors. Where’s the angel?” She ask noticing Cas not with them. The brothers see what Kevin was talking about how she was different. “Let Channing go.” Kevin demands. “It’s not Channing. Not anymore.” Dean says. “Now, what an awful thing to say to the kid. Of course it’s Channing. Kevin, last time I saw you, you stole my tablet and killed my men. So, tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I’ll let the girl go back to.. what’s-the point- U.” 

“She’s lying.” Dean says throwing her his bitch face. “You won't get Channing back. She’s probably dead already. “You really need to stop with all that.” Mikayla sighs turning to Channing. “Let the girl speak.” She commands. Once she proofs that she’s not dead Kevin makes his decision. “Okay, I’ll do it. Myself for the girl.”  
  
“Kevin,” Sam warns. 

“Okay, but this ends. All right? No fighting, no nothing. It ends.”  
  
“Can’t let you do that, buddy.” Dean adds. “Or what? You’ll kill me?” This makes Mikayla snicker and her brothers glare at her. “I’ll grab my stuff.” Kevin says leaving. “Chin up guys. I’m a professional.” She grins. 

“Mikayla, why are you doing this?” Dean ask. “We can help you.” Sam adds. “Oh it’s way too late for that.” She chuckles. “Come on, Kevin!” She shouts. “Chop, chop!” She goes to check up on them and Dean holds the demon blade up. Mikayla snaps her fingers making the blade hot causing Dean to drop it. “Really?” She says and walks passed them. “Kevin!” She goes to the room seeing Kevin standing there. “Kevin.” Kevin pulls the string causing holy water to drop down on her and Channing both burning. “RUN SAM, DEAN!” Kevin runs. Mikayla wipes her face and storms out the church. “Two can play that game.” She growls and sees them driving away in time. “Find another meat suit.” She commands, the demon exits Channing and takes off. “Kill her.” Lucifer says popping into her vision next to her. “That was the plan.” She mumbles squeezing her hair out.   
  
Kevin and Sam watch almost as if in slow motion as Mikayla lifts her hand up and gestures snapping Channing’s neck, killing her. A few days later after a bust of not finding the tablet they finally had a lead on where the tablet is. At an auction. When they arrive the boys including Kevin’s mother who's joined along bump into Crowley and Mikayla. “Sorry about you're little playdate.” Crowley apologizes to Kevin. “And who is this lovely young thing?” He ask to his mother. “Must be your sister.” Mrs. Tran slaps Crowley across the face making Mikayla whence.

“Stay away from my son.” She warns both of them. “Charming.” Crowley says holding his face. “OOO I like her.” Mikayla beams but the rest of them glare at her. When the auction begins they all find their seats. Mikayla watches as they try to gather up all the money in their wallets which wasn't gonna do this auction any good. “Don’t know why you’re so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I’ll just make more. Can’t get rid of all my black-eyed boys, Samantha.” Mikayla says. Sam looks backs seeing her eyes flash red. “Yeah, we’ll see.” He answers. Dean eventually gets ups saying he had to use the bathroom but Mikayla knows better. “Plan C tanked.” He says to Sam when he gets back.

“Maybe you should try plan “D” for dumbass.” Mikayla says causing Dean to turn around and glare. “Haha good one.” Mikayla hears and turns her head to see Lucifer sitting next to her. When the auction is over with Mikayla leaves, leaving Crowley do his own business and pops into hell, pass the throne room and to the bedroom, falling face first one the bed. “Don’t stress, Crowley will get the tablet back.” She turns her head seeing Lucifer sitting up on the bed next to her. “Can I just get you out the cage now, you can make this all go away so much faster.” She whines putting her head down again. He rolls her over on her back and hovers over her supporting his weight laying his arms beside her head. “I would love that more then anything, but the demons haven't found the island yet.”   
  
“This is taking way longer than expected, how can you forget where it is?” She whines. “Don’t worry, the gates are not going to close. You are not going to go anywhere. If they wanna get rid of demons, we can always make more.” Few days later Cas pops in the motel room explaining how he didn't remember much from purgatory, after a while they go silent. “I’m sensing there’s something you’re not telling me.” Cas says looking between the brothers. “It’s Mikayla.” Sam starts. “Is she dead?”   
  
“No, worse.” Dean answers. “What could be worse than death?”  
  
“She’s gone rogue, Lucifer’s still in her head and there are rumors that something big is coming, we don't know what but we have a feeling she’s the reason.”

“How has she’s been?”   
  
“We really don't know, I mean she tried killing herself after you were gone and then she reverses what you did to Sam to her. And after we went to purgatory Sam said she just left, disappeared.” 

“What if this was her plan all along?” Sam says. “To suddenly turn evil with the devil on her shoulders? No, I think he did something to her, I mean they do have the bond thing, I think he somehow is controlling her.” Dean says.

“I don’t know, when Lucifer was in my head he just controlled what I was seeing, he was never really was able to control what I was doing psychically.” Sam replies. Sam’s interpreted by his phone ringing finding out it’s Mrs. Tran. “Crowley’s got Kevin.”   
  
Back at the warehouse Mikayla sits criss cross in the middle of the round lit table with the other prophets along with Kevin. “So Kevin, as you can see our relationship is much simpler now. I mean you either help me, or you die, and one of these fine specimens takes your place, so I don't understand your hesitation?” She says. 

“You killed my girlfriend and Crowley just killed my mother.”

“Well that’s unfortunate. But to be fair, she was plotting to kill me and my kind, or shall I say children?” She smiles to herself. “Now Kevin, I can do a great deal for a guy like you.”  
  
“You’ll just kill me as soon as I read the tablet.” She sighs and jumps off the table. “Now, didn't I promise you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you hm? So what’s it gonna be Kev?” Kevin stays silent not saying a word. “Don’t think I’m serious?” She ask and raises her hand up lifting up one of the female prophets in the air and makes her explode, blood splashing on Kevin. “Fine, if you don't wanna deal with me, I’ll just hand you off to Crowley, because believe me babe, I’m go’in easy on ya. Uncle Crowley, not so much!” She growls and storms off. After hours Mikayla and Crowley sit slump in the chair as Kevin reads the tablet telling them snippets of what he can read. A few minutes Mikayla perks up from her chair hearing the door being jammed. “We have company,” she warns and stands up making herself invisible. Cas comes in the room and he and Crowley have a stand off. Kevin backs up not wanting to be involved and they manage to break the tablet in half. Crowley disappears leaving Cas and Kevin. Dean comes busting in the room a little too late. “Come on let’s go.” Dean says taking Kevin away. “Oh Castiel,” Mikayla sings. He turns around seeing her standing in the dark corner of the room. “Mikayla.” He greets as she steps out from the corner into the light.

“You look great, considering you just came out of such a shit whole of a place.” He takes a moment eyeing her up and down. “Like what you see, baby?” She winks. “No.” He frowns confused. “Is Lucifer making you do all this?” He questions. “Nope.” She shakes her head. “No?” 

“That’s right this is all me.” She flashes her red glowing eyes and his widen. “ Why? What do you have planned?” 

“Oh you’ll find out sooner or later, most likely when it’s too late.” 

“But, why?” 

“Why? Why? Because I’m sick of this world taking everything away from me!” She yells. “And it’s gonna pay.” She adds before disappearing. Weeks go by and Mikayla is getting bored. She drags herself around in another warehouse of Crowley’s and hears screaming. She opens the door and sees Crowley and Viggo torturing Samandriel. “What on earth is going on here?” 

“My queen,” Viggo greets and bows. She walks further see Samandriel in a some kind of trance with one of Crowley’s torture devices in his head. “Why are you torturing Samandriel?” She ask. “We want to get more information from him.”   
  
“Let him go.” She demands. “We can’t do that.” Crowley says. “And why not?”

“Well, don't you want to find out more about the demon tablet?” When they find out there’s an angel tablet they hear commotion going on outside. “Peace out bitches.”Mikayla says before disappearing. When word gets out about Lucifer’s crypt demons go on a hunt for it. A demon informs Mikayla that her brothers once again will be paying a visit to get the secret item. Mikayla lets her demons do the dirty work and stays out of sight. She walks around trying to find the crypt and comes to room with a box, except she wasn't able to touch it because of the warding.  
  
She hears footsteps and makes herself invisible and steps to the corner of the room. Cas comes in the room first followed by Dean, who grabs the box and opens it. Dean takes out the crypt and Cas tells Dean to give it to him. Mikayla can see there’s something off with Cas and from Deans face Mikayla knew he was having the dame feeling about Cas. Dean ask how Cas got out of purgatory as he backs away from Cas who suddenly splits out his angel blade. Cas goes for a strike hitting the cyrpt. He swings at Dean again making him fly across the room. Dean gets up trying to escape but Cas stops him and breaks his arm. “Cas stop!” Mikayla screams showing herself. She goes to stop him but he hits her knocking her down to the ground and hold her down by his show on her throat while still holding onto Dean.  
  
“You want it, take it. But you’re gonna have to kill me first. Come on you coward, do it, do it!” Dean provokes. Cas punches Dean in the face causing pressure to go on Mikayla’s throat. Cas is taken back to Naomi after the hit. “End this, Castiel. Kill Dean along with his sister.”

“No, I won’t!”  
  
“She is the queen of hell! Lucifer's spouse she can wipe us all out kill them!” He got back to the Winchesters with the beating. “Cas, this isn't you, this isn't you.” Dean says as he continues to get punched. “Cas.” Mikayla gasp for air reaching up to his leg. “Cas, I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me. Can, it’s me. We’re family. We need you. I need you.” Dean says weakly. Cas looks at Dean and Mikayla who was about to pass out. “Cas.” Mikayla whispers. Cas suddenly steps off Mikayla and she sits up gasping for air holding onto her chest. Cas snap out of it and grabs the tablet from the floor. He walks over to Dean who thinks he's about to get hit again but heals him instead. “I’m so sorry,” he apologizes to both of them. 

“What the hell just happened?” Dean ask. Mikayla catches her breath and stands up. “Where you trying to stop him, or get this?” Dean ask turning to his sister. “Stop him.” She hesitantly answers. When she turns around to leave Cas grabs her arm. “Mikayla I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s okay Cas,” She gives him a small smile and leaves the room. She walks around to see if there’s any more demons left. “What with the smile?” Lucifer ask as he pops up next to her. “I’m not allowed to smile?” She ask. “Only if I’m the one that puts it on your face.” She stops walking and stops and stares at him. “What?” He ask. She doesn't respond and just stares. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She doesn't do anything but admire him. Lucifer’s confused frown softens and takes a step forward holding her face. “We are going to have so much when I get out.” He smiles. She pops into hell and goes to the throne room to check up on the demons she has searching for the island. “How’s it going?” She ask as she joins them at the table looking at the map. “We’ve pinned point that the island is somewhere here in the Caribbean.”

“Great, I’ll take over.”

“Are you sure my queen?” 

“Oh I’m sure.” She snaps her fingers wiping them both out into smoke. She stands in the middle of the table looking at all the pin points on the map. “Getting rid of witnesses. smart.” Lucifer says over her shoulder looking down at the map. “I’ll find it myself, just need a boat.” She takes pictures on the map and needed to find a place to rent a boat. A few days later Mikayla hears of a Knight of Hell Abaddon. She orders demons to send Abandon her way. When Mikayla is in the throne room looking at the map she hears the doors open. She looks up to see a redheaded women walking in. “You must be Abaddon.” 

“Mikayla Winchester, you’re brothers have quite a way of man handling a lady.”

“ I assume Dean did that?” She points to her sewn on head. “Queen of Hell, what a title.” Abandon says walking around her checking her out. “That’s not my only title.” Mikayla clarifies. “Oh what else can that possible be? The wife of Lucifer.” She laughs but stops when she notices Mikayla not laughing. “You are?” She ask surprised. “You’ve missed out on a lot.” Mikayla tells her the story between her and Lucifer when he was out the cage. “Now that’s something I didn't I’ll ever see. “A Nephalem who’s also a knight, one of the famous Winchesters, and not only the queen of hell, but Lucifer’s mate. What in the world would you want from me?” 

“From my understanding you are one of the most badass knights there ever was and know your shit, I need someone who knows what their doing while I’m gone and you’re the woman for the job.” 

“What’s in it for me?”

“To rule hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you happen to live in Florida like me, I hope you are prepared stay safe and god bless you all.


	27. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Mikayla stands in the throne room staring at the map doing her pin points while Lucifer sits on the table next to her. “My queen.” She looks up seeing one her loyalist demons, Regan. “Everything is all set, we have the boat and supplies you asked for.”

“Thank you, Regan.”

“This is going to be great, I can feel it.” Lucifer says looking down at her. Mikayla smiles and gathers all the stuff off the table and into her backpack. She pops at the dock Miami where the boat she's getting is located and climbs aboard. “Do you know how to sail a boat?” Lucifer ask as she puts her stuff down. “Sorta not really.”

“Then how are you gonna drive this thing?”

“I saw a YouTube video.” She shrugs and preps getting the boat ready. Once she checks everything she's ready to take off. “ALL ABOARD!” Lucifer shouts. She looks at him and around the boat seeing nobody. “I've always wanted to say that.” He says and she can't help but laugh. “You know when I get out we should explore Miami some more.”

“We’ll see about that.” After a half hour they were official in the middle of the ocean. “Did you figure out a plan to stop your brothers from coming after you?”

“Oh that reminds me.” She stops the boat and steps outside. She raises her arms towards the overcast sky's and closes her eyes to concentrate.

“What are y—

“Sssshh!” Lucifer watches as lighting and thunder appear. “I see what you're doing now.”

Back at a motel, Sam's sitting at the edge of the bed watching the news. “Unbelievable.” He sighs as Dean comes in quickly soaked from the rain. “Dude this weather came out of no where.”

“You're telling me?” Sam scoffs as points to the tv. Dean goes in the bathroom to change into dry clothes as they listen to the news. “This isn't something normal Dean, I mean hurricanes, tornadoes, thunderstorms, lighting storms have hit everywhere within the last hour. We know who's responsible for this.”

“Yeah, unfortunately, Mikayla's keeping herself busy.” Suddenly a bloody Castiel comes popping in. “Cas, what hell happened?” Sam ask as he helps him sit on the bed. “It's your sister.” He answers. “She did this to you?” Dean ask in disbelief. “No, her demons.”   
  
“So what happened?” Sam ask. “I was getting close into discovering what she had planned. One other angel who got the details from a demon is dead, but I was able to capture him, I just came here to get a quick break.”  
  
“Alright take us to him.” Twenty minutes later they enter an abandoned home seeing a demon tied down, he's bloody and weak. It's was Charles, one of Mikayla's loyalists. Dean nudges Charle’s leg making him raise his head. “Hey, wake up.” Dean yells. “What does my sister have planned?” Dean ask. “I'm not telling you anything.” He hisses. They torture Charles for some minutes until he finally cracks. “Alright, alright!” He screams. They all stand there with crossed arms waiting. “There's an island that's where she's headed probably already there by now.”

“What's on the island?” Sam ask. “There's a cave, it's said that only one can have full access to relapse whoever is in the cage. The island is placed right above the the cage in hell. ”

“So what's she doing to the island.” Dean ask.

“She's going to release Lucifer out the cage. Since they are bonded together, she can perform a ritual to release him from the cage just like how he brought her back from dead.”

“How can she open the cage without the key?”

“With the ultimate sacrifice, herself. When the ritual is about done she will use her power to release him from the cage and Lucifer will bring her back and the apocalypse beings.”

The boys try to sink everything in but there's no time. “Where's this island?” Castiel ask. “The Devil's Triangle.”

“The Devil's Triangle?” Dean represents confused. “The Bermuda Triangle.” Sam says and Dean nods gasping getting it. “That's explains all the disappearances going through.” They turn around to leave the room till Charles speaks. “You can't stop her.” They turn around frowning at his words. “Mikayla is at her full power as you can see she already caused chaos so you don't get in her way, and that's just by the snap of her fingers in seconds.”

“Let’s go.” Cas says pushing the boys out the room. Back with Mikayla she hasn't reached the island yet but approaches a wall of a storm. Water spouts, lighting and thunder and lots of crazy wind. Mikayla checks the map seeing that the island was just past the wall. She zips up her rain coat and puts on her hood to get a closer look at the wall. “You picked an island that was in the Bermuda Triangle?!”   
  
“Ah the Devil’s triangle, now I remember.” Lucifer says snapping his fingers. She scoffs going back inside the boat already soaked from the rain. “Alright into the storm we go.” Her grip on the wheel tightens as she steers her way through the storm. Waves crash into the boat causing water to come on. She takes one hand off the wheel and tries to calm the storm down but nothing works. “Lucifer you really made this impossible!” She yells over the storm. “That was the point.”   
  
She puts both hands back on the wheel trying to take control until a giant waves about 100 feet hight is coming towards her fast. Before she can do anything they both collide and everything goes black. The noise of the ocean and a rude awakening by a wave jolts Mikayla up. She coughs gasping for air and splitting the slat water, she’s confused feeling soft hand between her fingers. When she opens her eyes she’s on the island, the boat crashed into pieces a distance away from her. “Finally, you’re awake!” Lucifer yells sitting in the sand next to her. “This is it, I can feel it.” She gets up and follows the drawing feeling. When she’s halfway climbing up the mountain she’s tired but the cool breeze was keeping her from fainting.

“Come on baby you’re almost there, I can feel you, you’re close.” Lucifer yells from the top. Back with Dean and Cas they try to find out if Naomi is telling the truth about Metatron. “Come on, we need to get to Mikayla, I’m not letting both of my siblings die doing some stupid ultimate sacrifice.” Cas grabs Dean’s arm and zaps them to the island. When they pop in the whole island was entirely on fire. “What in the world is she doing?” Dean ask looking around. “She’s in the progress of the ritual, we have to hurry.” They run following the clear path to the mountain. About a half hour later they finally make it up the top into the cave. They walk through slowly seeing the moon light shinning from the opening above. In the middle of the temple like cave is Mikayla wearing a black lace long sleeve black dress but she’s in air on her back floating surrounded by a glowing blue aura.

That’s not what freaked them out most thought. She also has two sets of wings. One was a white angel wing and the other was a demon wing with pointed horns at each end. Not only was she surround by a blue angel like aura there was about twenty dead bodies in a circle below her. She’s in a trans like state, her eyes closed. “How do we get her out?” Dean ask. “I don't know, I’ve never seen this before.” Cas answers as he steps closer to her and reaches towards the aura. Suddenly her eyes shoot open and she drops to the floor landing on her bare feet. “Mikayla?” Dean calls out to her, her back facing them. Her wings disappear and she turns around slowly facing them. Dean coils back seeing her glowing red eyes.   
  
“You two don't belong here.” She snarls. “Mikayla, this isn't you, you need to stop this!” Dean yells. “Oh but it is Dean, you can’t stop me now.”  
  
“Mikayla please.” Cas begs. “Oh hush Castiel.”   
  
“Why are you doing this?” Dean ask. “Because you took him away from me, Lucifer can make everything better in this god forsaken world.”

“No, that’s where you’re wrong Kayla, Lucifer is just gonna to use you to get what he wants.”

“That’s where _you’re_ wrong Dean, Lucifer and I have plans together, since the very beginning, we’re just finally gonna finish it. I told you guys stay away, I wasn’t going to involve any of you, that’s why I stayed back and you should do the same. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a ritual to finish.” Dean pulls Cas aside away from earshot. “How do we stop her, I doubt the angel or demon blade is gonna do jack squat to her.”  
  
“I don't know how, but I think I know who. Stay right here.” Cas says and disappears. Dean watches Mikayla get down on her knees with her hands on the rocky ground chanting words in Latin. The walls and floors start rumbling and Cas reappears.   
  
“Cas what the—

Dean stops seeing what Cas has done. “Baby girl.” Mikayla hears and the rumbling stops. She tilts her head in confusion knowing that voice all to well. She stands up and slowly turns around coming in contact with the last person she thought she’ll ever see. “Dad.” She voice shakes just below a whisper. “Kayla what on earth are you doing?” Her dad stands a distance away from the boys hold a baby in his hands. “Castiel says you were in trouble, that you needed help.”  
She stares at the baby in his arms knowing full well who it was. John watches his daughter expression as she stares at the baby and walks closer to her.   
  
“Is that—

“Would you like to meet your son?” Mikayla stands there hesitating not knowing what to do. She looks down at the blue eyed baby boy that cooed happily in her fathers arms. “Can’y believe you gave me a grandson, I have another chance of being a father, a better one.” John motions for her to take him but she shakes her head stepping back. “I can’t, as much as I’d love too, he’s a reminder what never happened with Nick.”  
  
“Mikayla.” Dean comes forward slowly trying not to be threatening. “Sam needs your help. He’s going to die if he completes this last trial. Please, stop all of this, I know you can make things better ruling hell and whatnot but please do not end everything. You’ll just be alone in the long run when it’s all over or worse dead.” 

“Don’t listen to him.” Lucifer says appearing behind Dean. “Finish the ritual.” He adds.

“Sorry, but I can’t do that.” She turns around and says the last few phrases of the ritual. The ground and walls begin rumbling again and a large crack opens up below her. She looks down and gasp. “This is it, I see it, I see the cage.”   
  
“Quick, do you remember the spell for the horsemen rings?” Cas ask Dean. “Yes, why?”   
  
“We can’t kill her, so we have trap her.”   
  
“Send her to the cage?”   
  
“We have no the choice Dean.” Cas pulls out the rings from his pocket and hands it Dean. Mikayla is on her last sentence floating in the air about to end it with her sacrifice when Dean throws the rings on the floor. “Bvtmon, Tabges, Babalon.” The crack on the ground breaks getting bigger and air is sucked in the hole and Mikayla slams to the floor. “What?! No!” She screams her eyes going back to the glowing red. She gets pulled back to the hole and looks up at them. “I’m sorry, but it’s the only way!” Dean shouts. She disappears underneath and the ground closes up and the cave gets quiet. Mikayla is in the dark cage hands touching the wall and starts to scream. “NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,” she screams hitting the wall with her fist. 

“Well, it was worth a shot.” She hears and turns around to see Lucifer. Michael along the side of the cage as well. Cas sends John back and him and Dean stand there looking down and the ground. “I can’t believe she’s gone.” Dean whispers. “It was for the best.” Cas says walking back. “The best? I just sent my little sister down to Lucifer’s cage, who know what damage she’s going to get since she didn't get him out. You know how messed up Sam was when he got out, what it did to him.”   
  
“That’s if she gets out.” Cas interrupts. Dean not knowing how to answer just walks out with Cas and he pops Dean back to the church where Sam is. “Did you get her?” Sam ask. “No,” Dean answer rubbing his face sighing. “Did you kill her?” Sam ask hoping that’s not the case. “No, I uh, I had to send her to the cage.” Sam frowns opening his mouth to say something but Dean raises his hand and answers. “It was the only way before she got him out.” Sam drops his shoulders nodding understanding what he meant once he got it.   
  
Mikayla sighs looking around the cage. “Ah, together at last!” Lucifer says coming up to her giving her a tight hug and a kiss. “Oh god, kill me now!” Michael shouts to the sky with raised hands. “Oh, please do.” Lucifer says looking up too. Mikayla shakes her head looking between them. “So, what do you boys do for fun here?” She ask.   
  
**9 MONTHS LATER….**  
  
Sam yawns dragging his sleepy self through the hallways of the men of letter bunker that they discovered last year. He stops in his trials when he hears nosies coming from the kitchen. He frowns wondering what in the world Dean was doing in the kitchen at 7 am, Dean’s never up at 7 am. When he gets closer he sees someone digging in their fridge, more like digging into Dean’s raspberry pie. It was a girl, her hair was all over the place and her back was facing Sam.   
  
“Hey!” Sam shouts scaring her and she turns around and Sam’s eyes widen. “DEAN!” Sam shouts. Couple seconds later Dean comes running in gun in hand and stops in his track when he sees who it is. It's Mikayla. Scared she grabs a knife and holds it out. “Whoa, whoa, Mikayla put the knife down. She’s shaking from fear and her hands aren't steady. “Mikayla give me the knife.” Dean says putting the gun down and comes closer to her.

“Who’s Mikayla?” She ask.


	28. Who's Mikayla Morgan Winchester?

  
Sam and Dean watch as their little sister trembles in fear with raspberry pie smeared on her face holding a kitchen knife in both hands towards them. “Who's Mikayla?” She ask holding her stance against the counter. “You're Mikayla?” Sam says walking towards her slowly. “Back away!” She says poking the knife in the air. The boys walk slowly in a circle around the counter with their hands raised so she knows they’re not going to hurt her. “Just put the knife down.” Dean says reaching for it. When Mikayla circles around to the doorway of the kitchen she darts through the hallway.

“Mikayla wait!” Sam yells and they run after her. Mikayla runs through the hallways trying to find a way out. She finds an open door and closes it behind her, stepping back from the door. “Mikayla?” She hears and turns around and Crowley’s sitting down in a chair chained up. “You're out the cage?” He says more as a statement than a question. “Who the hell are you?” She ask.

“Who the hell am I? Have you lost your—

Sam and Dean come busting in the room startling her making her drop the knife allowing Dean to snatch it from the floor. “We’re not gonna hurt you, just let us explain.” Sam says. Mikayla keeps her eyes on the knife that Dean’s now holding. Sam gives Dean a face and Dean puts it down on a shelve. “We can go to the library and we can talk, I’m sure we all have questions.” Mikayla nods and follows the boys to the library and sits across from them. Mikayla’s still in her lace dress from months ago expect it was torn into pieces in different places and went mid thigh instead of the floor. She’s dirty like she climbed out the ground again the first time.   
  
They all sit there awkwardly not knowing who should speak first. Sam clears his throat about to speak until Dean interrupts. “You got pie on your face.” Dean says gesturing to his own face. She frowns to herself wiping her mouth with her sleeve. “Okay let’s start.” Sam begins. “Do you know who you are?” He ask her and she shakes her head no. “And we don't have to ask if you remember us because you held a knife up.” Dean interjects. “You’re name is Mikayla Morgan Winchester. I’m Sam Winchester and this is Dean Winchester.”   
  
“Howdy.” Dean greets getting a small grin from her. “We’re your brothers.” She frowns looking down at herself and to them. “You were adopted.” Dean answers her unasked question that they were different skin tones and looked nothing alike. “Makes sense.” She mumbles. “What do you remember?” Dean ask. “Um I remember just coming up from the ground and I heard a voice telling me to come inside this place. I climbed out just behind here, by the lake. The door was opened and I let myself and looked for some food and that’s it.”

“What was the voice did it say it’s name?” Sam ask. “No, it was like low whisper.” 

“So you don't remember anything? Zip? Nada?” Dean ask and she shakes her head no. “You still must be hungry so why don't we get you some food. So we can give you some clothes so you can shower and we can get some breakfast.” Sam says giving her a smile. The boys get up and Mikayla awkwardly waits in the war room. Dean scoffs as Sam digs through his dresser to find her a shirt. “I can’t believe she doesn't remember anything, I mean that’s a good thing right?”

“How’s that a good thing?”   
  
“Mikayla has a chance to start over. Live a normal life, we can give that to her.”

“Wait, do you think she’s still a Nephalem?”

“Not sure, I mean we can splash some holy water on her to see.”

“I think we should wait this out, this memory lost could be temporary.” Sam says.  
  
“You don't think she’s faking this?”

“No, she seemed pretty freaked.”  
  
“Yeah, with my pie all over her face, I didn't even get to eat it yet and she got to it first.”

“Come on, she’s waiting, don't want to freak her out anymore.” Sam grabs a shirt and they go back to the war room to see her looking at the open books on the table. “Why do you guys have all these books about supernatural creatures?”

“Uh, we’ll explain everything during breakfast, I'll show you to the bathroom and your room.”

“Room? You guys live here?”

“Yeah,” he nods taking look around the place and leads her to the only bathroom in the bunker. Sam shows her how to turn on the shower and leaves her be. About thirty minutes later she comes out with Sam’s shirt that was more like a dress and Dean’s boots that didn't quite match or fit really. “You look good.” Sam smiles. “You guys ready, I’m starving.” Dean yells from the garage. “You’re always starving.” Sam yells back making Mikayla laugh, something Sam hasn't heard from her in a long time which makes him smile. “Whoa, this is your car?” She raises her eyebrows impressed. This makes Dean smile by the fact she still loves the car.

“Yeah, hop in.” She doesn't hesitate and hops down the garage steps and into the passenger seat of Baby. At a local diner she sits there looking at the menu. “Sam, Dean, Mikayla, nice to see you again.” Their usual waitress greets them. “So the usual as always along with two slices of pies for the twins.” She continues. Mikayla hesitates for a moment but Dean takes care of their order. When she walks away Mikayla frowns in confusion. “Who are twins?” She ask.   
  
“Well you and I.” Dean answers. “Everyone says we’re the female and male versions of each other.”

“Oh, I don't see it.”

“Me neither.” This makes Sam rolls his eyes. “So, I’m sure you have a bunch of questions.” Sam starts. “Uh, yeah, what about our parents?”

“Um, well our mom, Mary Winchester died when I was a baby, Dean was just four and our Dad John Winchester he died about nine years ago. He adopted you when you were just a baby, when you were about eight, nine months.”   
  
“Oh, well do we have any other relatives?” Sam hesitates whether or not to tell her about Bobby and looks to Dean who nods. “There was Bobby singer, not a blood relative but Bobby always said family don't end with blood. He was the one that mostly raised you, but he died almost two years ago. Dad has some journals when we get back you can read those and get more details.”   
  
“Okay, so no relatives, just the three of us?” They nod. “So who the hell is the guy in the dudgeon like room?” She whispers so no one else can hear. “That’s Crowley.” Dean answers. “He's like your uncle, he was best friends with your biological father.”

“So why do you have my so called uncle chained up?”

“Well, you're gonna have to know anyways so we might as well spill the beans now about everything.” Dean says.

“Okay?”

“Supernatural creatures are real, ghost, vampires, werewolves, sirens, angels and demons the whole nine.” Dean continues. The boys sit there looking at her blank expression. “Not surprising, I mean I did climb out the ground and hear voices in my head. So it's not really a shocker.”

“Well okay, that went great, thought you would've freaked.” Sam chuckles. “Are you guys supernatural?” She ask. “No we are hunters, we hunt the bad since we were kids.” Sam replies. “But you are.” Dean adds. “I’m… a… supernatural? What am I?”

“You're what's called a Nephalem. Half angel, half demon.”

“I'm half angel, and half demon? So that means god and the devil is real. The whole clan up there is real?”

“Yup.”

“I need some pie.” She sighs and waves the waitress over, Dean getting in his own order or pie. When they’re done eating breakfast they make it back to the bunker and Sam hands her their dad’s journals. “This will be your room. If you need anything at all Dean and I will be in the library.”

“Okay, thanks.” She sits against the headboard of the bed and pulls her knees up resting the journal on her thighs and begins her reading. Back in the Library with the boys Dean’s sitting there with a concentrated face. “What's up?” Sam ask seeing his expression as he plops down across from him. “Do you think we should tell Cas? Maybe he can give her her memory back when he gets his grace back.”  
  
“I mean do we want her memory to be back? Think about it Dean, she can forget about all the crap that’s happened, like Nick, losing her their baby, Lucifer. The guilt she’ll probably have for almost ending the world nine months ago. All the grieving from the past years.”   
  
“I understand that, but she’s also losing the good ones. Like when we first met, our first hunt, the first birthdays and Christmas we spent together, our road trips and stuff.”

“Well if she remembers, we have no idea how she’s going to react whether it be good or bad. And if she doesn't then we’ll just have to make new ones.”

“Do we teach her to hunt?”  
  
“Think that’ll be her decision.”   
  
“I think we still should tell Cas. I think, we even tell her that they’re still together.” Sam looks at Dean confused. “Why?”   
  
“When they were together she was stable. When they’re not together, she goes off her rocker. Cas showed her around the angel stuff and he can do it again.”

“But he’s human.” 

“For now.”

“So you want to tell her that her she has an angel boyfriend who is no longer an angel anymore?”

“Basically.”

“So what happens when she remembers and knows they didn't actually get back together, they separated because Cas locked her up in a cage and played god. Then Cas went looney and she took that away him and Lucifer got in her head and didn't bother with any of us and almost ended the world. She didn't look for you guys when you went to purgatory.” Dean gives Sam a quick bitch face reminding him that he too didn't bother to look for them in purgatory.

“We can give it a shot is all I’m saying.” Dean says taking a sip of his beer. Two hours later Mikayla comes out her room and into the library. “You okay?” Dean ask noticing her eyes a puffy and red from crying. “Uh yeah, I finished the journals.” She holds them out for Sam to take. “No, you keep them.” She smiles lightly and nods. “So are you guys working on a hunt?” She ask. “Well we were, but we had some other hunters take care of it.”

“Oh, I don't wanna keep you guys from working.”

“Trust us, its fine.” Dean reassures. “Good to have a break from all the chaos.” He adds.

“Well okay then, I was wondering if you guys can probably refresh my memory on hunting again. Dad wrote that I was a natural and I was thinking maybe if you guys were to train me or whatever maybe something will come back.”

“So, you wanna hunt?” Dean ask. “Well from reading Dad’s journal that’s pretty much all we know and I don't really know what to do with my life so yeah why not. I know what you’re going to say but I thought it and I want to hunt.”  
  
“Okay let’s get to training.” Dean says and gets up and takes her to the gun range inside the bunker. An hour and half later they come out the range and into the library. “So, how did she do?” Sam ask. “Oh I’d say she’s a natural all right.” Dean says holding up the paper seeing all head and heart shots. “Wow, great job.” Sam beams. “By the way Cas is here, he’s uh… rating the kitchen for food.”   
  
“Who’s Cas?” Mikayla ask right as he's walking in. “Me.” He answers with a small smile. Mikayla stands there shyly next to Dean who clears his throat. “Mikayla this is Cas, you and Cas know each other, you both are in a relationship.” Dean says watching her expression. “My boyfriend?” She ask Cas who nods. “You’re human, but I get a sense that you weren't always human?”

“Correct I’m an angel, but I don't have my grace now, but I’ll get it back.”   
  
“How’d you lose it?”  
  
“That’s a long story for later.”  
  
“Okay, so how long have we’ve been together?”  
  
“For about four years now.”   
  
“Wow surprise you didn't pop the question.” She laughs lightly. “That’s if angels get married?” She mumbles. “About that.” Dean says turning to her. “What? Don't tell me I’m married?” She says seriously. “Yes, actually but not to me. To Lucifer.” Cas says. “I’m marred to the devil?”  
  
“You’re also the Queen of Hell.” Sam adds. Mikayla grabs a chair and tries to suck up all this information in. The boys sit down and try to explain her whole life story to her. “So do you wanna go to your house in Delaware, we can take you there.” Sam ask. “Um, that’ll be good but can Castiel take me? I mean if you don't mind?” She says turing to him. “No, I don't mind, but you do have wings we don't have to drive.” 

“Oh so how does that work?”

“Just think of a place and go there.” Cas explains. She sits there frowning closing her eyes thinking of the kitchen. She feels a sight ting and opens her eyes and sees she's in the kitchen. “Awesome.” She breaths out. She grabs a beer from the fridge and pops back in the library and hands Dean the beer. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” She then pops into different areas in the bunker getting the hang of it pretty quickly. “Alright, I think I got that down. Onto my house I guess.” Cas gets up from where he sat and Sam hands her a piece of paper with the address. “See you guys later.” She waves and grabs Castiel’s arm and they pop into the house. She snaps her fingers turning on the lights. “These powers are awesome!” She beams. She walks around the house and grabs picture frames looking at pictures of her and Nick. Cas sits on the couch and waits as she goes around the whole house. “Anything?” He ask as she comes down the stair. “No.” She shakes her head and crashes down on the couch next to Cas with a heavy sigh. “I'm sorry, I can’t remember you.”

“You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault.”

“The bed upstairs in the master bedroom, I laid it on it to see if anything will come to me but nothing, but I can tell that you were there. I can smell your scent on it, weird how I laid there and it felt like— home, even though I don't remember any of it. Not Nick, not this house, not being pregnant or with Lucifer, or you. I mean four years of a relationship and I don't remember any of it.”

“Well whoever got you out the cage probably didn't want you to remember for a reason.”

“I mean, I was bad? That’s why I was sent to the cage right?”

“You got hurt, many of times, and Lucifer convinced you there was another way to handle that pain and rage you held within you. I was the one who sent you to the cage, I wasn't going to kill you. I can't. I-I-love you.”

This makes Mikayla flustered and she shyly hides her face putting her head down. “I'm sorry, for everything that's happened.” She apologizes tries not to cry but fails. Cas lifts her head up and whips her tears with his red sweater sleeve. “You will remember, I have faith in that.”

She smiles at him and leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Cas, I’ma go upstairs and change into some clothes that I assume is mine. Think I'll take a nap too.”

“I’ll be down here.”

“Okay.” She goes upstairs and changes into sweatpants and sweat shirt. She lays in bed and gets comfortable. About twenty minutes later she's still laying on her back staring at the ceiling. “Castiel!” She calls out. She hears his footsteps coming up the stairs and peaks his head in.

“Something wrong?”

“I can't really fall asleep, do you mind laying down with me until I fall asleep.”

“Always, I know just the thing.” He comes around and kicks off his shoes and lays down with her. “It's okay, you can come close.” She gives him permission and she wraps her arm around him laying her hand flat on his chest while her head rest in the crook of his neck. Cas tells her the same story he told her after their first encounter with Lucifer in John’s truck in enochian. A few minutes later of listening to Castiel’s voice Mikayla falls asleep.

* * *

_  
It’s early morning and Mikayla wakes up from the morning rays shinning in the bedroom. She hears soft breathing besides her and sees Nick peacefully sleeping on his side facing her the sun making a beautiful silhouette of him. She admires him as he looks so vulnerable in his sleep. She slowly scoots herself closer, still asleep he wraps an arm around her. She smiles bending her head down and kisses the middle of his chest. She hears Nick hum and he slowly opens his eyes. “Morning handsome.” She smiles kissing him softly._

_“Mornin.” He smiles and reaches his hand down her stomach to touch her baby bump. “And good morning to you my little one.” He scoots down and gets leveled with her stomach placing both hands on her bump. “Good morning, good morning to you.” He sings and kisses her bump. “You my child are so lucky to have this woman as your mommy. I don't know where I would be if she didn't come along in my life when I walked in that sub shop that day and was having a crappy day at work and I saw the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. When you are born the three of us are going away to be a happy family and your mommy and I can get married. Sound like a deal? Pound if you agree.” He says holding a fist against her stomach and she feels a little pound from the baby.”_   
  
_“I still can’t believe my child actually fist bumps me!” He beams. “You’re such a dork, come on let’s go shower.” She says getting up from bed and walks to the bathroom turning on the shower. Nick steps in while Mikayla gets some clothes for them. She trails back in seeing the glass already steamed up and Nicks fogged silhouette against the black tile wall. She smiles listening to his humming something he does when he’s occupied with something. She noticed this when they first met and he came over the motel for maintenance. She goes in and stands behind him wrapping her arms around his biceps and lays her hands on his chest laying her head between his shoulders blades, something she enjoys doing while they shower._   
  
_She stands there listening to Nick’s humming as he stands under the rain shower. He turns around and slowly and brings her in closer putting her under the shower head letting her hair get wet. He grabs the shampoo and massages it to her scalp. “Mmmm.” She moans dropping her arms from him enjoying his movements. When he's done she whimpers from the lost of touch. “Aw man.” She pouts and he laughs. “Come on, we can’t be in here all day our water bill will go up again. “Not my fault things get hot and steamy in the shower.” She winks. They finish up and actually get out in a good time. “You can go ahead with breakfast, I’ma dry my hair.”_

_He gives a quick kiss and gets dress and goes downstairs. She stands in front of the mirror and does her hair. When she does she admires her work and then stops to look at her bump. She lifts up her long sleeve and puts her hands on her bump. She smiles turning to the side looking at it from all angles. She puts her shirt down and leans her hands on the counter. “Okay, today’s the day. You’re gonna tell him that you’re something supernatural, not sure what really, but you gotta tell him something, I mean you’re baby gonna be supernatural too right?” She says to herself in the mirror. When the aroma of bacon hits her upstairs she makes her way downstairs._

* * *

 

Mikayla wakes up from her nap opening her eyes seeing Cas asleep beside her. She smiles and gently gets up trying not to wake him up. She goes to the bathroom and steps in the shower without turning it on trying to remember what she just dreamt. She walks out and steps in front of the mirror she thinks about what she said about being half angel and half demon. She thinks about wings and concentrates to see them. She looks down for a moment and looks up with a gasp. Only the shadows of her wings show but it was still a sight to see. “Seems like I never got the chance to tell you.” She sighs and hides her wings again. She goes downstairs and looks in the fridge not seeing anything to eat really. She puts on some sandals and walks around the town. Figured that might help her remember something.   
  
She spots the sandwich shop she met Nick and worked at and goes in. Realizing she doesn't have cash and has to go back she goes to leave until she hears her name. “Oh my gosh, Mikayla!” She turns around to see Andrea who of course she doesn't remember. Andrea hops over the counter and rushes to Mikayla to give a tight hug. When she breaks it Mikayla is standing there awkwardly. “Hey!” Everyone else greets her coming from the back, but she just stands there not knowing what to say. “Kayla, why you standing there like we’re strangers get over here.” Mason says. 

“Um, I’m sorry, you kinda are.”

“What?” Miranda ask.  
  
“Mikayla there you are I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Cas says coming in. “Sorry, I left to get food for us, I forgot money so I was gonna go back to get some.”  
  
“What do you mean, we’re strangers?” Andrea ask.  
  
“I uh—  
  
“Was in a car accident.” Cas interrupts. “She lost her memory.” He adds. “Oh, you poor thing.” Miranda says coming to her and takes her to a booth. Miranda begins to tell Mikayla’s life there in town and how she met Nick and their friendship. “Hey how about you hop over the counter and see if anything comes back.” Mason suggests. “Okay.” She agrees and go over and Cas sits there eating and watching. Mikayla stands there with her hands gently lay on the counter trying to get a good look around the place she eyes the metal spatula on the counter and something flashes to her.  
  


* * *

  
_Nick stands there waiting patiently looking up at the menu. He eventually looks down at her with a surprised looked._

_“Whoa.”_

_“What? I don't have oil smudged on my face do I?” She ask worried checking her hands and arms picking up a spatula looking at her reflection. Nick chuckles shaking his head. “No, I mean whoa to your look. It's not your usual get up. It's different. I like it. You look pretty.” He complements her. “Oh, thank you.” She gives him a nervous laugh blushing bringing her head down to the food. “You’re welcome.”_   
  
_“So uh, your usual Italian meat lovers with tomatoes, lettuce and mayo?” She ask. Nick smiles back at the fact she knows his order. “Actually how about you surprise me with something,” he suggests. “Yeah sure.” She starts making his sub and she can see through her eyelashes that he watches her every move. When she’s done she wraps it up ringing him up._

_“Slow day huh?” He ask gesturing his finger around. She turns not seeing any of her co workers in sight. “Uh sorta yeah.” She laughs and hands him his bag. “Thank you Mikayla.” He smiles stepping back to the door not breaking eye contact. “You’re welcome Nick.” She gives him a little wave as he looks back once more to her. Once he’s out of sight everyone comes back out._

_“Oh my god you have a thing for the creepy maintenance guy.” Miranda gasp coming behind Mason. “What? No I don't. And his name is Nick.”_

* * *

 

Mikayla comes out the memory chuckling. “What?” Miranda ask. “Creepy maintenance guy really?” Mikayla ask. They all laugh about how that’s the one memory that sticks. She gets another two sandwiches for her and Cas and they head back to the house. “Seems like you had a lot of good memories with Nick.” Cas says as they go in the kitchen. “Yeah, we did.” She says trying not to cry. “Hey, it’s oaky.”   
  
“No, it’s not okay Castiel! Nick is dead because of me! I wanted Nick back and Lucifer took advantage!” He sits there in silence not knowing what else to say. “I’m just gonna fly us back to the bunker.” She grabs his arm and takes them there. Sam and Dean are sitting in the library when they’re descending down the stairs. “Hey, how everything go?” Sam ask getting up.  
  
“Just perfect.” Mikayla mutters with gritted teeth and storms to her room and slams the door.

“Cas?” Dean questions waiting for him to explain. “She remembered Nick.”   
  
“Figures.” Sam nods. Dean goes to go to her room but Sam stops him. “Just leave her be, she needs some time.” Dean looks back to the hallway and nods in agreement and goes back to the library and Sam and Cas follow. Mikayla stays in her room and looks through some pictures her brothers given her.

Two weeks go by until Mikayla gets her memory back. It was one night where she was holding her locket when everything hit her at once. The following day she’s upset with herself on how she could've ended everything in a split second. She doesn't tell the boys yet and goes out her room to get some food. Mikayla heads to the library seeing Dean sitting there on the computer looking for a case. “Can I have your keys, I’m going on a run.” She ask bluntly. Dean frowns for a moment and hesitantly passes them to her. Sam and Dean share a look before she walks off.   
  
“Don’t forget—

“The pie Dee, I know.” She grunts in annoyance and leaves closing the door behind her.   
  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean whispers. “What?” Sam ask. “She didn't forget.” Dean says. “Yeah maybe because you keep telling her over and over.” Sam chuckles. “No, she called me Dee.” That’s when it hit Sam, she remembers. “She’s never called me Dee since she got back, she remembers, Sam.”


	29. Chicago Fire Rescue Fling

Mikayla comes back from the store with a bunch of bags in both hands. She uses her grace to close the trunk of Baby and walks to the door of the bunker, struggling to try to get it open since no magic can just pop in the bunker. She finally gets the door open and pops in the kitchen. She doesn't hear the boys in the library so she assumes they’re in their room. She puts all the food away and makes her way to a piano she found in a random room. She sits down on the small cushioned bench and runs her fingers along the keys. Not only is she upset with herself for what she’s done, today is her dad’s birthday. She sits and sings the one song that reminds her of him. Hurt by Christina Aguilera, same she sung for Bobby.  
  
 _“Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
 _You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_  
 _If only I knew what I know today_  
 _Ooh, ooh”_  
  
Sam and Dean both hear the piano playing and walk out their rooms meeting in the hallway. They follow her voice through the hallways and eventually find her. They don't want to interrupt so they slide down and sit on the floor on each side of the door outside in the hall and just listen.   
  
_“I would hold you in my arms_  
 _I would take the pain away_  
 _Thank you for all you've done_  
 _Forgive all your mistakes_  
 _There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
 _To hear your voice again_  
 _Sometimes I wanna call you_  
 _But I know you won't be there_  
  
 _Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_  
 _For everything I just couldn't do_  
 _And I've hurt myself by hurting you_  
 _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
 _Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
 _And it's so hard to say goodbye_  
 _When it comes to this”_

Cas comes around the corner and joins the boys sitting across them in the middle between the brothers. “It’s our dad’s birthday.” Sam says clarifying Cas’s confusion. They quiet down when they hear her voice break down to a cry.   
  
_“Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
 _Would you help understand?_  
 _Are you looking down upon me?_  
 _Are you proud of who I am?_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
 _To have just one more chance_  
 _To look into your eyes_  
 _And see you looking back_  
  
 _Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_  
 _For everything I just couldn't do_  
 _And I've hurt myself, ohhIf I had just one more day_  
 _I would tell you how much that I've missed you_  
 _Since you've been away_  
 _Ooh, it's dangerous_  
 _It's so out of line_  
 _To try and turn back time”_  
  
She comes to a stop and sits there trying not to break down. Dean makes it his move and gets up and goes in the room slowly and slides himself on the bench next to her. Sam does the same and slides to her left. She sits there silently with her arms fallen on her lap. “I remember the first time dad and I dealt with a hunt, he didn't have a choice really, we happened to be in town with a bunch of vamps. Dad never told anyone this, not even Bobby because he was so ashamed with himself because I along with other children ended up kidnapped by the vamps.

* * *

 

  
 _Mikayla was five years old when John started taking Mikayla on trips with him. They were currently at a diner in Utah eating an early dinner. “What do you want to eat babe? Anything you want on the menu.” He says smiling at his five year old daughter who is happily sitting on her legs bouncing happily. “Anything?” She ask her eyes wide scanning the big menu. “Expect the desert.” He blurts remembering that she’s big on sweets. “Aw man.” She pouts and scans the menu more. “Can I have a burger not from the kiddie menu?” She ask. “Burger, sure.” He chuckles._  
  
“With french fries?” She adds. “You want fries, you got fries.”  
  
“Yay!” She smiles. John orders their food and soon the burger is placed in front on Mikayla.   
  
_“That’s a big burger for you sweetie, you gonna finish that?” The waitress ask. “Uh huh.” Mikayla nods grabbing the ketchup and squirting it on her plate laughing at the sound it makes. “Sounds like a fart.” She giggles making John laugh. “Here let me cut that in half for ya.” Once she’s done eating Mikayla leans back in booth and rubs her stomach. “My tummies full.” She sighs and John laughs from how serious she is. “Oh my gosh, you ate the whole thing!” The waitress says coming to get their plates. “Sure did.” She mumbles looking at the plate. “Want any desert?” She ask. Mikayla looks at John to her plate. “No, thanks, I’m stuffed like a bird.” The waitress laughs and John pays for their food and takes her to the park. Mikayla slyly walks behind John when they get to the playground. “Alright try not to get too dirty okay.” John says looking down at her. He frowns when she doesn't move._  
  
 _“What’s wrong babe? Don't ya wanna play?”_

 _“I don’t know any of these kids.”_  
  
 _“Well that’s were you make new friends, like you did the first time at school.”_  
  
 _“Okay, I’ll try.” John chuckles as he watches his five year old daughter who's wearing denim short overalls and black timberlands with a matching denim snapback she wore backwards. In Johns defense he didn't know how to dress a little girl, but he thinks it was cute that she looks like a little tom boy and Mikayla thinks so as well. She goes along the little slide and starts conversation with some other kids. John sits there writing in his journal looking up to check up on her. After a while of not looking John suddenly hears a scream. “DADDY!” Mikayla screams. He looks up seeing Mikayla being held and taken into a black van as it drives off._

_He gets up and chases the van but doesn't make it and goes in his car and but loses it. He storms into the police station demanding for help along with some other parents who's children also been snatched that day. John eventually finds that van in an abandoned motel. Mikayla along with six other children are locked in a room. The other children are crying expect Mikayla who tries to calm them down and find a way out the window. “Stop crying guys, my daddies gonna come and save us, he kills these monsters.” Mikayla found out that they were vamps when they first came in the building seeing the others. She followed the signs from the lure that Bobby’s been reading to her. She hears a gun shot and gasp running to the window seeing Baby. “Daddy!” She gasp running to the door about to try and open it again but she's knocked down by it opening first. “Daddy!” Mikayla yells seeing it’s him. He rushes getting her up embracing her. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”_   
  
_“Just my ribs.” She answers. John frowns lifting up her shirt under her overalls seeing her side bruised meaning she had a broken rib. “Nobody else is hurt, but there’s vampires out there.” She whispers to him._

_He smiles at her knowledge knowing this and he gives her his phone. “I want you to call the police and tell them to track the phone, you remember how to do that right?”_   
  
_“Dial 911.” She answers. “Good, now stay here, protect the other kids okay.”_

_“Got it.” She marches to the window to see the phone better and dials._   
  
_“911 what’s your emergency?” The phone operator answers. “My name is Mikayla Winchester, I and some other kids were taken by some bad guys, they took us to a building that’s not used anymore, my daddy said you can track this phone to find us and—”_

_The connection ends when the phone suddenly dies. “Ugh.” Mikayla grunts and turns around seeing the kids. “Told you my daddy was gonna rescue us.” They wait and Mikayla gets more impatient. Police sirens are heard coming and the kids perk up and run to the window and see all the cars and ambulances pulling up. They shout banging on the window to be seen. John comes in the room and grabs Mikayla’s hand. “C’mon sweetie let’s go.”_

_“What about the other kids?” She ask as they leave the room. “The police and their parents are here we’re getting outta here let’s go.” He drags her along the hallway but as they pass one open door a vamp comes and snatches Mikayla’s leg making her slip from Johns grip and she breaks her arm falling on the floor. She screams in pain from her ribs and arm and John swings his machete but misses and the vamp takes off in the hallway. “Stay here baby, okay.” He orders and takes off for the vamp. “No, daddy!” She cries and grunts as she lays on her back. The place is suddenly barged through the hallway and first see Mikayla laying on the floor. “Are you okay sweetheart?”_   
  
_“No, my dad took off to get the bad guy and my arms broken.” She sassy’s to the officer who’s eyes widen in surprised by her attitude. The police and ambulance come in and help the children outside. They put Mikayla in the ambulance and are ready to leave. “No wait my daddies still out there!” She yells to the police officer. “We’re looking for him now honey.”_  
  
 _“No, I can’t leave without him!”_

 _“I’m sorry, we have to go, we will take him to you afterwards you need medical attention.”_   
  
_“SCREW MY MEDICAL ATTENTION! I WANT MY DAD!” She screams. The cop coils back from her words and they hold her back and shut the door, she grunts and sits back on the gurney. At the hospital, Mikayla waits in a room with a women from child services. She’s laying in the bed staring at the clock. It’s been an hour and she wants to leave. “Can I call my dad now that I got this stupid cast on.”_  
  
 _“You are one tough little one aren't you?” Mikayla just glares until the woman hands her the phone. Mikayla gestures for her to leave the room to give her privacy. She digs into her overall pocket and for her little notebook that has all the phone numbers she needs written on. She dials her dads number and he picks up on the first ring._

_“Daddy?”_

_“Mikayla, thank god, are you okay?” Hearing her dads voice suddenly makes Mikayla’s toughness go away and she breaks. “I’m okay, I just want you to get me, I wanna go home.” She cries. She hears a sniff and frowns realizing her dad was crying too. “Did you get the bad guy?” She ask. “Yeah, baby, I got him. He can’t hurt you anymore.”_  
  
“I’m proud of you dad.” She says as she looks down at her cast. “I love you so much, you know that. I want to make everything okay for you, I just want you to feel better. If I could take all your pain away and make it mine.”

_“I love you daddy.”_   
  
_“I’m gonna see you real soon okay. Hang tight for me, daddies coming and we’ll go home.” About a half hour later John makes it to the hospital to see Mikayla in the bed sleeping. After a lot of convincing he’s allowed to discharge her. He goes in the room and gently wakes her up. “Hey babe wake up.” Mikyla slowly comes to it as John lifts her up gently and picks her up. She immediately clings to him laying her head on his shoulder wanting to sleep some more. He walks out the hospital and puts her Baby. “C’mon let’s go home.” She nods sleepy as he buckles her up.  
_

* * *

“Dad and I made a pack not to tell Bobby,” she finishes. The three sit there on the piano bench in silence until Mikayla breaks down. “I’m so sorry.” She says looking between her brothers. “I don't know what’s wrong with me, how I could've done the things I did.” She sobs. Sam calmly wraps his arms around her as she let’s it all out. The brothers give each other a look of concern not expecting this from her. Dean clears his throat before speaking. “Listen kid, you’ve been hurt so many times, Sam and I understand why you lashed out. You were in pain, and you didn't know how to handle that pain, and you tried to replace that pain with rage and angry.”

She leans off Sam as he speaks. “Kayla, you know you can talk to us, about anything. We’re here for you. We’re all we got, the four of us.” Mikayla turns around seeing Cas standing there. “Can I speak to Cas alone please?” The brothers leave, leaving them alone in the small room. Cas walks up to her whipping her tear stained face. “Cas, I-I-I’m so sorry, for the way I acted. I’m sorry for everything I did the people and angels I ki—.”  
  
“I know.” He says embracing her. “I know.” He repeats and she breaks the hug. “I love you Cas, but I think I need some time for myself. I’m gonna leave for a little while, try to pick up some pieces.”

“Where are you gonna go?”

“Not sure yet, where ever the road takes me I guess.” He nods understanding and she goes to leave but turns around. “If you ever need me, I’m just a prayer away.” She smiles before going to the library. “Everything alright?” Sam ask. She has the same conversation with them, of course Dean doesn't want her to go but he understands. Once she left Cas goes in the library but is staring off to the bunker door. “Don't worry man, she just needs some space.” Dean says patting his back before going to his room. Mikayla goes to her house and packs a bag. She hops on her motorcycle and takes off down the highway.   
  
Ten hours later she finds herself in Chicago. She gets herself a nice five star hotel in the crowded city and parks her bike out front. She gets a hotel suite for a couple nights and goes up to change into some better clothes and not a plaid shirt and jeans. She puts on some high waisted bleached out shorts, a white bodysuit and her usual leather jacket and heels. She goes back downstairs and rides her bike around the city until she gets hungry and stops at club. She shows her ID to the bouncer and walks in the club her body immediately vibrating from the bass from the song Hey Baby by pitfall ft. T-Pain

She slips her way through the crowd and heads upstairs to the other bar. She finds an empty stool in the corner and plops herself down. “What can I get ya?” The bartender shouts over the music.

“Whiskey.” She drinks about four glasses and heads down to the first floor carefully holding onto to the railing so she doesn't fall. She finds a hot a guy standing with his friends and grabs his hand dragging him to the dance floor. After dancing for four songs she takes a break and stumbles to the bar for another shot then heads to the bathroom. As she’s walking down the hallway she see’s a couple looking at her, she stops getting a sense. They’re angels. “Winchester?!” The guy hisses. “I thought you were in the cage?”   
  
“Yeah, well I’m out watcha gonna do bout it?” She ask raising her arms challenging him. His angel blade slips out from his sleeve and charges at her. The woman stands there and calls for other angels help then gets involved. The fight is eventually dragged out in the middle of the club. People scatter not knowing what to do. Mikayla zaps around the club and ends up in kitchen two angels block her and Mikayla throws a pan of hot food on one causing the kitchen to go up in flames. The fire spreads and everyone goes out the club screaming. She runs to the dance floor seeing a gang of angels. “Great.” She hisses. She tries to fight them off as much as she can as music is still blasting away currently playing Animals by maroon 5.  
  
She gets thrown around in the club and tries to avoid getting stabbed. She’s pretty banged up from the gang of angels when suddenly three angel blades that are drenched in holy water are thrown to her entering right through her stomach. She falls to the floor in pain and suddenly a circle of holy fire surrounds her. “We’re not done with you yet, you’re going back to the cage.” The angel warns and they all disappear. Her head falls back as she pulls two angels blades out. Things start falling to the floor around her as the place goes up in flames. A metal rafter comes falling down landing on her waist and she screams in agony not being able to breathe from the smoke and fire. The sprinklers come on and takes away the circle holy fire but she’s too weak to move and eventually blacks out.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Mikayla starts to come to it, but barley. “Fire department call out!” She hears a man shout. Mikayla weakly raises her arm signaling that she’s there. “I found someone chief.” Mikayla feels the metal rafter come off her and is staring into a blue eyed firefighter. His eyes widen seeing the one angel blade still in her stomach. “Got a stabbed victim here! Don't move. What’s your name?”  
  
“Mikayla.”   
  
“We can’t get in with the stretcher you’re gonna have to carry her here.” She hears a woman shout.   
  
“Alright, Mikayla I’ma lift you up so I can take you to the ambulance.”   
  
“No, I’m fine.” She protests. “You have a blade in you, you’re not fine.” He frowns and carefully lifts her up in a standing position and carefully walks her outside. People gasp seeing the blade and he takes her to the ambulance. “My bike.” She groans looking at it crushed by a piece of the building. “You can worry about your bike later we need to get you to the hospital.”

“I said I'm fine.” She repeats and reaches for the blade. “No!” He shouts but she easily slips it out. She leans off him and holds the bloody blade. “Told you, I'm fine.” She assures him and she stands there for a moment and then faints but he catches her in time. “Yeah, you're not fine.” He takes her inside the ambulance and they rush her to the hospital. A couple hours later the firefighter comes and visits Mikayla to check up on her. “Hey, I'm looking for a patient named Mikayla, she was one of the club victims. Dark brown hair, my skin tone, about 5’4.”  
  
“Oh I know who you’re looking for. She’s a stubborn one.” The nurse walks him over seeing Mikayla in the hospital bed awake, not happy. “How are her stab wounds?”   
  
“Stab wounds?”   
  
“Yeah she had three of them, she pulled a blade from her stomach.” The nurse grabs her chart and shakes her head. “No, no stab wound mentioned here.” He frowns and knocks on the wall getting Mikayla’s attention. “Hey, my names Kelly Severide, I’m the firefighter that helped you out the club.”Mikayla nods remembering. “When can I get outta here and get my bike back?” She ask. “Soon, mind if I ask you questions about what happened at the club?”  
  
“Shoot.” Mikayla replies grabbing her pudding. “What happened to you, at the club?”  
  
“Well, I came into town and was bored and decided to go out, went to the club and danced a bit then this guy had ask me to danced, he was drunk and aggressive, I said no and he got upset.” She lies.  
  
“So he stabbed you multiply times?”   
  
“I didn't get stabbed?” She frowns shaking her head playing it off. “I saw you pull out a blade from your stomach?” Mikayla shakes her head again lifting up her hospital gown showing her clean healed non stabbed stomach. “See no stab wound here.” Kelly frowns confused seeing her completely fine. “I saw you pull some weird blade from your stomach?”  
  
“That smoke must have really got into your head.” She chuckles poking his head making him chuckle too. She stops to admire him in his firefighter get up. She like any woman in the world loves a good looking firefighter. “By the way what’s gonna happen to my bike?”   
  
“Uh, I took the liberty to take your bike to a buddy of mines, he works on bike and does mine.”  
  
“You have a bike?”  
  
“Learned how to ride a bike before I learned to drive a car.”  
  
“I need that bike before I leave town, that bike and I have experienced so much and it was a present from my uncle that passed.”  
  
“Well I will make sure that your bike is top priority in shop.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it, I just wanna get out of here, hate hospitals.”  
  
“They just wanna hold you until you’re ready to get on your feet.”  
  
“I’m ready to get on my feet now.” She protests. “I’m sure tomorrow morning you’ll be good to go.” A nurse comes in placing a tray of food in front of her. Mikayla frowns and puts the tray on her side table. “Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“This shit, no way. I could go for a burger right now. All that dancing gets you hungry.”  
  
“How about this, you eat the food here, and when you get out tomorrow why don't you stop by the fire house we’re having a cook out tomorrow and you’ll get your burger, deal?”  
  
“Alright, I’ll hold you on that.” After an hour of talking Kelly says his goodbye when he gets another call and leaves Mikayla be. She sighs grabbing her phone scrolling through her contacts stopping at Cas’s number. She debates whether or not to call him and doesn’t. She looks around, her gaze falling on the hospital food and grabs her tray and turns on the tv seeing a telenovela on and leaves it there. She pokes the chicken with the plastic fork and picks it up taking a bite. “Chicken ain’t that bad,” she shrugs eating the rest and chugs her cranberry juice. The following morning she makes it out the hospital and pops to her hotel room changing into some decent clothes.   
  
She changes into a white cropped crews top, with some denim shorts with a classic red and black checkered plaid shirt around the waist and her boots with her dads dog tags and Deans sunglasses she stole. She looks at the address that Kelly texted her and makes sure to discreetly pop up in a place no one sees her. It’s past 1pm when she walks her way closer to the firehouse seeing some of them working on the trucks. As she walks into the firehouse bay she sees a shirtless Kelly and she slowly comes to a stop admiring him. “Hey, you made it!” He beams coming to her as he’s putting on his watch and puts his shirt back on.   
  
“I didn't know where to eat in the city and remembered you were gonna get me that burger.”  
  
“Yeah, come on in.” She follows him in and he introduces her to everybody. “Smells good in here already.” She smiles shyly following him to the kitchen. “Severide makes some pretty good burgers,” Gabby one of the paramedics says giving him a pat on the back. “Eh, their alright,” another firefighter Hermann jokes. Mikayla joins Kelly sitting outside at squad 3’s table and enjoys her burger. “Watcha think?” He ask watching her devourer food. “I agree with Gabby.” She smiles nodding. Kelly winks at her before he takes a bite of his. “By the way my friend told me your bike should be ready in three days tops.”  
  
“Three days huh? Guess I gotta find another hotel to book.”  
  
“You can stay at my place.” He offers. “Oh I don't wanna be trouble.”

“No, nonsense, it’ll be cool.”

“Okay, thanks I’ll take you up on that offer.” After having two hours of free time they get a call. Mikayla says her goodbyes starts to walk away from the bay. She looks back to see Kelly still sitting at the tables staring off to her. She could've sworn he licked his lips watching her but she just shakes her head and walks away to a safe spot to pop into the hotel room. She falls back on the bed and lays her hands on her stomach from being so full. “Food baby.” She sighs and hears text tone goes off. She looks at her phone seeing it’s a text from Kelly.  
  
‘Glad you came by, it was great seeing you.’ with a winky face emoji. Mikayla smiles like a high school girl with a crush and texts back thanking him for inviting her over. She kicks off her shoes and rolls under the covers and explores on places to go in the city and get some gifts for her brothers, when another text comes in.  
  
Kelly: _What hotel are you staying at?_  
  
Mikayla: _Raddison Blue._   
  
Kelly: _Mind if I stop by later?_  
  
Mikayla smiles and flips over to her stomach in excitement and waits a bit to reply so she doesn't seem to desperate but ends up falling asleep and wakes up later in the afternoon. She heads back out and begins to walk around the city. As she’s walks along the bridge by the hotel she sees a group of people gathered around looking at something. Mikayla tries to get on her tip toes to see. “Bad car accident.” A man next to her explains. Mikayla maneuvers her way through the crowd and makes it to the front to see it was actually firehouse 51 on the job. She sees the squad 3 truck and smiles when she sees Kelly in action. She watches his every move admiring his work seeing he was very compassionate and dedicated to his job.   
  
When they have everyone out safely the crowd around Mikayla lessen. One of the firefighters Casey sees Mikayla on the sidelines and nudges Kelly. “Looks like you have an admirer.” He says tilting his head towards her. Kelly turns around smiling when he sees her there. He walks up to her with his arms open. “Excuse me miss but, I’m need you to step away from the scene.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I was just trying to make my way through to that hot dog stand on the other side of the bridge.” Kelly looks back at it and frowns. “They’re not that good.” He says making her laugh. “Well thanks for the warning.”   
  
“You never answered my text by the way.”   
  
“Oh yeah, sorry, I fell asleep watching a movie, but for your answer....yeah you can come by, got a suite all to myself.”

“A suite huh?”

“Mhm.” She nods. “Severide c’mon man, stop flirting with your girlfriend, let’s go.” Cap another firefighter on squad shouts. “I’m sorry about them.” He apologizes but she just blushes turning her head away failing to hide her smile. “It’s cool, I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Were actually going to Molly’s a bar that a few of the guys own later after shirt wanna join ?”

“Yeah, I’d love too.”

“Alright, I’ll pick you up at 8 then?”

“Works for me.” She agrees and they say their goodbyes. Mikayla walks over to the hot dog stand and gets one hot dog. She takes a bite and stops mid chew and frowns. She throws it away goes back to the stand. “Yeah I want my money back.” She says grabbing it from the jar. “Ugh” She cringes and walks around until it was close to 8 she heads back to the front of the hotel. She stands against the hotel column, her head into a game on her phone into she hears a car that sounds like Baby and looks up from her phone to see it’s Kelly. She smiles and stops to admire his black and silver old Camaro. “Nice, ride.” She compliments and she gets in. “You like it?”  
  
“Mhm, I’m into cars. My brother has a black 67 impala kinda reminds me of her.”  
  
“Nice.” As they drive to Molly’s Mikayla tells Kelly non hunter stories about her brothers. When they get there she greets everyone again and sits with the girls. “How are you after the club incident?” Gabby ask. “Oh I’m okay, waist is a little sore from the rafter but I’ll live.” She finishes taking a sip of her beer. The girls have girl talk while Mikayla gets to know them. On the other hand the boys have a talk on their own. “So what’s up with you and Mikayla? You know how some victims get attached to their hero’s it’s the opposite for you.”

“I don’t know man, there’s something about her. She isn't like any girl I met.”  
  
“It’s been like a day.”  
  
“Yeah but we talked a lot, and I liked what I heard.”   
  
“She digs you though.” Joe says looking over Kelly’s shoulder. “How do you know?”  
  
“The signs man, saw it all at the firehouse and a little now.”  
  
“What signs?”

“Did she say she likes anything you like?”  
  
“Cars, but she wasn't pretending she actually knows what she’s talking about.”  
  
“Oh another thing they play their hair.” Cap adds. Kelly looks back and sees Mikayla look at him real quick and give him a wink and sure enough she was playing with the ends of her hair. “Told you.” Cap brags. After the night of fun at the bar, Kelly comes up to Mikayla who’s currently playing darts with Hermann. He puts his hand on her waist getting her attention, “wanna get outta here?”  
  
“Yeah, let’s go.”   
  
“Oh c’mon you’re upset you’re losing so you’re gonna leave?” Hermann teases.   
  
“I was going easy on you.” She laughs. “Yeah, right.” He fires back. Mikayla chuckles and grabs her darts and throws them all at once hitting the bullseye. The crowd around them shouts in amazement and laughs at Hermann’s reaction.  
  
She says bye to everyone and they head back to the hotel. A little buzzed they head up to her floor with Kelly’s arm draped over her shoulder. As soon as she gets her room key out her pocket and gets the door open Kelly’s lips are on hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up holding her by her thighs and kicks the door closed. “The bedroom is over there.” She points. They strip all their clothes until they make it to the bedroom and he drops her down and crawls on top of her.

When their bedroom fun is over they hit the tub with bubbles along with a bottle of red wine and beer. “So what did you come into town for?”

“I need a distraction.”

“We’ll feel free to call me whenever you want.” He winks taking a sip of his beer.

“See mister sexy lieutenant firefighter, I have a problem that I need help with that’s really been messing with my mind.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, go on.”

“I’m in love with the most fearful and dangerous being know to human kind that I shouldn’t be in love with.”

“I knew it, I know how to pick em. So why can’t you be in love with him? Is he that dangerous?”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point, the point is that I’m in love with someone else also who I honestly don’t think I deserve and I can’t control myself.”

“Why you don’t trust yourself around this guy?”

“I don’t trust myself around anyone Kelly. I’m bad, I’ve done horrible things. I kill people.” Kelly gets tense and Mikayla notices automatically when those words leave her mouth. She leans forward and Kelly raises up and she leans in looking at him in the eyes. “You’re okay, no need to be afraid.” She watches as his pupils get small and go back to normal as she compels him. He leans back relaxing again. “Why do you kill people?” He ask. “Because I like it, it’s in my nature, it’s who I am. And my brothers think I can just go back to how everything was when we first met by the snap of my fingers and I can’t just be that hopefully girl from before, not anymore. See the problem I have Kelly?”

“Well maybe this is who you are now, loves does that Mikayla, it changes us.”

“Just stop talking, kiss me, be my distraction.” She goes toward him, straddling him, the bubbles moving around her as she attacks his lips. “My life is chaotic, I just want something normal for once. Like this for instant, this is normal. My whole life has not been normal.” She touches his forehead making him see her whole life in a flash so he can understand her.

“Lucifer has a lover? Who would’ve thought?”

“That’s what I use to think, but I don’t know what it is. I know we have the bond, but it feels like something much more powerful than some ritual that was performed. I mean, I’m in love with the devil, that’s doesn’t just happen. When Lucifer was risen from the cage and I came back I hated him but once I got to know him something in me changed.”

“So Lucifer’s still in the cage?”

“Yeah, and I somehow got out, I don’t know how or who could’ve possibly done it. I know it wasn’t Cas because he’s human now.”

“What was it like? The cage?”

“Dark, has like a blue light tint from the inside. Being in there it was literally hell. Time is different, Dean was there for four months but in hell its 40 years. I was in the cage for 9 months, that’s like 90 years but it felt like an eternity. If I was stuck in there with Lucifer himself then I think I’ll be fine, but with him and Michael, oh my gosh the non stop bickering between the two. I wanted to kill myself.” This makes Kelly laugh. “Hey your bikes not gonna be ready yet but I’m gonna be taking a trip to California on mine to meet some friends to go surfing wanna join in on the fun?”

“You know what, yeah, I’ll love too. Mason tried to teach me but that did not go well.”

“Great so tomorrow, we can head out after you check out and go to my place and pack.” The two relax the rest of the night. The next morning Mikayla checks out and kelly drives them to his loft. They shower before heading out on the road.


	30. Running With The Wolves Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. There's no excuse. I've just been procrastinating this story cause I had a lot of writers block and writing for my other unfinished story but I would not like this happen again.

Mikayla and Kelly head to his loft before they hit the road. She explores his back tattoo as they shower after their morning session of fun. Afterwards she gets dressed and waits for him to finish packing. She walks around looking at some pictures of him and his fire crew and his best friend Shay. When he’s done she walks to his car ready. “We’re not taking the car.” He says. She frowns confused until she sees him go to his bike. “We’re doing this the right way.” 

“Awesome, just how I like it, a backpack and the open road.” She climbs on behind him and they take off. They enjoy their ride until they reach the Kansas state line. Kelly feels her grip on him tighten. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just too close to home is all, don't wanna be home right now.” Kelly speeds up passing the state in no time. “Thanks.” She says giving him a squeeze. Once they reach Colorado and the Rocky Mountains they come to a stop on the side of the road to stretch and find a spot to use the bathroom. As Mikayla leans against a tree waiting with her eyes closed listening to nature she hears something in the distance. “You hear that?” She ask leaning off the tree. “No, what?” Kelly ask pulling up his zipper. “Water.” She smiles and runs ahead. “Wait! Wait for me.” He runs after her and comes to a stop when he sees what she’s looking at. “Holy shit.” He exhales.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispers as they gaze at the waterfall. “That’s a long way down.” He says grabbing a rock and drops it down, watching it disappear in the mist below. They walk around a bit being careful not to slip on the rocks. As they walk a bit Kelly points out to something in the distance. “That a cabin?” She squints looking further up. “Sure is, come on.” She rushes over and Kelly tries to keep up. “Kinda creepy lookin’ don't ya think?” He ask and they stand side by side looking at it. “Cabin in the woods.” She whispers stepping up to the porch. “That was a good movie, but I’m not trying to get killed like those kids.”  
“I’ll protect you.” She laughs looking through the windows. “Looks abandoned to me.” He says checking it out himself. She walks to the door finding it locked, and wiggles the door knob getting it opened. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Don’t you wanna check inside?” She ask slowly opening the door. “Fine, two minutes.” He gives in and they walk in slowly. The cabin isn’t that big, about half the size of the bunkers library. “Check this out.” Kelly says from across the room. She walks over seeing two barrels full of dynamite. “What use do you have for dynamite in the woods?” Kelly ask. “Hunting, I guess.” Mikayla shrugs. “What’s more fun than blowing stuff up?” She laughs. “Alright, lets get out of here, I don’t have a good feeling about this place.” Kelly says grabbing her hand taking her outside. A few feet from the porch is six people standing there looking at them. Three girls and three guys.  
  
“Who are you two?” The tallest ask, stepping forward. “Sorry, my girlfriend and I got lost and we just wanted some directions.” Kelly lies. “We were just checking if someone was home.” Mikayla adds. “Names Trevor.” He introduces. “This is my girlfriend Stella, my brother Matt and his girlfriend Leslie, and my best friend Alex with his girlfriend Jessica.”

“Names Kelly and this is Mikayla.” Mikayla waves awkwardly at them. “Are you guys camping out here? Pretty cool cabin, what are you having a couples retreat?” Mikayla ask. “Sorta yeah, you guys wanna join? We were about to about to head to the lake and go swimming, have some beers.”

“Uh, sure why not, we’re not in a hurry.” Mikayla answers. “Great we’ll change and get going.” Trevor says. They go inside leaving Kelly and Mikayla alone. “Did you forget we’re headed to Cali?” Kelly ask. “No, come on, live a little. Wouldn't you like to say that you got to swim in this lake with a view like this? The sunny Venice beach can wait for a few hours.”  
  
“Fine, but after the swim, we leave, we gotta make it there by tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
“I promise, we will, if anything I can just fly us there in seconds.” 

“Oh I know you can, but that’s not as fun as driving on the open road.” He pulls her in close giving her a kiss. “Alright, lovebirds let’s hit the lake.” Trevor says coming out the cabin. They all hike for good twenty minutes when they finally make it to the lake. “Wow this place is beautiful.”  
  
“Sure, is.” They make their way to the water feeling it with their feet. They were soon swimming having a good time drinking beers, and playing games. They boys played catch while the girls floated in the water in their tubes. “So Mikayla how did you snatch Kelly?” Stella ask.

“He actually saved my life, Kelly’s a firefighter.”

“How romantic, how long have you’ve two been together?” Leslie ask next. “Uh a couple months.” She lies. “Wow, and you’re already going across the country with him, you guys really must connect.” Jessica chimes in. “We do.”  
  
“Gosh I’m so hungry.” Stella whines. “I know, I can go for a big piece of meat right now.” Leslie says practically drooling. “Ugh right, nice and juicy, little bloody.”  
  
“You like your meat that way Mikayla?”

“Bloody? No.”

“You should try it, it’s the best.”

“Not sure it’s for me.” She shakes her head. Mikayla sits there floating thinking how strange they were acting. She climbs out the water when she sees the boys have taken a break from playing catch. She trails over to Kelly who’s sitting down on a big tube cracking opening a beer. “Hey, how’s it going with the girls?” He ask as she joins him sitting on his lap. “Uh, good, but they seem a little odd.” She answers. “Odd? I mean if someone was to be the odd ball out of the group I’d say it be you.” He chuckles. “I don't know, they way they were talking about meat kinda freaked me out.”  
  
“Wanting it bloody?”  
  
“Yeah, how'd you know?”

“The guys were talking dinner plans, wanting to hunt something.”

“Really?” 

“Mhm.” He nods. She looks around at the others looking closely. “What are you doing.”

“Looking for signs.” 

“Signs? Signs of what?”

“Signs of them not being human.” She watches their movements and quickly comes to an answer. Werewolves. “We need to get out of here.” She whispers. “What? I thought you wanted to stay?”

“Trust me, you don't want to stay for dinner.”  
  
“Why?”

“Because we’re dinner, now let’s go.” She gets off him and helps him up and quickly puts on some denim shorts over her bikini bottoms. “C’mon Kelly were going for another game before it gets dark!” Matt yells. “Uh, we’re actually gonna get going, we gotta hit the road.” Kelly responses.  
  
“You sure?” Alex ask. “Yeah, sorry guys, but thanks.” They say their goodbyes and Mikayla takes Kelly’s hands and hurries out there. “What’s going on? What signs did you sense back there?”  
  
“They’re not human.” She answers and drags him further in the words. As they’re running Kelly trips falling to the ground. As Mikayla helps him up growling is heard in the distance. “We have get out the woods now.” She says and is suddenly shot with a dart. She looks down at her chest seeing a tranquilizer dart. She collapses to the floor, Kelly following after he's shot. When Mikayla comes to it, it’s already dark out. She’s tied to a large long tree trunk and sees Kelly next to her on another tree trunk. “Kelly.” She calls out. “Kelly!” She says a little louder. He starts coming to it and looks around trying to get out of his restraints. “What the hell happened?” He ask seeing her tied too. “We’ve been kidnapped, by werewolves.”  
  
“Werewolves?!” 

“She’s right.” They hear and see Trevor and the others step out from behind the trees. “What the hell do you want with us?” Kelly ask. “We want you to be part of our pack.” Stella answers and Mikayla scuffs shaking her head. “What?!” Kelly says in disbelief. “Werewolves are stronger in packs. The bigger the pack the more powerful and strong they are.”

“Bingo.” Matt says. Mikayla moves her hands around and feels a sharp piece of bark. She grabs it and slowly starts to cut lose while the pack spoke. “Think about it Kelly, you can have incredible strength like you've never had before.” Alex says. “Think about all lives you can save faster being a firefighter as one of us.” Leslie adds. Mikayla gets through the rope where it’s lose enough to rip open and cuts her hand and starts painting a banishing sigil on the tree trunk. Trevor catches on smelling the blood and darts his eyes to Mikayla. “Oh no you don’t!” He yells marching to her. Mikayla quickly rips off the ropes and slams her hand onto the sigil all six werewolves disappear…for now. “What just happened?” Kelly ask. “Banishing spell, we have to hurry it’s not gonna last they’ll be back soon.”

“We can’t see anything.” Kelly says as they look into the dark woods. “I kinda can.” Mikayla says and thinks for a moment.

“Wait! You have those glow sticks we brought for night surfing right?”

“You’re a genius.” He says and digs into the backpack and they rush and open them and take off running, Mikayla leading the way. When they get closer towards the direction to the road howling is heard. They stop for a moment trying to figure out what direction it’s coming from. “Get back to bike now, I’ll get rid of them.” She orders. “Are you crazy they can kill you!” 

“Kelly, trust me. I got this, I’m a faster runner. I have a plan. Remember the explosive at the cabin? I’ll lead them there, but I need you to get to the bike now.” He wants to protest but he goes anyways. Mikayla adjusts her vision to the dark and makes her way towards the cabin. As she’s running she hears the werewolves close behind. When she finally reaches the cabin she starts pouring gallons of gasoline all over the explosives. She grabs the packets of matches out her backpack and waits. When she hears growling she knows they found her. Trevor kicks in the door and they all step in. “Great, right where we want you.”  
  
“No, you’re right where I want you.” She lights the match and throws it. She watches in slow motion as their eyes widen. Before the matches can even hit the floor she flies out of there a distance away from the cabin and watches it explode. “This is probably the most badass thing I’ve ever done.” She beams shouting. She runs making her way back to Kelly. “Oh thank god you made it.” She sighs in relief. “I made it? I thought you just died from the explosion.” She shakes her head and goes up to him giving him a kiss. “Let’s get back on the road.”

“Yeah, don't wanna be anywhere near here.” She climbs in putting her helmet on. It’s hours later at 5 am when they arrive to a random hotel in the middle of the desert in Nevada. “Honey moon Inn.” Kelly reads the sign. “It’ll do we need to stop.” They walk up to the counter seeing a older man asleep. Kelly gentle knocks on the window waking him up. “Hi, can we get a room please?” He ask. “Did you two just get hitched in vegas?” The clerk ask looking down at Mikayla’s ring from Lucifer. “We sure did, can we get that room please.” Mikayla lies keeping the story going. “Room 5.” The clerk says handing Kelly the key that has a giant heart keychain. They make their way around the corner to where the rooms are. “Oh a gift shop let’s go in there.” Mikayla says dragging Kelly inside.  
  
They grab some snacks and Mikayla grabs a bottle of cheap wine as they walk around the little shop. Mikayla grabs some playing cards as well and Kelly pays for the items at the counter. When they walk out Mikayla spots a vending machine next to the ice storage. “Oh honey buns, my weakness.” She groans digging in her backpack for change. She gets about three honey buns and hops on the ice container while Kelly cracks open the bottle of wine. “So how do you feel about being hunted for the first time?” Mikayla ask chuckling. “It was honestly scary.” He says opening up his own thing of honey bun. “Yeah, try hunting for a living. But it’s less scarier running into a burning building, which I would never do, and I’ve been in hell.”

“What’s it like?” He ask. “Hell? You really wanna know? The honest truth.” He nods answering.  
  
“Well I can tell you what it’s not. It’s not what people usually describe as this place that’s just full of fire and people burning forever, while the devil sits in his thorn with these huge horns and pointy pitch fork and tail. It’s honestly much worse than that. For a soul that’s held there it’s much darker. Times different there too. My older brother Dean was in hell for four months but in hell that’s forty years. It feels like you’re in there for an eternity. The torture in hell is different for each individual. It can be somebody literally torturing you or it can be you doing the most guilty thing you've done over and over again. You can’t change it or alternate it no matter how much you try. It can also be you living your worst nightmare and fears. And if you happen to be not tortured hell is dark, there’s an on going storm up above in the sky. Dark stone walls and endless amount of rooms. I’m the Queen of the hell and still haven't seen everything.  


“Wow, that’s deep.” Kelly says. “Sure is.” She replies mouth full of honey bun. “You’ve said you've been in the cage with Lucifer. If you don't mind what was that like?”

Mikayla shallows the piece of honey bun whole by the question. “I saw Lucifer’s face, his true face.” Kelly watches as she stares blankly at the dirt floor, he wasn't sure whether to ask further questions because by the look of her it was something haunting. “Why made him show you.”

“It was a little bit after I got trapped in the cage…..

_Mikayla is bent down at corner of the cage waving her hand in front of Adam who's sitting with his knees up to his chest with blank expression not even blinking. “He’s been that way for years he doesn't ever move or talk.” Lucifer says from another corner. “What in the world did you do to him?” She ask. “Just a little brotherly love.” He shrugs. Mikayla stands up and looks out the cage to the endless storm. “I can’t believe I’m stuck here.” She whispers under her breath. “Yeah well we would've been out if it wasn't for that damn kid.” Lucifer says under his breath._

_“Excuse me?” She says whipping around. “You heard me.” He says standing up and hovers over her and pokes her chest making her back up to a wall. “If it wasn't for Castiel bringing that brat of yours then we wouldn't be trapped here now would we?” She coils back blinking a few times trying to process the fact that he really just said that._

_“Take that back.” She whispers warning. Lucifer just stands there with pride. “I said take it back!” She screams crying pushing him. “Why should I?” He shrugs not caring. “Take it back!” She screams angrily punching him in the face. “There she goes.” He cackles. She punches him in the face again making his nose bleed. He grabs her by her shoulders and throws her across the cage. She gets up and swings again. When Lucifers eyes turn red she goes to run to the other side but he steps on the bottom of her dress ripping it above her knees. They went on fighting until Lucifer had enough. Mikayla is on the floor ready to keep going but Lucifer picks her up by the front of her dress and drags her to a wall and picks her up making her stand up against the wall._

_That’s when it happens. He shows her his face, his true face. Mikayla stares up at him horrified, his face then goes back to Nick with his red glowing eyes. “When you become the Mikayla I fell in love with, then come back to me. Other than that I don't want some weak creature.” He snarls letting her go and goes to the opposite side of the cage. Mikayla slides down the stone wall and puts her knees to her chest copying Adams position. She stayed this way for days._

“A couple days after it happened, Lucifer tried apologizing to me, saying that he didn't mean to.” She scuffs. “We continued fighting each other in the cage for 90 years.”  
  
“But yet you were only gone for 9 months.” Kelly says. “Yup.” She says hopping down. They go to their room and exam the room. “You know for the middle of nowhere this place is actually nice.” Kelly says. “And clean.” She adds. They relax in the room for a bit just talking and fooling around. When it gets close to sunrise they sit outside the rooms at the little plastic table and chairs and play cards. “Out of everything in the world the stars are my favorite thing.” She says taking her turn in a game of war. “How can you not they’re breath taking.” Kelly says looking up at the night sky himself. “Every year for my birthday my dad would always find a new spot where it had to most spectacular view them.”  
  
“Every seen the northern nights?”  
  
“No, that’s still on my bucket list.” About twenty minutes later the sunrise was beginning. They munch on their snacks and watch the sun rise indicating the early morning. “Okay, now it’s hot let’s get some sleep.” Mikayla says getting up. “You’re right we had a long day, didn't we?” He sighs. Kelly picks her up and carries her in the room making her go into a fit of giggles. They get comfortable and soon knock out. When they wake up it’s the evening and they go back on the road. They make it to the California beach just in time for their night surfing. Kelly introduces Mikayla to his friends then gives her a quick lesson on surfing. 

When they hit the water Mikayla enjoys herself. She takes a break and lays back on her board and floats on the water. After a while she feels the board get pulled back seeing it’s Kelly. “Are you trying to drift out to sea?” He laughs. “Sorry, I got lost looking at the stars.” She says looking up. “Pretty awesome view from down here.”

“Sure, is. Think Ima get out and sit on the sand.” She says.

“Okay.” She paddles back to shore and sits down on the sand cuddled with her towel enjoying the view. She grabs her phone to see a text notification from Cas. She opens up her messages and sees it’s a video. “Catching up technology I see.” She chuckles and clicks the video. It’s Cas and he’s sitting in her bedroom at the bunker.

_“Hi Mikayla it’s me Cas. But I’m sure you’ll already know that seeing my face. I know I haven’t seen you in a few days and that you need your space but I just wanted to say Happy Birthday. I want you to know that I think you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met and you are not a bad person no matter what you may think of yourself. You are not a bad guy. You’ve been hurt, but you always find a way to smile. I just wanted to make this video to give you my wishes and to say that.. I love you.” He pauses for a moment thinking of what else to say. “Cas!” She hears Dean’s voice echo through the hallway coming closer. “What are you doing?” Dean ask coming in the room seeing him holding his phone up recording._

_“I’m making a video for your sister wishing her a happy birthday.” He answers. Dean grabs the phone and Sam comes in the room just in time. “Hey Kayla hope you have a happy birthday where ever you may be. Don’t get too crazy and party too much.” He says. “We love and miss you, hope you have a happy birthday, can’t wait for you to come back home.” Sam adds blowing a kiss to the camera. Dean hands back the phone to Cas who stares at the phone blankly. “Uh how do I stop recording?” He ask Sam who points it out to him. “Again Happy Birthday Mikayla.” Cas says and ends the video._

Mikayla sits there not even realizing that it was her birthday. She checks the date seeing it’s a little past 12 o’clock indicating that indeed it is her birthday. “Hey what’s up?” Kelly ask coming up to her seeing her confused expression. “It’s my birthday.” She says looking up at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Honestly, I forgot. I literally raised from hell and lost track of time being in the bunker for so long. “We’ll what do you wanna do?”

“Kinda hungry.”

“Let’s go eat, surfing gave me an appetite.” He helps her up and they make their way to Santa Monica pier. They grab some food and sit down at one of the tables. Mikayla enjoys her corn on the cob and looks around the carnival. She spots a couple at the milk jugs game. The man looks like he either came from work or a really fancy dinner. A flashback comes to her as she reminisces her time here with Castiel.

_“Now that I’m done eating, let’s go on a ride.” Mikayla says whipping the powder sugar from her jeans. “You just ate, I heard you’re suppose to wait 30 minutes.”_

_“That’s when your swimming Cas.” She laughs. “No one really follows that rule anyway.” She adds. She pays for the tickets and drags him to the roller coaster. “Go ahead.” Cas says pushing her forward. As she’s going up the stairs she looks back seeing Cas hasn’t moved. “Oh no, you’re coming on here with me.”_

“What?”

_“Oh come on don’t be a baby, it doesn’t go upside. You’re taking a break so you gotta have some fun.” She grabs his hand taking him up the stairs and they wait in line waiting to be next. Mikayla slides in the car first and Cas after her. Mikayla pulls the bar down and they wait as others climb in. The ride operator goes to his station and presses the button and the ride jerks forward. Mikayla feels Cas tense and she wraps her arm around his. “Relax, this is gonna be fun.” The roller coaster does a small drop and the real fun begins when it picks up speed. “Whoa!” Mikayla shouts as they take a sharp turn. She looks to her right at Cas who has a smile on his face._

_When the ride comes to a stop Mikayla looks over to Cas and burst into laughter. “What?” He smiles. “Your hair.” She giggles. They climb out the cart and Cas looks at the mirror and laughs. “Told you it’ll be fun.” Mikayla grabs his hand taking him to one last ride. The Ferris wheel. As they’re going up Mikayla smiles playing with her friendship bracelet and looks up at Cas who's enjoying the night view. Her smile grows bigger when she feels Castiel’s hand on her thigh. She leans closer and rakes her fingers through his hair as he's deep in thought. “What are you thinking about?” She ask laying her head on his shoulder. “Wondering why things can’t be this peacefully all the time.” He says as they hear the ocean waves down below._

_“Yeah.” She sighs and lifts her head up. She watches as the lights reflect off of Cas blue orbs. He gives her his signature grin and grabs a hold of her face and makes the first move of kissing her._  
  
Mikayla snaps out her memory and sees Kelly looking across to her. “What’s that smile about?” He ask. “Oh nothing, just I really had fun these last few days, expect for the whole being hunted thing. “Me too.” They finish their night there and head to the beach house they were staying at with Kelly’s friends and called it a night.


	31. Celestial Errands

**One Month Later...**

It’s late afternoon and Mikayla is at the firehouse having lunch with everyone. “Hey can you grab more buns in the kitchen?” Kelly ask being occupied with the grill. “Yeah.”

She walks inside going to the kitchen grabbing more hamburger buns. “Hey Mikayla, your phones been blowing up like crazy.” Herramann says pointing to her phone that lays on the table. She frowns grabbing her phone seeing notifications from Dean. Missed calls, text messages and a voicemail. She clicks on the voicemail hearing a distraught Dean.

_“Mikayla, I need you come home. It’s an emergency, there’s a lot going on. We need your help. I need your help. Kevin’s dead.”_

Hearing this Mikayla drops the bag of buns and rushes out the firehouse. “Hey hold up, what’s wrong?” Kelly ask and Mikayla pulls her to the side. “I need to go home now, I’m sorry, somethings come up.”

“Wait? Will I see you again?”

“I’ll keep in touch.” She goes to her bike and drives around the block and files her and the bike in front of the bunker. She rushes inside the bunker and down the stairs she, comes to a stop when she sees Kevin’s life less body on the library floor. She bends down seeing his burned out eyes and Dean sitting across from him. She crawls back leaning against the book shelve on the floor next to Dean and sees Kevin’s burned out eyes. “An angel did this?” She says recognizing the damage done. She looks at Dean and embraces him tightly. “Tell me everything.”

Fifteen minutes later Dean finishes telling her everything. “Dean, why didn’t you tell me this when I got my memory back? I wouldn’t have left knowing all this was going on!”

“You had a lot going on after coming back from the cage. Sam and I didn’t know what your condition was going to be once or if you got your memory back.”

“You thought I was gonna go all rogue again? Try to break Lucifer free?”

“We weren’t sure, we were playing it safe.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that, Lucifer can rot down there for all I care after what he’s done.”

“What did he do?”

“It’s not important. Let’s focus on Kevin right now.” They go outside and gather some wood for a hunters funeral. Once they have it set up and place Kevin on top they stand there watching the fire. Mikayla starts crying shaking her head in disbelief. “God, I’m such a horrible person.” She cries. Dean frowns turning to her. “I mean I killed Kevin’s girlfriend and kidnapped him. I was a horrible person to him. He didn’t deserve this.” Dean hugs her cradling her side to side. “You’re not the only one, I was suppose to protect him and did shitty job doing it.”

When the deed is done they head back inside. “So Cas didn’t say where he went?” She ask Dean as they sat in the kitchen. “No, he said it was probably better that way.”

“We should give him a call.” She suggests. “I did, after I called you.”   
  
“Good. I think I'm go get us some food.” She picks up some food and drops it off in Dean’s room. She crashes on her bed and watches a movie while she eats. She eventually falls asleep at three in the morning and wakes up around eleven. She showers and gets dressed coming into the war room seeng Cas standing there. “Cas.” She calls. He turns around giving her his famous side grin. She runs to him wrapping herself within his trench coat taking his familiar scent in. 

Cas feels the death grip she has him in and looks down at her. “Everything okay?” 

“Just missed you.” 

“I missed you too. Dean informed me on everything.”

“Good, now that were all together we need to help Sam.”   
  
“Right.” 

“Where’s Dean?” She ask.  
  
“He mentioned something about breakfast.” They go to the kitchen seeing Dean getting started on breakfast. After the siblings eat Dean and Cas talk for a bit. Mikayla makes her way over to the file room where Crowley is locked up. “Aw my niece.” Crowley greets. “Here to rescue your uncle?” He ask holding up his shackles. “Sorry, I can’t do that.”   
  
“What happened to the Mikayla I worked with ten months ago.”   
  
“Shit happened and I got locked in the cage.”

“Heard about that, you were about to break Lucifer free.”  
  
“Yeah well maybe I overlooked things.” She shrugs and Dean and Cas come on in the room. They discuss a plan and all walk a few miles to the car Castiel was driving until it ran out of gas. “What are you a pimp?” Crowley ask Cas. “I like it.” Dean confirms it needs gas and fills it up. “Riddle me this, boy wonder. Why do you need the wheels?” Crowley ask. “When you betray us, I’ll be the one to crave out your heart.”  
  
“Oh Cas you’re such a flirt.” Cas gives Crowley a death glare. “Shotgun.” Crowley blurts. “Uh, wrong. You’re in the back.” Dean points. Cas looks at Crowley with a smile and opens the door for him. “Hey- you too. Keep and eye on him.” Dean adds. This time Crowley smiles at Cas before he climbs in. They head to this financial building and sit in the lobby and wait on Crowley. “Hear anything?” Dean ask looking at Cas and Mikayla. “No, the room Crowley’s in is warded.”  
  
When they get the information on the impala they go on hunt for it. When they find it at a home Mikayla stays outside on the look out and babysit Crowley. A few minutes later she sees Dean and Cas carrying and unconscious Sam. They put him in the car and drive to a closed location. They lock Sam into a chair and they begin the same process Samandriel went through. Seeing the torture wasn't a big deal for Mikayla, but when it came to her own brother, it was unbearable. She walks off to the far side of the room not wanting to watch anymore. Dean eventually joins her, Cas following. “I can’t watch that anymore.” Dean sighs. “How are you doing?” Dean ask Cas changing the subject. “You wanna talk about me now?”  
  
“I want to talk about anything thats not a demon sticking needles into my brothers brain.” He breaks walking it off rubbing his face. “Yeah, humor me, man. How you doing?”  
  
“Uh, I’m okay.” Cas answers. The boys have their little small talk until Crowley calls them over. They find out the angel is Gadreel. Cas goes and grabbing onto Sam and Mikayla holds him back. Gadreel continues with his threats not giving them many options. “Alright plan B. Cas you got to possess him.” Dean says. “What?” Cas questions. “Do it now!” Cas explains how it can’t do it without permission. Crowley clears his throat raising his hand volunteering. “No. Not happening.” Dean shakes his head. “Demons can take what they want.”

“I’ll do it then.” Mikyla says. “No!” Dean shakes his head. “Dea—  
  
“No Mikayla! I’m not losing you too.” She wants to protest again but Cas gets a hold of her as a warning not to. She steps back and Crowley does his work. When Gadreel is out and Sam is free they hear a car pull up. Cas goes to the window seeing who it is. “It’s Abaddon.” He says. “You guys go, I’ll handle this.” Mikayla says. “What? No!” Dean disagrees. “She’s part of my problem, now go.” She orders them. Abaddon enters the building staying at the top of the stairs while her minions go to the bottom steps. “My Queen.” She greets. “Mikayla.” Mikayla corrects. “I heard you were back.”

“I am, thought it was time get out of hiatus due to my plans not working out, but I think it’s time to get back to work.”   
  
“Have you had time to drop down to hell.”  
  
“I haven't, but I’ll be doing so later tonight that way we can catch up.”  
  
“I’m sure your brothers won’t like that.” 

“Don’t worry about them, they’re not in my way..yet.”

“What were you doing here then?”

“Family issues, they never seem to go away. I don't have my brothers full trust yet so I have make them believe I’m still on their side, but enough of the small talk we’ll have that later. I have some business to take care off now so if you’ll excuse me.” Mikayla says and walks up the stairs past her minions and past Abaddon. She calls Cas checking in on the boys and tells her Dean went go find Gadreel alone. She says her goodbyes and hangs up. “When does it all end.” She sighs and pops into hell and let’s just say things are chaotic. “My queen, you’re back, thank goodness things have not been right without you here ruling.” One demon says coming up to her.   
  
“There has been so much work that has been neglected ever since Abaddon took over while you were gone. “How much work are we talking about?” She ask. She follows the demon to one of many of the conference rooms and opens the door seeing hundred of thousands files in the room that there was no room to even walk around. “What the fuck.” She whispers. “Things have not been in order since the fall of the angels.”  
  
“The angels have nothing to do with us.” 

“Exactly, but whenever someone mentions this work with Abaddon, they’re smitted.”  
  
“Okay we can fix this. Give me everything on this wall, bring it to my quarters. Divide each contract in alphabetical order, and by regions. Get how many demons you need to work in this room and i’ll see how much I can handle.”   
  
“On it.” The demon speeds off getting to work. After a half hour Mikayla’s throne table is filled with contracts. She walks towards the bedroom opening the big red double doors. She walks in slowly looking around remembering the last time she was in here was eleven months ago when Lucifer was in her head and came up with the plan to release him. She falls on the bed and closes her eyes listening to the storm above. Mikayla doesn't realize she fell asleep until she wakes up. It was only an hour nap which was good considering she has a lot of work ahead of her. She goes back to the long table sitting in her throne chair and starts going through the contracts. “Yeah, I was gonna get through those eventually.” Abaddon says coming in the throne room.   
  
“Well, I’m on it now.” Mikayla says trying not to sound annoyed. “So, what are your plans for your brothers?” Abaddon ask. “Not sure yet.” Mikayla shrugs. “So your brothers have no idea you’re still on the dark side?”  
  
“Nope, not a clue.” Mikayla shakes her head. “Good. Are you going to try again with your plan to raise Lucifer?”   
  
“Why?” Mikayla ask curiously. “Well, I honestly didn't think you were gonna come back and thought I was gonna be running the show around here. But now that you are back, what do you think about both of us running this joint together?”  
  
“Both of us, ruling hell?”

“Think about it, we both are a knights, you’re the queen of hell, Lucifer’s wife for crying out loud. Together you and I can flip this place around for the better.”

“That’s true.” Mikayla agrees leaning back in her chair. “We are two powerful bitches, imagine the work we can accomplish.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Mikayla responds. “Great.” Abaddon says and walks out the room. Mikayla sighs looking at the table full of papers. “Where in the world is my hellhound?” Mikayla thinks out loud. Through out the night Mikayla manages to deal with half of the contracts before she calls it a night. She pops back in front of the bunker and heads to the kitchen seeing Sam still up. “What are you doing up?” She ask. “Trying to figure out more about knights of hell.” She opens the fridge taking the carton of orange juice out and takes a swig. “Kayla, how many times am I gonna tell you, use a cup.” Sam snarls.

“Sorry, just got a lot on my mind, can’t really sleep.” She says sitting across him at the table with a mug of juice.   
  
“What’s keeping you up?” He ask. “Well, I uh keep dreaming about the cage.” Sam looks up from the book to his little sister with concern. “The same happened to me. Once I got my soul back and started sleeping again, I wished that I couldn't sleep again.”  
  
“Yeah but you were only in the cage for like what half a day? Sam I was trapped in there for ninety tears. The things I saw—  
  
“What did you see?” Sam ask. She exhales not sure if she should tell him and plays with the mugs. “You saw it, didn't you?” He ask sitting up and she can see he was serious and kind of nervous to even say what he wanted to say. “What happened?”

“Do you promise not to tell Dean?”

“Fine, tell me.”

“Well, I’m sure Dean told you what happened on the island when Cas brought dad and my baby, to get through me.”  
  
“He said you hesitated.”  
  
“I did, once I saw the baby. Because for a second I saw a something good that I’ve created. But then I remember that, that was striped away from me. The rage came back when I remembered that my life will never go back to how things were with Nick. I would never have that apple pie life ever again. One day in the cage, I was standing there mumbling to myself saying how I couldn't believe things gotten to this point. Lucifer made a remark about the baby and that flipped the switch. We fought and fought and at a point he had enough. Then out of anger that’s when it happened, he showed me his true face. I was in shock for a while and Lucifer tried apologizing saying he didn't mean to.” She says rolling her eyes.   
  
“He showed it to me too.” Sam confesses. Mikayla lifts her head from her mug surprised.   
  
“Lucifer was upset about how things went down that day at the cemetery. Him and Michael fighting all the time.”

“Oh my gosh, don't even get me started on those two and their bickering. I thought you and Dean were bad but compared to them you guys look like saints they’re just pathetic.” She says shaking her head and Sam chuckles. “Thank you, I guess.” He says unsure really. “Any idea on where Dean is?” She ask.  
  
“Not really, he said he wanted to do this on his own, so be it.”   
  
“Guess I’ll have to find him another way.”

“Did you know? About Gadreel?” Sam ask. “No, and I yelled at Dean for not telling me.”

“Would you have done it? If it was you deciding.”

“Honestly Sammy, I would have. We’re all we got you know. You, me, Dean and Cas, we’re family. And if I’m being more honest, I think Dean needs us more than we need him. I know you’re mad about him not telling you and that you said you were ready to die but, Dean, he’s not ready for that. He would never forgive himself if he missed a chance if it means saving you.”  
  
“You’re right.” Sam says hating to admit it. “I think I’ma get some shut eye for a few hours, so I’ll see ya in the morning for a run?”  
  
“Got ya.” Sam smiles. Mikayla heads to her room and falls asleep fast after a long day. Sam wakes her up early morning for their run. “Alright we’re halfway back to the bunker, wanna race?” Sam ask. “I thought we were already racing?” Mikayla ask bending down holding onto her knees trying to catch her breath. “No,” he laughs. “Then you got really fast over the last year.” She huffs. “Being in the cage made you stiff. Last one to the bunker makes breakfast.” He says taking off. “No fair!” She shouts trying to catch up. Mikayla loses and ends up having to make breakfast. Cas comes in the kitchen seeing Mikayla struggling to cook bacon and pancakes at the same time. “Need some help?”   
  
“Yes, thank you.” Cas has seen the winchesters make breakfast countless of times and Mikayla taught him how to cook somethings when he was human. Sam leaves after finishing eating leaving the two celestial beings alone. As she finishes her pancakes she watches Cas as he unhappily chews a piece of bacon. “Miss eating food huh?” She chuckles. “I find it unfair how you can eat food and I can’t.” He frowns at the bitten bacon in his hand. Mikayla grabs the bacon from him and bites it smiling. “I mean you’re half angel, why don't you taste ever molecule?” She shrugs taking her last bite of pancakes. “Guess it’s cause my demon side, I technically don’t have to eat but I choose to just like how I choose to sleep.” She says with a mouth full and chugs down her chocolate milk. “Gosh that was good.” She sighs leaning back in the chair rubbing her stomach. While Cas sits there pouting, arms crossed.  
  
“How bout this, I’ll try to find a spell that will allow you to eat without tasting ever molecule and then you and I can binge eat whatever you want.”

“Sounds nice, but after all this mess is dealt with first.”

“Of course, then after you can eat all the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you want, I know how much you loved those.” She says getting up putting her plate in the sink. “Miss you PB&J.” He says holding onto the jars making Mikayla laugh. Mikayla calls Dean one more time not getting an answer. “Guess, I have to do it the hard way.” She grunts and gathers some ingredients for a spell and makes her way to Deans room for the last one. She hovers over his bed and finds a hair on his pillow. She heads to the war room and to the map table. She throws all the ingredients together and pours it on the table. She recites the spell and watches as the liquid circles a location on the map. “Gotcha sucker.”   
  
“You’re cleaning that up right?” Sam ask coming down the library steps. She snaps her fingers and everything is gone and clean. “Yes, mom.” She smiles and leaves upstairs outside the bunker. She finds him at pawn shop and waits by baby. When they step out Dean stops when he sees her. “How’d you find me?” He ask. “It’s a secret.” She shrugs. “I told Sam I was going to do this alone.”   
  
“Well, I’m not Sam and you’re not alone.” She says looking at Crowley. “He popped up just like you.” Dean says and gets in the car. “Well, I’m not leaving, so where to?” She ask getting in the passenger seat. On the ride over Crowley informs her on the first blade. “So this was designed to kill Knights of hell?” She ask.  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“So, this blade…could kill me?” She ask worried. “Don’t worry that blade won’t go anywhere near you.” Dean says. They arrive at a house not long after that and get out the car. “Wait.” Crowley says stopping them in their tracks. “I’m feeling something, something dark.”  
  
“What darker than you?” Dean ask. “I feel something, not sure though.” Mikayla says. “Oh, no.” Crowley says. The siblings turns around seeing a bee keeper come around the corner. “We need to leave here now.” Crowley warns. “What, are you allergic to bees?” Dean ask. “That’s not a beekeeper. That’s the father of murder.”  
  
“Sorry, who?” Dean ask. “It’s Cain.” Mikayla answers figuring it out. “As in Cain and Abel?” Dean ask. “We need to be a world away from here— from him.” Crowley turns around to leave but becomes face to face with Cain. “You’re not going anywhere, Crowley.” He says. They all go in the house and he has them sit on the couch and Crowley starts to tell the two about Cain. Cain then comes around the corner talking bees putting tea on the coffee table for them. “So what are the king of hell, two Winchesters one being nephalem doing at my house.” Cain ask. “You know who we are?” Dean ask. “I’m retired, not dead. What I don't know is why you’re looking for me, more importantly, how you found me.” Dean explains their reason and by the mention of Abaddon they see Cain tense. They go back and forth getting some answers. “If your friend here can talk, he would tell you that I trained the knights of hell.” This makes Mikayla perk up from the couch. “I built that entire demonic order with my own hands, Abaddon and Mikayla’s father Shawn included.”   
  
“Well that was information, I could've used five minutes ago!” Dean scolds at Crowley. “But, here’s something your friend doesn’t know. That no one knows, in fact outside Abaddon and Shawn. It wasn't the archangels that slaughtered the knights. It was me.”   
  
“Why did you turn on your own?” Dean ask. “Again, I admire your bravery, but if you’ll excuse me I have errands to run in town.” He says and says goodbye and Crowley and Dean step out the house. “You look just like your father.” Cain says. “You spared my fathers life,why?” She ask. “Your father was my most loyal, and he understood where I came from. You’re father was always on my side and spared him because he was in a similar situation that I was in. “Wanting to be with my mother.”  
  
“No, he was already with your mother. He was going to have you.” He answers but she shakes her head not believing.   
  
“No that’s impossible, I wasn’t born until 1986.”  
  
“That’s because that was the safest time to for your mother to give birth. You’re father put a protection spell over your mother to pause the pregnancy.” Mikayla stands there in shock trying to put the pieces together. “Your father was a good solider.” He says and gathers his things to go to the store. She walks back to baby saying bye to the boys not wanting to cause Cain more trouble. She pops back to the bunker and hears some screaming. She runs to the infirmary seeing Cas sticking a needle in Sam’s neck. “What are you doing?!” She ask and stops in her tracks seeing the grace in the syringe.  
  
“Is that—  
  
“Gadreel’s grace, yes.” She watches as they finish but fail with the spell because it wasn't enough grace. Mikayla makes her way to her room and drops on her bed. After a while of laying there, there’s a knock on her door. “Come in.” Cas comes in and sits down on her bed. “You seemed off earlier what’s wrong?” He ask. “I just found something out that’s kinda bizarre.”  
  
“What can be more bizarre than what’s going on now?”  
  
“Well….” She sits ups explaining what happened today. “That is bizarre. I’ve never heard of someone using a spell to temporally stop a pregnancy.”   
  
“Me neither, if my mother never did I don't even know what I’ll be doing now, or if I’ll even be alive.”  
  
“Your father wouldn't have saved you and you wouldn't be a Winchester.”   
  
“I never would've never met you.” She says poking his side smiling. “Well, I’m glad Talia made that decision then.” He smiles. “Lay with me.” She says and he scoots more forward on the bed so he can join her. When she falls asleep Cas gets up quietly and kisses her head before heading to the library to find Sam sitting there. “Your sisters asleep.” He says sitting down across from him. Castiel heavily sighs looking down at the table. “What’s wrong?” Sam ask.“I’m just worried about Mikayla.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“She’s not herself. She’s more quiet and stays to herself.”  
  
“Well, that’s how I was when I came out the cage. I kept to myself for awhile. She’ll come around she just needs some time to get back on her feet.”  
  
“I just miss her, is all.”  
  
“So do I, wish we can just go back to when things weren't so chaotic and we were just hunting things like ghost. Before we knew angels and demons were real, no offense.”  
  
“None taken.”  
  
“I’m sure she’ll talk to you when she’s ready.” The following two days Mikayla stays in the bunker helping Sam try to figure out how to get to Gadreel, but they decided to make a trip to New Mexico for a small hunt. Mikayla’s coming back from grocery shopping when Sam’s is at the table on the computer. “Hey, come here, check this out.”   
  
She puts the groceries down and sees police wire about a John Doe. “Sound familiar?”  
  
“Garth?” She ask. “Wanna go check it out?”   
  
“Yeah, let me go put these away first.” They head to the hospital where Garth is being held at and to the front desk and then his room. When they open the door Dean is there and hides something behind his back. Mikayla stands at the foot of the bed while her brothers stands on either side having an awkward conversation. “Lock the door.” Dean tells Mikayla. She walks over and locks it and turns around to see a syringe with a big needle in his hands. “What the hell is that?” 

“Adrenaline.” He says flicking the syringe. “You trying to jump-start him or kill him?” Sam ask. 

“I want some answers. He walked out on Kevin, he walked out on us. So if you got a better idea..” Sam looks down at Garth and suddenly back hands him in the face. “ Ahh, Ahh, Ahh!” Garth screams awake. “Dean…Sam…Mikayla…AHHH.” He screams again when he sees her. “Relax Garth I’m not here to kill you.” She assures him. Her brothers slowly turn to her questionably? “I almost killed him to get Kevin.” She explains shrugging it off like it’s not big deal. Once they talk to Garth and Dean explains the mark of Cain to Sam and Mikayla she leaves popping back to the bunker knowing Garth is okay. She helps Cas with whatever he needs for the next couple of days.   
  
Weeks later Mikayla and Cas are in a cemetery looking at a funeral in the distance. Cas watches another angel from afar and waits for him to be alone so Cas can ambush him with questions. As their leaving the cemetery Mikayla stops in her tracks seeing her phone is low battery. “Ugh, low battery. Do you have your phone charger?” Mikayla ask. “No.” Cas shakes his head. “Let me call the boys.” She leans against a random column and calls Dean. “Dean, hey, I know you were the last one to use the charger where’d you put it?”

“Are you at the bunker?” He ask. “No, but I’ma pop there in a second.”   
  
“Listen about the bunker it’s being—” The phone dies mid conversation. “Crap, hey I'm gonna pop back to the bunker to charge my phone for a bit, I’ll be back.”   
  
“Okay, just call me later.” He nods and she zaps to the bunker and descends down the stairs. She rummages through Deans room trying to find her charger but it isn't there. She looks in Sam’s room and couldn't find it either. She checks in the library and nada. She begins to gets frustrated and checks in the kitchen and lo and behold she finally finds it plugged in the kitchen next to the toaster. When she unplugs the charger the lights flicker in the bunker. “That’s weird.” She whispers and suddenly the kitchen gets cold. She exhales seeing the cold air. “Crap.” She whispers and turns around and sees Kevin with his back turned to her. “Dean, Sam? Did you find her?” 

“Kevin?” Mikayla shutters. Kevin turns around gasping seeing her. He backs up hitting the wall.   
  
“No, Kevin please don't be scared. I’m not all evil bitch trying to end the world.”   
  
“How can I trust you?”

“My brothers wouldn't allow me in the bunker if I was still evil. Listen Kevin, I know you probably won’t forgive me but I’m truly sorry for killing your girlfriend and kidnapping you. I was in a very dark place and I’m trying to move past that.” He stands there not knowing what to say or even believe. “And trust me we are going to catch the son of bitch who killed you.”   
  
“You’re forgiven.” He says. “Wait? Really?” She ask confusedly relieved. “Yes, because even though I’m showing up now and you can see me. I’ve actually been stuck here for a while and I’ve seen the changes in you.”   
  
“Thank you.” He nods awkwardly not knowing what to say next. “How are you here anyways?” She ask and Kevin explains. She stays there for a bit and charges her phone texting Cas to continue for a bit without her. When her phone is about half way charged she calls Cas but he doesn't answer. “Typical.” She sighs hanging up hearing his voicemail. She sits in her room bored, her gaze falling on the pictures hanging on her wall. She gets up and sees a picture of her and Bobby at the barn. She stands there thinking she hasn't been there in a long time. She goes to library and writes a note for the boys and zaps herself to the barn. She stands in the middle seeing everything is the same. The candles and lore book from when she was gonna kill herself were still on the ground in the circle of candles all dusty covered in spiderwebs, with the snap of her fingers she clears all that out.   
  
She steps out the barn and looks across the way and sees the junk yard. She follows the dirt road over there and her eyes fall on the derby and grass that now cover what is left from Bobby’s house, her home. She doesn't want to get too emotional so she heads back to the barn, but before she completely leaves she looks up seeing the sing above that reads _Singer Auto Salvage_. She climbs up taking the letters down and takes them with her to the barn. After cleaning out the barn she gets hungry and decides to go to the store. As she walks around with headphones listening to music she grabs a lemon pepper rotisserie chicken from the warmer and walks around the store for some more food. As she’s looking at the shelve of zebra cakes and swiss rolls along with not so healthy treats Mikayla hears a gasp and something fall.

Mikayla looks to her right to see her high school best friend Alex. “Alex?!”   
  
“Mikayla!” Alex drops her basket and runs to Mikayla tackles her on the floor making them burst into laughter. They get up and dust themselves off. “Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in years. You look great!” Alex says checking her out. “I know it’s been so long, we we’re just kids, and now we’re adults.” Mikayla sighs smiling. “I heard about your uncle I’m sorry, I tried getting into contact but your number was disconnected.”  
  
“Yeah I ended up getting a new phone.” They catch up and go out to Alex’s car and sit inside eating snacks. “Wait, how’s your dad doing?” Alex ask. “Oh, he uh passed away too.”

“Oh my gosh, Mikayla. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. He died saving Dean, I know he’s in a better place.”   
  
“So what else give me the clip notes of your life after high school.” Alex says popping her pint of ice cream open. “Gosh where do I even start?” Mikayla sighs. “Well I ended up leaving home for a while after my dad passed and moved to Delaware. I made some new friends and met a guy named Nick, fell in love, got pregnant, lost the baby, got depressed, Sam got kidnapped and almost died, then my brothers got caught in this crazy FBI scandal and then I met a guy named Castiel he’s kinda an angel didn't date him until like year later and met another guy too that was like Nick but more like the devil and then Nick died and Sam got really sick. I then fell in this deep whole of depression and lost the trust of my brothers and everyone else then fell into like a deeper whole in hell for about nine months and now I’m just dealing with my demons and helping my brothers out with the family business.” She says all in one breath.  
Alex sits there mouth agape speechless the plastic spoon still in hand. “I know it’s a lot.” Mikayla sighs.

“But I’m working on myself now, I’m fine.”   
  
“Wow, and I always said in high school you can handle anything thrown at you and you sure have.”   
  
“Yeah, the Winchesters just keep it going.” They catch up for another hour and she drops Mikayla off at the barn. Mikayla heads up to the second floor of the barn and drops on the bed of hay and grabs the box of cosmic brownies and goes on Netflix. She eventually falls asleep from a sugar coma but then hears nosies. She waits a moment to attack and brings her attack down on the hay. “Mikayla, it’s me.” Cas says holding his arms up. “Sorry, Cas.” She looks down seeing she’s straddling him and quickly rolls off so they’re both laying down on the hay.  
  
“I was calling you, you weren't answering your phone. Checked the bunker and your house in Delaware so I tracked your phone here.”  
  
“Yeah, just was a little home sick.” There’s a moment of silence as they both look out through the barn windows to the starry night. “Since, I have you alone it’s about time I give you your late birthday present.” She turns her head to the left smiling. “You got me a birthday present?”   
  
“I’ve been trying to find the right moment to give it to you, but with all this going on we never know when it’s really gonna end. So I might as well give it to you now, it could be really useful.”  
  
“What is it?” She ask sitting up. “Well..” He starts sitting up and digs into his coat pocket.   
  
“You’ll have to take us here first.” He says and hands her a piece of folded paper. She frowns unfolding it seeing coordinates. “My gift is here?” She questions looking up at him. “Yes.” She nods logging in the coordinates in her phone. “Alaska? My gift is in, Alaska?” She ask looking at him. “I’ll explain when we get there.”

“Okay.” She flies them at the exact location and immediately she gasp and tears escape her. The coordinates are for the northern lights. “Castiel.” She looks at him speechless. “Before your birthday I spoke to Dean about things you’ve done on your birthday. I know it’s not something you really celebrate anymore since your father passed away, but Dean told me that your father always took you out to see the stars and that this was next on your list for you to see with him. I had many birthdays to do this but I wanted it to be special at a time where I really knew who you were and how I felt about you.”  
  
Mikayla smile’s still crying. “Thank you, Castiel. So much.” “I love you Mikayla. Being human it didn't just change my view of food, it changed my view of life. I can relate to how you feel.”   
  
“I love you too Cas.”  
  
“Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands.” He orders. She obeys closing her eyes and lifting her arms out. She hears some shuffling in the snow then feels a cold piece of medal land on her hands. She feels around figuring out it’s a box. She opens her eyes and opens the box revealing an angel blade in her hand. “An angel blade?” She questions. “It’s not just any blade. Every angel has their own when becoming a soldier. I think it’s way over due that you have yours. Check the bottom of the blade.”  
  
She tilts the blade in the light seeing the initials M.M.W engraved on it. “Cas, this is the sweetest thing anyones ever given me.” She awes and gives him a tight hug. They stay embraced for a few moments and slowly pull apart leaning foreheads against each other. Cas takes this moment to make his move and kisses her slowly. All those feelings for Cas that Mikayla’s built up over the last months finally let lose. Cas does his signature move burying his hands in her hair which makes her knees weak making her wrap her arms around his back from inside his suit jacket. Cas suddenly pulls apart catching his breath.

“I know this maybe sudden and we don't know what would happen in the next coming days, but in your words I say fuck it. Mikayla will you marry me?”


	32. A Need In The End

Mikayla stands there taken back by the sudden question. “Will you marry me, Mikayla?” He repeats unsure if she heard him due to her quietness. “Castiel.” She breaths out. For a moment Cas’s thinks she’s about to reject him until he sees a wide smile grow on her face. “Yes, of course.” She cries. He smiles kissing her, spinning her around in joy. “I don't have a ring, but I can get one after.”

“I mean, it doesn't really matter to me.” She shrugs smiling. “How about we go home and celebrate.”  
  
“I believe we should hold off on telling your brothers until this all blows over.”  


“I agree, now let’s get out off here.” She flies them back to the bunker and they descend down the stairs the two brothers sitting in the library. They watch as Mikayla and Cas come down the stairs their sister giggling holding onto Cas’s trench coat. “Hey you two, what’s going on?” Sam ask smiling curiously. “Oh nothing.” Mikayla smiles and drags Cas to the bedroom. “What’s with them two?” Dean ask. “I don't know.” Sam shrugs. “But she’s happy, so that’s all that matters.” he adds. Mikayla stripes her clothes off dumping them in her basket. “Smell like a petting zoo.” She frowns getting some new clothes throwing them on her bed. “I need a shower.”   
  
“Why don't you just snap yourself clean.” Cas ask. “Because that’s no fun, and who said I was gonna shower alone?” She smirks walking up to him taking off his trench coat and his suit jacket. “You’re coming with me.” She whispers against his lips and takes him to the bunker bathroom. She turns on the shower getting it nice and steamy. When she turns around she sees Cas took it upon himself to strip all his clothes off. He has that same look he had when they first met. His hair a little messy sticking out at certain sides, his head tilted a little up looking down at her through his lashes, lips parted and eyes full of lust and again he was naked. She sighs loving this moment admiring him. Cas walks forward wrapping his arms around her waist and backs her up all the way to the wall underneath the shower head and attacks her neck, picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist. This was just the beginning of their shower sex.

When they’re done they go back to her bedroom to get dressed. “Hey can you go in the kitchen and get me my box of zebra cakes.”

“They make cake out of zebras?” 

“No Cas, that’s just the name of them. Now go so we can watch something on Netflix.” Cas leaves the room with just a shirt and boxers and walks towards the library. “Wait hold up, what the hell are you wearing? Is that my shirt?” Dean ask. “Pajamas, right?” Cas ask. “Yeah, but you never wear pajamas.” Sam says. “And your hairs wet.” Dean adds. “I took a shower.” He answers. “You never take showers.” Dean protest. “How else are you suppose to have shower sex, without being in the shower?” He replies. “Ew, okay that’s enough we don't need to know more.” Dean says waving him off. Cas goes to the kitchen finding the box and brings them back to the room for Mikayla. She pats down on the empty space next to her and she scrolls through netflix. “We never finished that FBI show.” Can says.

“Quantico, that’s right!” She beams putting it on. As they watch Mikayla focuses taking a bite of her zebra cake. “Is it me or does Caleb’s dad Clayton really resemble Nick?” Cas shrugs shaking his head. “I don't see it.”   
  
“I mean down to the hands on hip and everything.” Mikayla examines. “It’s you.” Cas says sipping his beer. “I guess.” She sighs taking the beer out his hand taking a sip. After they binge four hour episodes Mikayla yawns turning off the tv. “Okay, bedtime.” She says gathering the trash. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”   
  
“Oh no, you’re sleeping with me. You’ve been working really hard these last few weeks you need to rest. Especially with the grace running low.” She adds.   
  
“But—  
  
“No buts.” She says touching his forehead putting him to sleep making him fall back on the pillow. She smiles kissing his forehead and heads to the kitchen cutting through the library. “What’s with the smile?” Dean ask. “What I can’t smile?” She shrugs still smiling. “Of course you can, just you’ve been giggly, since you got back with Cas, what happened?” Sam says. “In due time my brothers.” She answers and walks away. “Wait!” Dean shouts. She sighs turning around hopping they aren't gonna ask anymore questions. “Got any zebra cakes left?” Dean ask. Mikayla sighs laughing nodding her head. “Lucky, last one.” She says digging in the box and throws it to Dean. “Yes, score.” He beams opening up the cake. “Ya’ll really need to lay off all those sweets.” Sam frowns. “Never.” They whispers in unison.

She throws the trash away and says goodnight to her brothers going back to her room. She turns the lights off and climbs into bed with Cas. The following morning when Mikayla and Cas are out running around doing errands currently at a gas station. Cas is pumping gas while Mikayla is inside getting some snacks when suddenly she hears some warbling sound coming from angel radio. She pays for the items and sees Cas staring in the distance. “You hear that too right?” She ask going up to him. “Yes, come on lets go.” He says finishing up.

“What is that? It almost like—  
  
“Heaven.” Cas finishes. “Yeah, that.” Cas starts up the car and they head to the noise. When they arrive to factory of some sort they walk inside seeing dead bodies everywhere on the floor. “Angels? What happened to them?” Mikayla questions as they keep walking. They see a symbol on the wall and Cas takes a picture of it. As they standing there observing the symbol there’s a sudden presence behind them. Cas turns around disarming the woman angel, Hannah. She explains what happened and persuades Cas to lead the angels. The two celestials go back to the motel Cas been staying at doing his duties and research and call the boys to let them know what’s going on. Mikayla lays down on the motel bed and ends up falling asleep while Cas is still on the phone.

He soon wakes her up ready to leave again. “I’ll meet you at the car I have to use the bathroom.” She gets up and goes to the restroom and freshen up washing her face to wake up. When she gets out the room she doesn’t see Cas assuming he was in the car waiting. She opens the door seeing his car but she doesn’t see him. She walks around the motel not finding him anywhere and calls his phone but no answer. After a couple more tries of no response her phone dies.

Two hours go by and Mikayla’s still in the motel waiting for Cas to show up. She sits on the bed looking at the tv when she suddenly hears someone messing with the doorknob. She gets up quick and goes to the bathroom leaving the door open so she can see who’s coming in through the mirror. When the door opens she holds herself ready to strike until she sees who it is coming in. “Sammy?” She says exiting the bathroom. “Mikayla, what happened we’ve been calling and no answer. “Cas and I were suppose to come meet you and I told him to meet me at the car while I use the bathroom but when I stepped out he was gone but the car’s still here. I called and didn’t get a response and found out his phone is still here and mines died. Chargers in the car and Cas has the keys.”

“Can’t you just pop inside the car?”

“Oh yeah, didn’t think about that.” She frowns. Suddenly the sound of wings are heard behind him and they turn to see Metatron. Mikayla growls about to attack but Sam holds her back. “Easy there tiger, I’m here to trade. You have something of mine, and I have something of yours. Mikayla glares at Metatron while Sam holds onto her shoulders trying to keep her calm. “Bring him here tomorrow say...6:00-ish? If not, Castiel dies. No comebacks this time.”

“Over my dead body.” Mikayla snarls. “An even trade?” Sam ask. “I’m an entity of my word.” Metatron answers and disappears. “How about you stay here just in case he comes back.” Sam suggest. “Good idea.” The following day the boys pick up Mikayla and get something to eat before it’s time for the trade. The brothers watch as Mikayla angrily stabs her fork into her pancakes. “Mikayla we’re gonna get him back.” Sam says looking at her now bent fork. “Nobody messes with my fi—Castiel but me.” She grunts and bites her bacon furiously. When it’s time they pull into the motel parking lot. “Stay in the car.” Dean orders. Mikayla tilts her head at Dean like his crazy. “We don’t want you screwing this up, please just trust us.” She squints glaring crossing her arms and leans back on the seat. “Fine.” She huffs. She watches them get out the car and pour the holy oil on the floor for their trap.

But of course things don’t go that way and the trap doesn’t work. Metatron easily just blows the circle away. “Good, you have your bat crazy sister locked up.” He says smiling and waves at Mikayla who smacks the glass giving him a warning glare. They trade Gadreel and Castiel and Metatron goes his way. Mikayla takes that as her cue to get out the car. They stand in the parking lot and discuss some plans. In the middle of the boys conversation Mikayla gets a text from Abaddon. “I gotta go, have a meeting.” She says interrupting Dean. “A meeting? What meeting?” He ask. “Oh nothing that would interest you, just some underworld nonsense.”

She kisses Cas goodbye and waves to the boys. “Wait!— Dean shouts but she’s already gone. “What meeting?” Sam ask Cas but he shrugs his shoulders not knowing himself. Mikayla zaps into hell and walks to one of the conference rooms where Abaddon is waiting leaning back against chair, feet on the table. “My knight and shinning amor how may I be at service?” Mikayla ask making her voice a little higher taking the seat across the table from Abaddon sitting the same as her. “Well of you insist my Queen, I do have one request.” Abaddon goes on with the joke making her voice deep with a fake English accent. “And what would that be?” Mikayla ask continuing with the joke. “To kill Crowley.” Abaddon answers in her normal voice. “I assume he’s causing trouble?”

“He’s planning to get rid of me. I heard from some of my loyalists that your dear old uncle is planning to have me killed."   
  
“Looks like we have to have a family meeting.” Mikayla says. “I’ll text you when I get the details.” Abaddon says getting up.

“Holla at your girl and she’ll come running. Well, not running. I hate running.” Mikayla chuckles. She stays there dealing with some other work before heading to her bedroom there and falls asleep. A week passes by and Mikayla has stayed in hell dealing with work. Cas doesn't return her call but texts her an address. She files to the address seeing some random building. She goes up to the door and knocks, few seconds later a random angel opens the door. “The commander is expecting you.” He says letting her in. “The commander?” She whispers confused to herself. When they round the corner she sees she’s dead smack middle of an Angels headquarters. The angel leads her up the few steps to an office. Castiel stands in front of a bulletin board linking things to Metatron.

“Commander.” The angel calls getting Cas attention.

“Ah, you made it.”

“This is what you’ve been up to the past week? Looks like an angel MIB.”

“Expect, we’re not hunting aliens, we’re hunting Metatron. We also don’t all dress in black suits and wear sunglasses.”

“How’d you understand my reference to Men In Black? We’ve never even see that movie together?” He then explains what Metatron did. “Oh well that’s helpful, I guess.” She shrugs not really sure. “So, I called you here so you can see where we’re at now. It’s been a week and a lot has happened.” He informs her. A few hours later Mikayla sits in Castiel’s chair feet on the desk, when she notices her brothers being escorted in the place. “Commander?” They ask. “Yeah I had the same reaction.” Mikayla chuckles. They all talk for a bit discussing angel and Metatron business for a while until Mikayla gets a long waited text from Abaddon. “Well looks like you guys have this handled. “I have another meeting, I’ll catch you ladies later.” Mikayla says getting up and grabs onto Cas’s trench coat. “Commander.” She whispers seductively and gives him a peck on the lips. Cas puts his head down slightly embarrassed in front of the brothers.

“Are we gonna question to where she’s been disappearing too?” Dean ask and looks to Cas. “This is the first time I’ve seen her since the trade with Metatron.” He answers. “Whatever she’s doing I’m sure it has nothing to do with us.” Sam says. Mikayla goes to an address in Ohio Abaddon texted her to a hotel. She finds her waiting by a doorway and she peaks in seeing Crowley having a meeting of his own. “He’s discussing on getting rid of me.” Abaddon informs her. “Oh really?” Mikayla raises an eyebrow and listens in for a few minutes. “So, all those with me, say “Yo!” Crowley says.

Abaddon and Mikayla look at each before answering, “Yo.” Crowley turns around slightly gasping at the sigh of the two. They walk in the room settling themselves on a chair. Abaddon mentions how she knows the boys have the first blade and mark of Cain. “So let’s cut to the chase uncle C.” Mikayla says pouring herself and Abaddon a drink. “Join us in taking out my brothers and the blade and then we’ll deal with each other afterwards.”

“So you’ve been working with Abdaddon this whole time, should’ve known. But to be clear, I’ll not be joining you both expect at your death scene,where I shall burst into song. Goodbye. You have no hold over me.”

“Oh no?” Abaddon snaps her fingers and Crowley’s son comes out the room. “Gavin, honey, say hello to daddy.” Abaddon says. Crowley questions on how they brought him here and how they loathed each other claiming he doesn’t care what happens to him. “No? But that was before, wasn’t it?” Mikayla ask. “See, two little birds told me about your little problem bingeing on blood, going right to the edge of being human. All those human feelings.”

“I’m clean.”

“And we’re willing to bet that there’s a smidgen of humanity in there somewhere.” She adds.

“Not a chance.” Mikayla smiles lifting her hand up making Gavin bleed from his eyes in excruciating pain groaning. “I’m blind!” He screams. Mikayla watches Crowley slowly sipping her martini waiting for Crowley to break. “I beg you!” Gavin says. “You know these ghoulish party tricks don’t impress. Seen worse, done worse. Gavin slips on his own blood falling to his knees. “You’re playing a weak hand, Kayla!” Crowley shouts over Gavin. Mikayla intensifies the pain for Gavin making it worse. She sees how angry Crowley is, his face beet red in angry. “You’ve made your point. Now stop.”

Mikayla opens her hand making Gavin’s torture stop instantly. Gavin leaves the room to clean up and the three stay in room. Mikayla leans back on the chair putting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. “That was really low, even for you.” Crowley says clearly hurt by Mikayla’s actions. Gavin learns he’s hundreds of years in the future and becomes fascinated with the things around him and has some father and son chat with Crowley. “I don’t want my brothers knowing I’m here.” Mikayla says looking over to Abaddon.

“Leave it to a surprise, I like it.” She smiles. As time passes by Gavin and Crowley eventually start arguing Mikayla and Abaddon sit there minding their own business until Gavin locks himself in the room. “Alright now that your father son time is up, it’s time to call Dean.” Mikayla says throwing him his phone. “And don’t tell the boys I’m here either or Gavin will be tortured somewhere else.”

He glares at her and dials Dean’s number and talks to him about Abaddon and where to meet up. Afterwards Abaddon gets her word in she shoots Crowley with a devils trap bullet, leaving him stuck on the couch.

It’s the following day and Mikayla stands on the balcony watching the city. She looks down to see Baby pull up a distance from the hotel, her brothers then coming out the car. “They’re here.” She says coming back inside. Crowley looks around looking for Abaddon who’s currently not in the same room. “Mikayla, are you sure you want to do this? I mean I thought everything was good after getting out the cage?”

“Hush demon.” She snaps and goes in the room with Abaddon. “My brothers are here.” She says seeing Abaddon reapplying her lipstick. “Great, let the games begin. And when it’s over we can get rid of Crowley and the real fun will start.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Mikayla smirks. When they hear commotion going on in the other room they take that as their cue to make their entrance. Mikayla uses her telekinesis throwing Dean against the wall. “A boy and his blade.” Abaddon says coming to view to Dean first and Mikayla follows behind. Dean’s gaze falls on Mikayla immediately having a face of betrayal. “Hello brother.” She greets holding her hand out keeping him against the wall. “I always knew deep down you couldn’t be trusted.” He says. The mark of Cain starts working its magic and helps Dean get off the wall. Abaddon smiles drop not believing it. “Hold him back.” She’s says looking back at Mikayla. Abaddon lifts her hand up helping Mikayla out causing Dean to fly back to the wall the blade falling out his grip.

Mikayla watches as the blade twitches on the ground needing to be in Dean’s possession. When it finally does Mikayla drops her hand knowing that Abaddon won’t be able to hold onto him alone and Sam comes bursting in the room. “Sorry, but there can only be one queen for the crown.” Mikayla says. “What?!” Abaddon shouts looking over her shoulder to Mikayla for a split second giving Dean enough time to stab her with the blade. When she’s finally dead Dean keeps on stabbing her. “Dean, stop!” Sam screams. Dean keeps on going and Mikayla lifts her hand up sliding Dean away from Abdaddon’s body. He looks over to his hand seeing it bright red covered in blood.

Dean gets up on his feet and takes a moment. He has that same angry look at Mikayla and raises his hand pointing the blade at her as a warning. “We, need to talk.” He says sternly. He watches his sister take a few steps back her hands slightly raised at her side. He notices she’s worried about the blade and he hands it to Sam. Sam cleans the blade off and Dean goes to the bathroom to wash up.

“So you didn’t turn sides after all.” Crowley says trying to get the bullet out his shoulder. “You really think I’m willing to share my crown? I don't think so.” Mikayla smiles shaking her head. “And I’m sorry about Gavin had to put on a show to make it believable. After her and Crowley talk, Mikayla stays on the far side of the room while the boys talk to Crowley about Gavin. Of course Crowley disappears with him when he pretends to say goodbye. Dean sighs in frustration and turns around to face his sister. “Car, now!” He orders using his big brother voice. Mikayla suddenly felling like a child getting in trouble crosses her arms and makes her way out the hotel room and to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator closes Dean turns to Mikayla. “What the hell were you thinking tagging along with Abaddon?!”

“I had a plan, and as you can see, it worked.”

“What? Pretending to still be all bad and evil keeping it from your brothers?”

“I kept it from you guys because I knew how’d you react.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“Like this! I know you don’t have trust in me ever since I came out the cage, but if I would’ve told you my plan and Abaddon or her goons found out, you both would be dead by now!” She screams as the elevator door opens other guest standing there waiting. The guest standing move out of her way as she storms out. “So all that was the secret meetings were about? Meeting up with Abaddon? Did Cas know?” Dean ask yelling after her as she walks to the car. “No, he didn’t. I was planning on telling him afterwards.”

“You can’t just make rash decisions like this Kayla.” Sam interjects. “Oh yeah, just like how Dean made the rash decision to have an angel possess you?” Sam stays quiet and looks at Dean. “Exactly, I’m out of here.” She says and goes back to angels headquarters with Cas.

She furiously bangs on the door until someone answers it. She pushes pass the other angels going to the main quarters of the building. Cas sees a not so happy stressed out Mikayla come in the room and excuses himself. “Mikayla, what’s wrong?” He ask taking her to the office closing the door. “Abaddon’s dead.” She sighs. “You seem disappointed about that?”

“No, I’m glad she’s dead.” She says feeling her eyes getting watery. “Then what is it?” He ask sitting her down on the desk chair and leans against the desk and she explains what went down. “It’s just the way he looked at me and how he said it, he really meant it Cas.”

“Well he’s wrong. Yes, you kept something from us but you had the right intentions. I mean we’ve all kept something to protect the other with this line of work.”

“Exactly, I mean he’s also the one that kept the fact that Sammy was being possessed by Gadreel and killed Kevin in the process.”

“I’m sure Dean just overreacted, he’s your brother. He just wants what’s best for you.”

“Not sure about that.” She sighs. “I need to get back to work, are you gonna go to the bunker?” He ask. “Um, I don’t think so, got some business to deal with down below now that Abaddon is gone.” She answers getting up. “Just be careful please.”

“I will.” She looks out the office seeing some angels looking in. “Looks like the Commander is needed.” She smiles putting a hand behind his head playing with his nape hair and gives him a kiss. “I’ll see when I’m done yeah?”

“Yes.” He nods and they walk out the office. Mikayla leaves the building and zaps herself to hell. She sees one of her loyalists and orders him to gather the others to the throne room for a meeting. She goes to her throne and seats back waiting for everyone to gather in. She plays with her hands and stares at the wedding ring on her finger. She gets flashes of the cage and shakes her head not wanting to think about it. When all the demons gather in the room she orders everyone to sit. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I gathered you all here. So I’m just gonna come out and say it. Abaddon’s dead.” There’s some gasp and whispers then a bunch of talking at once. “Quiet everyone!” She orders.

“Now that Abaddon is gone, I would like to get things back to normal around here. When I was gone I know Abaddon didn’t quite follow protocol running this place so I am open to any suggestions you all may have to get caught up in the contracts and deals that need to be done.” She sits there as her and the demons come up with some ways writing some things on a white easer board. She stays there all night getting her underworld business out the way. By the time she’s done she heads back to Castiel’s headquarters the next morning.

She tiredly knocks on the door. The angel that opens the door is surprised to see a somewhat calm Mikayla enter without saying a remark. She makes her way to Cas’s office not seeing him there and sits herself at the desk putting her feet up and leans her head back on the chair closing her eyes beginning to fall asleep. “You seem exhausted.” Cas says coming in the room. “I’ve been up all night strategizing with demons on organizing deals and whatnot.”

“I’ll have someone get you a coffee.”

“Thank you, Commander.” She beams widely blinking her eyes repeatedly and he rolls he’s eyes. “Please don’t call me that.” He begs. She laughs and he leaves the room leaving the tired nephalem alone. Fifteen minutes later she hears the office door open and the smell of coffee. She opens her eyes seeing the angel Hannah come in with a cup of coffee in her hand. “Thank you.” Mikayla says taking the coffee from her. Hannah nods and turns to leaves but stops at the door. “May I ask you a question?” She says. “You just did.” Mikayla teases. Hannah stays silent for a moment confused. “What’s your question?” Mikayla ask remembering angels don’t really understand the concepts of jokes. “What are your intentions with Castiel?”

Mikayla frowns taken back by her question. “My intentions?”

“Yes, what are you plans with him? Are you using him to be accepted in heaven?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Do you have intentions to use Castiel so you can be some kind of leader in heaven?”

“Why would I want to be a leader in heaven?”

“You’re a nephalem, but that doesn’t mean you can play both sides of being half angel half demon. I hope you are not using Castiel to get your way into heaven and do with it as you please because we would not allow it.”

Mikayla stands up and goes up to Hannah a few inches away. “ I don’t know what little rumor you’ve heard but I have no interest in ruling heaven, I already have a lot on my plate dealing with the underworld down below. My only intentions with Castiel is to love and be there for him. I have to say I’m really impressed that you are brave enough to come up to me who is a nephalem but you’re leaving out the fact that I’m also a Knight of hell and the spouse of Lucifer who may I add am bonded to, which makes me even more powerful than an average angel like you and I will not hesitate to take someone out who gets in mine or the people I care about way.” She warns flashing her glowing red eyes. “So again my intentions with Castiel is to help open heavens doors back up so poor unfortunate souls can go to heaven and rest peacefully that way you little soldiers have a job to do.” She adds.

Castiel comes in just in time seeing Mikayla’s eyes go back to normal. “What’s going on here?” He ask. “Oh just a little chat with Hannah on how I’m working hard to help my boyfriend get things back to the way things were.” Mikayla smiles and walks to the door gesturing for Hannah to leave and closes the door behind her. Castiel walks behind her placing his hands on her shoulders giving her a light massage. “I don’t like her.” Mikayla spats. “What happened?”

Mikayla turns around crossing her arms. “She had the nerve to question my intentions with you. For some reason she thinks that I have plans on using you to climb my way up to heaven and to be a leader saying they wouldn’t allow nephalem to do so.”

“Are you?” He questions and she looks at him wide eyed. “I’m kidding.” He says unfolding her arms holding on her hands pulling her in close. “I’ll set her straight.” He says and Mikayla smiles. “What?”

“I like it when you talk all Commander like.” Hearing that word again Cas frowns annoyed. “I’m sorry.” She apologizes giggling. “Something’s come up will you like to come with me, your brothers will meet us there.”

“Ugh no, you can go. I’ll be here watching the other soldiers.” She says giving him a pat on the butt pushing him out the door. An hour and a half later Mikayla sees Cas come back with her brothers following behind in their FBI suits. She stays focus on reading some lure books she took from the bunker. She blocks out the arguing going on turning up the music from her headphones until the door opens and the boys come in the office. Dean and Mikayla get one look at each other rolling their eyes. He goes back to arguing with Cas and she goes back to her book, turning up the music a little more.

Dean leaves the room and Cas turns to Mikayla tapping her foot getting her attention. “Dean’s staying here to interrogate an angel see what information he can get from her. Sam and I are leaving to Montana wanna tag along?”

“Why not.” She says getting up leaving her headphones around her neck and brings the books with her. They leave the building going to Castiel’s car. “Ah the pimp moblie.” Mikayla says as Cas opens the door for her. “It’s not a pimp car.” Cas protest. “Whatever you say Cas.” Sam chuckles. Mikayla stays in the back seat listening to music with the book on her lap through out the ride until she falls asleep. Sam looks back at his little sister seeing her asleep music still playing. “So I assume Kayla updated you on Abaddon?”

“Yes, she told me what Dean said, she was really upset about it Sam.”

“What did he say?” Sam questions confused because Dean never said anything about what went down to him. “She said that when everything was happening Dean said to her that he knew deep down she can’t be trusted.”

Sam sighs hearing this. “She said it was the way he said it, really affected her.”

“I understand what her intentions were, I mean I get it we all lied to one another to protect. That’s all we do, we lie and go behind each other’s back but we also come through for one another. They’ll get over it.”

“But do you trust her?” Cas ask. “I didn’t at first, but I know she’s trying to do right after all that’s happened.”

“That’s always been Dean’s problem, doesn’t have faith.” When they arrive in Montana and find the missing car they try to get access to the building where this angel is suppose to be, but they have no luck with the door. “Alright, let’s split up and see if there’s anymore access points.” Mikayla suggests. “Good idea.” Sam agrees. They all go their separate ways finding no luck and it was already dark out by the time they meet back up to the front. Castiel finds a simple riddle that Sam easily answers giving them access to the door. They walk in turning on the flashlights following the source of power.

Mikayla causal walks ahead of the boys taking the lead in the hallway. Sam stops seeing something written on the wall. “Only the penitent man shall pass.” He reads. “Mikayla wait!” He shouts. She turns around just in time for Castiel to tackle her to the floor when sharp round blades come out the wall moving back and forth quickly. Mikayla’s heart races as she stares wide eyed at the rapid spinning blades above her. “Indiana Jones much?” She sighs. She crawls back away from the blades and stands up.

“That was a close one, thanks babe.” They continue their search and round the corner finding a door with light shinning through the little square window and frame. “I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Mikayla says as they examine the door. Cas opens the door quickly finding out that is was all just a trap and not really a door to heaven and finds poor Josiah all burned up from the holy oil trap. They head back to the headquarters and Hannah informs them on Dean’s behavior. Mikayla stays behind watching the other angels while Sam and Cas go deal with Dean. As she’s sitting on a random desk playing on her phone she hears the angel in front of her mutter under his breath “Uh oh.”

“What happened?”

“We’re getting a video call.” She gets up and goes to the desk. “Answer it.” When the call is answered Metatron is on the other line. “Oh Mikayla it’s nice to see you.” He greets. “What the hell do you want Metatron?”

“Well hello to you too.” He scoffs. “Is your little boyfriend around?” He ask. “Keep him connected.” She says and goes to the other room where the boys are. “Sorry to interrupt, but you have a call, from Metatron.” They all gather around the computer listening to his lies about the bombers and his ridiculous deal on letting the angels go back to heaven and be their god. When the call ends all the angels in room turn to Cas. “He’s lying.” Cas questions Hannah whether or not she believes in Cas. “We need proof.” She says.

“Name it.”

“Punish him.” She says looking at Dean. “What?” Dean questions. “He murdered Tessa. He broke our rules.”

“Y’all can all go to hell.” Dean says and goes to leave but gets grabbed by two angels. “Hey, wait a sec—” Sam says and both Mikayla and Sam go to get them off Dean but are both held back by other angels. “You gave us order, Castiel, and we gave you our trust. Don’t lose it over one man. This is justice.” Hannah says taking out an angel blade handing it to Cas. Mikayla knows Castiel will never do such a thing so she isn’t worried. Castiel refuses and the angels make their choice and all start walking out. “Get your damn hands off me.” Mikayla growls pulling away from the angels holding her. They stand there watching everyone leave.

“You know you’re all gonna regret this!” Mikayla yells to them. “You’ll see that Metatron is just playing all of you! He doesn’t care! You’ll be begging for Castiel’s help after this is all over!” She finishes then it was just the four of them left. They all ride home to the bunker together in Baby. The ride is quiet no one speaks, not even music. Just the sound of the open road. When they arrive they descend down the stairs glad to be home after a long two days. “I’m gonna head to bed.” She says stopping Cas before she heads to the library. “I’ll there in a few.” He says kissing her cheek and walks off. She heads to her bedroom stripping off her jacket and boots. She changes into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. She slides on a pair of Ugg’s and makes her way to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, and washes her face.

When she makes it back to her room as soon as her head hits the pillow she hears commotion going on, she growls getting up. “What is it now!” She grunts running to the war room seeing Sam and Cas holding back Dean who has a bloody first blade in his hands and Gadreel on the floor wounded. “Little help.” Sam says to her. They take Dean to their little dungeon room and lock him up there away from the blade.  
  
Sam puts the blade away and they see that Gadreel dipped. Sam and Cas go find Gadreel while Mikayla stays back at the bunker. She sits in her room reading some lure when she hears her name being called. “Mikayla!” She hears Dean and gets up dragging her Ugg’s across the bunker floor to the door where Dean is behind. “What is it?” She ask. “You mind making me a sandwich?”

“What kind of sandwich?”

“PB&J, but we ran out of jelly.”

“I gotta make a quick run to the store anyways, do you know if we need anything else?”

“Uh, toilet paper.” She leaves to store not bothering to change but adds a zipped hoodie and makes a quick run. When she comes back she descends down the stairs she stops in her tracks. She sniffs the air and curses under her breath. “Sulfur.” She sighs and runs to the library and sees the container opened seeing the blade missing. “Shit.” She yells and drops the jelly jar getting it all over the floor. “Shit.” She grunts and runs to the dungeon room seeing the door busted open. “Fuck!” She screams and runs out to the war room ands bumps into Cas.   
  
“What happened?” Sam ask. “Dean’s gone, he took the blade.”   
  
“He was on you’re watch, Kayla!”

“I know, I made a quick stop at the store that when he made his move, he played me.” Mikayla cleans up the mess on the floor as Gadreel and Cas come up with a plan to get to Metatron. “Great, so we have our plan down and Sam can go find Dean. “Wait, you’re not coming with me?” Sam ask. “Yeah, with Dean running an angry muck with the blade doesn't sound like a great idea for me to be around him. “Mikayla, you know Dean would never use that blade on you.”

“Well, Sam, we don't know that. The blade is changing Dean, he's unpredictable we don't know what he’s gonna do.” Cas says. “I’m not risking Sammy, sorry.”  
  
“Fine, I get it.” 

Before they leave Mikayla sees Cas leaning against the table looking a little tired. “You okay?” She ask. “I’m fine.” He answers and Mikayla raises her brows knowing his just playing it off. “I know when you’re lying. Here let me help.” She places both hands on Castiel’s head healing all his aches and gives him a little more strength from losing his stolen grace. He stays against her for a little bit longer feeling a little better already.

Cas follows the directions Gadreel gives him leading them to a playground. Cas takes out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffs both him and Mikayla together. Gadreel walks them to the playground to the two guards. “Asariel, Purdah, make way.” Gadreel says to them standing in between the couple pretending to make sure they don't go anywhere. “The doors closed, Gadreel, by orders of Metatron. “And who do you think gave the order to capture Castiel? Unless you think Metatron isn't interested in questioning the leader of the rebellion and his little side kick?” The angels let them through the portal door through the sandbox and then they’re suddenly in a random office elevator in heaven.   
  
Gadreel walks in between again holding the couple hostage bringing them to another angel along side Hannah. “Well done. We’ve sent word to Metatron, he’ll be back shortly. You can wait inside.” She says.  
  
“Thank you, Ingrid.” Mikayla hisses at Hannah as she takes them in Metatron’s office. When the doors close suddenly the rooms changes and shifts into a cell. The handcuffed angels in one cell and Gadreel in another. “Did you really think your little ruse would work?” Ingrid ask. “Enjoy heavens prison.” She says to the cuffed angels. Mikayla growls glaring at the Hannah and Ingrid. Castiel tries to explain his side of the story to Hannah and Mikayla keeps her mouth shut then Gadreel goes on telling his side of the story. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this.” Cas says as they stand against the wall. “What no, I made the choice to be by your side, and it’s alway gonna be that way. Till death due us apart according to God’s holy law.” She smiles. “Save your vows for the wedding.” Castiel grins and they go back to listening to Gadreel. “The only thing that matters in the end is the mission. Protecting those who would not and cannot protect themselves—the humans. None of us is bigger than that. And we will not let our fears our self-absorption prevent us from seeing it through. Not anymore.”

“No, of course not.” Cas agrees. “Move to the other side of you cell, Castiel, protect your lady and keep your head down.”  
  
“Wait, what are you doing?” Cas ask stepping them back to the other side. After Gadreel finishes the last part of his speech they hear Gadreel stab himself and Cas covers them with his coat as the wall is suddenly blasted. “Do you believe him now?” Cas ask Hannah. They get out the cuffs and Mikayla tries to call Sam. “Sam’s not answering, something’s not right.”  
  
“Go, it’s okay. I have everything handled here.”  
  
“You sure?”

“Yes, now go before it’s too late.” Mikayla runs to the elevator leaving heaven and tracks Sam’s phone. When she pops to the address she finds Sam unconscious on the floor. “Sam!” She runs to him lifting him up seeing he’s still breathing. He wakes up quickly getting up. “Where’s Dean? What happened?”   
  
“He knocked me out.”  
  
“Come on. Let’s get him.” She pushes him forward and they run to the factory and threaten the homeless people to get out the way demanding to know where Metatron is. They point to the direction and they rush running descending down the stairs of the factory. As they run through they see Dean on the floor against a wall and see Metatron stab Dean in the chest with an angel blade. The world stops and everything freezes for Mikayla. It isn't until Sam screams is when she snaps out of it. Dean drops to the floor and Sam and Mikayla go running to him. Suddenly the ground rumbles and Mikayla takes out her blade and strikes at Metatron but he disappears in the nick of time.

“Dean.” Mikayla sobs helping Sam lean Dean against the wall. “You guys gotta get out of here before he comes back.” Dean struggles saying. “Shh. Shh. Shh. Shut up, shut up. Just save your energy, all right?” Sam says trying to apply pressure to the wound. Mikayla puts her hands on Dean’s chest trying to heal him but it isn't working. “Sammy it’s not working, why isn't it working.” She sobs. “Listen to me.” Dean says grabbing onto them. “It’s better this way.” He says. “What?” Sam questions. “The mark. It’s making me into something I don't want to be.”  
  
“Don’t worry about the mark, we’ll figure out the mark later. Just hold on, okay? We gotta get you some help.” They each take a side and lift Dean up and walk with him. “Guys hold up. Hold up.” He grunts breathing heavily and he drops to his knees. “I’ve got to say something.”  
  
“Now’s not the time Dean.” Mikayla cries. Dean grabs a hold of his brother and sister faces and looks at both of them. “I’m proud of us.” He says. “Dean.” Mikayla sobs. Dean’s eyes get heavy and he falls into Mikayla’s arms. “No, no, no, Dean.” She lifts his head off her shoulder holding onto his face. “Wake up, Dean. Don’t go. I need you. I need my big brother. I need my big brother to walk me down the aisle when I marry his best friend.” She sobs and feels him slip away no life left. “Sam.” She cries as they both hold onto Dean. They take him back to the bunker and Sam lays Dean on his bed. Mikayla stays in the room not wanting to let go of Dean’s hand.

“Cas proposed to me last week. We wanted to tell you guys when all this was over. I uh... I wanted you to be the one to walk me down the aisle and give me away to him but seems like things are gonna change. I love you, Dean. Now that the doors to heaven are open you can finally be free. Even reunite with your mom, dad and Bobby.” She gets up wiping her tears going the library seeing Sam sipping on a beer.  
  
“I need to tell Cas.” Mikayla sniffs and leaves the bunker. She zaps to the playground and sees the two guards there. “Open the door now.” She demands. “Sorry, no can do.”

“Open the door now!” She screams flashing her glowing red eyes. “Mikayla?” She hears Cas behind her. Cas stands there stunned seeing her grey sweat pants and jacket covered in blood. “He’s gone, he’s gone. I couldn’t save my big brother.” She sobs falling to the floor on her knees. Cas runs to her embracing her tightly. “Dean’s dead cause of me.” She rasp losing her voice. “No, this is not your fault. You used your grace to help me out. This is not your fault.” He says beginning to cry himself but he wants to be strong for her. They hop in the car and Cas drives her home. Mikayla falls asleep in the car with her head on Cas lap exhausted from all the crying. Cas carefully carries her out taking her inside.

Sam sees them come down the stairs and Cas gestures that he’s gonna put her in her room. Cas comes out the room sitting across from Sam. “How was she?” Sam ask. “She threw up a few times from crying and soon fell asleep in the car. Sam I need you to do something when she wakes up.”

“What?”

“Remind her that, Dean’s death is not her. She’s been using her grace to help me and it wasn’t enough to help Dean, tell her it’s not her fault.”

“She thinks it’s her fault?” Cas responses nodding. “I need to get back to heaven we have Metatron locked up.” He says getting up. “Wait!” Sam says stopping him. “Why didn’t you and my sister tell us you were engaged?”

“We wanted to wait for all this to be over. At the right moment.”

“Well congrats.” Sam says giving him a small smile. Cas leaves leaving Sam alone. An hour later Mikayla gets up to go to get a glass of water and passes Dean room and stops in her track. “Sam!” She screams. Sam comes running about to ask what happened but he sees for himself. Dean’s gone. They walk to the empty bed seeing a folded note. “What’s it say?” Sam ask.   
  
“Let me go.”

 


	33. A Dying Fiancé And A Game Of Hide & Seek

It’s been weeks since Dean disappeared and the siblings have no luck in finding him. Mikayla has had it up to here with Crowley not answering her calls but she knows damn well he had to be with Dean. Mikayla been going back and forth from taking care of Cas, to dealing with work in hell and helping Sam trying to find their brother. Mikayla makes her way down the bunker steps after grocery shopping. She walks in the kitchen seeing Sam on the phone and hears coughing on the other line knowing it’s Cas. Sam hangs up the phone knowing it’s probably best to let Cas rest. “He sounds horrible.” Sam says looking at his sister with concern. “You should see how he looks.” She sighs taking the groceries out the bags. “How are you doing?” He ask.   


“Honestly Sammy, I’m scared shitless. With Dean M.I.A and Cas practically dying, I feel like I’m going crazy. Like the leviathan thing all over again, I don't want to lose him. I can’t lose Cas too.” She says her voice cracking about cry but she sucks it up. Sam can see his sister was exhausted. “Why don't you take a break? I think I got a lead, I’ll go see it myself.”  
  
“No, I can’t. I need to go back to Cas, so go on let’s do this.” She answers and rolls her long sleeve up and gestures for Sam to grab the syringe. “Are you sure these treatments are helping?” Sam ask as he extracts some of her grace. “Well, Cas won’t accept taking my grace, so I have no choice into tricking him.”   
  
“How do you do it.” 

“I just put him to sleep, knock him right out, he doesn’t feel a thing.” He extracts some of her grace and locks it away in a vile. “There you go.” Sam says handing her the vile. “Okay call me if anything.” She says grabbing her bag and leaves the bunker and pops to the motel Cas is in. She opens the door softly seeing him sleeping. She gently puts her bag down and takes out the vile. She puts her right hand on his head making him go into a deep sleep. She opens the vile and gently opens his mouth letting her grace in. She puts the vile back in her bag and softy runs his fingers through his hair. He slowly wakes up and tries to sit up. “Don’t, you need to rest.” She protest pushing him back down. 

He sighs looking up at the ceiling. “How you feeling?”

“Feel like I have a little bit more energy.” She opens up his robe exposing his chest. “You’re sweating bullets, maybe a cool shower will help cool you down.” She feels his forehead feeling that he’s also warm. “Kinda feels like you have a fever, but I know that’s not possible.”

She places her hands on his chest again listening to his breathing and can’t help but tear up. “Kayla what’s wrong?” She looks away shaking her head. Cas inhales and sits up in bed getting a hold of her face. “Tell me, what is it?”  
  
“I’m scared, I don't want to lose another person I love. Things we’re not suppose to end this way. We’re suppose to get married and we technically should be planning some what of a wedding but here we are trying to fix heaven and hell and my fiancé is dying on me.” 

“I will do anything in my power to fix this for us.”

“Yeah, expect take my grace. Cas I don't care whether or not I’m an angel if it means that you’re still here with me.”  
  
“I can’t take that away from you.” She sighs putting her head down a bit frustrated. “Hey, listen to me.” He says lifting her head up. “I will fix this.” Suddenly there’s a knock on the door. They frown and Mikayla gets up opening the door to see Hannah. “Hannah. What a surprise.” Mikayla greets. “Behave.” Cas warns and Mikayla rolls her eyes letting Hannah in. Mikayla helps Cas get dressed as Hannah updates him on heaven.

“I need your help. Heaven needs your help.” Mikayla scuffs shaking her head. “After everything, no.” Mikayla answers. “Anything.” Cas says. Mikayla turns to Cas wide eyed. “Why should you help them? They’re the ones that walked out on you. I told you this would happen that they would come to you begging for help.”  
  
“Mikayla, I have to help.”  
  
“Why?!” She snaps. “Because it’s my home.” He snaps back. “I’m your home. Dean, Sam, the bunker, are home.You haven’t been apart of heaven's home for a long time.” She fires back grabbing her bag leaving, slamming the door behind her making Hannah flinch.   
  
“She’s—  
  
“Right.” Cas finishes. “Every since I been with the Winchesters heaven hasn't been on my side, but I need to make things right.” Mikayla flies down to hell slamming doors open and sits herself on the throne and drops her head on the table in front of her and groans. “My Queen.” She hears and turns her head. “Can I get you anything?” A demon loyalist Tommy. “In matter of fact, yes. I have a lot of angry right now and I need to put that energy to use. Give me any contracts that times are up so I can handle them myself.”  
  
“What about the hellhounds?”  
  
“Give them the night off.”

“Right away.” He says and goes off and soon comes back with list of names and places to go.   
  
“Take the rest of the night off. Now, if you excuse me, I have some hunting to do.” She grabs her angel blade and goes to the first person on her list. In the middle of trying to kill someone that’s contract is up Mikayla gets a call from Sam. “Hey Sammy.” She greets. “HELP!” The man Mikayla has tied to a tree screams and she covers his mouth. “Uh, is this a good time? Who is that?”  
  
“Oh just a douche about to get what he deserves, what’s up?” She ask fighting to keep her hand on the guys mouth. “I have an update on Dean…” He pauses hearing the man on the other line struggling. “Kayla, what are you doing?”

“Business Sammy now what about Dean?”  
  
“I’m at the police station where there’s some footage of Dean, I’m sending it to you now.” She gets the notification and is about to click on it until the man bites her hand. “Ouch, asshole!” She grunts grabbing the angel blade slicing it across his neck, blood getting on her. “Great.” She whispers and clicks on the video. She watches as Dean’s reading a porn magazine and someone sneak behind him and Dean attacks. It’s not until she sees the black eyes on him is when the shock hits her.   
  
“Are those—  
  
“Black eyes. Yes. A demon is using Dean as a meatsuit.”

“Over my dead body. I’ll get to the bottom of this.” She says and hangs up. The following day she gets another call from Sam with another update. “Hey Sam.” She greets and she’s ending another contract deal. “Turns out Crowley is with Dean.”

“What?!” Mikayla snaps. “And he says that the demon is Dean, it’s all him. And I know where he's been.”   
  
“Send me the address now.” She orders. “I’ll meet you there.” He says hanging up and sends her the address.

“Beulah, North Dakota.” She reads. “Ugh, I was so close to there last night.” She grunts and pops to the bars address. She walks in the bar seeing it nearly empty. It was the middle of the day. She sees Crowley on the far side of the bar and B lines straight towards him. He looks up from his phone eyes widen seeing her. “Uh oh.” He says and is suddenly grabbed by the throat by Mikayla and lifted in the air and slammed against the wall. “How fucking dare you keep my brother away from me!” She yells strangling him in the air. “Who do you have using my brother as a meat suit?”  
  
“No one.” Crowley struggles to says. “Is that how you treat family?” She hears Dean voice and drops Crowley on the ground gasping for air. She turns around seeing Dean across the room a few feet away. She looks at him seeing it really is him and runs straight to him hugging him almost knocking him down. “Are you crying?” He ask. She frowns looking up at him. “Shut up, I cried a week for you. I thought you were dead for good. The last time we really talked we fought and never made up for it so yes, I’m crying because my big brother died in my arms well I confessed my love for him and my engagement with his best friend.”

“You and Cas are engaged?”  
  
“Yeah.” She answers whipping her tears away.   
  
“Finally.” He says and walks to the bar. She throws her arms in air thinking that was it. “Time to celebrate baby sis.” He says ordering shots. “What the hell happened to you?” She ask sitting down next to him and he explains and slowly slides the shot glass to her. “I shouldn’t, we should be heading back home. You know home, where you’ve run away from, leaving just a note and had me and Sam going mad looking for you worried sick and then I find out that dear o’l Crowley had you this whole time. He’s lucky I don’t kick his ass for that now.” She grunts glaring at him from across the room. “I’m not going back.” Dean says.

“The fuck you are? If I have to drag your ass there I fucking will.”

“Try me.”

“But—

“But after we celebrate.”

“Fine, but afterwards I’m kicking your ass...and Crowley’s.”

“Deal.” He says holding his hand out to shake. After a half hour of taking some college kids money from pool and darts Mikayla has enough and sits at the bar. Crowley and Dean sit on each side of her. Crowley spins his stool looking past Mikayla and to Dean. “How’ve you been feeling? On edge? Pent-up? Unfulfilled?” He questions. “You sound like a viagra commercial.” Mikayla says taking her tenth shot of whiskey in last half hour. Crowley babbles on how Dean needs to kill because of the mark so he makes a deal for him to do a job.

“No, I need to take this one home.” Mikayla says starting to feel slightly buzzed after her ten shots of whiskey and eight beers. “One time deal, then you can take me home.” Dean says to them and Mikayla joins Dean along for the deal. When their at the doorsteps of the client Lester’s House, Mikayla spots headlights and lightly hits Dean on the arm warning him. They walk to the car, Dean going in the front seat. “Let me guess, Lester?” Dean says.

“Who are you?” Lester ask. “Who do you think?” Dean answers and Mikayla joins them in the back seat. “And who are you?” Lester ask looking back. “Oh I’m just here to watch.” She answers. Dean flashes his demon eyes at Lester and he finally understands. “What the hell are you doing here man?” Dean ask while Mikayla kicks her feet up on the glove compartment on the middle, leaning back opening up and snickers bar. “Well, my contact. He told me that, uh, this was happening, so I wanted to come down and make sure it’s done right.”

“Ah, cause you’re the expert huh?” Dean ask. “Listen, and this is murder 101. When you hire someone to kill your wife, you don’t want to be around when the hit goes down. It’s called an alibi.” Dean adds. “Yeah, I know what an alibi is. I watch Franklin and Bash.” Lester answers. Dean and Mikayla look at Lester like he’s a moron. “See what I have to deal with on the basis.” Mikayla says munching on her chocolate bar and Dean calls Lester out on cheating first. “That’s- it’s different when guys do it.” Lester protests, Mikayla scuffing in the backseat.   
“Really?” Dean ask. “Yeah. It’s called science. Men aren’t built for monogamy, because of evolution. We’re programmed, you know, to spread our seed.” Dean has enough and punches Lester in the face. “Oh ow!” Lester cries.

“Thank god, cause I was about to hit him myself.” Mikayla exhales. “Like I said- loser, with a capital “L,” rhythms with “you suck.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a punk ass demon!” Lester whines and Mikayla snorts holding in her laugh.

“And you work for me now. So get in there and do your job, you freak!” It’s gets quiet for a moment and Mikayla watch the gears in her brothers head turn as he gives Lester that look. That same look he gives anyone who crosses the line or is about to kill, or when she knew she was in big trouble with him. “And what are you gonna do? You gonna watch, huh?” Is that what you like to do, Lester? Watch?” Dean leans in close to Lester. “Well, watch this.” Dean adds and stabs Lester with the first blade. “You beat me to it again, couldn’t shut his freaking trap.” Mikayla says as they get out the car. Her phone starts ringing and she sighs praying it wasn’t work. She digs in her pocket seeing it’s Cas. She stares at it not sure if she should answer.

“Fiancé trouble?” Dean ask looking over her shoulder seeing the contact photo of her and Cas and the phone rings. “Got into an disagreement this morning.” She says and answers the phone. “Listen Cas—

“Mikayla?” She hears a female voice that’s definitely not Cas. “Hannah?” Mikayla frowns. “I’m calling to let you know that Castiel is weak right now, thought I should let you know.”

“Where are you?” Mikayla ask. She writes down the address on her hand as Hannah tells her and hangs up. “You’re off the hook, for tonight. I’m coming back for ya tomorrow.” Dean raises his hands in surrender and Mikayla pops to the address. She knocks on the door rocking on her feet until Hannah opens up. “Where is he?”

“Over here.” She says letting her in. “You smell like alcohol.” Hannah frowns. “Yeah that’s what happens when you drink.” Mikayla says putting her bag down on the floor next to couch. Castiel lays peacefully on the couch asleep. Mikayla carefully sits him up so she can sit down, Cas waking up in the process. “What are you doing here? You’re suppose to be helping Sam find Dean.” He says weakly and exhausted. “Dean’s fine, for now. I’m here for you.” She says holding onto his face. “I’m sorry for earlier, you were right.”

“We’ll talk about that later, you need your rest.” He nods and lays down on her chest. She touches his head putting him into a deeper sleep and reaches for her backpack taking out the syringe. “What are you doing?” Hannah ask concerned. “Cas refuses to take my grace. So I’ve been secretly going him mine when he’s asleep.” She explains as she ejects some of her grace and injects it I’m Cas. “It’s not much, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She finishes putting the stuff away. “You really do care for him?” Hannah says watching her with Cas. “Of course, I told you before. He’s my everything.” She says as she cradles him. “Thank you for calling me.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” She stays with Cas for a couple of hours until she gets a call from work. When Cas does wake up he sees Hannah. “Was Mikayla here?” He ask not sure. “Yes, I called her last night to let her know of your condition and she stopped by. She left a few hours ago.”

Mikayla’s walking through hells dark corridors reading through files when she gets a call from Sam. “I’m in town where Dean is, I’m headed to the bar now.”

“Just call me when you get there, kinda busy at the moment.” She says trying not to drop any files as she holds her phone between her cheek and shoulder. Back upstairs in heaven Cas finds Hannah talking to Metatron as he tries talking her into a deal to help Castiel. “Do we have deal?” Metatron ask. “No,” Cas answers. “What are you doing?” He ask Hannah. “You know perfectly well what she’s doing, ass-tiel.” Metatron replies. “I had to. You are dying.” Hannah says. “She’s right, you totally are.” Metatron adds.

“You shut up!” Cas barks

“Mikayla’s treatments aren’t enough.” Hannah says. “What treatments?” Cas ask. “Mikayla’s secretly been injecting you with her grace.” Cas takes a moment to not explode taking a deep breath. They continue their argument about Metatron and Cas storms out after Hannah. As Mikayla’s having a meeting ready she gets a call from Cas.

“Hel—

“Meet me at heavens door now!” He demands angrily and hangs up. “I’m in deep shit now.” She sighs and wraps up the meeting and pops to the playground seeing Castiel pacing back and forth in front of his car. When he looks at her he marches straight to her. “I told you not to give me your grace!” He scolds. “Way to go Hannah.” She mumbles. “Why would you against my word and do it anyway?!”

“Because Cas, I’m not just gonna sit here and not help. What am I suppose to let you...

“Yes, it’s _my_ life, and it’s _my_ choice. And I don’t want your grace!” He yells. Mikayla stands there feeling vulnerable. It wasn’t everyday where the man she loves yells at her. “I...You’re right. I’m sorry.” She voice cracks. Cas sighs lightly seeing once again he hurt her feelings.

“Kay—

She's gone before he can even get a word in. Mikayla pops to the asylum and walks to the main room rubbing her temples. “What’s gotten into you?” Crowley ask. “Castiel.” She sighs sitting on the arm of the chair next to him. “What did he do now?”

“Castiel is dying, the grace he has is running low. He refuses to take mine. He says it’s he's choice, his life and I’m suppose to let him just die.” She explains. Crowley snaps his fingers and a demon hands him a glass of scotch and he hands it to Mikayla. “Listen Kitten, men will always be stubborn no matter what, we will never change.”  
  
“I know, I just can’t lose another man in my life. I don't think I can go through that grief. Not again, not after Nick.” Crowley sighs rubbing circles on her back. Crowley continues his royal duties while Mikayla sits there and watches until and a demon refuses Crowley’s orders. “Why can’t you run things like Mikayla does in hell. She has better methods than you, she should be the one ruling everything.” The demon protest. “The deal between Crowley and I is that I run things downstairs and he runs things up here, we split the work. He’s still the king of the crossroads.” Mikayla says. “But you can change that your majesty.”   
  
“I’m sorry, but as you know, a deals a deal.” She answers and he goes on with his rant taking out a canteen. “I will not live in the hell you made.” He says to Crowley and starts pouring holy oil on him. “Wait.” Mikayla says but he lights up the lighter and sets himself on fire. Everyone watches in shock as he burns. “Did not see that coming.” Crowley mumbles. “Yup, and I was about to offer him position to work for me.” Mikayla says. “Now that dear Samantha has Dean, what now?” Crowley ask.  
  
“Wait? Sam got Dean? He was suppose to call me.”   
  
“Well they ran into some trouble with some guy trying to hunt Dean down.” She gets off the chair and goes outside to call Sam. “Hello?” He answers. “Sam, you were suppose to call me. What happened?” She ask. “I was about to, but this guy showed up and I got knocked out by some gas, it’s a long story but, I have Dean.”   
  
“What up sis!” She hears Dean greet in the background. “We’re on our way back to the bunker so meet me there.”   
  
“Will do.” She replies and hangs up. It’s getting dark and she heads back in the asylum going back to Crowley sitting on the steps next to the chair. Her phone keeps going off and Crowley looks at her then the phone. “Going to get that?” He ask. “No.” She exhales laying her head on the palm of her hands. “It’s Cas, don’t really feel like talking to him right now.” She mumbles. “This whole thing is really bothering you isn't it?” She nods and drops her head down on her folded arms. “Where is he?” He ask. She doesn't lift her head up and she hands her phone to Crowley. He scrolls through the unread text messages. “He wants to talk about earlier.” Crowley says reading the text. “And that he didn't mean to yell.” He adds. “I don't know what to do anymore.” She groans dropping her head on her knees. Crowley sighs seeing how stressed she is. “I should get going, I need to be there to help out Sam.” Mikayla says getting up. “I shall be heading out too.” Crowley says following her out. “Where you going?” She ask. “To set things straight.” Before she can ask more he disappears.  
  
Mikayla pops to the bunker and digs through the fridge finding some leftovers to eat. She sits in the library on the computer waiting for her brothers arrival. When she hears the bunker door open she pauses her movie and gets up seeing them descend down the stairs. “Looks like Samantha got to me first.” Dean smirks as Sam rolls his eyes pushing Dean to the dungeon room and puts him on the chair handcuffed. “Reunited at last.” Dean smiles. Sam sighs and leaves the room. “He just doesn't get us.” He continues. Mikayla turns around facing Dean.   
  
“No, he doesn't, but that’s not what he’s upset about.” She starts. “Dean, Sam and I carried your lifeless body back here. Your death broke us both and you just pop back to life and don't say a fucking word and dip. If the situation was the other way around you would be just as mad, but I get where you’re at. Being a demon, it’s like being on a constant high, like you can do anything. You can shut everything off, you don't have to worry about emotions or feelings, you have no care in the world. I felt the same way you do when I was running off with Lucifer. I know for you in a way, it helps with your inner pain.”  
  
“Who needs feelings.”

“As much as I want you not to hurt again, not to feel guilty, or the shit that’s happen in the past, like dad and Sam’s death, losing... Lisa and Ben. I don't want you to deal with things this way. Believe it or not Dean, you need Sam and I more than you think.”

“Whatever you say little sis.” He nods. Mikayla knows everything is just going in one ear and out the other. She leaves the room closing the door behind her and goes to Sam’s room seeing him laying on his back. She joins him dropping on the bed. “Don’t worry, we’ll get him back.” She says getting a hold of his hand. “I hope so.”

“We will, Sammy.” The next day they continue the blood treatments with Dean, but it seemed to be weakling him out. “Do you think these are working?” Sam ask. “I’m not sure, I mean you said Crowley was close to human back at the church, we just need to keep pushing.”   
  
“How’ve you been?” Sam ask changing the subject as they head to the kitchen. “Honestly?”  
  
“No, lie.” Sam says   
  
“I feel like my heads about to explode and I’m so stressed out, only good thing is that hell is up and running again, everything’s back to normal and up to speed ever since I got back to ruling and that Abaddon’s gone.”   
  
“I think once we get Dean back to normal we should take a break.” Sam suggest. “That sounds amazing actually, god knows how long it’s been since we had one of those.”   
  
Catching up with Crowley he finds Cas in a little bit of trouble. He stabs the angel that’s trying to kill Cas and Hannah and takes her grace before killing her. He trials over to a weak and bloody Castiel on the floor and bends down to his level lifting his head up so he can give him the stolen grace, but of course Cas goes to refuse. “Don’t be an idiot. Yes, it’s hers, but she was killing your friend. Your hands are clean. Much as it pains me to say this, you’re useless to me dead.” Castiel starts healing as the grace runs through him and gets up once he has the strength.   
  
“Why did you help me?” Castiel ask. “Purely business, and that I also don't want my niece running amuck if you’re dead. Woman are stubborn, but Mikayla means well.” Crowley says also mentioning Dean. Back at the bunker Sam hands Mikayla the syringe and blood bag. “Your turn.”   
  
“Ugh, fine.” She grunts getting up taking it from him. She walks to the room and drops the bag of blood when she sees Dean’s not in there. “Shit.” She whispers and rushes to find Sam finding him in his room. “Dean’s out.”

“What!?” Sam says rushing up. When they get out to the hallway they hear a door open and stop in their tracks. 

“Should we split up?” Mikayla ask whispering. “Not yet.” He whispers back. She follows closely behind Sam as they carefully walk through the bunker hallways. They stand in the hallway by the war room and listen for Dean. “Do you have the demon blade?” Sam ask. “Always.” She says taking it out from her boot and hands it to Sam. He gestures for her to follow and he opens the draw and grabs the ring of keys for the bunker. They hear a crashing nosies and freeze. “He’s in the kitchen.” She whispers.   
  
“Come on guys, don't you want to hang out with your big brother? Spend a little quality time?!” Dean shouts and the two siblings run off to the breaker room of the bunker. Sam shuts the power down in the bunker putting it on lock down. “We should split up.” Sam suggest. Mikayla leaves the room and hides behind a corner, she stiffens when she hears Dean’s foot steps come closer and hears him step into the room. The power comes back on and Sam closes the door shut locking Dean in the room.   
  
She comes out her spot going back to Sam. “Listen to me, Dean. We were getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments.” Sam says. It gets quiet and they both lean in the door. “Dean?” Mikayla calls out. There’s a thud from the other side of the door and they both back up. Dean starts hitting the door with a hammer breaking it. “You act like I want to be cured.” Dean says smashing the door more. “Sammy, I think we should run now.” Mikayla says grabbing a hold of his arm. “Personally, I like the disease.” Dean says looking crazy as ever smashing the door. “Dean! Stop that! Look, I don't want to use this blade on you!” Sam shouts. “Oh, that sucks for you doesn't it? Cause you really mean that?” He laughs. When he gets close to finishing through to door Mikayla pulls Sam closer. “Run, Sam!” She shouts when Dean breaks through.

This time they run in different directions going through different hallways. “Sammy?! Kayla?! Let’s have a beer, talk about it!” Dean shouts. “I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this game!” He adds. “This is the most fucked up game of hide and seek ever.” Mikayla whispers glued against the wall. She stays quiet letting her heart rate slow down she hears movement and peaks to see Dean moving to the opposite hallway. She sighs turning around bumping into Cas almost screaming but he covers her mouth just in time. “Where is he?” He whispers. She pushes him towards Dean direction and follows behind. They see Sam standing in the corner and Dean takes a swing at him with the hammer, missing Sam giving him an opportunity to hold the demon knife against his neck. Sam looks over Dean’s shoulder seeing Cas and slowly puts down the knife. Before Dean can attack, Cas wraps his arms around him stopping him.

“Dean, it’s over.”   
  
Dean growls letting out a demonic scream. Once he’s out they put him back on the chair and Sam gives him the last bit of the blood. “What the hell are we doing to him? I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn't want to be cured, that he didn't want to be human.” Sam says.   
  
“Well I see his point. You know, humans can feel real joy, but also such profound pain. After everything he’s been through, this is easier.” Mikayla explains. Dean wakes up his black eyes showing then disappear. The three stare at him not sure if the treatments worked. “You look worried fellas.” Dean says. Mikayla opens up the flask of holy water and throws it on Dean and nothing happens. “Welcome back, Dean.” Sam smiles. They let Dean go and he goes to his room. Mikayla heads to the library to put all the books back and Cas follows. There’s awkward silence in the air as she quietly puts things away until Sam comes in. “How is he?” Cas ask.  
  
“He’s, uh..he’s still a little out of it, but better I think. I think this whole thing, the blood cure and the all of it—really wrecked him, you know?”  
  
“Yeah.” Cas responds. “On the plus side, he’s hungry again, so I’m just gonna pick him up a big ol’ bag of crap food and stuff it in his face myself.” Sam chuckles. “You mind keeping an eye?”  
  
“Yeah.” Cas nods. “Sam?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You realize—one problem is solved, but one remains. Dean is no longer a demon. That’s true, but the mark of cain—that, he still has, and sooner or later, that’s gonna be an issue.”  
  
“You know what, Cas? I’m beat, man. One battle at a time, you know? I’m just gonna go grab my brother some cholesterol. And then I’ma get drunk.” He says and leaves. Cas turns around and stands there watching Mikayla put the books on the shelve. “Can we talk?” He ask. She stops as she’s about to place a book back. “Okay.” She says placing the book back and crosses her arms. “I had a talk with Crowley earlier, and it got me thinking.” He begins, Mikayla raising a brow. “I’m sorry for how I been acting this past few days. I sometimes forget that I’m no longer alone in this and that a relationship is a team effort and you’re just looking out for me. Seeing what happened to Dean, is one of the reasons why I don't want you to give me your grace.”  
  
“But—

“Just listen.” He says stepping closer to her uncrossing her arms. “But I trust you so, I will let you give me your grace.” She goes to say something but Cas holds up a finger. “But on one condition.”   
  
“I’m listening.” She says curious. “I don't take all of it. Just enough that your still an angel, that way you have time to recharge and we can continue with the treatments.” Mikayla nods agreeing. “Okay, sounds fair.”  
  
“Good.”

“Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me.” She says wrapping her arms around his neck giving him kiss. “I do actually, like I said Crowley had a talk with me earlier.”

“That’s where he disappeared to.” She mumbles but smiles by the fact he was looking out for her. “So what now?” He ask. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.”   
  
“What is it?”

“Well since things are quiet out there and things are back in order, I think we should take a break, get married, maybe go on vacation and honeymoon. Timings pretty perfect.” Cas looks down at her seeing she really needs this. Deep down inside he knows he needs a break himself. “That sounds perfect.”  
  
“Great, I shall start planning. She goes to sit down but he grabs her arm. “One more thing.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I actually know the perfect place where we can get married.” 

“Really?” She ask surprised. “Dean, mentioned it actually, the barn.” He says. “We first met in a barn and I think the one you have is perfect not too big, not too small.” She sighs tears coming down already. “You really know what hits home don't ya.” She smiles. “Cas, it’s perfect.” She says giving him one last peck on the lips and does some research on where to go for vacation. When Sam comes back he heads off to Deans room to give him his food. “Samantha and Deana report to the library!” Mikayla shouts. Within a few seconds her brothers merge in.   
  
“Please don't call us that again.” Dean frowns eating his fries.   
  
“Cas and I have been doing some talking and have a proposition for you boys.” 

“What is it?”

“Well first things first we are going to take a break from hunting and we are going to take a long needed fucking vacation.”  
  
“Agreed, so where we going?” Dean ask. “I’m glad you ask.” Mikayla grabs the laptop and shows it to them. “Disney world?” Sam questions. “And universal and Islands.” She adds. “Shit, I’m down.” Dean says. “Aren’t we a little old to be going to Disney world?”  
  
“Um no. We haven't all been to an amusement park together before so we’re doing this. No if’s or buts.”  
  
“Dude, there’s no age limit for Disney.” Dean says. “Exactly, see someones already in the Disney spirit.” Mikayla says. “Alright so when do we leave?” Sam ask. “We can leave tomorrow, so you know what that means, we got packing to do and that means, it’s laundry day.”

“Let’s get a move on then.” Dean says excited leaving the library. Sam chuckles following Dean out and Mikayla turns to Castiel smiling. “What?” He ask. “We need to go shopping, you are not going on vacation with a suit and trench coat.”   
  
“What’s wrong with my outfit?”  
  
“Casitel, it’s Florida, I don’t need my fiancé dying of heat stroke, now come on let’s go shopping.”   
  
“That’s physically impossible for me to die that way.” He says and she giggles rolling her eyes taking his hand to leave. “Come on, we do this and next stop,Disney!”


End file.
